Golden Dreams
by Sparrow Catcher
Summary: This story continues after my last one, The Return. It has been a couple of months from the end of that one. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Power Rangers. Some things will never change.

A/N: Here is my next one. Hope you like it.

Evil. It was in the air. The guardian of magic stood outside the monolith on the planet Phaedos, looking up at the sky. The sun was out and the sky was cloudless, but he couldn't shake the feeling of evil off him. The feeling seemed to surround him, pressing down on him. A warm, gentle breeze blew, but if felt as if an icy hand was running down his spine. He shivered, trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from. He turned and headed back into the monolith, the feeling following him as he went.

On earth, Dimitria stood in the power chamber, looking over the city of Angel Grove in her viewing globe. She too could sense the evil, and the feeling unnerved her. She could not find anything on the globe, but she could not shake the feeling that something big was coming. She turned from the viewing globe with a frustrated sigh. She walked over to the computer, pushing a few buttons to start a scan for any signs that something was not right.

Back on Pheados, Ninjor was standing outside the temple, also looking up to the sky. He felt the evil presence, but did not know where it was coming from. He turned as Zordon and Dulcea walked from the temple. He walked over to the two of them. "Something is wrong," he said. "I can feel evil in the air."

Zordon nodded at him. "We know," he said. "The elders of Eltar have asked that Dulcea and I journey there. The alliance of evil is planning something. They have selected a new leader and are just waiting to be called together. We are going to Eltar and find out what the forces of good must do to stop them."

Ninjor nodded. "If you need me to do anything," he said. "Just let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Dulcea pulled him into a hug. "Keep yourself safe," she said. "I have a feeling that hard times are ahead for all of us."

Ninjor returned her hug, and then pulled back. "Don't worry," he said. "Have a good journey."

Zordon and Dulcea nodded at him and teleported off the planet, heading to Eltar.

Ninjor headed back into the temple, the sense of evil still heavy in the air.

On the distant planet of Mysteria stood a dark castle. Evil seemed to flow through this castle, seeping out into the kingdom surrounding it. This was where the new leader of the alliance of evil lived. She was currently in her throne room, looking out the windows over her kingdom. She was a tall, shapely woman. Her dark red dress showed her figure off to it's best advantage. She had long, dark hair that was taken back in a loose bun. Her face was beautiful, but there was a look of evil about it. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to shine with a constant evil light. She turned from the windows as the door to her throne room opened. She looked at the tall, broad shouldered man that entered, smiling at him. "All is ready," she asked as the man walked over to her.

The man nodded, his muscles rippling with every movement he made. "It is, your majesty," he said as he bowed at the waist before her. "I am just waiting for your word to begin."

The woman's smile grew broader. "Then, begin Alphonse," she said as he stood up straight. "The forces of good are starting to suspect something. We must move now, before they can do anything to stop us. You know what to do, so do it."

Alphonse bowed once again. "I will leave immediately, Queen Charlene," he said. "I will not fail you. Very soon, your prize will be in your hands, I promise." He stood straight and turned, heading out of the throne room.

Charlene watched him leave, then turned back to the windows. "Very soon, the forces of good will be crushed," she said softly. "Then the alliance of evil will take over the entire universe and I will be the supreme leader of all." She smiled wickedly and turned away from the windows, heading out of the throne room.

King Mondo stood on the balcony of his moon palace, in a foul mood. He had just built up his cog army once again and was ready to attack earth once again. But, the new leader of the alliance had told him not to attack just yet. She would let him know when the time was right. He turned from the balcony, storming through his palace and kicking anyone who got in his way.

Amanda walked into the youth center, looking down at the ground as she did so. She bumped into someone and looked up, her mouth opening to apologize. The words died in her throat as she found herself looking into the most handsome face she had ever seen.

The man before her gave her a warm smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

Amanda managed to nod, giving him a small smile in return. "I'm sorry as well," she said. "I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me."

The man let out a little laugh. "No apologies necessary," he said. He held out his hand. "I'm Alphonse."

"Amanda," she said, shaking his hand. She let go and blushed slightly, not understanding why her heart was suddenly beating faster from his look. "Excuse me," she said, moving to go around him. "I'm meeting some friends in here today."

"Until we meet again, Amanda," Alphonse said, stepping aside and letting her enter the youth center. An evil light came into his eyes as he watched her walk into the center. "It will be sooner than you think," he said softly, an evil smile coming over his face. "Much sooner." He chuckled and turned around, exiting the youth center without another word.

Amanda entered the youth center, smiling as she saw her friends sitting at their table. She walked over and took a seat, leaning over and kissing Tommy lightly as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey guys," she said, leaning back against Tommy's shoulder. "What's new?"

Rocky shook his head. "We're just waiting for Kim to get through her gymnastics practice," he said, pointing out to the practice mats.

Amanda frowned and turned to watch Kim going through a difficult routine. She shook her head and turned around to look at the others. "She's supposed to be at the Marriott right now," she said. "Jason said they had a ten o'clock appointment to go over plans for the reception."

Tommy let his breath out slowly, shaking his head. "This is not good," he said. "This will make the fifth appointment she's going to miss. Jase is going to be upset."

Billy sighed and sat back in his chair. "Ever since Jason started construction at the ranch, Kim has been here, working on her gymnastics," he said. "It's like the wedding is the last thing on her mind."

Aisha felt the need to defend her friend. "This is important to her," she said. "She's getting ready to compete in the regional finals. She could have the chance to go to state if she wins this competition."

Amanda looked at Aisha, shaking his head. "Jason knows that this is important to her," she said. "But, she keeps making these appointments, telling him to be there, and then she doesn't show up. He's starting to wonder if she still wants to get married at all."

Tommy looked at Amanda. "I'm sure the wedding is still important to her," he said. "But, she's been training in gymnastics since she was three. She won't have another chance like this again."

"Is it really the competition," Adam asked. "Or, is she still upset with the people that Jason has hired to work at the camp?"

Amanda looked at Adam, anger clearly in her eyes. "There is nothing going on between Kat and Jason," she said, her voice clipped. "Or Jason and Nancy for that matter. They are his employees, as well as his friends, nothing more."

Tommy put a hand on Amanda's arm, making her look at him. "Jason has been really busy out at the ranch," he said. "Kim may feel left out at times. I'm not saying that Jason is starting to get interested in them, but they spend a lot more time with him than he does with Kim."

Amanda glared at him, moving her arm from his hand. She stood up, shaking her head. "I don't believe all of you," she said, anger making her voice quiver. "Jason is not cheating on Kim. Yes, he's busy with the camp, but he's always taking time out of his day to make it to these appointments. She's not even trying anymore." She turned and headed for the exit, not looking back at any of them.

Tommy got up to go after her, but stopped as his communicator beeped. He looked to the others and nodded towards the hall.

The others nodded and followed him out, finding a dark corner.

Tommy lifted the communicator to his lips, pressing the button. "Tommy here," he said. "What's going on, Dimitria?"

"Tommy, I need you and the other rangers in the power chamber," Dimitria's voice said over his communicator. "Please come at once."

"We'll be right there," he said, lowering his arm and looking towards Kim, who was still practicing.

Aisha put her hand on his arm. "I'll get her," she said. "Go ahead and we'll catch up."

Tommy gave her a small smile and nodded. He looked at the others. "Let's find a place we can teleport from without being seen," he said, leading them from the youth center.

Jason glanced at the clock in the office of the hotel manager. He sighed and stood up, looking at the man sitting at the desk before him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess she forgot about the appointment. Thanks for being patient."

The man stood up, holding out his hand. "Do you want me to keep the date open, Jason," he asked, as Jason shook his hand.

Jason nodded. "Please," he said. "I'll let you know if we can't use it. Thanks for your time." He turned and left the office, a slow anger beginning to build inside of him. He got into his car and left the hotel, heading back to his ranch. He needed to calm down before he talked to Kim. But, they would be talking this evening, he promised himself. He was going to get this straightened out, one way or the other.

Kim had just finished her routine when Aisha walked off. "What's up, 'Sha," she asked.

Aisha pointed to her communicator. "Dimitria wants us in the power chamber," she said softly. "We need to go."

Kim frowned and sighed. "All right," she said. "Let's go. I need to get back here quickly. I still need to work on my balance beam routine."

Aisha frowned, but kept silent as Kim picked up her gym bag and headed for the exit. She followed Kim, wondering what was going on with her friend.

The two of them found a quiet place outside and teleported to the power chamber.

Dimitria looked up as Kim and Aisha arrived in the power chamber. She turned to face all of the rangers. "Now that all of you are here," she began, "There is something that you need to know. The alliance of evil has selected a new leader. Her name is Queen Charlene. She is the ruler of the planet, Mysteria."

Tommy looked at the viewing globe as an image appeared in it. "How bad is she," he asked, studying her face.

"She makes Vile look like a beginner," Dimitria said. "She's totally ruthless. Anyone who falls into her hands is shown no mercy."

Tammy turned to look at Dimitria. "Has she tried anything yet," she asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "And that worries me. She is up to something, I just know it. I need all of you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'll let Jason and Amanda know of this as well."

Tommy nodded, glancing at Kim who stood there with her arms crossed. He looked back to Dimitria. "Anything else," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "Nothing else, for now," she said. "Just let me know if you suspect anything, all right?"

Tommy nodded. "Let's get going, guys," he said to the others. "See you later, Dimitria."

Dimitria watched them go, frowning as they teleported out of the power chamber. She had seen the look of boredom on Kim's face and it upset her. She was beginning to think that she would have to replace the pink ranger if her attitude kept up.

Kat looked up from her desk as Jason came into the camp office building. She saw the anger in his eyes and frowned. She opened her mouth to say somehting, but stopped as Jason held up his hand.

"Not now, Kat," he said, going into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Nancy came out of her office, glancing at Kat with raised eyebrows.

Kat shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But, he looked really upset about something."

Nancy shook her head, walking over to Kat's desk. "I wonder if Kim showed up," she said quietly.

Before Kat could say anything, Jason came out of his office. "I'm going to ride out and check the trails," he said. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He walked out of the office building, leaving Kat and Nancy staring after him.

Kat looked up at Nancy. "She was a no show," she said. "He always goes riding when something happens between them."

Nancy shook her head. "I hope he calms down before he comes back here," she said. "I don't like to be around him when he's in a bad mood."

Kat nodded in agreement, then went back to the work she had been doing before Jason came in.

Nancy sighed and headed back into her office.

Amanda sat on the park bench, trying to calm down after leaving the youth center. She could not believe how the others were jumping to conclusions about Jason. She knew that he was not even remotely interested in Kat or Nancy. She let out an angry huff and got up, heading down the trail in the park. She needed a good walk to calm down.

Jason rode Smokey out over the trails, letting the peace and quiet of the ranch calm his anger. He headed for the river that ran across the back of his property. He was almost there when a woman's scream filled the air. He kicked Smokey's sides, sending the horse running forward towards where the scream came from.

The young woman in the woods stood in terror, not knowing what the metallic beings were in front of her. She screamed again, trying to back into the tree behind her as the beings approached her slowly.

Jason brought Smokey to a rump sliding halt as he saw the cogs moving in on the young woman. He jumped from the horse, landing on the ground and immediately launching himself into the air. He came down on the backs of several of the cogs, knocking them to the ground.

Jason rolled off them, coming to his feet and facing three cogs that turned to charge at him. He went into a spinning kick, his right leg lashing out. Two more cogs fell to the ground, sparks flying from them.

The last cog struck out at Jason, staggering past him as he ducked under the blow.

Jason spun on his left foot, his right leg connecting with the cogs back and sending it plunging into the river below them.

Jason slowly lowered his leg, turning to look at the young woman who was standing stiff in fear. He slowly walked over to her, careful not to make any sudden moves. "Are you all right," he asked softly.

The young woman looked at him, then fell forward into a faint.

Jason caught her before she could hit the ground. He turned her over gently to look at her face.

She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long hair was the color of a deer's coat, shining in the sun that came through the leaves of the trees above them.

Jason picked her up gently in his arms, walking over to Smokey. "Looks like you get to do some extra work, boy," he said softly, gripping the saddlehorn and putting his foot into one of the stirrups. He pulled himself into the saddle, careful not to drop the woman in his arms. He used his left arm to cradle her close to his body, taking the reins in his right hand. He turned Smokey and headed back towards the house, wondering who this woman was and just what she was doing out here.

A/N: That's all for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Is it over?

Disclaimer: Still do not own them. Still think life is unfair.

Jason stood in his living room, waiting for Nancy to finish examining the young woman he had brought back to the house. He was looking out the window, deep in thought. He did not hear Nancy walk up behind him.

Nancy cleared her throat, noticing that Jason jumped slightly at the sound. "Sorry, Jason," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm done."

Jason turned to her. "How is she," he asked.

Nancy sighed. "I found a rather large lump on the back of her head," she said. "It looks like she bumped it pretty good."

"Is she awake," Jason asked.

Nancy nodded. "She is," she said. "She refused to tell me anything about herself. Maybe she'll talk to you."

Jason let his breath out slowly and headed for the bedroom he had carried the young woman into. He opened the door, looking towards the bed. He saw no one there and stepped carefully into the room. The door slammed shut behind him. Before he could move, an arm went around his shoulders and a knife blade was pressed against his throat. Jason stood still, holding his hands out to his side. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "I promise. I just want to talk to you."

The young woman behind him pressed the knife tighter against his throat. "You should be the one worrying about my hurting you," she hissed into his ear. "Why did you bring me here? Where am I? Who are you?"

Jason winced as the knife cut him slightly. "I'll answer your questions," he began, "if you remove the knife."

The young woman tightened her hold on him. "What if I don't," she asked. "What are you going to do?"

Jason moved quickly, his right hand coming up to grip her knife hand at the wrist and pulling it away from his neck. At the same time, his left hand grabbed her other wrist and pulled it away from his body. He twisted under his arms, turning to face her. He held her wrists crossed in front of her, preventing her from pulling away from him. "Something like that," he said, meeting her gaze. "Are you ready to talk nicely? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

The young woman looked at him and let the knife fall from her hand, not even looking down as it hit the floor. A defeated look came over her face. "Do whatever you want," she said her voice flat and emotionless. "I'm beyond caring right now."

Jason released her wrists and stepped back from her, giving her space to move. "Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you," he said. "I just want to talk to you. That's all."

The young woman met his eyes, a strange feeling coming over her. Her heart and soul seemed to cry out, telling her that she could trust this man. She looked away from him and went over to the bed, sitting on the side of it. "What do you want to know," she asked, glancing briefly at him, and then looking away. She could not understand the feelings that he seemed to stir inside of her.

Jason grabbed a chair that was near the dresser and pulled it over, sitting down in front of her. "I think we should start again," he said. "My name's Jason. You are in my ranch house. I brought you here after you passed out. I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt." He smiled as she looked up at him. "Any more questions?"

The young woman looked at him carefully, realization coming over her. "You're the one who saved me from those machines," she said. "Aren't you?"

Jason nodded at her. "I am," he said. "Can I ask you some questions?" He continued when she nodded. "What is your name," he asked. "What were you doing out by the river, alone?"

The young woman sighed. "My name is Natalia," she said. "That is all I know. I don't remember anything else, I'm sorry."

Jason held up his hand. "It's okay," he said. "Nancy, the nurse who was just in here, said that you hit your head. You've got a big lump on the back of it."

Natalia reached up, wincing as she touched the spot. "I wondered why my head hurt so much," she said, lowering her hand. She looked at Jason, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said softly. "You must think that I'm a horrible person. You rescue me from those machines and I put a knife to your throat to thank you."

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't think that," he said. "You must have been scared, not knowing where you were or why." He looked at her, seeing the relief come over her face.

Natlia gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said. "For helping me. I really am grateful."

Jason returned her smile. "You're welcome," he said, standing up. He looked into her dark green eyes, his heart suddenly beating just a little faster. She _was_ the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked away quickly, not sure what to make of the feelings running through him. He turned and headed for the door. "You can stay in here for a little while," he said over his shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll have Nancy bring in some ice for your head." He opened the door and left before she could respond to him.

Natalia watched him leave, her heart seeming to break as he closed the door behind him. She stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the ranch beyond the house. She sighed, her emotions mixed up and confused at the moment. She felt this instant attraction to this man and could not understand it. She sighed once again. "Get a grip, Natalia," she said softly to herself. "He saved your life. All you're feeling is gratitude, nothing more."

Jason walked into his kitchen, letting his breath out slowly. _What is wrong with you Scott, _he thought. _You are engaged to Kim, not Natalia. Get a grip. _He shook his head and turned around, heading out of the house and towards the camp office building.

Tommy drove to Amanda's house, wanting to make sure that she was not still mad at him for earlier today. He pulled his car to a stop in front of her house and parked it. He got out and walked up to the front door, knocking gently on it.

Amanda opened the door, giving Tommy a small smile. "Hey, good looking," she said. "I was hoping you'd stop over here. I wanted to apologize for earlier today."

Tommy smiled at her in return. "Actually," he said. "That was why I stopped. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry as well."

Amanda's smile grew wider. "Come on in," she said, swinging the door open further. "I was just going to fix a snack. Why don't you join me?"

Tommy entered the house and closed the door behind him. He followed Amanda into the kitchen. "What are your plans for tonight," he asked as he took a seat at the table.

Amanda pulled out some lunchmeat and cheese and set them on the table. She tossed a couple of sodas to Tommy and then got the bread. "I have to stay here," she said. "Mom and dad are having my aunt over for dinner. She's only going to be in town for this evening, so they wanted to make sure that I was here for dinner."

Tommy sighed as she sat down across from him. "Okay," he said. "I guess we can catch a movie some other time."

Amanda smiled at him as she began to make her sandwich. "I'd like that," she said. "As long as it isn't some shoot 'em up action movie."

"I didn't think there was any other kind out there," Tommy said with a grin, ducking as she threw a piece of bread at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay," he said. "How about a comedy instead?"

"That would be great," Amanda said, handing him the bread. "How about tomorrow night?"

"It's a date," Tommy said.

Kim got back to her house late in the afternoon, tired from her practice. She heard someone in the kitchen and headed for it. She saw her mom standing at the stove and smiled, walking over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. "That smells good," she said, opening the water and taking a drink. "How long before we eat?"

Jennifer turned to Kim. "Not long," she said. "Is Jason joining us?"

Kim frowned at her mom. "I don't know," she said. "I haven't seen him at all today."

Jennifer set her spoon on the counter. "What do you mean you haven't seen him," she asked. "What about this morning at the Marriott?"

Kim paled, lowering the water bottle. "Oh no," she said. "I forgot all about it. I was so busy practicing my routines that it slipped my mind."

"Kim," Jennifer said. "You promised him after the last missed appointment that you would be there. What is going on with you? Why do you keep forgetting these appointments? Jason must be really upset."

Kim gave a little shrug. "I just forgot," she said. "The regional finals are this weekend and I want to be ready for them. This is important to me."

"What about the wedding," Jennifer said, her voice rising slightly. "I thought that was important to you as well."

"Jason was probably too busy with the camp to make the appointment anyway," Kim snapped. "He's spending more time on that then with me, or haven't you noticed?" She turned to leave the kitchen.

Jennifer grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Kim," she said, her voice clearly showing her anger. "You know better than that. He loves you. He wants to be around, but you have been pushing him away. You have to fix this, now."

Kim jerked her arm free, glaring at Jennifer. "He's the one who's pushing me away," she said. "He's always out at the ranch, with Kat and Nancy. How do you think that makes me feel?" She stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Jennifer speechless behind her.

Later that evening, Jennifer opened the front door, not surprised to see Jason standing there. She opened the door wider, letting him enter the house. "She's in the kitchen, Jason," she said. "I'll let you two talk."

Jason gave her a small smile and walked towards the kitchen without a word. He came to a stop in the doorway and stood there, looking at Kim as she sat at the table. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table, sitting down across from her. "What's the excuse this time," he asked quietly. "More practicing? You just forgot? You don't want to get married anymore?"

Kim's head snapped up at the last question, her eyes narrowing at him. "What is that supposed to mean," she asked. "Why wouldn't I want to get married?"

"You tell me Kim," Jason said. "I don't know what to think anymore. It seems to me that the wedding just isn't important to you anmore."

"It is important, Jason," Kim said. "I've just been busy, that's all."

"So have I, Kim," Jason said, anger beginning to creep into his voice. "But, I've taken the time to make it to the appointments _you've_ set up. You haven't even tried to do that."

Kim glared at him. "I'm surprised you wanted to take the time," she said, anger in her voice as well. "After all, that would take you away from Kat and Nancy. How do you survive without them gushing all over you?"

"This is not about Kat and Nancy," Jason snapped. "This is about _our wedding_."

Kim stood up, glaring down at him, anger plainly showing on her face. "Why would I want to marry a man who spends all of his time with other women," she asked, almost yelling at him. "I don't know what you do out there all day. For all I know, you could just be moving from one bedroom to another."

Jason stood up, looking down at her, trying to keep his anger from taking complete control of him. "After all that we've been through," he said, his teeth clenched in anger, "how could you even think anything like that?"

"What else am I supposed to think, Jason," Kim snapped. "You never spend anytime with me anymore."

"You're never here," Jason snapped back at her. "Every time I call here, you're at the youth center, practicing. When I stop by in the evenings, you are too tired to go out. I _have_ tried, Kim, repeatedly. But, you're so obsessed with this competition; you never make the time for _me_ anymore."

Kim poked him in the chest. "This is a chance I've worked hard for," she yelled. "Ever since I started taking gymnastics at the age of three. I can't afford any distractions right now."

Jason stepped back from her, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "So, our wedding is a distraction, now," he asked, trying to keep his voice low. "Is that what I am as well, Kim? Just a distraction?"

"Yes, Jason," she said, her voice getting a little lower. "You've got it."

Jason closed his eyes, pain knifing through him at her words. He took a deep breath before speaking. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Fine," Jason said, his voice surprisingly calm. "Then, I'll just remove the distractions for you. Consider the wedding off. And I won't bother you anymore." He turned and left the kitchen, not waiting to hear if she was going to respond. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Kim stood in the kitchen, listening to him open the door and leave. She looked down at her left hand, her engagement ring still on it. She slowly reached over and took it off her finger, setting it on the table. She turned and left the kitchen, heading up to her room. She entered it, closing the door behind her. She went over to her bed and threw herself onto it, burying her face in the pillow. She began to cry, her heart breaking.

Amanda went to bed around nine that evening, worn out from the dinner. Her aunt was just as energetic as she had always been. Amanda sighed and turned her light out, closing her eyes and trying to settle into the bed. She felt a presence in the room and opened her eyes, trying to see in the darkness around her. She sensed someone get onto the bed and opened her mouth to scream.

Alphonse covered her mouth with his own, stifling her scream with a deep, passionate kiss. He pressed his body down onto hers, keeping her pinned to the mattress beneath him.

Amanda brought her hands up to his shoulders, tyring to push him off her. She tried to move her head, but he pressed his mouth harder against hers, keeping her from moving. She felt him grab her head on either side and her resistance seemed to melt away.

Alphonse fed some of his dark magic into her mind, clouding it as he continued to kiss her deeply. He smiled inwardly as he felt her relaxing under him, even starting to kiss him back. He released her head and let his hands start to roam down her sides, gently caressing her.

Amanda's head was spinning as she found herself kissing this stranger back. She felt a fire starting to grow inside of her as his hands slipped under her nightshirt and he bagan to stroke her skin softly.

Alphonse lifted his head, gazing into her eyes as his hands continued to roam over her body. "Do you want me to stop," he whispered.

Amanda shook her head, liking the feel of his touch. "No," she whispered. "Please, don't stop."

Alphonse smiled wickedly and covered her mouth with his once again, seducing Amanda with his dark powers.

Charlene stood in her chambers, watching Alphonse make love to Amanda in her viewing globe. She smiled wickedly and waved her hands over the globe, making Kim's image appear in it. Her smile grew wider as she watched Kim cry into her pillow. "Everything is going according to plan," she said. "Very soon, all things will be in place and the forces of good will be finished. Nothing or no one can stop me now." She turned from the viewing globe, her laughter ringing throughout the castle.

A/N: That is all for this chapter. Next one is in the works. Please read and review. I like to know what people think of my stories. Thanks.


	3. What happens now?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own anything to do with the Power Rangers. Period.

Jason drove back to his ranch. His heart felt heavy in his chest. He got back to the ranch and parked his car. Letting his breath out slowly, he got out of his car and walked up to his porch. He walked over to the swing and sat down on it, trying to get the argument with Kim out of his head. He took a deep breath and stood up, going to the door and going into the house. He saw a light on in the kitchen and headed towards it.

Kat and Natalia looked up from their chairs as Jason walked into the kitchen. Kat saw the look in his eyes and stood up, walking over to him. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jason shook his head, going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "No," he said, opening the bottle and taking a drink. "We had a really big fight." He took a deep breath. "I called off the wedding."

Kat looked at him, wide eyed in surprise. "Jason, why," she asked. "It can't be that bad."

Jason shook his head. "She told me that the wedding was just a distraction to her right now," he said softly. "And, so was I."

Kat put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," she said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jason gave her a small smile. "No," he said. "But thanks. I appreciate your friendship. It means more than you will know."

Kat gave him a smile in return. "I'm here," she said. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know, okay?"

Jason nodded. "I'll remember that," he said. He finished the water and threw the bottle into the recycling bin. "I didn't think that you two would still be here," he said.

Kat looked at Natalia as she stood up. "We've talked and Natalia is going to be staying with me," she said. "I have that extra bedroom at my apartment, so there is plenty of room for her. However, she wanted to know if she could come here during the day and help with the camp. Until she can get her memory back, she's kind of at a loss of what to do."

Natalia walked over to Jason. "As long as I won't be intruding," she said. "I really would like to help all that I can, after all that you did for me."

Jason gave her a smile. "You don't have to do anything to repay me," he said. "But, we could use the help. I'll be glad to have you here."

Natalia smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. "I'll come with Kat and you can let me know what I can do then."

Jason nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

Kat took Natalia's arm and steered her towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow, Jason," she said, heading for the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks," Jason said. "Good night, Kat, Natalia."

The two women said goodnight and left the house.

Jason turned out the lights and headed for his bedroom. He got undressed and climbed into his bed, trying to relax and get some sleep. It was a good two hours before he finally fell asleep, his thoughts centered on Kim.

Alphonse lay in Amanda's bed, holding her close to him as she slept. He put his hand on her hair, stroking it gently. "You belong to the alliance of evil, now," he said softly. "Very soon, everyone in the entire universe will know the name of Zordon and Dulcea's forgotten child. You will no longer have to stand in the shadow of your brother."

Amanda stirred in her sleep, snuggling up closer to Alphonse. A contented little sigh escaped her lips as she settled back down and slept soundly.

The guardian of magic could not sleep. He stood outside the monolith, looking up at the starry sky above him. The evil felt a little stronger tonight. He could not pinpoint just where it was coming from and he stood there, feeling helpless to stop what was coming. He shivered as the wind blew, sending a feeling of dread sweeping over him. He shivered once again and turned, heading into the monolith, the feeling seeming to follow him.

Charlene stood at her viewing globe, watching Kim in her sleep. She smiled evilly and waved her hands over the globe, watching as a light, red mist enveloped the sleeping girl. "Keep your focus, Kimberly," she whispered. "Forget Jason. Concentrate on your gymnastics. That is the most important thing in your life now. Don't let anything take you away from that."

Kim stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up. The mist slowly settled over her and seemed to seep into her body, until there was no sign of it left. Kim rolled over in her sleep, letting out a little sigh, and then settled down for the rest of the night.

Charlene smiled in satisfaction and waved her hands over the globe once again. She looked at the image of the handsome young man that appeared in it. She smiled wickedly as Jason rolled over in his sleep. "This is just the beginning of your pain, son of Zordon," she whispered. "I am coming for you. Soon, very soon, you will be in my hands. Then, I will make you watch as I destroy all that you have fought so hard for. You will watch as I take complete and total control of the entire universe. Once my power is complete, you will die."

_Jason stood in the middle of a nightmare scene, fires burning all around him. He heard people screaming in pain and terror. He tried to go to them, but his feet refused to move. It was like he was frozen in that spot, unable to do anything as the fires grew bigger. The screams grew louder and he began to recognize voices through the flames._

Jason sat up suddenly, waking from the nightmare. He sat there, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt himself trembling as the images of the nightmare still played out in his mind. The feeling of helplessness, he had felt in the dream, seemed to hang over him like a veil.

Charlene smiled wickedly, holding her hands over the globe and keeping the feelings from the nightmare hanging over Jason for a few more minutes. She slowly lifted her hands from the globe, watching as Jason's trembling slowly left him. "Better get some sleep, Jason," she whispered. "I want you to put up a good, but useless, fight." She turned from the viewing globe with a laugh, letting Jason's image disappear from it.

Jason sat there, not moving, until he felt the trembling start to ease. He lay back in his bed, letting his breath out slowly. He glanced at his clock, grimacing as he saw that it was only three in the morning. He rolled over, trying to relax and get some more sleep.

Jennifer sat at the kitchen table, looking at Kim's engagement ring as it lay there in front of her. She shook her head and took a sip of coffee. This was not a good sign. She had heard Jason and Kim's argument last night, but had stayed out of it. She did not like the way things had ended last night, but had made a promise not to interfere. This was between Jason and Kim. Jennifer sighed and sat back in her chair, waiting for Kim to come down for breakfast.

Kim slowly woke up, opening her eyes and looking around her room. She let out a little sigh and pushed the covers back. She sat up, thinking about her argument with Jason last night. _It's over, _she thought. _Time to concentrate on what really matters. _She got out of bed and dressed, and then headed downstairs before going to the youth center.

Alphonse stood looking down at Amanda as he pulled his shirt on. He smiled at her sleeping form. After buttoning his shirt, he leaned down, putting his mouth near her ear. "You won't think this was more than a dream," he whispered. "But, it will be a happy one for you. And, I'll be back tonight." He kissed her cheek and stood up, teleporting out of the room.

Amanda rolled over in her sleep, a small smile on her lips as she dreamt of Alphonse. She snuggled under the covers and slept for a little while longer.

Jason got out of bed and headed for his bathroom. He got undressed and climbed in the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand it. He let the water relax his muscles. Ever since waking up from the nightmare, his sleep had been spotty. He showered and got dried off, dressing in comfortable jeans and a tee shirt. He slipped his sneakers on and headed out to the kitchen, wanting to get some coffee and breakfast.

Kat looked at Natalia as she came out of her room. She eyed her up and down, smiling. "That looks good on you," she said. "I thought we might be the same size."

Natalia smiled at her. "Thank you for lending it to me," she said. "It's very comfortable."

"You're welcome," Kat said. "There's coffee ready. Help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast. I'll get my shower and get dressed, and then we can go out to the ranch."

Natalia got herself some coffee as Kat headed for her room. Natalia sat down as she heard Kat get into the shower. Her thoughts drifted to Jason and a soft smile came to her lips. He was so handsome and nice. She hoped that she could repay him for all that he had done for her. She sighed lightly and got up, fixing herself some breakfast.

Nancy parked her car near the office building, shutting it off and getting out. She put her purse over her shoulder and headed into the building, ready to get started on her workday. She entered the building and went straight to her office. She sat at her desk and wrote out a list of things she needed to get from town. She had just finished when she heard the main door open. She set the list down and headed out of her office, wanting to see who had come in.

Jason smiled at Nancy as she came out of her office. "Good morning, Nancy," he said.

Nancy walked over to him, noticing the tiredness around his eyes. "How much sleep did you get," she asked.

Jason shrugged. "A few hours," he said. "I tossed most of the night."

Nancy sighed, leaning against Kat's desk. "Jason," she said. "Kat called me last night. I know what happened. Are you okay?"

Jason turned to face her. "Ask me in about six months," he said. "I might have a good answer then."

Nancy saw the look in his eyes and decided to change the subject. "I have a list of things I need from town," she said. "So, remember to get it from me the next time you head that way, okay?"

Jason nodded. "Okay," he said. "Should I take my truck?"

Nancy slapped his arm. "It's only a few things," she said.

"The last time you said that, I had to go back twice to make it all fit," Jason said. "I'll take the truck just to be sure."

Nancy shook her head, turning to go back into her office. "One of these days, Scott," she said, letting the threat hang in the air.

Jason chuckled and headed into his office. He had some phone calls to make this morning. He entered his office and closed the door behind him. Walking over to his desk, he sat down and picked up the phone, starting to catch up on work that needed to be done.

Amanda opened the door later that morning, smiling as she saw Tommy standing there. "Hey," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Come on in. I'm almost ready."

Tommy entered the house, closing the door behind him. "Have you talked to Jason this morning," he asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

Amanda shook her head. "No," she said, feeling just a touch of jealousy at the mention of her brother's name. She shook it off, picking up her purse and turning to Tommy. "Did you want to go out there?"

Tommy nodded. "If that's okay," he said. "I think he went to see Kim last night. I'd like to know what happened."

Amanda nodded. "Okay," she said. "If that's what you want, that's fine with me."

Kim walked over to her gym bag, grabbing a towel from it and wiping her face. She saw Aisha walking over to her and sat down on the bench, waiting to hear what her friend had to say.

Aisha took a deep breath and moved to sit beside Kim. "Hey, girl," she said, trying to keep her voice bright. "How is the practice going?"

Kim looked at her, smiling. "It's going real well," she said. "Betty said that I'm ready for the competition this weekend. She says I have a good chance to win."

Aisha smiled. "That's good," she said, hesitating before asking her next question. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

Kim frowned. "The wedding is off," she said. "Jason called it off last night."

Aisha put her hand on Kim's arm. "I'm sorry," she said. "Are you all right?"

Kim looked at her, nodding. "I'm fine," she said. "It's all for the best, anyway. This way, I can concentrate on my gymnastics and I won't have any distractions from that."

Aisha's eyes widened. "What," she said. "Are you actually happy about this?"

Kim turned to Aisha, not understanding her surprise. "Yes, I am," she said calmly. "This is for the best, 'Sha. Jason won't have to leave the camp and his little fan club out there. In addition, I don't have to worry about missing any practice. Everything worked out fine." She set her towel down and stood up, heading back over to the mats.

Aisha sat there in shocked silence, not knowing what to make of Kim's attitude. She stood up and walked away from the mats, puzzled over Kim's words and actions. Something was definitely wrong here, she could just feel it. She needed to talk to the others. She glanced back at Kim, then turned and headed for the door.

Kat glanced at Natalia as they pulled into the drive leading to the ranch. "Are you okay," she asked. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Natalia sighed and glanced at Kat. "I'm trying to remember my past," she said. "But, there is something that is blocking my memories. Something that is keeping me from remembering things. I'm starting to get frustrated with it."

Kat parked the car and turned to face Natalia. She put a gentle hand on her arm. "Maybe you're just trying too hard," she said. "Try not to think about it and it might come back on its own."

Natalia sighed, and then looked at Kat, giving her a small smile. "You might be right," she said. "I'll try that."

Kat smiled at her and opened her car door. "Good," she said. "Let's go see what Jason has in mind for you to do today."

The two young women got out of the car and headed for the office building.

Nancy smiled at them as they walked into the building. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Nancy," Kat said. "How's it going today?"

Nancy glanced at Jason's door before looking back at Kat. "Good," she said. "But, not great, if you know what I mean." She looked at Natalia. "How are you doing," she asked. "Did you remember anything else?"

"No," Natalia said. "I'm trying, but nothing is working."

Nancy put a hand on her arm. "Don't try so hard," she said. "Let the memories come back on their own. Don't try to force them."

Natalia gave her a smile. "That's the same thing Kat said," she said. "I'll try to do that, but it's frustrating."

Kat looked at Nancy. "How is he," she asked, glancing at Jason's door.

"He didn't get much sleep last night," she said. "I think he's doing okay, but you know he won't talk about it much."

Kat nodded, sighing lightly. "He will when he's ready," she said.

"Which is not now," Jason said from his doorway.

Kat turned to look at him, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, Jason," she said, but stopped as Jason held up his hand.

"It's okay," he said, walking over to the three of them. "I know you're just trying to help. I'll be okay, just give me time to get used to this. It won't go away in one day. Okay?"

Kat smiled at him. "Okay," she said. "I guess if you need us, you know where to find us, right?"

Jason smiled at her. "That's right," he said. He glanced at Natalia. "How are you feeling," he asked.

Natalia gave him a small smile. "I'm okay," she said. "I haven't remembered anything else, but at least my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, that's something," Jason said. He looked at Nancy. "Do you think it would help if she went back out to the river," he asked. "Maybe it might jar her memory."

Nancy looked thoughtful, and then gave a little nod. "It might," she said. "But, I don't want her going out there alone."

Jason shook his head. "I was going out there anyway," he said. "Bart said that Smokey is acting up this morning, so I thought I'd give him some exercise. Natalia can take one of the other horses and ride along."

Natalia smiled. "I'd be willing to try that," she said. "Anything to help get my memory back would be just fine with me."

Jason nodded. "Good," he said. "Why don't you come with me and we'll pick out a horse for you?"

Natalia nodded. "Lead the way," she said, following him out of the building.

Nancy smiled at Kat. "Looks like we get stuck watching the office again," she said.

Kat smiled. "That's one of the things we were hired for anyway."

Charlene turned from her viewing globe, looking at Alphonse. "Get back there," she said. "Take Marcus and a few other guards with you. I don't care what you have to do, but don't let Natalia get her memory back. If she remembers everything, our plans are ruined. Do whatever it takes to make her keep forgetting."

Alphonse looked at Charlene. "What about Zordon's son," he asked. "What if he tries to get in the way?"

"Don't kill him," Charlene said. "But, other than that, do whatever you have to do, am I clear?"

Alphonse bowed to her. "I will leave right away, majesty," he said. "Consider your orders done."

Charlene turned back to the viewing globe as Alphonse left her chambers. "You are not going to ruin my plans, Jason," she snarled, watching him walk with Natalia towards the barn. "I've waited eighteen years for this opportunity. Nothing or no one is going to stop me now."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Next one will be up soon. Please review. Thanks.


	4. Changes

-1Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the power rangers. That is the way my life goes.

Natalia rode her horse over the trail, following Jason. She found her eyes straying towards his broad, strong back. She could not keep her eyes off him. _Stop it, Natalia_, she thought. _He just broke off his engagement. He does not want to get involved with someone else. Just let it go_. She shook her head, sighing lightly. Her mind could tell her this all it wanted, but her heart was telling her something else. She could not fight her attraction to him. The more time she spent around him, the more her attraction grew.

Jason rode Smokey carefully over the trail, keeping him to a slow, steady walk. He did not want to go too fast, so that Natalia could keep up with him easily. He studied the woods that were just ahead, looking for any signs of something suspicious. He did not want any surprises today. He pulled Smokey to a stop, turning in his saddle to look at Natalia. "There's a clearing just inside the woods," he said. "We can tie the horses there and go the rest of the way on foot."

Natalia nodded at him. "Okay," she said. "Lead the way."

Jason turned back around and started Smokey forward once again. He entered the woods and rode to the clearing. He stopped Smokey and dismounted, taking the reins and leading him over to a tree with low hanging branches. He tied the reins to one of the branches, making sure that Smokey could pick at the grass around him with no trouble. He looked at Natalia as she tied her horse to another tree, across the clearing from him. He walked over to her after loosening Smokey's saddle.

Natalia gave him a small smile as Jason loosened her horse's saddle. "How much farther," she asked.

Jason looked at her. "Not too far," he said. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Natalia said. "Let's get this over with."

Jason nodded and led the way back on to the trail.

Alphonse stood in the trees, watching as Jason and Natalia started down the trail. He lifted his hands, pointing at some trees near them. He let his magic flow from his hands, smiling, as the trees seemed to move their roots into Natalia's path.

Natalia did not see the roots in her way. She stepped on one the wrong way and her right ankle twisted on her. Pain shot up her leg and she fell to the trail, grimacing with the pain.

Jason was by her side in an instant. "Are you okay," he asked.

Natalia shook her head. "My ankle," she said through clenched teeth. "I twisted it."

Jason gently felt her ankle, frowning as he noticed it was swelling quickly. He looked up into Natalia's eyes. "This doesn't look good," he said. "It's starting to swell. We had better just forget going to the river today. Nancy will have to look at this."

Natalia nodded, sighing in frustration. "Okay," she said pain clearly in her voice. "You won't get an argument from me."

Jason knelt beside her, his right arm around her back and his left arm going under her knees. "Just wrap your arms around my neck," he said. "I'll carry you back to the clearing and we'll head back to the ranch."

Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck, acutely aware of his nearness. She felt her face turning red and put her head against his chest, not wanting him to see her blushing.

Jason gently stood up, lifting her in his arms. He turned back towards the clearing, carrying Natalia carefully over the trail. He made it back to the clearing, taking Natalia over to a fallen tree and setting her down on it, removing his arms from around her.

Natalia let go of his neck, keeping her head down as Jason knelt in front of her. She gasped as he gently examined her ankle once again.

Jason shook his head, not liking the fact that her ankle was even more swollen. He looked at Natalia. "You'll never be able to keep that in a stirrup," he said. "You'll have to ride with me. I'll tie your horse to Smokey, and then get you in the saddle." He stood up, walking over to her horse and tightening the saddle. He untied its reins and led it over to Smokey. He tied the reins to Smokey's saddlehorn, and then tightened the cinch for his own saddle. When he was satisfied that all was ready, he walked back over to Natalia. "Hold on to me," he said as he bent down and picked her up once again.

Natalia once again wrapped her arms around his neck, not looking at him as he lifted her and carried her over to Smokey.

Jason put her in the saddle, then untied Smokey's reins. He put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle. He wrapped his left arm around Natalia's waist. "I don't want your foot hanging down like this," he said. "It will just be more painful that way."

Natalia looked back at him. "What do we do," she asked.

"I want you to turn sideways in the saddle," he said. "Bring your left leg over the saddlehorn and put both of your legs over my right leg." He kept a firm hold on her as she did as he instructed. "Good," he said. He took the reins in his left hand, his right hand holding her legs good and tight over his leg. "Hold on to me," he said, waiting until she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck. "I'll go easy," he said. "It will take longer, but it won't jar your foot too much."

Natalia nodded, not able to find her voice. She was pressed tightly against him and her emotions were shooting out of control. She rested her head against his shoulder, trying to relax as much as possible.

Jason started Smokey forward, Natalia's horse following behind. He let the horse pick its way down the trail, concentrating on keeping Natalia close to him. He felt his pulse quicken as she pressed herself closely to him. His heart sped up as her head rested against his shoulder. _Keep it together, Scott_, he thought. _You love Kim. Do not forget that_. Jason shook his head, trying to just concentrate on getting them back to the ranch as quickly as possible.

Alphonse stood in the woods and watched them ride away. He smiled in satisfaction and teleported back to Mysteria. He was pleased that he could go back and give his queen good news.

Bart and Toby were out by the corrals when Jason rode up towards the barn. They ran over to him, seeing that he would need help with Natalia.

Toby untied Natalia's horse, leading it away as Bart looked up at Jason.

"What do you want me to do, boss," Bart asked.

"Hold Natalia in the saddle until I dismount," Jason said. "I'll get her out of the saddle and take her to see Nancy."

Bart nodded, helping Natalia swing her left leg over the saddlehorn and sit up in the saddle.

Jason got down quickly, looking up at Natalia. "I want you to swing your right leg over here," he said. "Then lean down and wrap your arms around my neck. I'll lift your legs and get you to the office."

Natalia did as he instructed, her emotions still shooting through her. She felt his right arm go around her back and his left arm holding her legs under her knees. She held on to him, putting her head against his chest as he carried her towards the office building.

Kat was outside when she saw Jason walking up with Natalia in his arms. She opened the office door, calling for Nancy.

Nancy came out of her office as Jason carried Natalia into the building. "What happened," she asked.

"She twisted her ankle," Jason said. "It's really swollen. I think she might have broken it."

"Bring her to the examining room," Nancy said, walking ahead of him towards the back of the building. "Let me take a look at it."

Jason followed her into the room, taking Natalia over to the table. He set her gently down on it, stepping back to let Nancy have room to look at her.

Nancy took one look at her ankle and shook her head. "I would say that it is broken," she said. "The only way to tell is with an x-ray. You'll have to take her to the hospital to be sure."

Jason nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll get my truck and be right back." He headed out the door before Natalia could say anything.

Natalia gave Nancy a nervous look. "What if they ask for my last name," she asked. "Or my address?"

Nancy put a gentle hand on Natalia's arm. "Relax," she said. "Let Jason handle all of that. Just trust him; he will take care of it. Okay?"

Natalia nodded, giving her a small smile. "Okay," she said. "I'll do that." She visibly relaxed, waiting for Jason to come back and get her.

Jason headed for the barn, wanting to let Bart and Toby know that he would be gone for a while. He walked in, seeing Bart just lead Smokey back into his stall.

Bart looked at Jason, giving him a small smile. "How is she," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "Nancy thinks it might be broken," he said. "I'm taking her to the hospital to have it x-rayed. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Bart nodded. "It's okay, boss," he said. "We'll take care of things here."

Jason smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks," he said. "I'll see you when I get back." He turned and left the barn, pulling his truck keys out of his pocket. He climbed in the truck, started it and pulled it over in front of the office building.

Natalia looked up as Jason walked back into the examining room. She gave him a small smile.

Jason walked over to her. "All set," he asked. When Natalia nodded, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the table. He looked at Nancy as Natalia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll call as soon as I know what's happening," he said.

Nancy nodded. "Okay," she said. She gave Natalia a smile. "Don't worry. You will be in good hands. Just worry about getting better."

Natalia nodded, afraid to say anything. She did not trust her voice to be even while she was in Jason's arms.

Jason carried her out of the room and towards the main door. He smiled at Kat as she held the door open for him. "Thanks," he said, taking Natalia out to his truck. He had left the passenger door open for her and helped inside, keeping her from putting weight on her right leg. He made sure that she was all the way inside before shutting the door and going over to the driver's side. He opened his door and climbed in, starting the truck and getting ready to leave. "You can slide over here," he said. "That way you can put your leg on the seat."

Natalia did as he said, turning so that her back was by his side. She lifted her legs, putting them on the seat. She was glad that he could not see her face. She knew that she was blushing, being this close to him. She tried to relax as Jason drove the truck towards the road, heading for the hospital.

Tommy and Amanda arrived at the ranch; just a few minutes after Jason had left with Natalia. They did not see his truck, so they parked his car and got out, heading for the office building.

Kat looked up as Tommy and Amanda walked into the office building. She smiled at them. "Hi, Tommy, Amanda," she said. "Good to see you."

"Kat," Amanda said, walking over to her. "Where's Jason?"

"He had to take Natalia to the hospital," she said. "He'll be back when they know how her ankle is."

Tommy walked over, a puzzled frown on his face. "Who's Natalia," he asked. "Is she a new employee here?"

"Is she the reason Kim and Jason called off the wedding," Amanda asked, before Kat could say anything.

Kat let out a little sigh. "You haven't talked to Jason for a couple of days," she said. "Have you?"

Tommy shook his head. "We saw Kim at the youth center earlier," he said. "She was acting weird, but wouldn't tell us anything other than the wedding was called off."

"Why don't you two sit down," Kat said. "I'll tell you everything that has happened the past two days."

Charlene looked at Alphonse as he walked into her throne room. "I trust that you have good news," she asked.

Alphonse smiled and nodded, bowing to her. "I do, majesty," he said. "Natalia does not remember anything. I made sure that she was not able to make it to the river. She will not spoil our plans."

Charlene smiled. "Good," she said. "How long do you think it will take to win Amanda to our side?"

"It should only take me a couple more nights with her," he said. "I have this feeling that she harbors some jealousy towards Jason. It will only take the right words from me to make her see that our side is the way to go."

Charlene's smile widened. "Excellent," she said. "Kimberly has responded to my spell much better than I had hoped. She is out of the picture. Once we bring Amanda to our side, Jason will fall."

Jason sat in the examining room, looking at Natalia as she lay back on the table. They were just waiting for the doctor to come in and put a cast on her leg. Then, he would be taking her back to the ranch. He looked up as the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor smiled at him, walking over to Natalia. "I'm going to put your cast on," he said. "Then, we'll go over the instructions for what you have to do next. It shouldn't take too long and then you can go home."

Natalia nodded, glancing over at Jason. Jason gave her a smile and she relaxed, letting the doctor do his work.

Tommy and Amanda looked at Kat as she finished telling them about the past two days. Tommy shook his head. "Kim actually told Jason that he and the wedding were distractions for her," he asked.

Kat nodded. "She did," she said. "Jason was really quiet last night when he came home. He's trying no to let the hurt show, but he didn't sleep well last night. Nancy and I are concerned about him."

Amanda sat in silence, feelings of jealousy filling her as they talked of their concern for Jason. She managed to keep it hidden, but inside she was feeling envious of all the attention that Jason always seemed to get.

Tommy sat back, letting his breath out slowly. "We'll hang around until he gets back here," he said. "As long as we won't be in the way."

Nancy came out of her office, looking at Tommy. "I just got off the phone with Jason," she said. "Natalia's ankle is broken. Furthermore, she's going to have to stay here at the ranch. She's not allowed to be alone for long, until she can get used to getting around on the crutches."

Kat stood up. "I'll head for my place and grab some clothes for her," she said. "We can get one of the spare rooms ready for her."

Tommy stood up as well. "We can get dinner ready for them," he said. "I'd like to spend the evening with Jason, just to make sure that he's okay."

Amanda stood up, forcing a smile to her face. "You're right," she said, keeping her voice light on purpose. "Let's go get dinner started. Jason will have enough to do once he gets home."

The three of them left the building, Nancy letting out a little sigh. "That's okay," she said to the empty room. "I'll just stay here and watch the phones. Don't worry about it." She gave a sigh and headed back into her office.

A/N: I hope this one came out okay. I've rewritten it about six times, trying to get it right. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	5. More Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I never will. It just is not fair.

Natalia looked at Jason as they pulled into the drive to the ranch. "Are you sure I'm not imposing," she asked as he pulled the truck to a stop in front of the garage.

Jason shut the truck off and looked at her. "I'm sure," he said. "You need to be where someone can help you for a few days. This is the only place where someone is around all day and night. It's not a problem."

Natalia gave him a small smile, still feeling mixed up and confused around him. "Okay," she said. "I don't want to seem ungrateful. I just don't want to cause you any problems."

Jason shook his head. "You won't," he said. "I'm sure that Kat will want to help you as much as possible, so don't worry about anything, okay?"

Natalia nodded, smiling. "Okay," she said. "Thanks."

Jason smiled at her. "You're welcome," he said. He opened his door. "Just relax. I will come around and open the door for you. Then, I'll help you get into the house."

Natalia watched him as he got out of the truck and walked around the front of it, coming over to her side and opening the door for her. She smiled at him, waiting as he took her crutches out of the truck. She slid over to the door and got out, taking the crutches from him and standing up. She tucked the crutches under her arms and headed for the porch, wanting to just get in the house and relax.

Jason closed her door and walked with her, helping her up the steps and onto the porch. He looked up as the door opened.

Kat came out of the house, holding the door for the two of them. "Go on in, Natalia," she said. "Tommy and Amanda are working on dinner. I brought over several outfits for you and fixed up one of the spare rooms."

Jason gave Kat a grateful smile as Natalia entered the house. "Thanks," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without friends like you three."

Kat smiled at him, pushing him into the house. "You're welcome," she said. "Come on in to the kitchen. We moved the bench seat in there so Natalia could sit with her leg up. Nancy is closing the office and she'll be joining us for dinner."

Jason walked into the house, starting to follow Natalia into the kitchen. He stopped as Kat put a hand on his arm. Jason looked at her as she pulled him into the den.

Kat turned to face Jason once they were in the den. "Nancy and I have talked and one of us will be here every morning to help Natalia get showered and dressed," she said. "Just until she is able to get around on her own without trouble. Is that okay with you?"

Jason smiled at her and nodded. "That's good to hear," he said. "I was wondering how I was going to handle that."

Kat smiled. "Well, now you don't have to worry about it," she said. "We'll be glad to help. That will force you to answer some phones for a change."

Jason grinned. "I knew there had to be a catch," he said, shaking his head. "I'll have to rethink hiring the two of you. You're starting to plot behind my back."

Kat giggled and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Get in there and sit down," she said. "I'll get Nancy and we'll join you in a few minutes."

Jason headed for the kitchen, feeling very hungry. It had been too long since breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see Natalia all ready sitting at the table, her leg propped up on the bench beside her. Jason walked over to stand behind Amanda as she stood at the stove. "Smells good," he said. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Amanda turned to him, smiling slightly. "It wasn't," she said. "Just go sit down and relax. This is the only night I'm doing this for you." She pushed him towards the table, turning back to the stove.

Tommy walked over to sit Jason, handing him a glass of iced tea. "Just relax, Jase," he said. "We've got everything under control. Don't worry about anything tonight."

Jason gave him a smile and nodded, tired and hungry. He looked at Natalia and gave her a small smile. "Better enjoy this meal," he said. "I'll be cooking from now on. It won't be as good as tonight."

Natalia smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind," she said. She looked up as Kat and Nancy walked into the kitchen. She smiled at them.

Nancy walked over to her. "Did they give you any pain medicine," she asked.

Natalia nodded. "I'm not to take it until bedtime," she said. "They said it would make me very sleepy."

Nancy nodded. "Most of the ones they give out do that," she said. "Try not to take any unless you really need it."

Natalia nodded and looked at Kat as she took a seat beside her. "I don't know how to thank all of you for your help," she said softly. "It means a lot to me that you would go to all this trouble."

Kat put a hand on her arm, smiling warmly at her. "It is not any trouble," she said. "We're glad that we could help."

Amanda and Tommy walked over, carrying plates and bowls of food. "Let's eat," Tommy said. "We can talk later."

Dimitria stood in the power chamber, not knowing what to say to the person standing before her. She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Are you sure about this, Kim," she asked. "Once you give up these powers, you will no longer be able to be a ranger."

Kim looked at Dimitria and nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I need to concentrate on my gymnastics. I cannot be called away from practice to fight a monster. I have to do this."

Dimitria nodded reluctantly. "All right," she said. "I'll talk to Tommy and Jason. See if they can think of someone to take your place. I'll let you know tomorrow afternoon what they say."

Kim nodded and stepped back, lifting her communicator and pushing the button.

Dimitria sighed as Kim teleported out of the power chamber. The evil she had felt the day before seemed to be growing. She just wished she knew what to do about it. She sighed once again and turned away from the computer. She had to find a way to figure out what was going on before it was too late.

Tommy looked at Jason as they sat at the kitchen table. "We saw Kim earlier today," he said, watching Jason's face carefully. "How are you holding up?"

Jason sat back, letting his breath out slowly. "Having a hard time believing its over," he said. "I don't know what to think of all of it. She's like a different person lately."

Tommy sighed. "Do you think you might work it out," he asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I'd like to think that we can, but, she is so focused on her gymnastics that she doesn't want to think of anything else."

Tommy shook his head. "Amanda and I saw her at the youth center earlier," he said. "She seemed almost happy about it."

Jason felt the pain at those words, his heart seeming to break all over again. He sighed and shook his head. "She accused me of spending too much time with Kat and Nancy," he said softly, pain evident in his voice. "Said that I never spent any time with her anymore." He looked at Tommy, the pain clearly showing in his eyes. "I tried, Tommy," he said. "But, she was either at the youth center or too tired in the evenings to even just go for a walk."

Tommy put a hand on Jason's arm. "Did you tell her that," he asked.

Jason nodded. "When I did, she threw her gymnastics back in my face," he said. "Said that she had worked hard for a chance like this and couldn't afford any distractions right now. She said that the wedding and I were just a distraction to her. That's when I called it off." He shook his head and looked out the window. "I don't want to accept that it's over," he said, not looking at Tommy. "But, I don't see a future for us right now. Not anytime soon, at least." He turned back as Tommy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Tommy said. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I'll help in any way that I can."

Jason gave him a small smile. "Thanks, bro," he said. "I appreciate that. Right now, I just need to try to get past the pain. I am glad I have the camp to focus on. It will keep me busy."

Tommy stood up as Amanda came back into the kitchen. "We'll let you get some sleep, Jason," he said. "Call me if you need anything."

Jason stood up and nodded. "I'll do that," he said. He gave Amanda a hug. "I'll talk to you later," he said.

Amanda gave him a small smile and walked with Tommy down the hallway. They left the house, closing the door behind them.

Jason turned out the kitchen lights and headed for his bedroom. He was tired and just wanted to get a good night's sleep. He undressed and climbed into bed, relaxing into his mattress and closing his eyes. He was asleep very quickly.

Amanda said goodnight to Tommy and entered her house. She let a little sigh escape her as she locked the door and went upstairs to her room. She was tired and wanted to get to bed. She entered her room and closed the door, getting ready for bed.

Alphonse stood in the shadows, watching her as she undressed and climbed into bed. He smiled, waiting for her to fall asleep. Once he heard her breathing become steady and even, he moved from the shadows, quietly getting undressed and going over to the bed. He climbed into the bed and pulled the sleeping girl to him.

Amanda felt two arms go around her and she opened her eyes, not sure if this was real. Before she could do anything, Alphonse pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He felt her relax in his arms and kiss him back. His hands went under her nightshirt and began to explore her body, hearing her moan against his mouth.

Amanda lost herself in the feelings, giving in to him without resisting. She let him make love to her, not wanting it to end anytime soon.

Charlene stood at her viewing globe, watching as Amanda gave in to Alphonse without any hesitation. She smiled. "Excellent," she said. She waved her hands over the viewing globe, bringing Jason's image up. Her smile grew wicked as she held her hands over the globe, a dark light glowing from them.

_Rough hands were holding him in place, not letting him move. He stood helpless, watching as a strange man held a knife to Dulcea's throat. Jason struggled to free himself as the man ripped the knife across her throat, blood spurting out from the wound. He felt the tears fall as Dulcea's lifeless body fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Zordon being killed in the same way. Jason's struggles increased, but the hands holding him began to glow and seemed to drain his powers out of him. He stood staring at the lifeless bodies of his parents, unable to even go over to them. Helplessness and defeat washed over him as evil laughter filled the room._

Jason sat up with a start, his breathing hard and fast. He was sweating and shaking from the nightmare. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to calm down. The feelings of helplessness and defeat seemed to hang in the air over him. He could not shake them. Jason looked around his bedroom, sensing an evil presence with him, but could not see anything out of the ordinary. He sighed heavily and got out of bed, going into his bathroom and splashing cold water on his face. The feelings from the nightmare slowly began to fade.

Charlene smiled evilly as she watched Jason get out of bed. "That was round two, son of Zordon," she said. "Just a small taste of the future I have in store for you. A future that is not very far away." She laughed and turned from the viewing globe, walking over to her window. She stood looking out over her dark kingdom, satisfied with the way her plans were going.

Alphonse lay on his back, Amanda pulled tightly against him. He stroked her hair gently, feeling her snuggle even closer to him. He looked down at her, placing a hand under her chin and gently lifting her face to look into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he whispered. "I don't want our nights to end. I want to hold you in my arms every night, making love to you repeatedly."

Amanda smiled at him. "I thought you were just a dream," she said softly. "Now, I know that it was real. I don't want it to ever end."

Alphonse sighed. "Unfortunately, we can't let anyone know about us," he said. "Not yet. The time is not right."

Amanda frowned at him. "Why not," she asked. "I don't understand."

Alphonse gently cupped her cheek. "We will tell everyone, soon," he said. "I promise. However, there are things that need to be done first, before anyone can know about us. Moreover, tomorrow morning, this will still seem like a dream to you. You won't remember it was real."

Amanda sighed. "What kind of things," she asked.

Alphonse shook his head. "I can't tell you," he said. "Not yet. However, when the time is right, you will know everything. I just need a few more days to get everything else into place. Will you just trust me on this?"

Amanda nodded reluctantly. "All right," she said softly. "But, before you leave tonight, make love to me again. Just so that I know it's real, for now."

Alphonse pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply. He did as she asked, making love to her once again.

Natalia slowly woke up, coming out of a very pleasant dream. She smiled as she opened her eyes, reluctant to have the dream end. She stretched and rolled over, looking at the clock. It was seven-thirty in the morning. She pushed the covers back, sitting up in bed. She reached for her crutches and got herself out of bed, needing to use the bathroom. She heard someone moving in the hall and grabbed her robe, slipping it on and tying it before she exited her room.

Jason was up early, once again. He had tried to get back to sleep after the nightmare, but his sleep had been sporadic, just little bits here and there. He sighed, pouring himself a mug of coffee and going over to the table. He did not feel like eating right now, so he just sat at the table, looking out the window as he replayed the two nightmares over in his head. He shook his head, trying to clear the images from the dreams out of his mind. He could not dwell on them right now; he had things to do today and did not need anything to keep his mind off his work.

Tommy got out of bed, walking over to his window and looking out at the bright, sunny day. He sighed, thinking of his conversation with Jason last night. He headed for the bathroom, wanting to get showered and dressed before heading out to the ranch. He wanted to make sure that Jason was doing okay this morning and see what he could do to help with the work out there.

Tommy was just ready to head out the door when his communicator beeped. He lifted it to his mouth. "Tommy here," he said. "What's up, Dimitria?"

"Tommy, I need to see you and Jason this morning," Dimitria's voice said. "It is an important matter that we need to take care of as soon as possible."

"I was going out to the ranch anyway," he said. "I'll get Jason and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"I'll see you when you get here," Dimitria's voice said. "Thank you."

Tommy lowered his communicator, heading out the door and climbing into his car. He sighed as he started it up and backed out of his driveway. He was soon heading out to the ranch, not liking the tone of Dimitria's voice. Whatever she needed to see them about, it did not sound like it was going to be pleasant.

Jason was at the stove, cooking breakfast as Natalia made her way into the kitchen. He turned as he heard her enter the room and smiled at her. "Good morning," he said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Natalia smiled at him, thinking that he looked very handsome this morning. "Is there anything I can do to help," she asked.

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "Just have a seat. There is coffee on the table if you want some. This will be ready in a few seconds."

Natalia made her way over to the table, sitting on the bench and propping her leg up beside her. She poured herself some coffee and sat there, silently watching him as he dished up their breakfast. She smiled as he brought the plates over and set on down before her.

"I hope that scrambled eggs and toast are good," he said, sitting down across from her. "I'm not a real fancy cook."

"It sounds just fine," Natalia said, picking up her fork and taking a bite. She smiled at Jason. "It's good, Jason," she said. "Thank you for breakfast. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

Jason shook his head. "It wasn't," he said. "I thought it would be easier for you if I had it all ready. Save you having to do it yourself."

The two of them ate in silence, just enjoying the meal without talking too much.

Tommy arrived at the ranch the same time as Kat. He smiled at her as they both got out of their cars. "Good morning," he said. "You're here early."

Kat returned his smile. "I came out to help Natalia this morning," she said. "What brings you here this early?"

Tommy walked beside her, going to the house. "I wanted to make sure that Jason was doing okay," he said. "I know that he's still upset about the breakup."

Kat nodded. "I know," she said. "But, hopefully, all of us will be able to help him through this. And, I'm not giving up hope that they will get back together."

Tommy opened the door for her, nodding in agreement. "I hope that you're right," he said. "But, Kim seems pretty calm about the whole thing. I don't know if she even wants to try and work things out right now."

Kat did not say anything as the two of them walked into the house, hearing voices in the kitchen. They both headed that way, lost in their own thoughts.

A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	6. A New Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, or anything to do with them. I just like to write stories about them. This is one more.

Jason looked up from washing the breakfast dishes as Tommy and Kat walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the two of them. "Good morning," he said. "There's coffee if you want some."

Tommy shook his head, walking over to Jason. "No thanks, bro," he said. "I need to talk to you, it's important." He quietly pointed to his wrist, close to his communicator.

Jason nodded slightly and turned to Kat. "I need to run into town and pick up some supplies for Nancy," he said. "Do you mind staying here with Natalia until I get back?"

Kat smiled at him, helping Natalia get up from the breakfast table. "Not a problem," she said. "I'll just help Natalia get ready for the day. I'll just stay up here until the two of you get back."

Jason smiled at her. "Thanks, Kat," he said, and then turned to Tommy. "You can ride along if you want, bro," he said. "We can talk on the way if you want."

Tommy nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "Let's do it."

Jason looked at the two young women. "See you later," he said. He and Tommy walked out of the kitchen as the two women headed down the hall.

Jason threw his keys to Tommy. "Why don't you start the truck," he said. "I'll go get Nancy's list and be right back."

Tommy nodded, going over to Jason's truck and climbing in. He started the truck and slid over to the passenger side, waiting for Jason to get back.

Jason walked into the office building and went into Nancy's office. He grabbed the list she had ready for him and headed back out, walking over to his truck and climbing in. He looked at Tommy as he turned the truck around and headed down the drive. "We'll find a back road to park on," he said. "Then teleport to the power chamber from there."

Tommy nodded, sitting back and relaxing as Jason drove them through town.

Jason found a quiet back road and pulled the truck off to the side. He looked at Tommy as they got out and headed into some trees, ducking out of sight of anyone that might be around. "Did Dimitria say what is about," he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Just said that is was important," he said. He lifted his communicator. "Let's go see what is going on," he said.

Jason nodded, his communicator also coming up. He and Tommy teleported into the power chamber.

Dimitria turned to the two of them as they arrived in the power chamber. "I'm glad you two could make it," she said, walking over to them. She took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that neither of the young men in front of her would like what she had to say. "Kim is giving up her powers," she said, watching the shock that came over the two faces before her. "She has decided that she can not devote the time to it that is needed. She wants to concentrate on her gymnastics above all else."

Jason shook his head, not sure he was hearing this right. "Is she sure," he asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Dimitria put a hand on his arm, nodding. "She's sure," she said, just as quietly.

Jason shook his head. "What do you want us to do," he asked, still not wanting to believe this.

Dimitria sighed. "I need to know if you can think of someone who would be a good replacement," she said. "We need to keep the team whole. The alliance of evil is up to something and we need to be prepared when they strike."

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "What about Amanda," he asked. "Do you think she could handle it?"

Dimitria nodded, taking her hand from Jason's arm. "I think she could," she said. "We would need to bring her here and see if the crystal reacts to her. Kim should be here as well."

Jason looked at Tommy. "Do you mind getting Kim," he asked. "I'll go get Amanda."

Tommy nodded at Jason, understanding why he did not want to get Kim. "Sure thing, Jase," he said. "I'll see you back here in a few minutes."

Jason nodded and both of them teleported out of the power chamber.

Dimitria sighed. This was not going to be easy. She went back over to the computer, waiting for them to return.

Kim looked at Tommy as he approached her at the youth center. "Hey, Tommy," she said brightly. "What's going on?"

"I need to take you away from practice for a while," he said softly. "We need you in the power chamber."

Kim nodded, sighing lightly. "All right," she said. "As long as it doesn't take too long. I still have a lot to do."

Tommy led her out of the youth center, finding a quiet spot where they could teleport without being seen.

Amanda opened the door at Jason's knock, surprised to see him there. "Jason," she said, feeling the jealousy rise up in her once again. She fought it down as she let him into the house. "What are you doing here?"

Jason closed the door behind him, looking around before answering. "Are your parents here," he asked. When Amanda shook her head, he continued. "Good. I need you to come to the power chamber with me. We have to ask you something. Can you come?"

Amanda nodded, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Okay," she said. "Let's go."

Jason teleported the two of them to the power chamber.

Dimitria looked up as all four of them arrived back in the power chamber. She looked at Tommy. "I'll let you tell her what is going on," she said.

Tommy walked over to Amanda, not failing to notice how Jason and Kim were keeping their distance from each other. "Kim is leaving the rangers," he said. "We were wondering if you wanted to take her place."

Amanda smiled widely, nodding without hesitation. "Yes," she said. "If the powers will have me, I'll join you."

Dimitria smiled in satisfaction. "Then I'll get the crystal and we'll do this," she said. "It will only take a few minutes." She pressed a button and a drawer opened, revealing the zeo crystals. She took the pink one out, walking over to Amanda. "Hold out your hand," she said. "I'll place the crystal in it. If it starts to glow in your hands, we'll know that you are the one to replace Kimberly."

Amanda held out her hand, taking the crystal in it. She held it calmly, watching it for a few seconds, but nothing happened. She looked up, meeting Dimitria's eyes. "Nothing is happening," she said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Jason and Tommy sighed, meeting each other's eyes as Amanda handed the crystal back to Dimitria. They had been so sure that Amanda would be the one to take Kim's place.

Kim sighed, walking over to Dimitria. "It didn't work," she said, shaking her head. "Now what?"

Tommy walked over to Amanda as Dimitria put the crystal away. "I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her arm. "I really thought you would be perfect for this."

Amanda gave him a small smile, hiding her disappointment. "It's okay," she said, keeping her voice even. "I wasn't meant to be a ranger, I guess. We'll have to think of someone else."

Kim sighed, walking over to one of the counters and leaning against it. She was getting bored with all of this.

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "What about Kat," he asked. "She may be new to Angel Grove, but she has all the qualities that we want in a ranger."

Kim looked up sharply at his words, but did not say anything. The last person she wanted to take her place was Kat. However, she kept her objections to herself.

Amanda looked at Dimitria. "I'll go get her," she said. "I'm sure that I could convince her to come with me. I just don't know how to get there and get us both back here."

Kim took off her communicator, seeing that they were determined to go through with this. She handed it to Amanda. "Take this," she said her voice on edge. "It will get you there and back."

Amanda nodded, strapping the communicator to her wrist and looking at the other three. "I'll be back in a few minutes with Kat," she said. She teleported out of the power chamber.

Kim walked over to Jason. "Well," she said sarcasm in her voice. "Did you and Tommy plan this out before coming here?"

Jason looked at her, shaking his head. "No," he said softly. "But, Tommy is right. Kat would be a good member of the team."

"Plus, you'll have one of your fan club with you all the time," Kim said, her voice taking on an edge. "Wouldn't you, Jason?"

Jason looked at her, not saying anything for a good minute. Then he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You know," he said quietly. "I don't know why I tried so hard for the past two months to try and keep us together. You do not listen to anything that I say. You just believe what you want." He turned away from her, going to walk away from her. He stopped after a couple of steps and looked at her over his shoulder. "I hope your gymnastics is worth all of this," he said, his voice quiet. "I was hoping that maybe, after a while, we could work it out. Now, I can see that I was wrong. I will not marry someone who does not trust me or believes what I say. It's over." He walked away, not looking at her again.

Kat looked at Amanda as she came into the ranch house. "Amanda," she said, surprise on her face. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Amanda walked over to Kat, looking around for Natalia. "Where's Natalia," she asked.

Kat pointed towards the door. "Down at the office," she said. "We didn't know when Jason would be back, so Nancy and I helped her get down there. She's helping us with the phones right now."

"That's good," Amanda said. "Then, I don't have to worry about leaving her here alone."

Kat gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about," she asked.

Amanda took her arm. "Just hold on to me," she said. "I'll explain everything in a few minutes."

Kat held on to her arm and Amanda hit the button on the communicator. They teleported to the power chamber.

Jason looked up as Amanda and Kat arrived in the power chamber. He smiled slightly when Kat's jaw dropped open as she looked around.

"What is this place," she asked.

Dimitria smiled, walking up to Kat. "This is the power chamber," she said. "And, we were wondering if you would be willing to become a zeo ranger."

Kat looked at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. "How is that possible," she asked. "I don't know anything about fighting or defending myself."

Tommy walked up to her as Amanda took the communicator off her wrist. "We'll teach you," he said. "Kim is giving up her powers and we thought you would be a good replacement for her. You have all of the qualities that are needed from a ranger. Will you do it?"

Kat looked around once more, then turned to Tommy and nodded. "I'd be honored," she said. "If I'm the right one, I'll do it."

Dimitria nodded in satisfaction and went over to get the pink zeo crystal. She looked at Kim. "Please come over here, Kimberly," she said. She waited until Kim was standing next to Kat, and then looked at Kat. "Hold out your hands," she said. "If you are the one, the crystal will start to glow."

Kat held out her hands and Dimitria placed the crystal in them. Kat looked at the crystal as it began to glow as soon as she touched it.

Kim sighed, not liking the fact that Kat would be taking her place, but seeing there was nothing she could do about it now. She looked at Dimitria, as a pink light seemed to come from her.

The light moved from Kim and went over to Kat, flowing over and through her. Kat smiled as the crystal disappeared. She could feel the power flowing through her.

Kim looked at Dimitria. "Am I need here anymore," she asked, her tone somewhat bored.

Dimitria shook her head. "No," she said. "Your work is done. I will send you back to the youth center. Good luck to you, Kimberly."

Kim teleported out of the power chamber, going back to the youth center.

Tommy smiled at Kat. "Welcome to the team," he said. "It will be nice having you with us."

Kat smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "I never would have imagined this was possible. I can't believe it."

Amanda held out the communicator. "This goes to you now," she said, disappointment running through her. She did not let it show and hid it from the others.

Jason walked over, having stayed back until Kim was gone. "Congratulations, Kat," he said. "It'll be nice to have you on the team."

Kat smiled. "Thanks," she said. "What do I do now?"

Dimitria smiled. "I'll explain the rules and then you can return to the ranch," she said. "Come with me."

Tommy looked at Amanda. "Do you want to go home," he asked. "Or, join Jason and me while we go into town."

Amanda hooked her arm in his. "I'll join you two," she said. "There's not much to do at home. I'd rather help you two than just sit around and do nothing."

"Good," Jason said. "You can help me with Nancy's list. There are some things on it that I'd rather have you get than me."

Amanda looked at the list he handed to her. She giggled when she saw some of the items. She handed it back to Jason. "All right," she said. "I'll handle that part for you. I don't want to get you embarrassed."

Jason grinned at her. "Okay," he said. "As soon as Kat is ready, we'll leave."

Kat walked back over to them. "I have to go back to the ranch," she said. "If I show up with you guys, Nancy might get suspicious. She knows that I went up to the house, so that is where she should see me coming from. I'll see you later."

Jason nodded. "We'll see you later," he said. He turned to Tommy and Amanda as Kat teleported out of the power chamber. "Let's get going," he said. "I want to get that list and get back to the ranch. I've got a lot to do today."

Dimitria watched them teleport out of the power chamber, then turned back to her work at the computer. She was trying to trace the source of the evil that she had been feeling for a couple of days. She wanted to continue with that.

Kat walked into the office building, still not quite believing what had just happened. She smiled at Natalia as she walked over to her desk. "How is it going," she asked.

Natalia smiled at her. "Good," she said. "I finally feel useful around here. It feels good."

Kat's smile grew wider. "That's good to hear," she said. "Maybe we can have you come down here everyday and work the phones. Just until we get a full time receptionist. Then, you can work on another project."

Natalia nodded. "I'd like that," she said. "It would be better than sitting around the house all day."

Jason, Tommy and Amanda arrived back at the ranch later that afternoon. They had the truck loaded down with the supplies that Nancy needed as well as various other things Jason had needed to get.

Jason pulled the truck to a stop in front of the office building. He parked it and got out, walking towards the bed of the truck to start unloading it.

Tommy and Amanda got out the passenger side and began to grab things from the bed as well.

They all three carried as much as they could into the office building, setting the items down where they could find room.

After three trips, the truck was emptied. Nancy came out of her office, smiling at Jason. "I know that is not all mine," she said. "What else did you get?"

Jason grinned at her. "Only about three things," he said, keeping a straight face. "The rest is your _few things_."

Nancy looked at him, shaking her head. "What did you do," she asked. "Buy everything three times over?"

Tommy and Amanda started laughing. Amanda looked at Nancy. "He's kidding, Nancy," she said. "Only half of this is yours. The rest is for him. He needs to get his office more organized."

Nancy turned on Jason, pointing a finger at him. "I'm going to get you, Scott," she said, mock anger in her voice. "One of these days, I'm going to get you."

Jason grinned at her, picking up some of his items and heading for his office. "I've heard that from you for the past two months," he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'm still waiting." He ducked as Nancy threw a wad of paper at him. Jason chuckled and took the items into his office.

Nancy looked at Tommy. "Would you mind helping me get these into the medical room," she asked. "I could really use the help."

Tommy nodded, picking up some of her items. "I'd be glad to," he said.

Amanda picked up some packages as well. "I think I'll join you two," she said. "I'm interested in pursuing nursing, so I'd like to see how you have things set up."

Nancy nodded, picking up some packages and leading the way back to the examination room.

Natalia looked at Kat. "Are they always like that," she asked.

Kat grinned and nodded. "They are," she said. "Better get used to it."

Jason had just finished organizing his office when a knock sounded on his door. "It's open," he called.

Tommy walked in, smiling as he saw how neat Jason's office looked now. "Wow," he said. "I don't even recognize the place anymore."

"Funny," Jason said. "What's up?"

"Amanda and I are heading to the youth center," Tommy said. "I want to let the others know about Kat. Want to come?"

Jason shook his head. "Not this time," he said. "I've still got some things to do here. Maybe next time."

"Okay, Jase," Tommy said. "We'll see you later."

"Later, Tommy," Jason said. "Thanks for all the help today."

"No problem, bro," Tommy said, turning and leaving the office. He looked at Amanda, who was standing near the door. "Let's go," he said. "We'll see all of you later."

The others said goodbye to them as they walked out.

Rocky, Aisha, Tammy, Billy, Adam and Carmen were all at the youth center. Billy had let them know that Tommy wanted to meet them here. He had something to tell all of them. They sat at their table, watching Kim as she worked out a routine. They saw Tommy and Amanda walk in and waved them over.

Tommy let Amanda sit down before sitting beside her. Tommy looked at the others, not sure how to start. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kim has left the team," he said. "She gave up her powers today."

The others showed their shock. This was something they did not suspect at all.

Rocky looked at Tommy. "So now what," he asked. "Did you find someone to take her place?"

Tommy nodded. "Kat is the new pink ranger," he said. "She got the powers this morning. I think she'll be good at it."

Aisha took a quick look out to Kim, and then looked back at Tommy. "How did Kim take that," she asked.

Tommy shook his head. "She wasn't happy about it," he said. "But the crystal accepted Kat, so there wasn't anything she could do after that."

Rocky sat back in his chair, shaking his head. "I never thought that Kim would stop being a ranger," he said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Billy sighed. "This was not what I expected to hear from you," he said. "I was kind of hoping that you would tell us that Jason and Kim were back together."

Amanda shook her head. "No," she said. "Kim made it pretty clear to Jason this morning that they are not going to make up. It really is over."

Adam sat back in his chair, shaking his head. "I never would believe this is I wasn't seeing it for myself," he said. "I thought Kim and Jason would be together forever."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Me too," he said. "I just don't understand what is going on with Kim. The only thing that matters to her is gymnastics. This is not like her."

Billy looked at Tommy, an idea coming to him. "I'm going to the power chamber," he said. "I want to have Dimitria do a scan on Kim. Maybe she's under some sort of spell."

Tommy nodded. "Okay," he said. "Let us know what you find out."

Billy nodded and got up from the table. He found a quiet spot and teleported into the power chamber.

Alphonse stood with Charlene at the viewing globe. He turned to her, concern on his face. "We should do something," he said, surprised that Charlene looked so calm.

Charlene smiled at him. "Relax, Alphonse," she said. "They can do all the traces they want. The spell I put on Kim is untraceable. They will not detect it at all."

Alphonse turned back to the globe, hoping that his queen was right.

Charlene put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going according to plan," she said. "You just concentrate on getting Amanda to our side. That is all that you need to worry about. I will handle the rest. Trust me."

Alphonse turned to her, bowing slightly. "I will do as you ask, majesty," he said. "We will have Amanda completely on our side in a few days. Then, she and I will bring the son of Zordon to you."

Charlene's smile grew wider. "Then, the forces of good will fail," she said. "I have all ready sent word to the alliance. They are quietly gathering their forces, ready to strike when I give the word. Once Jason is in our hands, they will crush the forces of good and we will rule the universe."

A/N: Next chapter is in the works. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Until the next time.


	7. Evil takes control

Disclaimer: Still do not own them. Some things will never change.

Dimitria looked up as Billy teleported into the power chamber. "Billy," she said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

Billy walked over to her, nodding slightly. "I think there is," he said. "A big one. I need to run a scan on Kim. I need to see if she is under some kind of spell. One that is making her act like a different person."

Dimitria nodded, turning back to the computers. She began to push buttons. "We'll run several different scans," she said. "If she is under a spell, one of them will pick it up." She turned to Billy as the computer began to do its work. "I hope that you are right about this," she said. "I would hate to think that she has changed so dramatically without any outside influence."

"Me too," Billy said, standing back and crossing his fingers. This just had to work.

An hour later, Billy arrived back at the youth center, disappointment running through him. Dimitria had run at least thirty different scans on Kim, all of them coming up negative. She was not under a spell. She was doing this all on her own.

Tommy looked up as Billy walked over to the table. He could tell by the look on Billy's face that the news was not good. "You didn't find anything," he said. "Did you?"

Billy sat back, shaking his head. "All of the scans came up negative," he said. "Kim is not under any spell."

The others did not even try to hide the disappointment they were feeling. They had been hoping that Billy was right.

The guardian of magic was pacing around his chambers inside the monolith. The evil was growing stronger by the second, he could feel it building around him. He came to a stop, an idea suddenly coming to him. He smiled slightly and headed out of his chambers, going towards the records room. He wanted to look something up in the book of prophecy, seeing if his idea was right.

Ninjor was outside of the temple, looking up at the evening sky. He could feel the evil growing all around them. It filled him with apprehension. He was not used to just waiting for something to happen. He preferred it when he could just jump in and start fighting. He sighed, turning to head back into the temple. He hoped that Zordon and Dulcea were having some luck finding out what was going on.

Dimitria looked at her scans from the computer, frowning as she read the results. The evil was slowly starting to surround them, but she still could not find out just what is was all about. Something big was coming, she could feel it. The alliance of evil was getting ready to make a move, but she could not figure out just what it was that they were planning. She sighed, setting the computer up to start a new scan, trying once more to figure this mystery out.

Natalia sat on the porch, watching the sunset. She looked up as Jason came out of the house, carrying two mugs of coffee. She took the mug he handed her, sipping at her coffee as he sat in the chair next to her. She looked at him, her attraction to him just seeming to grow stronger with each passing second. She looked back towards the sunset. "It is so beautiful here, Jason," she said quietly. "I could just sit here for hours, doing nothing more than enjoying the scenery."

Jason sipped at his coffee, watching the sun sink behind the hills. "I know," he said. "That was one of the reasons I bought this place. I think the scenery is fantastic out here." He glanced at her and his breath caught in his throat. The last rays of the sun caught her in their light, making her hair look as if it was sparkling. The colors of the sunset cast her face in a slight glow. He looked away, back towards the sunset as the last rays started to fade away. His emotions were jumbled at the moment. He felt drawn to this woman, an undeniable attraction that he could not fight. It was confusing him. He still loved Kim, he knew that he did. However, every time that he looked at Natalia, his heart stirred inside of him, seeming to call out to her. He did not know what to make of it.

Natalia sat beside Jason, deep in thought. Just being near him was sending her heart racing in her chest. She was falling for him and it was scaring her. She had only known him a couple of days. She did not understand why she was feeling this way. Why did her heart seem to call out to him? What was it that made her soul seem to be so drawn to him? She sipped at her coffee, holding in the sigh that wanted to come out. She was so confused at the moment and sitting here next to him was just making it worse.

Jason drank his coffee, trying to turn his thoughts on to something else, but he could not keep his mind off Natalia. Being near her was just making him feel more confused. He had only known her a very short time, yet he felt like he had known her all his life. He did not know what to do about it.

Amanda rolled onto her side as Alphonse joined her in bed. She felt his presence and let a smile come to her face. She had gotten undressed and climbed into bed, knowing that he would be here soon. She looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, relishing the feeling of his skin against hers. She did not wait for him to kiss her, lifting her head and pressing her lips to his passionately.

Alphonse kissed her back, closing his eyes and searching her mind and heart with his powers. He felt her heartbreak, knowing why she was feeling this way and decided to take advantage of it. He let his dark magic flow from him, slowly seeping into her heart and mind.

Amanda felt his powers slowly taking over her heart and mind as they made love. She did not resist them, letting them slowly take complete control of her. She had been so disappointed from not becoming a ranger. Now, as his dark magic took over her, she did not feel that way. She was beginning to feel like nothing or no one could stop her from doing whatever she wanted. She liked the feeling and accepted more of his powers, letting them turn her to his side.

Alphonse smiled inwardly and slowly continued to feed his powers into her, determined to make her his before the sun came up tomorrow.

Jason looked at Natalia after they had finished their coffee. "I think we'd better get inside," he said quietly. "I'm really tired and I don't want to leave you out here alone."

Natalia nodded, grabbing her crutches and using them to help her stand up. She looked at Jason as he stood up beside her. "I just wanted to thank you again," she said. "For everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it."

Jason smiled at her. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm just glad that I could help." He reached out for her suddenly as one of her crutches slipped and she almost fell.

Natalia felt him steady her and she got her crutch back into the proper position. She heard Jason chuckle and looked at him, giving him a slight frown. "What is so funny," she asked.

Jason chuckled again, shaking his head as he let go of her arms. "I don't know anything about your past," he said, the amusement plainly in his voice. "But, I think you might have a description of accident prone in there somewhere."

Natalia could not stop the giggle that came to her lips. She looked at him with a critical eye. "Either that," she said, the laughter still in her voice, "or, you're bad luck to be around."

Jason shook his head, walking over to the door to open it for her. "I don't think so," he said. "You hit your head before you even met me. I had nothing to do with that."

Natalia shook her head and made her way over to the door, giving him a grin. "You may be right," she said as she entered the house. "But, until we know for sure, I'm going to stick to my theory." She went past him into the house and headed for her bedroom. "Good night, Jason," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Jason entered the house, closing the door behind him and watching her as she made her way down the hall. He sighed lightly, his emotions still as confused as ever. He shook his head and headed for the kitchen, taking their mugs and placing them in the sink. He turned out the light and headed down the hall, going to his bedroom as Natalia entered hers and closed the door.

Alphonse lay with Amanda in his arms. He looked into her eyes, seeing the dark light that seemed to be shining from them. He smiled and captured her mouth in another kiss, his hands roaming over her once again. He fed more of his magic into her, feeling her fall deeper under his control.

Amanda gave in to him, making love to him with a passion she had never felt before. She was his, now and forever.

Charlene stood at her viewing globe, smiling as she watched Alphonse take Amanda under his control. She waved her hands over the globe, watching Jason as he settled into a deep sleep. "Your time is running out, son of Zordon," she said softly. "I'll let you sleep tonight, no nightmares. The real ones will begin very soon."

The guardian of magic sat in the records room, looking through the book of prophecy. He was sure that the answer to all his questions was here in this book. He turned the page, determined to find his answers. He was not going to stop until he figured out what the alliance of evil was after and how he could stop it.

Zordon and Dulcea returned to Phaedos, arriving at the temple after dark. They wordlessly headed into the temple, worried over what they had learned. The alliance of evil was quietly gathering its forces, holding them in concealment for a surprise strike against the forces of good. The elders of Eltar had put Zordon and Dulcea in charge of warning the forces of good, getting them prepared for a battle that was surely soon to be coming.

Charlene was in her throne room when Alphonse and Amanda arrived at the palace. She turned as they walked into the room. She walked over to them, smiling as she saw the dark light that shone from Amanda's eyes. "So this is the unknown child of Zordon and Dulcea," she said, looking Amanda over from head to toe. "Welcome, Amanda. I have been looking forward to your arrival for some time."

Amanda bowed to Charlene. "I am pleased to be here, your majesty," she said. "What may I do to help you rule over all? Just ask and I will do it."

Charlene nodded, please with her response. "You, Amanda, are the true chosen one," she said. "All this time, the forces of good thought that is was your brother." She paused, putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "They were wrong," she said. "You, the forgotten child of Zordon, will be the one to show them how wrong they were. You will help Alphonse capture your brother, bringing him here to me. Once he is in my hands, the forces of good will see just what Zordon's daughter can do." She looked Amanda in the eye. "They will regret the day that they just tossed you aside," she said in a low, savage whisper. "Hiding you away and forgetting that you existed. We will help you pay them back for showing such favoritism towards your brother."

Alphonse stepped behind Amanda, placing his hand on her other shoulder. "Jason got all of the love and protection," he said in a low voice. "You were just left to fend for yourself, never knowing the love of your parents. Once they revealed the truth to you, you were just used to keep him safe, protecting the one they all loved more than you. It is not fair."

"We are going to show them how you should have been the one to defeat Vile," Charlene said. "You should have been the one they took care of all those years. Jason is nothing without you. He would have surely died by Mondo's hand if it were not for you. You have saved him. Without you on his side, he is nothing."

"You and I will go back to earth," Alphonse said, keeping his voice low. "We will take your brother right from under their noses, bringing him back here. Once he is here, as our prisoner, he will pay for everything that he took from you."

Amanda smiled, an evil smile. She looked at Charlene. "I will do whatever you want, majesty," she said, her voice filled with the evil power that was in her. "I am tired of having to hide in his shadow. I am ready to show them all just, what I can do. Just ask, and it will be yours."

Charlene nodded in satisfaction, meeting Alphonse's eyes. Everything was going just as she had planned. The son of Zordon was as good as hers. She looked back to Amanda. "Go with Alphonse," she said. "You will stay here tonight. First thing in the morning, we will strike."

Amanda bowed to her and then left the throne room with Alphonse.

Charlene walked over to her viewing globe, watching Jason as he slept. "I've waited eighteen years for this," she said to his image. "The final prophecy will never come true. You will never complete your powers, I will see to that. Without you and your complete powers, the forces of good do not stand a chance." She began to laugh, pleased with the way everything was falling into place. She waved her hands over the viewing globe, looking at Natalia as she slept in a peaceful sleep. "Sleep well, my dear," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned from the viewing globe, heading out of the throne room and going down into the dungeon. She wanted to make sure that everything was ready for Jason's arrival. She had planned this far too long to let anything go wrong now. When she was satisfied that all was ready, she headed for her chambers, wanting to get some sleep before she finally came face to face with the son of Zordon.

A/N: That is all for this chapter. I am all ready working on the next one. Hope you liked it.


	8. The plan proceeds

Disclaimer: You know it. I do not own them. Not even a little.

Ninjor stood outside the temple, once again looking up at the sky. The evil in the air was definitely stronger this morning. It seemed to be pressing down on him, trying to overwhelm him. He turned as Zordon and Dulcea came out of the temple. "It's getting worse," he said. "I can feel that the alliance of evil is getting ready to make their move."

Zordon nodded in agreement. "I can feel it as well," he said. "The elders on Eltar informed us that the alliance of evil is quietly gathering its forces, keeping them hidden for now."

"We are charged with informing the forces of good," Dulcea said. "They are to start gathering their forces, to be prepared for the coming battle."

Ninjor nodded, once again looking up at the sky. "We'd better get on that," he said. "I have a feeling that the battle is very near."

The three of them headed back into the temple, going to send the word to the forces of good.

Dimitria turned from her viewing globe, apprehension filling her. The alliance of evil was making its move right now, she could just feel it. She just wished that she could figure out what their first move was going to be and where it would happen. She sighed, going over to the communications panel. She wanted to contact Tommy so that he could prepare the rangers for the upcoming battle.

The guardian of magic leaned forward in his chair, reading over the prophecy once more. He wanted to make sure that is was correct in his mind before he told the others about this. He sat back, shaking his head. He was correct; he just could not believe it. He sighed loudly, not liking what he was going to have to tell the others. The hardest part of all of this was that they would have to just stand back and let it happen. In order for the forces of good to win, this prophecy must come true. He stood up, grabbing the book and heading out of the records room. He had to inform the other guardians of this.

Charlene stood in her throne room, looking into her viewing globe. She gave an evil smile as Mondo's image appeared in the globe. "Mondo," she said. "I have a job for you. I need you to prepare a monster. When I give the word, you are to send it to earth. I need the rangers distracted while Alphonse is busy doing something for me."

Mondo bowed to her. "I all ready have a monster ready, your majesty," he said. "I can send it to earth whenever you want it done. The rangers will be distracted whenever you wish it."

"Good," Charlene said. "I will let you know soon. Be ready, our final victory is very close at hand."

Mondo bowed to her once again as his image faded from sight.

Charlene waved her hands over the viewing globe, smiling wider as Jason's image came into it. "Today is the day, son of Zordon," she said. "After eighteen years of planning, I will finally get to meet you face to face. Your time is up."

Alphonse looked at Amanda as they arrived back on earth. "This is it," he said. "We need to get your brother alone, with no one else around. Once we have him isolated, he will pay for everything that he has taken from you. Are you ready?"

Amanda gave him an evil smile. "I am," she said. "And I know just how to get him alone. I have an idea."

Jason stood at the windows in his kitchen, sipping on his coffee. He felt uneasy this morning and he did not know why. He felt as if something was about to happen and it was making him nervous. He turned as he heard Natalia enter the kitchen. He gave her a small smile. "Good morning," he said. "Would you like some coffee?"

Natalia smiled at Jason as she made her way over to the table. "Good morning," she said. "Coffee sounds real good." She sat down on the bench, propping her leg up as he went over and poured her a mug of coffee.

Jason brought her coffee over, setting it on the table before her. He took his own mug and sat down across from her.

Natalia fixed her coffee and took a sip. "Thanks," she said. "Did you eat?"

Jason shook his head. "I thought I'd wait for you," he said. "Fix breakfast for the both of us."

Natalia nodded. "Okay," she said. "I hope that you weren't waiting long."

Jason shook his head. "I haven't been up that long," he said. "I'll finish this mug, and then start on breakfast."

The guardians of strength, knowledge and healing looked at the guardian of magic as if they could not believe their ears.

The guardian of strength shook his head. "This can't be right," he said. "You must have read it wrong."

The guardian of magic shook his head. "I've read it five times," he said. "It is correct. We have to let this happen. This is the only way that the alliance of evil will believe that they have won. We have no choice in this."

"How can we just stand by and let him be taken," the guardian of healing asked. "Our job is to protect him and the powers. And how can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not calm," the guardian of magic snapped at her. "I don't like this anymore than you three. However, it has to happen this way. The alliance of evil must think that they have broken him, totally defeated him leaving him with no way out."

The guardian of knowledge put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," she said softly. She looked at the others. "Stop blaming him for this," she said a touch of anger in her voice. "He did not write the prophecy; he is just telling us what it says."

The other two guardians walked over to him, putting their hands on his shoulders as well. "I'm sorry," the guardian of strength said. "I'm not blaming you. I'm just having a hard time accepting this."

"I'm sorry as well," the guardian of healing said. "If you thought that I was blaming you, I'm not. This is just so hard to believe."

The guardian of magic looked at the three of them, his expression grim. "I think I've figured out just what Charlene has in mind for him," he said. "It is not going to be any easier to take than this was."

The guardian of strength gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Tell us what it is," he said. "We will listen to all that you have to say."

Natalia looked up as Nancy walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," she said. "Do you want some coffee?"

Nancy smiled at Natalia. "Good morning," she said. "No thanks, I've all ready had some. However, finish yours. I'll just sit with you until you're ready to go get a shower." She sat down across from Natalia. "Where's Jason," she asked.

"He went down to the barn," Natalia said. "Bart came in to say that Smokey was acting up again. He went down to see if he could calm him down."

Amanda arrived at the ranch, coming by bus so that Jason would not suspect something. She was walking up the drive when she saw him coming from the barn. She headed towards him, giving him a small wave.

Jason came to a stop as he saw Amanda. He walked down to meet her, giving her a small smile. "Hey," he said, looking at her face. "Are you okay? You usually come out here with Tommy."

Amanda gave him a small smile. "I didn't want to wait for him," she said. "I was wondering if I could go riding this morning. I am feeling a little down about not getting the ranger powers. Going out to the river always seems to get me out of a funk. Would that be okay?"

Jason nodded at her. "Do you want some company," he asked. "I could go with you. Give you someone to talk to."

Amanda looked at him, shaking her head. "I don't want to take you away from things you had planned," she said.

Jason shook his head. "You won't be," he said. "Smokey is acting up this morning. I think he needs some exercise, if you don't mind my coming along."

Amanda's smile grew wider. "I'd like that," she said softly. "I don't get to spend much time alone with you lately. As long as you're sure that it won't cause problems."

Jason put his arm around her shoulders. "It won't," he said. "I haven't been riding with you in a while. It will be nice to spend some time with you as well. Just let me go tell Nancy where I'll be, and then we can head out." He removed his arm and turned to go to the house. He looked at Amanda over his shoulder. "Why don't you go have Bart pick a horse for you," he said. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Amanda said. "I'll do that." She watched him walk towards the house, a satisfied smile coming to her face. She walked towards the barn. _Alphonse_, she said in her mind. _Meet us at the clearing near the river. Jason and I will be there in a little while. Get everything ready_. She walked into the barn, pleased that Jason did not suspect anything.

Alphonse stood in the middle of the clearing, smiling as he looked around. He raised his hands, his dark magic flowing from them. He watched as the trees seemed to come to life, moving their branches forward. He smiled wider as the ends of the branches seemed to form hands. He lowered his hands, watching the trees return to normal. He moved to hide in the trees, just waiting for Jason and Amanda to get here. Everything was going as planned.

Nancy looked at Natalia after Jason had left the house. "Let's get you in the shower," she said. "When you're ready, I'll help you down to the office. No sense in you just sitting around here with nothing to do."

Natalia nodded and got up from the table. She made her way down the hall, Nancy walking behind her. Neither of them saw Jason's communicator that was lying on the kitchen counter.

Jason rode with Amanda towards the woods. They were almost there when he realized that he had left his communicator on the kitchen counter. He looked ahead to Amanda, almost ready to head back and get it. Then he shook his head. He did not want their time together to be interrupted. He would get it when they got back to the house. He followed Amanda on the trail, just enjoying the warm summer morning as they rode closer to the woods.

Amanda was glad that Jason was riding behind her. She did not have to try to hide her feelings from him when he was not looking at her. She smiled evilly, thinking of the surprise that was waiting for him.

The guardian of strength stood in shocked silence as he listened to the guardian of magic explain the rest of the prophecy. He shook his head as the guardian of magic finished. "How did we miss all of this," he asked. "I thought that we had covered everything when Jason first accepted his powers."

The guardian of magic nodded. "I know," he said. "I think that once Vile was destroyed, we didn't think of anything else. Jason had fulfilled his destiny. At least that was what I thought. I never thought that the alliance of evil would find another leader after all this time. I blame myself for not seeing this before."

The guardian of knowledge shook her head. "It is not your fault," she said. "Anyone of us could have read more, but we didn't. We just assumed that his powers were complete." She took a deep breath. "Are you absolutely sure about this," she asked. "This is what Charlene has planned for him?"

The guardian of magic nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "She has to see it this way. Otherwise, I do not think she would have gone to all this trouble to take him alive. If she didn't believe that this would work, she would have killed him all ready, or at least tried to."

The guardian of healing looked at the guardian of magic. "Are you sure that you can get into her palace without her knowing about it," she asked. "We don't want her to suspect that we are on to her. And, we don't want anything to happen to you."

The guardian of magic gave her a small smile. "I'll be all right," he said. "I have ways of concealing myself that she will never detect. One of us has to be there to make sure that she does not kill Jason. I am the only one who can hide from her. I have to do this."

The guardian of strength looked at him. "Just make sure that she doesn't find you," he said. "You may be the only who can help him if things go wrong. Keep the both of you safe."

The guardian of magic nodded. "I will," he said. "I will protect both of us, don't worry." He stood up straight. "I'll see you at the final battle," he said. "Remember; don't let any of the others know what is happening. They cannot suspect anything, understand?"

The other three guardians nodded. "We'll do everything just as you asked," the guardian of healing said. "Just worry about your part and be careful."

The guardian of magic nodded and teleported out of the monolith, heading for Mysteria.

The other three guardians exchanged worried looks. This was not going to be easy for them, but they were determined to do as he had instructed. The fate of the universe depended on them following his instructions to the letter.

Charlene turned to look at her captain of the guards. "Now is the time, Marcus," she said. "Take some men and collect Natalia from earth. It is time for my daughter to come home and fulfill her part in my plans."

Marcus bowed to her. "It will be done, your majesty," he said. "We will leave right away." He stood up and walked from the throne room, barking orders at four of his men.

Charlene turned to the viewing globe, smiling as she saw Jason and Amanda ride into the woods. "You are mine, son of Zordon," she said viciously. "Nothing can stop me now."

Jason followed Amanda into the clearing. He brought Smokey to a halt and dismounted. He tied the reins to a tree. He walked away from the horse as Amanda tied her horse to a tree as well. Jason came to a stop as the uneasy feeling from earlier returned to him. He turned around, seeing the trees moving to cut him off from his horse. He heard Amanda laugh and turned back around, seeing a strange man standing beside her. Too late, he realized that he had walked into a trap.

Alphonse smiled evilly at Jason. "Welcome son of Zordon," he said satisfaction in his voice. "I've been expecting you." He raised his hands, seeing Amanda duplicating his actions. His smile grew wider as his hands began to glow with his dark magic. "Your time is up."

Jason's hands came up quickly, blocking their powers and sending them back towards them. He turned, wanting to get to some cover, but the trees were slowly moving in on him, blocking his way out. He turned back around and took a blow of energy in the chest from Amanda. The blow sent him staggering back. He felt the trees close behind him, but could not stop his staggering as Alphonse hit him with a beam of magic. He felt his back hit one of the trees, and then their branches had a hold of him.

Alphonse chuckled as he walked over to Jason, seeing him struggling to free himself from the trees. He raised his hands, watching in satisfaction as more branches grabbed a hold of the young man, holding him still.

Jason could not even attempt to struggle; the grip of the branches was too tight. He looked at Amanda as she walked over to stand next to Alphonse. He saw the dark light in her eyes and his gaze moved to Alphonse. "What did you do to her," he asked, wincing as the branches tightened their hold.

Alphonse laughed. "Nothing that she didn't want," he said. "She was more than willing to turn to our side, given the right persuasion." He stepped right up to Jason, grabbing his chin and looking him in the eyes. "She all ready felt jealous of you," he said in a savage whisper. "All I did was feed off those feelings. Once the zeo crystal rejected her, she was more than willing to give in to my magic. She even welcomed it, letting me make love to her repeatedly."

Jason jerked his head from Alphonse's grip, trying to get his hands on him. He winced as Amanda touched some of the branches, making their grip tighten even more.

Amanda looked at Alphonse. "We should get him out of here," she said. "Before Dimitria finds out what is going on."

Alphonse put his arm around her shoulders. "Not to worry, my love," he said. "Mondo will be sending down a monster right about now. Dimitria will be too busy dealing with that. Besides, without his communicator, they will have trouble finding him. I put a force field up around the clearing. No one is going to help him." He kissed her on the forehead and looked back to Jason. "As of this moment," he said. "He is a prisoner of the alliance of evil. And there is no escape for him."

Jason stood in silence, closing his eyes. Before he could do anything else, Alphonse grabbed his hair, jerking his head back.

Alphonse glared at Jason. "None of that, Jason," he said, holding Jason still while Amanda pulled a pouch out of her pocket. "No calling on your powers. Not this time."

Amanda reached into the pouch, pulling out a small amount of powder. She nodded at Alphonse.

Alphonse moved Jason's head down, still keeping a firm grip on his hair. He smiled in satisfaction as Amanda blew the powder into Jason's face.

Jason gave a little cough as he inhaled the powder. He felt Alphonse release his hair as the trees around him seemed to start spinning. He shook his head, trying to clear it. The feeling just got worse. The last thing he remembered hearing was Alphonse, Amanda laughing at him, and then the darkness took over and he passed out.

A/N: I know. Another cliffhanger. I just cannot help myself. Hope you liked it. More next chapter.


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer: It has not changed. I still do not own the Power Rangers. It just is not fair.

Tommy looked at his communicator as it went off. He pulled his car to the side of the road and lifted his communicator to his mouth. "I read you, Dimitria," he said. "What is it?"

"Tommy," Dimitria's voice said. "Get to the power chamber. The others are all ready on their way."

"Me too," Tommy said. He shut his car off and hit his teleportation button, heading for the power chamber. He looked at Dimitria as he arrived. "What's going on," he asked.

Dimitria pointed to the viewing globe. "Mondo has sent down a monster," she said. "It is attacking the people in the park. You must go and stop it."

Tommy looked at the others. "Let's do it guys," he said.

The rangers brought forth their zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger one, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five, Red!"

"Zeo Ranger six, White!"

"Zeo Ranger seven, Silver!"

"Zeo Ranger eight, Purple!"

Dimitria looked at them. "I'll try to contact Jason," she said. "Get to the park and get rid of this thing."

Tommy nodded, looking to the others. "Let's go," he said.

Charlene stood at her viewing globe, watching as Alphonse threw Jason over his shoulder. She smiled in satisfaction as he and Amanda teleported back to Mysteria. "Finally," she said. "My plans are moving forward. The forces of good will be crushed very soon." She waved her hands over the globe, watching as Marcus and his men failed to find Natalia. She frowned. "Looks like I'll have to get my daughter back here myself," she said. She teleported down to earth, arriving at the ranch house unseen.

Dimitria frowned, as she got no answer from Jason. She tried again, hearing no response from him at all. This was not good. She hit some more buttons and walked over to the viewing globe, searching for Jason.

Alphonse and Amanda arrived in the dungeon of Charlene's palace. Alphonse carried Jason over to a glass cell, setting him down on his feet and leaning him against the wall. He looked at Amanda. "Get those cuffs around his wrists," he said. "We have to have him chained up before he wakes."

Amanda grabbed one of the cuffs, fixing it around Jason's right wrist. She locked it tightly around his wrist, and then moved to the other side, doing the same to his left wrist.

Alphonse let go of Jason and moved over to the wall. He grabbed the two chains that were hooked there and pulled down on them. He watched as Jason's wrists and arms were pulled above his head. When he was sure that Jason would not be able to cross his wrists, he hooked the chains into place and smiled at Amanda. "Come on," he said. "We have to let her majesty know that he is here."

Amanda nodded and followed him from the cell, closing the door behind her. They exited the dungeon, both satisfied with the work they had done.

Natalia came out of her bedroom, heading for the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and came to a sudden stop, staring at Nancy who lay unconscious on the floor. She heard an evil laugh and turned, seeing Charlene standing in the doorway. Natalia's memory came flooding back to her. She backed up, fear filling her as Charlene walked towards her. "Mother," she whispered. "How did you find me?"

Charlene gave Natalia a wicked smile. "Oh come on, Natalia," she said. "Who do you think made you lose your memory? Did you really think that I would let you come here and warn Jason of my plans? You take after your father far too much, but you are not stupid. What made you think that you could get away with this?"

Natalia slowly backed into the hall, wanting to get away from her mother. "Where is Jason," she asked fearfully. "Did you do something to him?"

Charlene gave a little laugh. "Not yet," she said. "But, I do know that Alphonse and Amanda have taken him to Mysteria. He should be safely tucked away in the dungeon by now."

Natalia felt her fear growing. "Please, mother," she said. "Don't do this. Let him go." She felt one of her crutches slip and she fell to the floor.

Charlene moved fast, kneeling beside Natalia and grabbing her arm. "Oh no," she said. "I've waited eighteen years to get my hands on him. I'm not about to let him go free." She took her other hand and placed it against Natalia's bad leg. She let her powers flow through her hand and the cast disappeared. "You don't need that now," she said. She stood up, pulling Natalia with her. "Come on, dear," she said, tightening her grip on Natalia's arm. "It is time for you to help me defeat the son of Zordon."

Natalia tried to break free, but Charlene's grip was like iron. She could not get away as Charlene teleported them back to Mysteria.

In the park, the rangers arrived in time to stop the monster from attacking a group of kids there on a picnic.

Tommy went into a spinning kick, hitting the monster on the chest. He looked at the monster, thinking that it looked like a car with legs. He heard the cogs arrive and looked to the other rangers. "Take them down," he said. "I'll deal with ugly here."

The rangers nodded and went after the cogs.

Tammy and Carmen linked their arms, kicking one of the cogs in the chest and sending it flying away from them. They nodded in satisfaction as it hit the ground and sparks flew from it.

Kat ducked under the swing of a cog and came back up, her right leg shooting out. Her kick connected with its chest and it flew back, hitting a tree and falling down.

Adam ducked under the swing of a cog. He spun around while still kneeling, his right leg tucked tightly against his chest. He came around and shot his leg out.

The kick sent the cog flying away, landing hard on its back. It started to shake as sparks flew from it.

Rocky went into a flying leap, his right leg straight out. His kick connected with a cog's head and it went tumbling away from him.

Billy and Aisha linked their arms and spun away from each other, their kicks shooting out to knock some other cogs down and out.

Tommy ducked under the swing of the monster, and then came back up, his right fist flying out and connecting with the monster's chest. He looked to the others as they ran up to him. "Time to bring out the heavy artillery," he said.

The others nodded and held their arms up in the air. "Time for the Zeo cannon," they called. The cannon appeared and they placed it on their shoulders. "Zeo cannon fire!"

The monster took the beam straight in it's chest and blew apart.

Tommy looked at the others as the cannon disappeared. "That seemed a little too easy," he said, looking around for more trouble. "Let's get back to the power chamber."

The others nodded at him and they all teleported out of the park.

Dulcea, Zordon and Ninjor were in the communications room, having sent messages to all the forces of good. The three of them fell to the floor as something smashed into the temple, hitting it with tremendous force.

Zordon got back to his feet, reaching down and helping Dulcea to stand. He looked over at Ninjor. "What was that," he asked.

Ninjor walked over to a panel and pressed some buttons. He looked at Zordon, a frown on his face. "A force field has been put up around the temple," he said. "It is blocking all communication to and from us. I think we are trapped here."

Zordon looked at Dulcea. "Stay here," he said. "I'm going to the entrance and check this out."

Dulcea nodded, a bad feeling coming over her all of a sudden. Something was terribly wrong, she just knew it. She heard Zordon come back into the room and looked at him expectantly.

Zordon shook his head. "We're trapped in here," he said. "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to keep us here for some reason."

Ninjor was looking at their viewer. He turned to them, a grim expression on his face. "Perhaps that is the reason," he said, pointing to the viewer.

Zordon and Dulcea looked at the viewer. Dulcea gasped, going over to it. "Oh no," she whispered. "Jason."

The guardian of strength was walking towards the entrance when a tremendous force hit the monolith. He fell to the floor, shaking his head in puzzlement. He slowly got to his feet, looking at the green field that seemed to be blocking the entrance. He walked up to it, reaching out with his hand. The shock knocked him backwards. He landed hard on his back, laying there stunned for a few minutes. When the effects wore off, he slowly made his way back to his feet.

The guardians of knowledge and healing came to his side, helping him get back to his feet. He looked at them, shaking his head. "Let's get back to the main chamber," he said. "I have a feeling that Jason has been taken."

The other two nodded and headed back to the main chamber. They saw an image on their viewer and their hearts sank. Jason was in the cell, still unconscious.

The guardian of strength stood there, shaking his head. "It's begun," he said. "The end is near."

Dimitria looked at the rangers as they teleported into the power chamber. "I'm glad that you're back," she said. "I can't get a hold of Jason. I've scanned the city for him, but I can't find him anywhere."

Tommy looked at her grimly. "We'll go look for him," he said. "Let us know if you find him." He looked at the others. "Let's split up," he said. "We can cover more ground that way."

The others nodded at him. They lifted their communicators, ready to teleport out of the power chamber. Before they could, the power chamber shook violently, sending all of them to the floor.

Dimitria grabbed one of the counters, pulling herself painfully to her feet.

Billy was beside her, pushing some buttons on the panel, trying to find out what had happened. Billy looked at her, his face showing the seriousness of the situation. "We've been encased in a force field," he said. "It is not letting anything in or out. Not even communications. We can't leave."

Dimitria paled, the evil feeling seemed to suddenly swell, pressing down on her. She heard the viewing globe come on and turned to it.

Kat was near it and she looked up as an image came up on it. "That is why you couldn't find Jason," she said quietly. "Look."

The others came over, looking at the image of Jason, chained and unconscious in his cell.

Rocky turned to Dimitria. "Where is he," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But, I have a feeling that we're about to find out just what is going on."

Jason slowly came out of the effects of the powder, lifting his head with a soft moan. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around as his eyes adjusted to the light. He tried to move his arms, and then looked up as he felt the cuffs around his wrists. He strained his arms, but the chains and cuffs were glowing with a magic that he could not overpower. He stopped trying and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, trying to stay calm until he knew just what was going on.

Charlene arrived back on Mysteria, Natalia in tow. She pushed Natalia into the arms of two of her guards. "Bring her," she said, turning and heading for her throne room. She walked in, smiling at Alphonse and Amanda who were waiting for her. "Where is he," she asked, as the two bowed to her.

Alphonse smiled at Charlene as he stood up straight. "Right where you wanted him, majesty," he replied. "Hooked into the special chains just as you requested."

Charlene nodded in satisfaction. "Good," she said. "And what about the others?"

Amanda smiled evilly. "The force fields are all in place, your majesty," she said. "Our parents, the guardians and the rangers are all trapped. They will not be able to help Jason at all."

Charlene laughed. "Excellent," she said. "The two of you have done very well. I am going down to the dungeon to greet our guest. Why don't you come along?" She looked at the guards holding Natalia. "Bring her, but keep her outside until I call you in," she ordered. "I want to see the look on his face when he learns the truth about her." Charlene headed for the door, the others following behind her.

Jason looked towards the door to the exit of the dungeon as it swung open. He saw the woman who entered, followed by Alphonse and Amanda, and something inside of him knew that she was the one responsible for him being here. He shifted his arms, trying to get more comfortable as the woman walked over to his cell and opened the door.

Charlene stopped just inside the cell and looked Jason up and down slowly, an evil smile on her face. She met his gaze and her smile grew wider. "I've planned for this day for the past eighteen years," she said. "It was well worth the wait. I just didn't expect you to be so handsome in person."

Jason stood in silence as she walked over to him, stopping just a few feet from him.

Charlene looked him up and down once again. "I was hoping that you would have put up more of a fight," she said. "Alphonse and Amanda had almost no trouble with you. That was somewhat disappointing, given your reputation. But then, I guess you never suspected that your sister would betray you this way, did you?"

Jason stole a quick glance at Amanda, and then turned his attention back to Charlene, remaining silent.

Charlene gave a little laugh and stepped right up to him. "Nothing to say, Jason," she said gleefully. "What a shame. You have a nice voice. I would like to hear you say something, anything. Go ahead."

Jason looked her up and down slowly before speaking. "You don't look smart enough to have planned all of this," he said, forcing his voice to sound bored. "I bet he came up with most of the plans, you just took credit for them." His head rocked back as Charlene backhanded him.

Charlene glared at him, reaching out and grabbing his hair. She jerked his head back, her other hand bringing a knife to his throat. "Watch your tongue, boy," she said viciously. "I could kill you right now."

Jason winced as she pressed the knife tightly against his throat and wrenched his head back further. "But you won't kill me," he said through clenched teeth. "If you just wanted me dead, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Charlene removed the knife, letting go of his hair. She gave a little laugh as she looked at him once again. "Smart boy," she said. "I'm impressed." She stepped back from him and waved her hand dismissively in the air. "You are right," she said. "I had thought about just killing you, but then you wouldn't suffer near enough to suit me." She looked at him, smiling widely. "And I want to see you suffer," she said, her voice savage. "I want you totally broken and defeated, kneeling before me as you watch my alliance crush the forces of good. That is what I want."

Jason looked at her, defiance in his eyes. "What makes you think that I would ever bow to you," he asked.

Charlene laughed as she stepped forward to stand in front of him once again. "Jason, I've watched you for the past eighteen years," she said. "I know all about what makes you strong, what your weaknesses are everything. All I have to do is persuade you in the right way, and you will do whatever I say." Charlene waved her hands at the wall behind her, causing the images of the temple, monolith and power chamber to appear on it. "For instance," she said, watching his face closely. "If I told you to start calling me majesty, or they all die, I know that you would do it, wouldn't you? You'd do anything to save their pitiful lives, am I right?"

Jason looked at the images, seeing the force fields that surrounded the people who meant the most to him. He clenched his fists and looked at Charlene with anger in his eyes. "Is that why you brought me here," he asked, the anger clearly in his voice. "Just to have me call you majesty?"

Charlene shook her head, laughter in her eyes. "No, Jason," she said. "I just wanted you to know that I know everything about you." She turned and looked at Alphonse, giving him a slight nod. "For another example, how about this," she said, smiling as Alphonse slid a knife from his belt. She turned back to Jason. "I know that, even though she has turned against you, you would never let your sister die," she said, snapping her fingers. "You would do anything to save her life, no matter what it was."

Alphonse grabbed Amanda around the shoulders, bringing the knife up and placing it against her throat.

"No," Jason said, trying to get to Amanda, straining against the chains. He glared at Charlene. "You've proved your point," he growled. "Let her go."

Charlene laughed loudly, waving her hand at Alphonse.

Alphonse released Amanda, stepping back from her.

Jason stood there, a feeling of hopelessness coming over him, as Charlene started to pace back and forth before him.

Charlene came to a stop, right in front of him and gave him a wicked grin. "Let me tell you what else I know about you, son of Zordon," she said her voice vicious. "I know that your powers are not truly complete as of yet. That you have one more thing to do to make that happen."

Jason gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about," he asked.

Charlene looked at him, surprise showing on her face. "You don't know," she asked. She laughed as he continued to look at her in puzzlement. "Well, well, well," she said. "It looks like the guardians have not told you everything about your future." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you all about it, son of Zordon," she said. "I think you'll start to understand what this is all about once I explain the prophecy to you."

A/N: I am all ready working on the next chapter. It will be up soon. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	10. No way out

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers. I do not know why, I just do not.

The guardian of magic stood in the shadows of the dungeon, keeping himself hidden by a cloak of invisibility. He tensed, as Charlene got ready to tell Jason the prophecy. He hoped that he was right about how she would interpret it. If he wasn't, he would have to come up with an idea of how to get himself and Jason out of there quickly.

Tommy and the rangers stood in the power chamber, watching all that Charlene was putting Jason through. They clenched their fists, wanting to do something to stop this. They felt very powerless to stop this from happening.

Dulcea and Zordon stood watching the viewer in the temple, their arms around each other. They were shocked at all that was happening, to both of their children. They could not believe that Amanda had turned evil, or that she had helped take Jason captive. They also were having a hard time just standing there and watching their son have to go through this.

The guardian of strength looked at the other two guardians. "Time to find out if we were right about this," he said. "I hope she doesn't know the truth."

The other two guardians nodded in agreement, watching the viewer while holding their breaths.

Charlene looked into Jason's eyes. "You have fulfilled all of the prophecies about you," she said. "All but one. This is the one that interested me the most." She stepped back from him, grinning widely. "It is written that you would receive your powers," she began, "and that you would destroy Vile, bringing an end to his reign as the leader of the alliance. It was also written that you would receive the gold ranger powers, helping all of those in need around you." She paused, looking pleased that Jason seemed to be paying great attention to her. She took a breath and continued. "The one that interested me the most was the last one," she said. "It stated that, although you are very powerful, your powers would not be truly complete until you joined the one who holds your heart in marriage. Only then would you complete your powers, making you more powerful than even me."

Jason stood in silence, the implications of her words hitting him like a ton of bricks. He remained silent as Charlene continued speaking.

"There was one more thing in this prophecy," Charlene said, her delight at his reaction growing. "It said that, if you married anyone else, your powers would be stripped from you, leaving you forever."

Jason met her gaze, wanting to speak, but not able to bring the words out. He did not look away from her as she leaned in close to him.

"I put a spell on Kimberly," she said, in a vicious whisper. "One that would turn her attention away from you and towards what really mattered the most to her, gymnastics. She was all ready jealous of Kat and Nancy, so the spell was subtle enough that not even Dimitria could trace it. I knew that, if I removed her from the picture, you would never gain your complete powers." She stepped back, smiling at the pain that flashed into his eyes. "Then, I decided that I would be the one to strip your powers from you," she continued. "By forcing you to marry another. I decided that you will marry my daughter." She turned to the door, nodding to the two guards who stood there. "Have them bring her in," she ordered. She turned back around as the door opened, wanting to see the look on Jason's face as he realized who her daughter was.

Jason saw the guards force Natalia into the dungeon and his heart seemed to rip apart inside him. He looked at Natalia as if he could not believe his eyes. "You're her daughter," he asked, the pain clearly in his voice. He saw Natalia nod slowly and he looked away, not able to meet her gaze. He felt like a fool and didn't want her to see his eyes. He looked back to Charlene, some defiance still in him. "I won't marry her," he said, hiding his pain from her.

Charlene stepped up to him, grabbing his hair and pulling his head around to look at the images of the three structures still encased in the force fields. "Yes you will, Jason," she said savagely. "Or that nightmare you had about watching your parents die will become a reality. Moreover, if that isn't enough to convince you, I'll make you watch as I kill the guardians of the monolith. Then Dimitria and her little band of rangers after that." She jerked his head back around, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Do you understand me, son of Zordon," she asked, her voice even more evil sounding. "Do you understand that, if you don't do this, everyone you love will die, slowly and painfully?"

Jason tried to jerk away from her, but she brought her other hand up and grabbed his chin.

"Answer me, Jason," she said. "Tell me that you will marry her or I will make good on my threat."

Jason closed his eyes, hopelessness and despair running through him. "All right," he said quietly, the defeat washing over him in waves. "I'll do what you want. I'll marry Natalia."

Charlene smiled in satisfaction and released him, stepping back from him. "That's more like it," she said. She turned to the guards holding Natalia. "Take her to her chambers," she ordered. "We will have the wedding tomorrow evening. She will want to rest before her big day." She looked back to Jason, smiling as the guards took Natalia out of the dungeon. She walked up to him, grabbing his hair and jerking his head up to look at her. "There is one more thing I have to tell you, son of Zordon," she said. "I am going to let you continue to live, even after your powers are gone. I want you to stay alive long enough to watch the forces of good defeated. Without you and your complete powers, they will not be able to resist us. They will soon know what it is to defy the alliance of evil." She gave him a wicked smile. "I want to see the pain that you will go through," she said in a vicious whisper. "Watching helplessly as all that you have fought so hard to maintain is destroyed, without mercy." She released his hair, watching as his anger came into his eyes once again.

Jason tried to lunge at her, but the chains held him back. He glared at her, his anger coming on strong. He did not see Alphonse and Amanda grab onto the chains, but he felt sudden, intense pain race through his body as they let their dark powers flow through the chains. Jason gasped as the pain increased.

Charlene let them increase it a little more, and then waved her hands at them, making them release the chains. She smiled as Jason slumped against the wall, pain running through his entire body. She turned away from him, leaving his cell and closing the door behind Alphonse and Amanda as they joined her. "Sleep well, Jason," she said gleefully. "Tomorrow, everything that you fought against will finally defeat you." She turned and left the dungeon, Alphonse and Amanda following her.

Jason slumped back against the wall, the anger fading to be replaced by the despair and defeat once again. He was trapped with no way out. He felt the hopelessness of his situation wash over him and he lowered his head, trying not to give in to the feelings, but failing.

The guardian of magic stood in the shadows, his fists clenched at his sides. _Hang in there, Jason_, he thought. _It is not over. If I am right about Natalia, Charlene is in for a big surprise. _He silently teleported out of the dungeon, wanting to get close to Natalia and see if he was right.

The guardian of strength let his breath out slowly. "She doesn't know the true prophecy," he said softly. "If we are right, there may still be hope for Jason and all of us."

The guardian of knowledge smiled softly. "I have a feeling that we are right," she said. "Jason seemed very upset to learn that Natalia was Charlene's daughter. It seemed to tear away the last of his resistance to her."

The guardian of healing nodded. "We must not give up hope," she said. "We have to believe that we are right and all of this will backfire on Charlene."

The other two nodded in agreement, silently hoping that not all was lost.

Tommy turned to Dimitria. "We have to do something," he said. "We have to find a way out of here. We can't let her do this to Jason."

Billy walked over to the computer, pushing buttons. "I'll try to figure a way out of here," he said. "We have to get to Jason before too late."

Adam walked over to join him. "What can I do to help," he asked. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

Tommy turned away from the others, his feelings churning inside of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to the person on his right.

Rocky gave Tommy a small smile. "You okay," he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Did you see her," he asked. "She looked like she was enjoying every minute of what Jason was going through. Yet, he still fought to keep her from being killed."

"Tommy," Rocky said. "You know Jason. He'd never let anything happen to any of us just to keep himself safe. He'd be willing to die for any of us, you know that. It only makes sense that he would do that for his sister as well."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I know that, Rocky," he said. "I'm just having a hard time accepting that she would turn against him like that. What have they done to her?"

Rocky shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But, if we can get out of here, we'll find out. And bring her back to our side."

Natalia looked up from her dressing table as Charlene walked into her chambers. She stood up, facing her mother with hate in her eyes. "I'm not going to go through with this," she said. "I will not marry him. He doesn't love me, he loves Kim. That is who he should be marrying."

Charlene waved her hand dismissively at Natalia. "Oh come off it, Natalia," she said. "I know that you have feelings for him. I can feel it. Why not just enjoy the chance to make him yours?"

"Because I'm not like you," Natalia spat at her. "I don't want a man that loves someone else. I won't do this."

Charlene grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly. "Why do you have to be so much like your father," she growled. "He has been gone for fifteen years. He tried to stop me and look what happened to him. I am the one who raised you, not him. Stop fighting me and do as I ask."

Natalia tried to jerk her arm away, the hate for Charlene clearly on her face. "I hate you," she snarled at her mother. "I've hated you since I saw you murder my father. I made myself a promise that I would never take after you. I've kept that promise ever since. I would like nothing more than to see you die."

Charlene let go of Natalia's arm and slapped her across the face, making her spin around. She smiled evilly as Natalia collapsed on the floor. "I should have killed you the same day I killed your father," she snarled, anger running through her. "I would have thought that, after all these years, you would have seen that you couldn't win against me. I've practically kept you a prisoner in your own home. What do I have to do to get through to you?" She leaned down and grabbed Natalia's arm, pulling her to her feet. She reached up with her other hand and grabbed Natalia's hair, jerking her head around to face her. "You will marry him," she growled, her voice full of her evil magic. "If you don't, I will kill him, right in front of you." She leaned close to Natalia. "And I promise you that he will suffer far more than your father did," she said in a vicious whisper. "He will linger for days, in pain and torture before I finally let him die. Does that get through to you, dear daughter?"

Natalia could not stop the tears as her mother's words sank into her mind. "All right," she whispered. "I'll marry him; just don't hurt him, please."

Charlene released Natalia, smiling in vicious satisfaction. "That is more like it," she said, satisfaction in her voice as well. She turned and walked to the door. She stopped before exiting the chamber and looked back at Natalia, who was sitting on the side of her bed, crying silently. "Get some sleep, daughter," she said. "I want you to look very beautiful tomorrow. I want Jason not to able to take his eyes off the one who will cause him to lose his powers." She left the chamber without another word.

Natalia sat on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She was just as trapped as Jason was, with no way out.

The guardian of magic stood silently in the shadows, feeling the pain coming from Natalia. He closed his eyes, searching her feelings that were under the pain. Hope began to fill him as he found a spark of something else under the pain. He opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. There was still some hope. He silently teleported out of the room, wanting to go back to the dungeon and watch over Jason. They were not defeated yet.

Jason stood with his back against the wall. He could not sit down; the chains were holding his arms too high. He slumped against the wall, trying to fight the feelings that were racing through him. He looked up as someone entered the dungeon. He tensed as Amanda entered his cell.

Amanda walked up to Jason, giving him an evil smile. "My, how the mighty have fallen," she said. "I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to see you like this, Jason. I no longer have to stand in your shadow."

"Did you just come here to gloat," Jason asked quietly. "Or was there something else you want?"

Amanda gave a little laugh. "I wanted to tell you why I switched sides," she said. "Make you understand just what you did to have this happen."

Jason looked at her in puzzlement. "What are you talking about," he asked. "I don't remember doing anything to you that would make you hate me."

"You took all of the attention away from me, Jason," Amanda snapped at him. "You got all of the love and protection. Because of you, I was pushed to the side, unimportant to the rest of the forces of good. Forgotten and abandoned while you got everything." She stepped right up to him. "Because of you, I never knew the love of our parents," she said, her voice vicious. "Then, when I finally learned the truth, what were my powers used for? To protect you, nothing more. Well, now everyone will see just what I can do. I will no longer be the forgotten child of Zordon and Dulcea."

Jason looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What did they do to you," he asked his voice still quiet.

"Gave me what I really wanted," Amanda snapped at him. "I didn't even fight it. I let it happen willingly. I no longer have to stand back and watch you get all the glory."

"I never asked for any of this," Jason snapped back at her, his emotions almost shooting out of control. "I didn't seek the powers, they chose me. It was my destiny. I accepted it because it was the right thing to do, no other reason."

Amanda glared at him. "I'm sorry," she said snidely. "I forgot. My dear brother is far too humble to admit that maybe even a small part of him likes all of the attention." She reached up and grabbed his chin. "Afraid to admit that he likes to be the one everyone is relying on, right?"

Jason jerked his head away from her hand. He stared at her as if he could not believe what was coming out of her mouth. He shook his head, looking past her, his eyes landing on the images of the three structures that were still trapped in the force fields. He looked back to Amanda. "What about the others," he asked quietly. "Did Tommy make you feel unloved? Did Tammy and Carmen make you feel unimportant? Do you even care what is going to happen to them because of what you did?"

Amanda shook her head. "I am not a part of their little group," she said, anger in her voice. "I was rejected by the powers, remember?"

"Maybe the powers rejected you because they knew you wouldn't hold true to your destiny," Jason said quietly. "Maybe they sensed what a selfish brat you really were." His head snapped to the side as Amanda slapped him.

"Watch your tongue, brother dear," she growled. "Don't make me angry or…"

"Or what," Jason interrupted. "You'll cause me more pain. Do you really think that anything you do to me now will make a difference to me, one way or the other?" He shook his head, looking past her once again. "What do you want to hear from me, Amanda," he asked. "Congratulations, you've won. You've turned your back on everyone who cares for you, but who cares. You're on the winning side, that's all that matters, right?" He looked at Amanda as she stepped back from him. "Congratulations, sis," he said, the despair plainly in his voice. "You've won. Happy?"

Amanda gave him an angry look. "You are giving in too, Jason," she said snidely. "You agreed to marry Natalia, remember? How do you think the others will feel about that?"

"I agreed to save their lives," Jason replied. "I am not going to stand by and let them die because of me."

"Let them live," Amanda said. "To do what? They will either die in the battle or become slaves to the alliance of evil. What kind of future is that? Do you really think that Charlene will just leave them alone?" She gave a little scoffing laugh. "Think again, Jason. They will be the first ones she goes after."

"At least they'll be alive to fight back," he said. "I'm giving them a chance to resist. What did you give them?"

Amanda lifted her hands, feeling her powers flowing through them. "At least I didn't give them false hope," she said, her hands starting to glow with dark magic. "I didn't pretend to be their hero. The one who would protect them from all harm. Unlike you." She shot him with her powers, smiling as he slammed back against the wall. She turned and exited the cell, leaving the dungeon without another word.

Jason slumped against the wall once again, pain running through him. He winced as he forced himself to stand up straighter. This was going to be a long night. He looked at the images on the wall, the despair filling him once again. He had failed all of them. He just hoped that they all knew how sorry he was for letting them all down.

The guardian of magic stood silently in the shadows, his fists clenched in frustration at his sides. He wanted to go to Jason, letting him know that everything would be all right, but he couldn't. If Charlene even suspected that Jason would come through this with his complete powers, she would kill him without hesitation. He had to just stand aside and let things happen the way they were meant to happen.

Kat stood in front of the viewing globe, tears running down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Tommy who was standing beside her. "I feel so helpless," she said softly. "I know that she's your girlfriend, Tommy. But I have to tell you that I think she's nothing but a bitch."

Tommy looked at the viewing globe, his heart breaking as Amanda walked out of the dungeon. "I hate to agree with you," he said just as softly. "But, I think that you're right. She is a bitch."

The others rangers stood in shocked silence, watching as Jason slumped back against the wall once again, his eyes closing as he tried to get some rest.

Rocky swore softly, looking at Billy. "Is there any way that we can help him," he asked. "Anything at all?"

Billy shook his head. "No," he said. "We're just as trapped as he is. Charlene planned all of this very carefully. We can't do anything to help Jason. He's all alone."

The other rangers let their breaths out slowly, turning away from the viewing globe. They couldn't stand to see the pain that Jason was going through any longer.

Adam wiped his eyes, straightening his shoulders and walking back over to the computer. "I'm not giving up," he said. "If it takes all night, I'm going to figure a way out of here."

Billy silently joined him, nodding in agreement, as they began to push buttons, looking for any way out of this mess.

Dulcea stood in front of her viewer, silent tears streaming down her face. She looked at Zordon as he joined her. "We have to do something," she said softly. "He is giving everything up for us. We can't just sit back and let it happen. We can't let him suffer for protecting us."

Zordon nodded in agreement. "Ninjor is working on it," he said. "We will get out of here. I just hope that it is in time."

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


	11. A Plan Backfires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. How many times do I have to say it?

Charlene stood at her viewing globe in the throne room, watching the force fields around the temple and the power chamber. She frowned as both force fields wavered slightly. She turned from the viewing globe, anger surging through her as she realized that Ninjor and the rangers were both near to breaking through the force fields. She stormed out of the throne room.

Natalia was at her table when Charlene stormed into her chambers. She had just finished her breakfast. She stood up, fear running through her at the look on Charlene's face.

Charlene glared at Natalia as she stalked over to her. "The servants are coming in here in a few minutes," she growled. "Get ready quickly. The ceremony has been moved up to this morning. I'll be back in an hour and you'd better be ready, understand?"

Natalia nodded wordlessly, not wanting to draw her mother's anger unto her by speaking. She turned and headed for her dressing room, going to be cleaned up quickly, as Charlene stormed from the chambers.

Jason sat on the floor of his cell. The guards had come in half an hour ago and released him from the chains, bringing him some food to eat. They were standing in the cell, keeping an eye on him as he ate. Jason had just finished eating when Alphonse entered the dungeon. Jason set the plate aside and came to his feet.

The guards moved in on him, grabbing his arms and holding him still as Alphonse opened his cell door.

Alphonse walked over to Jason, giving him a wicked smile. "Plans have changed, son of Zordon," he said in a low voice. "The ceremony has been moved up."

Jason glanced past Alphonse, his eyes going to the three images still on the wall. He saw the force field around the power chamber flicker.

Alphonse saw where Jason was looking and gave a little chuckle. "Don't get your hopes up, boy," he growled, grabbing Jason's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. "They may break free, but they will never make it here in time to save you." He released Jason's chin and looked at the guards holding him. "Bring him," he ordered. He turned and left the cell, the guards forcing Jason out of it behind him.

Billy and Adam stood in front of the computer, furiously pushing buttons. The could get the force field to waver, but nothing more solid yet. They continued working on it, neither one of them willing to give up at this point. They were getting close. Just a little more time and they would break free. Then, they could get out of here and go help Jason.

Natalia stood in front of her mirror, her face an emotionless mask, as the servants fixed her hair in a simple style, just pulling the sides back. She looked at the white, satin dress she had on. It was sleeveless with a low cut v-neck. The bodice clung to her chest, tapering down to her slim waist. It gathered at the waist, and then dropped in a straight skirt to the floor. The hem of the dress just brushed the tops of her white, high-heeled shoes. The right side of the skirt had a walking slit that went from the floor to just above her knee. The bodice had delicate floral designs on it, made from white beads and pearls. Natalia did not change her facial expression as the servants finished her hair and placed the veil on her head. She glanced up as Charlene entered her chambers.

Charlene smiled evilly and walked over to Natalia. "You look stunning, dear," she said. "Jason will not be able to take his eyes off you."

Natalia turned to Charlene, hate in her eyes. She stood there silently as Charlene took the bouquet of white roses from one of the servants and handed it to her.

"It is time," Charlene said, smiling as two guards entered the chambers. "Don't give me any trouble, Natalia. The guards are only here to make sure that you stay in line."

Natalia closed her eyes briefly, remembering her mother's threat against Jason. She opened them and looked at Charlene. "I'll do as you ask," she said, her voice quiet and sad. "Just promise me that you won't hurt him."

Charlene gave her a wicked smile. "As long as he goes through with this," she said, taking Natalia's arm and moving her towards the door, "then there will be no reason to hurt him. Let's go. The priest is waiting."

Jason stood still as the servants adjusted the white jacket over his shoulders. He did not move as Alphonse approached him, grabbing his arm.

Alphonse pulled a knife from his pocket, waving it in front of Jason's face. "I'll be beside Amanda through the whole ceremony, Jason," he said in a low growl. "You try to back out now and she will die, right in front of your eyes."

Jason glared at him, anger in his eyes. "Leave her alone," he said angrily. "I gave my word to do this. I won't go back on that."

Alphonse smiled wickedly, putting the knife back into his pocket. "See that you don't," he said, pulling Jason towards the door. "If you even so much as breathe the wrong way, I'll kill her."

Jason did not resist as Alphonse forced him from the room. He felt his heart sinking, knowing that there was no way out of this. He was being forced into a marriage that he did not want and he could do nothing to stop it.

Dulcea glanced over at Ninjor as Jason was brought into the throne room of Charlene's palace. "The ceremony is about to begin," she said. "How near are you to breaking through?"

Ninjor shook his head. "I'm trying," he said. "I can get it to waver, but nothing else. I just need to get it down for a few seconds so that you two can teleport out of here." He continued working, feeling that time was running out on all of them.

Tommy, Kat and Aisha stood in front of the viewing globe, watching as Charlene escorted Natalia into the throne room. Tommy glanced over at Billy. "Hurry, Billy," he said urgency in his voice. "The ceremony is beginning."

Jason stood at the front of the room, his face not showing any emotion at all. He watched in silence as Charlene escorted Natalia slowly across the room, heading for him and the priest.

Natalia stared at the floor, not daring to look at Jason as she walked silently beside her mother towards him. She felt her mother bring her to a stop and she stood there, not looking up as the priest began the ceremony.

Jason looked at Natalia, seeing the way her shoulders were slightly slumped. He glanced at the two guards who stood behind her and everything became clear to him. Natalia was being forced to do this just as much as he was. He had to make her see that he did not blame her for any of this, but he did not know how he was going to do it. He looked at the priest as he stepped closer to the young couple.

"Please take each other's hands," the priest instructed.

Jason gently reached out, placing his hand under Natalia's chin and lifting her head up slowly. He waited until her eyes met his before he lowered his hand and took hers. "It's okay," he said in a soft whisper. "It will be okay."

Natalia looked into his eyes, tears welling in her own. She could not look away from him as the priest looked at Jason.

"Do you, Jason of Phaedos, accept this woman as your wife," the priest asked. "Do you promise to love and protect her, keeping her by your side for as long as you both are living?"

"I do," Jason said, keeping his eyes locked on Natalia's dark green ones. She was so beautiful that she astounded him. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest and fought to keep his emotions from showing.

The priest looked at Natalia. "Do you, Natalia of Mysteria, accept this man as your husband," the priest asked. "Do you promise to love and protect him, keeping him by your side for as long a you both are alive?"

"I do," Natalia said, her heart racing inside her. She felt something happening between the two of them, as if their souls were reaching out to each other. She had to fight hard to keep her face expressionless, as her eyes remained locked on Jason's dark brown ones.

The guardian of magic felt stood silently in the shadows, placing a spell of concealment over Jason and Natalia. He hoped that it was enough to keep Charlene from sensing what was happening between the two. He could feel their souls reaching out to each other, their hearts joining as one. He closed his eyes, putting more power into the spell to keep the others in the room from realizing what was happening until it was too late.

Jason could not look away from Natalia, the emotions he saw in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. He fought to keep his face from showing what was going on inside of him. He just stood there with an expressionless face, his heart hammering in his chest. He said a silent prayer that Charlene would not be able to detect his emotions as the priest continued with the ceremony.

The priest looked at Jason. "Repeat after me," he said. "I, Jason of Phaedos, do hereby pledge my heart to you, Natalia of Mysteria."

"I, Jason of Pheados," Jason began, fighting to keep his voice flat, "do hereby pledge my heart to you, Natalia of Mysteria."

"And I promise never to break that pledge," the priest continued. "Loving you and comforting you, all the days of my life."

"And I promise never to break that pledge," Jason said flatly. "Loving you and comforting you, all the days of my life."

The priest looked at Natalia. "Repeat after me," he said. "I, Natalia of Mysteria, do hereby pledge my heart to you, Jason of Phaedos."

"I, Natalia of Mysteria," Natalia said, her voice as flat as Jason's voice, "do hereby pledge my heart to you, Jason of Phaedos."

"And I promise never to break that pledge," the priest instructed her. "Loving you and comforting you, all the days of my life."

"And I promise never to break that pledge," Natalia said, her voice quivering slightly. "Loving you and comforting you, all the days of my life."

Kat stood in front of the viewing globe, seeing a light glow begin to surround Jason. She turned to Tommy. "What is that light around him," she asked.

Tommy looked at it closely, then a slow smile began to form on his face. "I'm not sure," he said. "But, I think that Charlene's plans may just backfire on her. At least, I hope they will."

Jason felt something around him and his heart began to pound even faster. He closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. Something was happening to him and he felt that it would not make Charlene happy. He opened his eyes, hoping that it would stay concealed long enough to finish the ceremony.

The priest handed Jason a ring. "Place this ring on Natalia's finger and repeat after me," he instructed. "I give you this ring as a symbol of the pledge that I have made. That pledge will be as unending as the circle of this ring."

Jason placed the ring on Natalia'a finger, hope rising in him as he felt the powers growing. "I give you this ring as a symbol of the pledge that I have made. That pledge will be as unending as the circle of this ring."

The priest handed Natalia a ring. "Place this ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me," he said.

Natalia, sensing that something big was about to happen, took the ring and placed it on Jason's finger. She said the vow without waiting for the priest to repeat it.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of the pledge that I have made," she said, seeing the light around Jason growing brighter. "That pledge will be as unending as the circle of this ring." She allowed a small smile to come to her face as she met Jason's eyes once again.

The priest raised his hands, also noticing the light around Jason. "I hereby declare that these two people are now husband and wife," he said, squinting as the light increased. "This marriage is binding and unbreakable. Let it be recorded in the records as such."

Charlene now noticed the light around Jason. She gave a snarl of anger and moved towards the two young people. This could not be happening. She knew that Natalia did not have Jason's heart, so this was not possible.

The guardian of magic moved, getting to Natalia's side quickly. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back, smiling as Charlene was stopped by the brightness that was surrounding Jason.

Jason stood there as a bright light suddenly shot down on him from above. He arched his back as the powers flowed over and through him.

"Jason," Natalia said in alarm, trying to get to him.

The guardian of magic tightened his hold on her, shaking his head. "He is all right," he said. "His powers are just becoming complete."

Natalia turned a shocked face to him. "How is that possible," she asked. "He loves Kim, not me."

The guardian of magic gave her a smile. "I don't have time to tell you now," he said. "Wait until we get to the monolith. I will explain everything there. Right now, we have to get as close to Jason as possible. The three of us need to get out of here." He moved her over to Jason as the light disappeared, placing his hand on Jason's arm.

Jason relaxed as the light disappeared. He met Charlene's gaze as he felt the guardian of magic take his arm. "You lose," he said simply, teleporting away with the guardian and Natalia.

Charlene screamed in rage, not believing what had just happened. She turned to Alphonse. "Get my battleship ready," she ordered. "Contact the entire alliance of evil. We are going to Phaedos to destroy the forces of good. See that the orders are carried out." She stormed from the throne room, leaving a stunned group of people behind her.

Alphonse looked at the guards in the room. "Prepare the battleship," he said, walking over to the viewing globe. "I will contact the alliance and we will head to Phaedos."

Dimitria walked over to the rangers who were standing there in stunned silence, watching as Jason received his full powers. "We need to get to Phaedos," she said. "The force field is gone. Jason will need all of our help for the coming battle."

Rocky looked at her, confusion clearly on his face. "What just happened," he asked.

Dimitria shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "But, we will find out once we are on Phaedos. We all are going, so get prepared to teleport."

Zordon and Dulcea looked at each other, slow smiles coming to their faces. "I think our son will need our help," he said. "What do you say the three of us get out of here? We'll head to the monolith and see what Jason wants us to do."

Ninjor walked over to the two of them. "I think we were just duped by the guardians," he said. "Let's go find out if I am right."

The three of them teleported from the temple, heading for the monolith.

The guardian of strength turned to the other two guardians with him. "I think we should prepare for our new leaders' arrival," he said. "What do you say?"

The other two smiled and nodded. They all headed for the main chamber, wanting to greet Jason as he arrived.

A/N: I hope this turned out okay. It took me a while to get it down. I kept rewriting it. Let me know what you think. Next one up soon.


	12. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers.

The guardian of magic let go of Jason and Natalia as they arrived in the monolith. He smiled as the other three guardians entered the main room. He walked over to them, letting Jason and Natalia have a moment alone. "It is good to see you again," the guardian of magic said as he hugged the other three. "I did not expect to be back so soon."

The guardian of strength looked at him. "Do they know yet," he asked.

The guardian of magic shook his head. "There was not time to explain it," he said. "I wanted to get them out of there before Charlene could get her hands on them."

Natalia looked at Jason, a small smile coming to her face. "I don't understand what happened," she said softly. "But, I'm glad that mother did not win. I don't think I could have lived with you hating me for taking your powers away."

Jason looked into her eyes, his heart telling him that it was okay to love this woman in front of him. He reached up, gently cupping her cheek. "I don't think I could ever hate you," he said, still confused by his feelings for her. "I realized when you wouldn't look at me that you were just as trapped as I was. You had no choice but to go through with the marriage. What did she hold over you?"

Natalia felt tears come to her eyes. "She threatened to kill you," she whispered. "I couldn't let that happen, not when…" She stopped, unable to continue.

Jason opened his mouth to ask her more, but before he could speak the rangers and his parent's teleported into the room.

Natalia stepped back, getting out of the way of Jason's friends and family. She moved to the wall, confusion running through her. She loved this man; she knew that now without a doubt. Yet, she knew that he still loved Kim. She wanted to know how it was possible that he gained his full powers without giving her his heart.

Jason glanced back at Natalia after greeting his friends. He excused himself from the others and walked over to her, reaching out and gently taking her hand. "Come on," he said softly. "We need to find out just what is going on."

Natalia did not resist as he pulled her over to join the rest of them.

Jason looked at the guardians. "I'd like to know what just happened," he said, the others going quiet at his words. "Charlene told me that I wouldn't gain my powers unless I married the one who held my heart. Was that wrong?"

The guardian of magic walked up to Jason, smiling slightly as he noticed Jason holding Natalia's hand. "It was partially wrong," he said. "Why don't we all sit down? There is a lot to tell all of you."

The guardian of magic looked at Jason as they all were seated around the main room in the monolith. "First of all, Jason," he said. "I have to apologize to you."

Jason looked at him in puzzlement. "For what," he asked.

The guardian of strength leaned forward. "The four of us need to apologize," he said. He put his hand on the guardian of magic's shoulder. "He did not do this alone. We all four agreed to it."

Jason held up his hand as the other two guardians opened their mouths. "Hold on," he said. "I don't know why you think you have to apologize to me. Let him tell what this is about, please." He looked at the guardian of magic. "Tell me why you think you need to apologize."

"Because I knew what was going to happen to you and I let it," the guardian of magic said quietly. "I was with you the whole time you were on Mysteria and I did nothing to prevent it from happening."

Jason sat back, not knowing what to say to this. Before he could speak, several of his friends were on their feet, anger showing on their faces.

"You knew that Charlene was going to take Jason," Rocky said, his voice an angry growl. "And you just let it happen? You didn't try to get word to us?"

"We could have stopped it from happening," Tommy said, anger in his voice as well.

"You four are sworn to protect him," Ninjor growled at them. "Yet you let him be taken and put through all of that. How could you do that?"

Jason stood up, frowning at his friends. "Sit down," he said, his deep voice showing that he expected to be obeyed. "Let them explain." Tommy and Rocky sat down, recognizing that Jason was taking control of the situation. Ninjor opened his mouth, but closed it quickly as Jason glared at him. "Sit down, Ninjor," Jason ordered. "Now!"

Ninjor sat down, his anger fading as he saw the look on Jason's face. He was not going to go against Jason right now.

Jason turned back to the guardian of magic, his expression of anger fading. He sat down, looking at the guardian of magic before speaking. "Tell me what you have to," he said. He looked around at the rest of the people in the room. "Everyone will be quiet and listen, without interrupting, understood?"

The others nodded in silent agreement, not arguing with Jason. They would listen to everything without asking questions, until Jason let them.

Jason looked back to the guardian of magic, giving him a small smile. "I'm not angry," he said quietly. "Just tell me everything. Please."

Zordon and Dulcea exchanged silent glances. Zordon nodded at Dulcea. Jason was taking charge all ready. He was more than ready to assume command of the forces of good.

The four guardians visibly relaxed at Jason's quiet words. They had been afraid that he would be upset, but now they could see that he wanted to know everything from them, without getting angry.

The guardian of magic took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He met Jason's gaze as he began to explain everything to him. "A few days ago, I noticed a growing sense of evil all around us," he said. "I didn't do anything about it for a couple of days. Then I realized that I had to find out what it was all about. I went into the records room, looking through the book of prophecy to see if I could come up with an answer. I found a prophecy that none of us knew about. It stated that, you, Jason, would be handed over to the alliance of evil by someone that you trusted. Someone who was close to you."

"Amanda," Jason said softly, pain flashing through him.

The guardian of magic nodded. "Amanda," he agreed. "The prophecy also stated that the alliance of evil had to believe that you were totally broken and defeated, having no hope of being able to get away." He looked down at the floor. "The hardest thing I ever had to do was just stand in the shadows and let that happen to you, Jason," he said softly. "I wanted to let you know that I was there, but I thought if I gave you any hope at all, Charlene would sense it and kill you, without trying to strip your powers from you. I could not let that happen, so I stayed hidden. I'm sorry."

Jason leaned forward, placing his hand on the guardian of magic's shoulder. He waited until the guardian looked up. "You did what you had to do," he said, no anger or condemnation in his voice. "I'm not saying that I liked going through that, but I understand why you did it. It was the right thing to do, and I accept your apology."

The guardian of magic sighed, relief plainly on his face.

Jason looked at the other three guardians, giving them a small smile. "I don't hold this against any of you," he said quietly. "It was what you had to do, and I understand what it feels like to think you have failed someone close to you." His eyes darted towards Tommy, before he quickly looked back to the guardian of magic. "What about the prophecy about my powers," he asked. "How did Charlene have that wrong?"

"I don't know how she got the wording wrong," the guardian of magic said. "But, the correct wording of the prophecy states that you had to pledge your heart in marriage to one that you loved, meaning every word of that pledge. The one whom you pledged your heart to would also have to feel the same way about you and mean every word of her pledge as well."

Shock showed on every face before him, except one. Jason did not look shocked, he had suspected something like this and he could not deny his feelings for Natalia anymore. He loved her, he knew that he did.

Billy looked at the guardian of magic, shaking his head. "That would mean that Jason has to love her," he said, his voice so quiet that they almost did not hear him. "How is that possible? He loves Kim."

Jason ignored the others as he turned to Natalia. "We really need to talk," he said softly.

Natalia sat there, shock running through her as she met Jason's eyes. She could not say anything, just nod at him in silence. She looked away as she saw the look in his eyes, blushing slightly.

Jason turned back around to face the guardian of magic. "How did you know," he asked quietly, fully aware of the stunned silence of his friends and parents. He could not worry about them right now. This had to be settled first.

The guardian of magic smiled broadly. "I sensed it," he said. "Right after Charlene let you know that Natalia was her daughter. I felt how much that hurt you. Then, I went to Natalia, hearing her tell Charlene that she would not marry you because you loved someone else. Charlene forced her into the marriage, knowing that she loved you, by threatening to kill you in front of Natalia. She said that she would let you linger in pain for days before she finally let you die. Natalia gave in after that, not wanting anything to happen to you. I stayed with her after Charlene left, searching out her feelings." He paused, making sure that Jason was paying attention before continuing. "If she hadn't felt anything for you, I would have gone right back to the dungeon and gotten you out of there," he said. "I would not take the chance of letting you lose your powers. I knew that, if you realized that she was just as trapped as you, you would go through with the wedding, just to keep her from being hurt. I was there the whole time, putting up a cloak of concealment over the two of you as the ceremony progressed. It kept Charlene from sensing your powers' growing until it was too late. If I had sensed anything going wrong before that, I would have gotten you and Natalia out of there right away."

Jason felt several pairs of eyes on him, knowing that they wanted to know how he could love Natalia, even though his heart still loved Kim. If Jason was perfectly honest, he would have to admit that he did not understand it himself. He just knew that he had deep feelings for Natalia and that, in spite of everything his mind tried to tell him, it felt right. Like it was meant to be this way. He stood up, looking down at Natalia. "Can we go talk," he asked softly, holding out his hand to her.

Natalia took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. She silently walked out of the room with him, looking down at the floor as they left.

Zordon moved, as if to go after them, but stopped as Dulcea put a hand on his arm. "No," she said quietly. "This is none of our business. Jason has to be the one to decide this, not us."

Zordon looked at her, shaking his head. "After all that he and Kim have been through," he said, a touch of anger in his voice, "how could he just throw that aside for her? She is Charlene's daughter. She could be just as evil as her mother."

The guardian of magic stood up, looking at Zordon. "She's not," he said. "Her heart is nothing but pure and good. She takes after her father, the man Charlene killed in front of Natalia when she was only four. She swore from that day forward that she would not be anything like her mother. Natalia is nothing like her mother and I think that Jason knows that. He can sense the goodness in her; otherwise, I do not think he would have been attracted to her in the first place. This is for him to decide, not us." He looked at the rangers carefully. "I know the affection that all of you have for Kim," he said. "And I know that Jason still loves her, very much. Whichever way he goes, I would hope that all of you will support him in his decision."

Jason looked at Natalia as they walked out of the monolith. He sighed heavily, not sure where he should start.

Natalia put her hand on his arm. "You love me," she asked quietly.

Jason gave her a small smile, nodding slightly. "Yes," he said quietly. "I do."

Natalia shook her head. "How is that possible," she asked. "You love Kim, I know you do. You have loved her for a long time. You have only known me for four days."

Jason took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "I don't understand it anymore than you do," he said softly. "I know that I still love Kim. That kind of love does not just go away overnight. I will probably always love her." He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he continued. "But, from the first minute that I saw you, I felt this instant attraction to you. My heart calls out to you whenever I think of you, or look at you. My soul feels connected to yours and, to be perfectly honest, it is confusing the hell out of me. I don't understand how I could feel this way for two different women." He let go of her hands and turned away from her, taking a couple of steps before turning back around to face her. "I've loved Kim for so long, that no one else even entered my mind," he said, trying to explain this to himself as much as her. "I never even thought of someone else. It was always her. I love everything about her, her smile, her laugh, even when she gets angry at me, I still love her. It has always been her that I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with." He paused and took a step towards Natalia, wanting her to try to understand what he was going through. "Then, I rescued this total stranger from cogs," he said, a slight smile on his face. "After you passed out, I looked at you and thought that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt this instant attraction to you and I immediately felt guilty for that. I was still engaged to Kim. Therefore, I tried to fight it, even after Kim and I broke up. It just didn't seem right to me to try and start something with someone new so soon after the engagement was called off." He took another step towards her. "But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you off my mind," he said, his voice getting quieter. "The more time I spent around you, the more my attraction grew. Every time I looked into your eyes, my heart seemed to call out to you. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I knew that I was falling for you even after only knowing you for a day." He stepped right up to her, reaching up and gently cupping her cheek. "I love you, Natalia," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "I can't explain why I do, I just do and it feels right. Like I belong with you, like this was meant to be. I wish I could understand it, but I do not. I just know that I do not want to let it go. Not now, not ever."

Natalia felt her breath catch in her throat, looking into his eyes. She felt her eyes tearing up and she took a deep breath, her heart seeming to soar in her chest. "Jason, I love you too," she said softly, reaching up and gently cupping his cheek. "This is so crazy. I have only known you four days, yet I know that my heart tells me this is right. We do belong together; I just never thought it was possible that you would ever feel the same way about me." She felt a tear trail down her cheek, but she ignored it. "I don't ever want to let go either. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Jason leaned forward, capturing her mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest as Natalia slipped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss, his heart and soul seeming to soar inside of him.

Natalia kissed him back, pure bliss running through her. She felt her heart swelling with love for this man and her soul told her that this was right. This was where she belonged. She pressed herself tightly against him, deepening the kiss even more, letting Jason know just what was in her heart.

Jason pulled back after a few minutes, trying to get his breath back. He placed his forehead against Natalia's feeling the aftereffects of the kiss running through his whole body. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing pulse. He had never felt a kiss like that, not even with Kim.

Natalia stood in his arms, feeling like time had stopped for her. She pressed her forehead against his, trying to calm her breathing after that powerful kiss. "Wow," she whispered. "That was like nothing I've ever felt before." She pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Do you really think that this will work between us," she asked softly.

Jason smiled at her, leaning forward and giving her another tender kiss. He looked into her eyes as he pulled back. "I think it all ready has," he whispered. "I just hope that everyone else will accept that." He sighed, taking his arms from around her waist. "Now that we have that settled," he said. "We should get back inside. We do have a battle to get ready for. I don't think that your mother will give up that easily."

Natalia sighed, taking his hand as they turned back towards the monolith. "You're right," she said. "I bet she's in a rage right now."

Charlene stood on the bridge of her battleship, watching Jason and Natalia in her viewer there. She let a slow, evil smile come to her face. "You'd better not get too comfortable with her, Jason," she said softly. "I have this feeling that something is going to happen to her. While you are busy fighting the battle, Natalia will die before you even get used to the idea of being married to her. I guarantee that your happiness will not last very long at all." She gave little laugh and turned to Marcus, who was standing behind her. "Get this ship into space," she said. "It is time to take down the forces of good and take over the universe."

Marcus bowed, and then turned, barking out orders to get the ship headed into space.

Zordon stood inside the entrance to the monolith, listening to every word that Jason and Natalia had said to each other. His heart sank, thinking of Kimberly. He sighed lightly as Jason and Natalia kissed, heading back towards the main room of the monolith. He would not let his son know that he thought he was making a big mistake. Dulcea had been right, this was Jason's decision and he would be the one who had to live with it.

Jason and Natalia walked back into the main room of the temple, ignoring the curious looks directed their way by the others. Jason walked over to the guardians, not noticing that Kat grabbed Natalia's arm and pulled her over to the side of the room.

The guardian of strength looked at Jason, his expression grim. "The entire alliance of evil is headed here," he said. "They outnumber us by well over twenty to one, just with their ships. No telling how many troops they have on their ships. We could be outnumbered by two hundred to one."

"Where are our forces," Jason asked.

"Standing by and waiting for your instructions, Jason," the guardian of knowledge said. "They will do whatever you command."

Jason looked at her, surprise showing on his face. "Why my commands," he asked. "I'm not the leader of the forces of good. The elders on Eltar are."

"No, son," Zordon said, walking over to Jason. "You are the leader now. That is one of the reasons that Charlene wanted to prevent you from gaining your full powers. She knew that we would all be following your orders. So just tell us what you want us to do and we will do it."

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but closed it as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into Tommy's eyes.

Tommy smiled at Jason. "It's your destiny, Jason," he said. "We all knew that this day would come and that you would be the one we would follow. We all are ready to follow you, so just tell us what to do."

Jason looked at Billy as he walked over to him. "We all know that you are the one who is meant to lead us, Jason," he said, grinning at the look that came over Jason's face. "We believe in you."

Rocky looked at Jason as the others in the room nodded in agreement. "Billy's right, Jason," he said. "So, get on with it fearless leader and tell us what to do."

Jason grinned at Rocky, shaking his head. He let his breath out slowly, and then looked at the guardian of strength. "I want half of the forces of good to converge on this planet," he ordered. "Keep them in hiding, where Charlene will not detect them. I want her to be surprised by them."

"What about the other half," the guardian of healing asked. "Will they be out in the open?"

Jason shook his head. "I want them to head to earth," he said. "I want to stop Charlene here, if possible. If we can't, I want earth to be protected." He looked at the others. "If she can't defeat me here, she'll go after the planet I where I grew up, thinking that it would be totally defenseless. If she gets that far, the other half of our forces will be able to hold her off until we can get there."

The guardian of strength nodded, turning to the communications panel and sending out Jason's orders, not even questioning him on this.

Jason looked at the rangers. "You are sworn to protect earth," he said. "If you want to go back there, I'll understand."

Adam looked at Jason, shaking his head. "And miss the chance to fight under you," he asked. "No way, Jason. If you send half our forces there, earth will stand a chance until we can get there to help. We want to stay here and help you."

The other rangers nodded their agreement, smiling at Jason.

Jason smiled at them. "All right," he said. "Then let's prepare a surprise for Charlene that she will never forget." He looked towards the door, smiling as Tulia walked into the room.

Tulia walked up to Jason, giving him a hug then stepping back. "My tribes are outside, Jason," she said. "We are ready to help you defeat the alliance of evil. Give me our orders and we will stand by your side, watching as you hand the alliance their final defeat."

Jason nodded and looked around the room, seeing the faces of everyone looking at him, awaiting his orders. "This is it," he said. "We will hand the alliance of evil their final defeat, stopping their reign of terror in this universe for good."

The others exchanged glances, smiles on their faces. The alliance of evil would not know what had hit them.

A/N: Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Preparing for Battle

Disclaimer: I know you have heard it before, but here it is again. I do not own the Power Rangers. I just had to say it again.

Kat looked at Natalia as she pulled her to the side of the room. "Are you okay," she asked quietly.

Natalia nodded, her eyes darting to Jason before looking back at Kat. "I'm fine," she said.

Kat had seen her look at Jason and she sighed lightly. "Natalia, I'm your friend, you know that, right," she asked. When Natalia nodded, she continued. "I just wanted to warn you, don't get too comfortable with Jason."

Natalia looked at Kat, a puzzled frown on her face. "What do you mean," she asked, not entirely sure, she wanted to hear what else Kat had to say.

"I mean, he still loves Kim," Kat said quietly. "He has for a long time. That kind of love just does not go away. He'll go back to her and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Natalia gave Kat a hurt look. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I know that you're just trying to be a friend," she said, her voice holding a slight edge. "But, this is really none of your business. This is between Jason and me. Please just stay out of it." She moved around Kat, going over to join the guardians. She felt a touch of doubt entering her mind, but tried to push it away. She was not going to listen to others. Jason was the one that mattered and he had said that he wanted to be with her. She would listen to him, no one else.

Kat watched her walk away, sighing lightly. She could not see this working out between Natalia and Jason, but she would not say anymore about it. She quietly walked over to join the other rangers.

Charlene stood on the bridge of her ship, watching as the planet Phaedos appeared in the viewing window. She let an evil smile cross her face, seeing no sign of the forces of good anywhere around the planet.

Alphonse and Amanda stood just behind her, awaiting their orders from their queen.

Charlene turned to the two of them. "I want the two of you to do a special job for me," she said. "When we land, you two are to find Natalia and kill her. I do not care how you do it, just get it done. Do not fight with anyone else, just find her and do the job. Do you understand?"

Alphonse and Amanda bowed to her. "Yes, my queen," Alphonse said. "We will do as you ask. She is as good as dead."

Charlene nodded and turned back around to the window. "You are going to be in my hands once again, Jason," she said quietly. "You will pay for deceiving me, I promise you." She stood there in silence, watching Phaedos grow larger in the window, feeling victory just ahead.

Jason stood beside the guardian of strength, making sure that the forces of good were all in their places. He knew the enormous risks they were all taking. It all depended on the forces of good being able to surprise the alliance of evil. If they did not let Charlene fall into the trap, they would all be finished. He glanced up as the guardians of knowledge and healing escorted Natalia out of the chamber. He looked back to the guardian of strength. "I need to ask a favor," he said softly. "It has to do with Natalia."

The guardian of magic walked over to join them. "We will take her some place safe," he said. "A place that only the four of us know about. Charlene will not get to her, I promise."

Jason gave him a small grin. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew," he said. "Thank you. I'll be able to concentrate on the battle knowing that she is safe."

The guardian of strength looked at Jason, his expression grim. "Just watch your back," he said. "Charlene still has Alphonse and Amanda. They won't fight fair and you will be the number one target."

"I know," Jason said. "But, this time, I won't be surprised. I'll be careful, but I'm not going to ask the others to put their lives on the line while I hide away. I can't and won't do that."

The guardian of magic put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "We know," he said. "We just want o make sure that you watch out for her tricks. She will be looking for the opportunity to try and get her hands on you once again, so be careful."

Jason nodded, feeling eyes on him. He looked up to see Tommy and his parents heading for him. "Excuse me," he said. "I need to talk to them. Let me know when you are ready to leave with Natalia." He walked over to meet the three people heading for him, not really wanting to have the conversation that he knew was coming.

Natalia looked at the guardian of healing as she slipped on the light brown shirt they had given her to wear. "Thank you," she said, buttoning the shirt. "This is much more comfortable than that dress. I feel like I can move much more freely." She glanced down at the outfit they had given her to wear. The dark brown pants were snug, showing off her hips and legs. The brown knee-high boots had low heels and fit her feet like they were made for her. The shirt was snug, but loose enough that she could move freely in it. She reached up, pulling the combs from her hair and letting it fall loosely about her shoulders. She looked at the guardian of knowledge as she walked over to her.

The guardian of knowledge placed a gentle hand on Natalia's arm. "I can sense your doubts about Jason," she said softly. "Do not listen to others. Listen to your heart and listen to him. Jason is the one that matters in this, so just believe in him. He has never lied to you, has he?"

Natalia looked at her, shaking her head. "No," she said. "He never has lied to me. He has always told me the truth, from the first minute that I met him."

The guardian of healing put her hand on Natalia's other arm. "Then trust in him now," she said. "He would not tell you that he wants to be with you if he didn't mean it. His heart is too good for a deception like that. If he wasn't totally sure about this, he would not have said it."

Natalia smiled at the two of them, her doubts fading away. "Thank you," she said. "That makes me feel a lot better." She looked to the doorway. "I think we'd better get back to the others."

The guardians nodded and led her back towards the main chamber.

Tommy, Zordon and Dulcea looked at Jason in shock, not wanting to believe what he had just told them.

Tommy shook his head. "Are you sure, Jason," he asked quietly.

Jason put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I'm sure, Tommy," he said, his voice just as quiet. "Alphonse told me about them right after they had captured me. Moreover, I've watched how they interact with each other. It's true."

Tommy felt a slow burning anger building in him. He looked at Jason, the anger starting to show on his face. "I want him," he said, his voice low.

Jason looked at Tommy for a long minute before answering him. "All right," he said. "As long as you promise to fight him with a clear head. Don't let your anger take control."

Tommy took a deep breath, visibly calming down. "I promise, Jason," he said. "I'll fight him without letting my anger control me."

Jason nodded, glancing towards the door as Natalia returned with the two guardians. He felt his pulse quicken as he saw her in that outfit. He was about to go over to her, when Zordon put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you, son," Zordon said. "Can you give me a minute?"

Jason looked at Zordon and nodded. "Sure," he said. "Let's go outside."

Dulcea gave Zordon a stern look, warning him to mind his own business without saying it aloud. She watched the two of them leave the main chamber, then turned to glance at Natalia. She took a deep breath and walked over to meet this young woman who seemed to have captured her son's heart.

Natalia felt a little nervous as Dulcea approached her, but managed to keep it hidden. She gave her a small smile.

Dulcea smiled in return. "I'm Dulcea," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Jason's mother."

Natalia shook her hand, watching as the rangers made their way over to her as well. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I've heard a lot about you over the years. Although I have to admit that, none of it was very complimentary. My mother doesn't seem to like you and Zordon very much."

Dulcea felt herself warming to this young woman. Her smile grew wider. "I hope that that doesn't influence your opinion of me," she said.

Natalia shook her head. "I know that anyone my mother hates is someone I'd like to know," she said. She looked at the rangers as they approached, minus Kat. She gave them a small smile. "You must be Jason's friends," she said. "I'm Natalia."

Billy smiled at her, holding out his hand. "I'm Billy," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

Natalia met each of the rangers, feeling comfortable around them almost instantly. They did not show her any animosity, just friendliness. It warmed her heart to have them make her feel like she belonged. She could see that, if she meant something to Jason they were willing to welcome her into their group. All of her doubts were now completely gone as she stood there, quietly talking to the group of friends.

Jason looked at Zordon as they walked outside of the monolith. He stood in silence, waiting for Zordon to speak first.

Zordon looked at Jason, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you about Natalia," he said. "I want to know just what you intend to do with her?"

"What do you mean," Jason asked warily. "I intend to stay with her."

"Why, because you feel obligated to her," Zordon asked. "Just because she is now your wife, you feel like you have to stay with her?"

Jason shook his head, trying to keep calm. "No, that is not the reason," Jason said. "I love her. I want to be with her."

"What about Kim," Zordon asked. "Have you just forgotten all about the things you two have gone through? I know that you still love her. That kind of love does not just go away."

Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I haven't forgotten Kim," he said. "I do still love her, I always will. She will always hold a special place in my heart. However, my heart and soul tell me that Natalia is the one I was meant to be with. This feels right to me. I'm where I belong."

"So, you just toss aside a love that you've had for years," Zordon continued, "to stay with a woman you've only known for four days. Is that the gist of this, son?"

Jason sighed heavily, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "I know you mean well, father," he said quietly. "But, this is my life. I make the decisions on who I am going to be with, not you. This really is none of your business." He went to walk back into the monolith, but stopped as Zordon grabbed his arm.

"Don't forget whose daughter she is, son," Zordon said, anger starting to show in his voice. "She could be more like her mother than you think."

Jason narrowed his eyes at his father, his own anger starting to build inside him. "She is not like Charlene," he snapped. "I know, I can feel it deep inside. She is a good person and like it or not, I love her. Stay out of this." He jerked his arm free, moving around Zordon and heading back into the monolith.

Zordon sighed heavily, turning to watch Jason walk back into the monolith. He followed Jason at a distance, not liking the way the conversation had turned out.

Jason forced himself to calm down before going back into the main chamber. He took a deep breath, then entered the chamber, looking at Natalia talking to his friends. He was about to head over to her, when the guardian of magic approached him.

"We need to go now, Jason," the guardian said. "If we wait much longer, Charlene may see us leave."

Jason nodded. "I'll get Natalia," he said. "Give me a few minutes." He walked over to Natalia, reaching out and gently taking her hand. "Can I talk to you," he asked in a quiet voice.

Natalia nodded, excusing herself and walking with Jason to the side of the room. "What is it," she asked.

"I want you to go with the guardians," Jason said. "I need to know that you are safe."

Natalia gave him a slight frown. "I don't want to leave you," she said quietly. "I'll be all right here."

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "Your mother is not going to just let you go. She will come after you to get at me. I need to be able to concentrate on the battle without worrying about you. Please do this for me."

Natalia let out a little sigh, not liking the idea of leaving him. She reluctantly nodded. "All right," she said. "If you make me a promise."

"Anything," Jason said. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you will come back to me," Natalia said. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "I can't lose you now. Not ever."

Jason gave her a warm smile. "I promise," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him as he felt her return the kiss.

Natalia wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him like she would never let him go. She deepened the kiss, pouring her heart out to him. It was a couple of minutes before they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes, giving him a smile. "I love you, Jason," she whispered.

"I love you too, Natalia," he said, his voice soft and quiet. He pulled back from her, taking her hand and leading her over to the guardians. He let go of her hand, watching as the guardian of magic gently took her arm. "Keep her safe," he said, his eyes locking on Natalia's.

The guardian of magic nodded. "We will," he said. "Good luck, Jason."

The four guardians teleported out of the monolith, taking Natalia with them.

Jason stood there until they disappeared. Then he turned to face the others. "The alliance is almost here," he said. "We need to make sure that everything is ready. The final battle is at hand."

The others nodded in silence, ready to face their future and the battle ahead.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	14. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. That is all there is to it.

Charlene smiled as her ship approached the monolith on Phaedos. She turned to Marcus. "Have half of the ships land," she instructed. "The other half are to stay in orbit above the planet. Once our warriors have defeated the pitiful few who are here to defend this place, we will move on to earth and conquer it."

Marcus bowed and left to follow his queen's orders.

Charlene turned back to the viewing window, looking at the monolith once again. "I'm coming for you, Jason," she whispered. "You will be mine once again. And this time, no one will be left alive to help you."

Jason looked at the others as they heard the ships approaching the monolith. "This is it," he said. "Time for battle."

Tommy nodded and looked at the rangers. "Let's do it, guys," he said, putting his arms to his sides and calling on his zeonizers.

The rangers nodded and called up their zeonizers as well.

"Zeo Ranger one, Pink!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger two, Yellow!" Aisha called.

"Zeo Ranger three, Blue!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger four, Green!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger five, Red!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger six, White!" Billy said.

"Zeo Ranger seven, Silver!" Tammy said.

"Zeo Ranger eight, Purple!" Carmen said.

Jason did not cross his arms in front of him. He stood there with his arms held down at his sides. "Ultimate Gold, power up!" He stood still as his ninjetti outfit covered him, leaving his face uncovered. His gold ranger outfit covered his ninjetti outfit, his helmet appearing last. He held up his hand and his gold power staff appeared in it. He nodded to the others and then turned to leave the main chamber, the others following him.

Charlene saw Jason come from the monolith, followed by the rangers, Zordon, Dulcea and Ninjor. She looked at her warriors. "I don't care what you do to the others," she said. "Just bring the gold ranger to me, alive. I want to be the one to crush him personally."

The warriors bowed to her, heading for the docking area as the ship landed on Phaedos. They rushed down the ramp, heading for the few defenders of the monolith, confident in their superior numbers and seeing victory near at hand.

Jason watched as the warriors descended the ramp from the ship. He smiled under his helmet as half of the alliance's forces landed their ships, also letting their warriors unload. He lifted his communicator to his mouth, pressing the button to call the forces of good. "Move out now," he said, watching as his friends began to fight the first warriors to reach them. "Tulia, bring out your warriors."

Tulia signaled her warriors, moving from the trees with them to meet the alliance's warriors in the battle.

Charlene stood on her ship, her smile fading as she saw the warriors from the various tribes on Phaedos pouring from the trees. Her anger began to build as she saw her warriors falling, the forces of good knocking them out of the fight with only a little effort. She turned to Marcus. "Contact the ships still in orbit," she ordered. "Have them approach the monolith and open fire on the forces of good."

Marcus turned to the communications panel, sending the message to the other ships. He listened to the reply and turned back to Charlene, knowing that she was not going to like what he had to say. "They can't get close to the monolith, majesty," he said. "The forces of good had ships just waiting for them. They are engaged in a battle with them at this moment."

Charlene spun back to the viewing window, her eyes seeking the gold ranger. She locked her eyes on him, her anger turning to fury. He had tricked her. Her fury grew as she watched him dispatching her warriors, taking care of them easily.

Jason went into a spinning kick, his right leg shooting out and hitting a warrior on the chest. He did not wait to see the results of his kick, but spun quickly; ducking under the punch another warrior threw at him. He came up, his left fist shooting out and catching the warrior under the chin. He heard two more come at him from behind and spun, his staff lifting to block the blows they threw at him. He spun on his right leg, his left leg held tightly against his chest. He kicked out, hitting one of the warriors in the stomach. He put his left leg down and braced on it, his right leg shooting out in front of him. The warrior in front of him flew back from the kick, knocking over three more who were trying to move towards the gold ranger.

Tommy shot out his right fist, connecting with the chest of a warrior in front of him. He watched the warrior fly back from the blow, and then looked over to Kat, wanting to see how she was doing. He saw her in trouble and headed towards her, wanting to help.

Kat heard the warrior come up behind her, but before she could turn, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pinning her own arms to her sides. She could not avoid the blow from another warrior who was in front of her. She felt the wind knocked out of her as the warrior's blow caught her in the stomach. Before the warrior could do more, Tommy was there.

Tommy grabbed the warrior in front of Kat by the shoulders, heaving him away from her. He turned to help her escape the other one, and then smiled under his helmet.

Kat stomped on the foot of the warrior holding her. She felt his arms loosen and she forced her arms out, breaking his hold on her. She spun around, kicking out at him.

The blow connected with his chest and he hurled backwards away from her. He landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Adam and Carmen were fighting side by side, linking their hands and kicking out at any warriors that came near them. Their kicks were powerful and the warriors were flying away from them, landing hard and staying down.

Rocky jumped up, his legs shooting out in a split kick. He caught two warriors in the chest, sending them flying away from him. He landed on the ground and went right into a spinning kick, knocking another warrior back as his kick caught him in the chest as well.

Aisha flipped over a warrior in front of her, landing on the ground behind him. She went into a spin, her right leg shooting out. Her kick connected with the warrior's back and sent him flying away from her.

Billy and Tammy were fighting together, standing back to back. They punched and kicked any warrior that came at them, sending them flying away from them with the powerful blows.

Zordon, Dulcea and Ninjor were fighting near each other, using their staffs to knock the warriors away that came at them.

Zordon swung his staff horizontally in front of him, spinning around in a circle. Several warriors flew back from the blow of his staff connecting with them.

Dulcea broke her staff in half, wielding both parts like clubs. She knocked one warrior on the head, turning as he fell to the ground. She swung the other piece of her staff, catching another warrior on the chin. She ducked down as another warrior swung a club at her. Coming back up, she swung a piece of her staff as if she was throwing an uppercut.

The blow caught the warrior under the chin. His head snapped back and he collapsed to the ground, passing out cold.

Ninjor was swinging his staff back and forth, cutting down warriors left and right. He gave a mighty laugh, enjoying being able to finally fight. He continued to cut down any warrior who came too close to him.

Alphonse and Amanda slipped quietly into the monolith, using the fight as a distraction. They quickly moved from chamber to chamber, looking for Amanda. They came to the main chamber, seeing it empty, just as the others had been. Their eyes met as they stood there in the empty chamber. Jason had been ready for this. Natalia was nowhere to be found.

Alphonse's eyes flashed in anger. He turned and headed out of the main chamber, one thought on his mind. He was going to find the gold ranger and personally destroy him. He stormed out of the monolith, looking around until his eyes locked onto Jason's back.

Jason knocked two warriors away from him, his staff connecting with their chests and hurtling them back. He turned, feeling eyes on him. He smiled under his helmet as he saw Alphonse standing near the entrance to the monolith. He stood still, waiting for Alphonse, who was slowly walking towards him.

Alphonse ignored everyone else around him, his eyes focused solely on Jason. He came to a stop just a few feet from Jason, his lips curling into a snarl of anger. "Where is she, Jason," he growled.

Jason shook his head. "Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you," he said, dropping his staff and facing Alphonse. "You will never lay your hands on her, I promise you that."

Alphonse snarled in anger and lifted his hands, shooting his dark magic at Jason. He stood in disbelief as Jason's hands lifted quickly, blocking the blow and sending it harmlessly into the air.

Jason waved his hand at his staff, watching as it disappeared from sight. He dropped into a defensive stance, keeping his eyes on Alphonse as they began to circle each other.

Tommy was fighting a warrior as he saw Jason facing Alphonse. He was about to go over and help Jason when a movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. What he saw made him change his plans. He moved quickly, throwing the warrior in front of him away as he charged at the person standing just outside the entrance to the monolith.

Amanda looked at Alphonse and Jason, anger running through her. She had almost forgotten how her brother could outthink his opponents. She lifted her hands, gathering her dark powers in them, readying them to throw at Jason at the first opportunity. She sent the powers forward, aimed at Jason's back, as a red shape moved in front of her.

Tommy took the blow full in the chest, pain racing through his body as he fell to the ground. He lay there, trying to fight past the pain as he heard someone approaching him.

Alphonse threw a punch at Jason frowning as Jason's arms crossed and came up to block the blow. He snarled in anger, moving his arm away from Jason's and trying again.

Jason blocked this blow with his left forearm. His right arm swung up, catching Alphonse under the chin. He watched as Alphonse's head snapped back, following him up as the man staggered away from him.

Alphonse staggered back from the blow, his head spinning. He forced himself to a stop, ducking under the blow that Jason took at his head. His left fist shot out, catching Jason in the stomach and making him bend over.

Jason bent at the waist, his breath temporarily knocked out of him. He could not stop the next blow that Alphonse launched at him. The blow caught him on the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground.

Alphonse stood up, glaring down at the gold ranger who lay on the ground before him. He leaned down, grabbing Jason's arm and pulling him to his feet. He released Jason's arm as he got him to his feet. He reached out, both hands clamping around Jason's throat, squeezing tightly.

Jason felt Alphonse grab his throat, squeezing his air off. He lifted his hands, grabbing Alphonse's wrists and trying to pry the hands from his throat. He felt Alphonse pushing him backwards and could not stop himself from moving.

Amanda slowly walked over to Tommy, her face showing the conflicting emotions that were running through her. She came to his side and knelt down beside him, not sure what she should do now. The darkness was still inside her, but something else was trying to push its way through, causing great confusion inside of her.

Tommy fought past the pain, looking up at Amanda as she knelt beside him. He reached up slowly, removing his helmet so that he could look into her eyes. "Amanda," he said softly. "I love you. Come back to us."

Amanda felt the darkness leaving her as she gazed into Tommy's eyes. "Tommy," she said, tears coming to her eyes. She leaned over, placing her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry," she said. "What have I done?"

Tommy reached up, pulling her into a hug, helping her fight off the darkness that was inside of her.

Amanda felt the tears coming on hard as she clung to Tommy, the darkness fading from within her. She cried onto his chest, not moving as he silently held her.

Alphonse smiled wickedly at Jason as he forced him over to the monolith, still keeping a firm grip on his throat.

Jason felt his back strike the side of the monolith as he continued to try to force the hands from his throat. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt himself growing weaker.

Alphonse suddenly gave a grunt of pain and his hands loosened from Jason's throat. He released Jason, spinning around to see who had dared to interfere with his plans.

Tammy and Carmen stood before him, both in defensive stances. They had seen Jason's trouble and had come over, both of them kicking Alphonse in the ribs to make him let go of their friend.

Alphonse snarled in anger and lifted his hands. His dark powers shot out, striking both girls in the chests and hurtling them away from him. He turned back around, wanting to finish Jason finally.

Jason was ready for him. The distraction from the girls was enough to give him time to get his strength back. His right fist shot out as Alphonse turned back around. His fist connected with Alphonse's face, sending him staggering back from him. He did not give Alphonse the chance to recover, going into a spin on his left leg. Jason's right leg shot out as he came back around.

Alphonse flew backwards as the blow connected with his chest. He fell hard onto his back, laying there stunned and winded as Jason slowly walked over to him.

Jason lifted his hand, calling on his power staff. It appeared in his hands, glowing brightly with his powers. He swung the staff down, watching in grim satisfaction as it cut Alphonse in two.

Alphonse screamed as he felt his body being torn apart. He lay there, stunned and unable to believe that he had lost. Then, his body seemed to explode, bright light shooting out in every direction. His body disappeared, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

Jason slowly lowered the staff, watching as a slight, dark mist floated up from the ground then disappeared in the wind. He turned to see how his friends and parents were.

Charlene stood on the bridge of her ship, watching in growing disbelief as Jason destroyed Alphonse. She saw Amanda helping Tommy back to his feet, knowing that she no longer had a hold on her and her fury became uncontrollable. She turned and stalked from the bridge, heading for the ramp. One thing was on her mind. She was going to destroy Jason, even if it meant that she would lose as well. She was determined that he was going to die, right here and right now.

Jason looked over to Tammy and Carmen, seeing Billy and Adam kneeling beside them. He took a step towards them, wanting to see if there was anything, he could do. He did not see Charlene exit the ship, his attention on his fallen friends.

Charlene lifted her hands, sending her full powers at Jason.

Jason took the blow in his chest. His shield could not handle that much power and pain ran through his body. He felt his back hit the monolith and he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. He knelt there, pain racing through him as he tried to fight it off.

Charlene moved towards him, a wicked smile on her face as she lifted her hands once again. She sent another blast of her powers at him. Her smile widened as he stiffened in pain and fell onto his face.

Jason lay helplessly on the ground, the pain overwhelming him. He could not make a move to defend himself as he heard Charlene laugh wickedly, heading towards him.

Amanda stood beside Tommy, steadying him as he tried to shake off the effects of the blow he had taken. She saw Charlene hit Jason the second time and anger flowed through her. She let go of Tommy's arm, ignoring him as he sank to his knees. She saw Charlene lift her hands once again, meaning to finish Jason off and she ran over, blocking Jason's body with her own.

Charlene frowned as Amanda stepped right in front of Jason, taking the killing blow that was meant for him.

Amanda took the blow full in the chest. It hurtled her back into the side of the monolith. She fell in a lifeless heap, landing beside her brother.

Zordon and Dulcea saw Amanda take the blow and they moved quickly, cutting Charlene off before she could reach either of their children.

Charlene sneered at the two of them, raising her hands to gather more of her powers into them. She sent the blows towards Zordon and Dulcea, smiling in satisfaction as they flew back from the blows.

Tommy was on his feet, making his way painfully over towards Jason and Amanda. He saw Jason slowly lift his head, but felt concern as Amanda lay there without moving at all. He got to her side, kneeling beside her and gently turning her over.

Jason slowly lifted his head, watching as his parents were flung backwards from the blows that Charlene gave them. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, looking up as the other rangers came over, trying to stop Charlene from reaching him. He felt his anger coming on as Charlene threw the rangers back, her powers sending them flying helplessly into the air and away from her.

Charlene dealt with the rangers, and then looked back to where Jason was pushing himself to his feet. She made her way towards him, frowning as Ninjor suddenly appeared in front of her.

Ninjor shook his head. "You have lost, Charlene," he said, lifting his staff to try to ward her off. "Jason will destroy you once and for all."

Charlene snarled at him, lifting her hand and sending wave after wave of her powers towards him.

Ninjor moved his staff, blocking her blows with swift movements. He did not move fast enough to block one blow and it caught him in the chest. He was flung backwards from the blow, landing hard on his back and laying there stunned and helpless.

Jason slowly got to his feet, ignoring the pain that still filled his body. He reached up, slowly taking his helmet off and throwing it down on the ground. He lifted his hands as he saw Charlene deal with Ninjor. He waited until her attention was on him once again, and then sent his powers hurtling out at her.

Charlene did not see the blow until too late. She felt it strike her chest and felt herself flying backwards from the blow. She landed on her back, laying there as pain welled through her. She heard Jason approach her, but could do nothing to protect herself now.

Jason held out his hand, his staff flying into it once more. He looked down at Charlene as his staff glowed brightly with his powers. His eyes were cold and hard as he swung the staff down, cutting through her body and stepping back.

Charlene felt herself being torn in two. She screamed in pain, as her body seemed to blow apart. Her body disappeared, leaving only a dark cloud of evil power that seemed to hang in the air.

Jason looked at the cloud, feeling the evilness that was in it. He lifted his staff, pressing the button on it. The top of the staff opened and three quick bursts of power came out of the crystal in the center of it.

The bursts hit the dark cloud, destroying it and leaving no trace of it.

Jason slowly lowered his arm, the staff dropping from his hand. He felt the pain taking over and sank to his knees, unable to stay on his feet. He wanted to get up and see to his friends and family, but the pain was keeping him down. He knelt there, resting his hands on his thighs with his head down, trying to fight past the pain and get his strength back.

Tommy knelt in front of the monolith, cradling Amanda's lifeless body to him. He did not try to keep the tears in, feeling them fall down his face as he tried to will her to move. He looked over to Jason, seeing him kneeling on the ground as he tried to recover his strength. He felt relieved that Jason seemed to be all right, but the grief ran through him as he saw Billy and Adam kneeling with Tammy and Carmen in their arms as well. He lowered his head, pulling Amanda's body tighter to him as the tears fell harder. They had won, but it had been at a cost.

Jason knelt on the ground for several minutes, feeling the pain lessen and his strength slowly returning to him. He tensed as he heard ships landing near the monolith. He looked up, relief flooding through him as he saw that they were ships from the forces of good. He slowly forced himself to his feet as the forces of good began to exit their ships. Jason looked around, seeing his friends kneeling with the three girls in their arms. He felt his eyes tearing up as the realization struck him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing his mother standing next to him.

Dulcea saw the pain in his eyes and wordlessly took him in her arms. She held him as he cried silently on her shoulder, knowing that words would be useless at a time like this. He would need to hear that is was not his fault, but that could wait. Right now, he just needed to get his emotions out.

Aisha and Rocky got to their feet, slowly walking over to Adam and kneeling beside him. They silently wrapped their arms around him, trying to comfort him as he held Carmen's body to him.

Adam leaned against his friends, letting his grief out as he held Carmen's body tightly to him.

Dimitria knelt beside Billy, putting her arms around him as he cried silently. Tammy's lifeless body was pressed tightly against him.

Kat made her way over to Tommy, kneeling beside him and putting her arms around his shoulders. She cried silently with him as he held Amanda's body tightly in his arms.

Zordon walked over to Ninjor, helping him to his feet. The two friends looked at each other in silent grief, feeling the losses they had all suffered.

The forces of good that had arrived in their ships slowly walked around the battle scene, looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades. They sighed heavily, not liking the fact that a lot of them had died. However, they also knew that, if Jason had not planned things so carefully, their losses would have been much greater. They owed their victory to Zordon's son. Without his plans, they would all be dead, or prisoners of the alliance of evil right now. Jason was truly worthy to be their leader and they would gladly follow him into any battle.

Billy gently lowered Tammy's body to the ground, tears still in his eyes. He slowly got to his feet, Dimitria helping him to stand. He heard others approaching him and looked to see Adam, Aisha and Rocky walking over to him.

Adam met Billy's eyes, tears still in his but not falling. He silently pulled Billy into a hug, feeling Rocky and Aisha wrap their arms around the two of them.

Billy looked at the others as he pulled back, nodding at them in silence. He did not trust himself to speak now.

Rocky glanced over to Jason, seeing him still in his mother's arms. He looked back to Dimitria. "He'll take the blame for this, won't he," he asked.

Dimitria glanced at Jason, seeing him pull back from Dulcea's arms. She looked back to the rangers. "He will," she said. "He'll feel guilty because they died trying to protect him."

Adam shook his head, glancing at Jason. "I'm not going to let him do that," he said softly. "They just did what anyone of us would have done. This is not his fault."

Billy nodded in agreement with Adam, his eyes going over to where Tommy was gently placing Amanda's body on the ground. He looked back to the others. "I agree with Adam," he said. "We all have to make him see that he isn't to blame for any of this."

Aisha nodded. "If he hadn't planned this so carefully, we could all be dead right now," she said. "Or worse, we could be slaves of the alliance." She looked to Kat as she walked over to join them. "How's Tommy," she asked softly.

Kat sighed. "Hurting," she said, glancing to where Tommy was walking over to Jason. "But determined to make Jason see that he is not to blame for any of the deaths that happened here."

The others watched as Tommy walked up to Jason, and then they headed over towards him as well.

Jason turned as Tommy walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Tommy," Jason whispered, seeing the pain in Tommy's eyes.

Tommy stopped right in front of Jason, shaking his head. "Don't do this, Jase," he said quietly. "This was not your fault."

Jason looked down at the ground, not able to shake the guilt he was feeling.

Tommy grabbed Jason, pulling him into an embrace. "She gave her life to make sure that the alliance of evil didn't win, bro," he whispered. "If you hadn't planned this so carefully, we would all be dead. Do not blame yourself for what the alliance of evil caused. You got us through this battle. Without you, we wouldn't have stood a chance."

Jason hugged Tommy, then stepped back, fresh tears in his eyes.

Tommy gave Jason a small smile. "At least she was back on our side before she died," he said softly. "She fought off the darkness and came back to us."

Jason managed a small smile at this, looking up as his friends came up to him.

The rest of the rangers wrapped Jason and Tommy in a group hug, not saying anything just letting the two of them feel the support and love they all had for each other.

The group of friends drew apart as Zordon, Ninjor, Dimitria and Dulcea walked over to them. Zordon gave his son a small smile, pointing over towards the monolith. "I think someone else would like to see you, Jason," he said.

Jason looked over, seeing Natalia standing there, looking at him anxiously.

Tommy put his hand on Jason's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Go let her know that everything is okay, Jase," he said quietly. "We'll take care of things here."

Jason gave Tommy a slight nod, and then moved away from his friends, walking over towards Natalia.

Natalia rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her. She crushed his mouth in a deep kiss, feeling his arms go around her as he kissed her back.

Jason pulled Natalia tighter to him, deepening the kiss even more.

The rangers and his parents turned away, letting the two of them take comfort in each other's arms. They had work to do and they got started on it. They would grieve for the ones they lost, then the celebration could begin.

A/N: The next chapter will see the rangers heading back to earth. I hope to have it up soon. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	15. A Celebration

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the Power Rangers, but alas, alack, I do not.

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers. YOU are the reason I keep writing.

The mood around the monolith that night was festive, but a little subdued. The forces of good had gathered all the dead bodies and buried them in the nearby woods. They had had a memorial service for their fallen comrades, and then joined once again to celebrate their victory over the alliance of evil. They were feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time, knowing that the alliance was no longer a threat. They knew they would still have to battle evil forces, but were confidant that it would not be like anything they had faced in the past.

On a distant planet, two beings stood and watched the celebration with evil eyes. The first being was tall and skinny. His skin, what could be seen of it, was almost pure white. His head was hidden beneath a hood on his robe that he wore. His face almost looked skeletal; his skin was so drawn and tight over his skull. His eyes glowed red in their sockets. He felt his hate burning out of him as he looked at the forces of good enjoying their victory.

The other being was tall and muscular. He wore nothing but a pair of pants and boots. His bare chest was covered in green skin, showing the powerful muscles that covered his torso. His hair was long and greasy looking, hanging down his back in great tangles. His face was disfigured by a long scar that ran down his left cheek. This being had four arms. The two top ones looked like regular human arms, though they were huge with muscles. His lower arms were long, thick tentacles, each one ending in three wicked looking curved claws. He looked like someone not to mess with. Surprisingly, he turned and bowed to the skinny figure. "Are you going to let them get away with this, master," he asked. "They actually think that they have defeated us."

The skinny one looked at the viewer, his eyes locked on Jason. "Patience, Darius," he said. "We need to gather what is left of the alliance before we can make a move." He looked at Darius. "That is, after you do a little job for me."

Darius looked at his master. "What do you wish for me to do, master," he asked.

The master smiled. "I need you to take care of some useless members of our alliance," he said. "They are no longer of value to me. Remove them, then send a call out to the remaining members of the alliance. We will gather far from here and begin to rebuild our empire." He looked back to the viewer. "It will take a while, but we will strike when the forces of good least expect it."

Darius bowed to the master. "Consider your orders done, master," he said. He straightened up and left the room.

The master looked to the viewer once more. "Enjoy your victory while you can," he said. "When we are ready, you will never know what hit you."

Jason sat beside Natalia, his arm draped around her shoulders, as they watched the celebration. He looked at her, noticing that she seemed very quiet and subdued. "Are you all right," he asked softly.

Natalia looked at him, her face showing no emotion. "We are going back to earth tomorrow, right," she asked. When Jason nodded, she sighed lightly. "What will happen when you see Kim again," she asked her voice so quiet he almost did not hear her. "Will you still want to be with me? Or, will you want to get back together with her?"

Jason turned to face her, his hands gently on her biceps. "Where is this coming from," he asked quietly, not wanting others to hear the conversation. "I told you I want us to stay together. Don't you believe me?"

"It is easy for you to say that now, Jason," she said, also holding her voice down. "Because Kim isn't right in front of you and I am. I'm just afraid that, once you see her again, you will change your mind about me."

Jason leaned forward, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. He looked into her eyes as they pulled back. "I love you, Natalia," he whispered. He let go of her arms and stood up, holding his hand out to her.

Natalia looked up at him, then reached out and took his hand. She let Jason pull her to her feet, looking at him in puzzlement.

Jason did not say a word, just gave her a small smile as he turned and headed for the monolith, pulling her with him.

Natalia looked at him as he found the chamber they were to use for the night and opened the door. She followed him into the chamber, turning to face him as he closed the door.

Jason removed his jacket, throwing it onto a chair and walked over to her. He gently took her in his arms, pulling her to him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Natalia felt her arms go around him, pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. She felt one of his hands slip under her shirt, gently caressing her back. His touch made her skin feel hot and she moaned at the sensation. Her hands slipped under his shirt, moving gently over his back and moving around to caress his chest and stomach.

Jason deepened the kiss, both of his hands moving over her back now. He broke off the kiss, looking into her eyes as he reached up and began to unbutton her shirt.

Natalia did not hesitate, her hands going to his shirt and undoing his buttons quickly. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms and to the floor. She removed her own shirt, throwing it down and pressing her bare chest against his.

Jason wrapped her in his arms again, finding her mouth and kissing her passionately. He lifted her off her feet, carrying her over to the bed as her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. He laid her on the bed, taking the time to kick off his boots before joining her.

Natalia removed her boots, looking into his eyes as he lay beside her on the bed. Her hands began to roam over his chest and stomach once again, feeling the heat of his skin against them.

Jason felt the heat of her touch and he lowered his head, his mouth finding hers once again. He spent the next hour making love to her, letting her see just how much she meant to him.

Rocky watched as Jason led Natalia into the monolith. He turned back around, a small smile on his face. He hoped that the others would be happy for Jason. He liked Natalia and knew that she would be a good wife to his friend. He slipped his arm around Aisha's shoulders, sighing lightly as she leaned against him. He would just sit here and make sure that Jason and Natalia finally had some time alone.

Jason lay on his back, Natalia pressed firmly against him. He pulled the covers over them, feeling her arm go over his chest. He rolled onto his side, facing her.

Natalia met his eyes, smiling at him as she lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist. "I love you, Jason," she whispered.

Jason kissed her tenderly, pulling her as tightly against him as he could. He could not believe that this beautiful woman was his wife. He looked into her eyes as he drew back from the kiss. "I love you, Natalia," he said softly. "Don't ever doubt that. This is right, what was meant to be. We belong together; I know that in my heart and my soul. I don't want anyone but you."

Natalia wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him deeply. She let her hands roam over him, wanting to know every inch of him. Her heart was so full of love for this man. She felt his hands move over her body, exploring every inch of her and the fire built inside of her once again.

Jason felt her leg around his waist tighten, pulling his hips towards hers and he began to make love to her once again, his heart and soul joining hers as one.

Zordon walked towards the monolith, looking for Jason. He had not seen him disappear with Natalia and he wanted to make sure that Jason was all right.

Rocky moved, blocking the entrance before Zordon could enter.

Zordon frowned slightly as the other rangers moved to join Rocky at the entrance. "I was looking for Jason," he said, noticing how the rangers were positioned. There was no way he could get past them without forcing his way inside.

Tommy looked at Zordon, not wanting him to bother Jason and Natalia. "Jason is in there," he said, "with his _wife_. They need some time alone. I'm sure he'll be back out later."

Zordon looked at their faces, seeing the determination on them. They were all supporting Jason on this decision and he could not do or say anything to change their minds. He sighed and turned away from the monolith, heading back over to join Dulcea and Ninjor.

The rangers relaxed, moving away from the entrance.

Kat looked at Tommy. "Do you think this is right," she asked. "Do they belong together?"

Tommy met her gaze. "Jason is the only one who knows that for sure," he said. "I can't speak for him. I do know that, he would not have made this decision if he were not totally committed to it. If he said that he is going to stay with Natalia, then he means it. He wouldn't lead her on just to dump her for Kim."

Billy nodded in agreement. "I had hoped that he and Kim would get back together," he said. "But, this is Jason's decision. If he wants to be with Natalia, I will support him on this, all the way. He's the only one who knows what is truly in his heart."

Aisha looked at Kat. "I feel bad for Kim," she said. "I know that she truly does love Jason and this is going to hurt her. Nevertheless, Tommy and Billy are right. Jason is the one who has to live with the person he chooses. If he feels this is right, then we do not have any say in this. The choice is his and I'll support him on it."

Kat looked at Aisha. "What about when he sees Kim again," she asked. "Don't you think that might change his mind? I like Natalia and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Rocky slipped his arm around Aisha's shoulders. "I like her too," he said. "I don't see Jason as the type to just lead her on and then dump her. If he says she is the one, I believe him. He wouldn't make this decision unless he was absolutely sure of it."

Kat glanced at the monolith, then looked back to the others. "I hope all of you are right," she said. "I don't want Natalia to get hurt. She loves him deeply, I can see that."

Adam put a hand on her arm. "Jason loves her too," he said. "I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. And I think they do belong together, otherwise Jason wouldn't have gotten his complete powers."

Dulcea looked at Zordon as he walked back across the clearing to join her. "Did you find him," she asked.

Zordon nodded, a frown clearly on his face. "He's in the monolith with _her_," he said, a touch of anger in his voice. "The rangers wouldn't let me go in and speak to him. Said I should let them have some time alone."

Dulcea put her hand on his arm. "They haven't been alone since they were both taken to Mysteria," she said. "And, they are _married_. Let them have some time to themselves."

Zordon shook his head. "I will never accept her as my daughter-in-law," he said.

Dulcea removed her arm, anger coming into her eyes. "What has she done to make you feel this way," she asked. "I've talked to her. She is a very nice girl and Jason loves her. Just accept it, before you lose your son."

Zordon looked at her, his face showing his shock at her words. "Have you forgotten whose daughter she is," he asked in disbelief. "She could just be using Jason to tear him away from all of us before destroying him."

Dulcea gave him a glare. "She is not her mother, Zordon," she said. "In case you have forgotten, she did not want to marry Jason, even though she loves him. It was only after Charlene threatened to kill our son that she gave in and went through with the wedding. She gave him her heart, even knowing that he loved Kim. She saved his life and you should be grateful to her for that."

Zordon glared at her. "And, just because you talked to her for a few minutes," he said, "that lets you know that she is trustworthy? Give me a break."

Dulcea took a deep breath, waiting a moment before speaking. "I don't know her," she said. "Not enough to say how she is one way or the other. But I do know that Jason would not have been attracted to her in the first place if there was any evil inside her." She turned to walk away, looking at him over her shoulder. "You'd better just get used to Jason being with her," she said. "If you try to come between them, Jason will end up not having anything to do with you. Is that what you really want to happen?" She walked away from him, not waiting for a response from him.

Natalia lay beside Jason, her head resting on his shoulder as she listened to his deep breathing. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling the rock hardness of his muscles against her skin. She sighed lightly, feeling happier than she could ever remember being in her life. She could not believe that this man loved her and was her husband. She glanced at his handsome face, watching him sleep. She smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder once again. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

On the moon, Mondo arrived back in his palace. He sensed another presence there and looked around his chambers. He felt shock as he looked at the torn bodies of his wife and son scattered all over the floor. He was about to move towards them when Darius appeared in front of him.

Darius smiled at Mondo. "The master sent me," he said, his upper arms grabbing Mondo's head. His lower tentacled arms shot out, grabbing Mondo's arms and pulling them outwards, smiling wider as he heard Mondo's wires tearing inside his shoulders. "He is displeased with the way you have handled things here, Mondo," he said as his upper arms began to tear Mondo's head off. "He has decided to let someone else try to destroy the rangers. You will no longer be a blemish for the alliance of evil." He began to laugh as Mondo's body slowly ripped apart. Darius tore Mondo apart, smiling down at the parts that landed on the floor before his feet. "Now, for that useless pair in the other palace," he said, turning away from the destruction he had left behind.

An hour later, Darius left Rita and Zedd's palace, the dead bodies of the two rulers literally torn to pieces. He had left Goldar's body just outside the throne room, not bothering to do more than rip his head off. He walked out of the palace, looking up into space above him. "It is done, master," he said. "You can destroy the palaces now. They are all finished."

He teleported off the moon as the two palaces started to crumble, turning into dust. Within a matter of minutes, there was nothing left of them but two piles of dust. Both empires were destroyed.

Jason walked out of the monolith early the next morning. He had woken up and gotten out of bed, leaving Natalia sleeping peacefully. He looked to the sun that was just coming up over the horizon. He heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing Tommy walking out of the monolith.

Tommy smiled at Jason. "Morning," he said. "You look like you got a good night's sleep."

Jason smiled at him, then turned to look at the sunrise once again. "I did," he said. He looked back to Tommy. "How are you holding up," he asked quietly.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," he said. "I'll let you know when I fgure it out." He put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You know we have to get back to earth," he said. "Mondo may have made it through the battle and be looking to cause more trouble."

Jason nodded. "I know," he said. "And I have to explain some things to people. Something I am not looking forward to doing."

Tommy gently squeezed Jason's shoulder. "Just tell her the truth, bro," he said quietly. "That is the only way to handle it."

Jason sighed lightly. "I know," he said. "I just hope I can make her understand that I never set out to hurt her. I don't know if she'll believe me."

Tommy sighed as well, removing his hand. "You didn't plan for this to happen, Jase," he said. "If you had set out to intentionally hurt Kim, I don't think the rest of us would be supporting you like we are. We know that you did not do that. We know that you are too good to do something like that."

Jason looked back towards the sun, seeing that it had finally cleared the horizon. He sighed and looked back to Tommy. "We should go get the others ready to return home," he said. "I'm sure a lot of people are wondering where we all are."

Tommy nodded, turning and walking with Jason back into the monolith. Both of them were not looking forward to returning to earth. There would be many people who would not be happy to see them, three sets of parents coming to his mind in particular. He knew that they would have to explain to Amanda, Carmen and Tammy's parents what had happened to them. This trip home would not be an easy one to make.

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Sorry this one took so long. I had a serious case of writer's block. Hope you like it.


	16. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

Jason and Natalia walked over to Dulcea after saying their goodbyes to the guardians of the monolith. Dulcea hugged Natalia, smiling at her warmly as they pulled apart. "I hope I get to see you soon," she said. "I would like to get to know you better."

Natalia smiled at her. "I'd like that as well," she said. "We'll come visit as soon as we can."

Dulcea turned to Jason, pulling him into a hug. "You take good care of her, son," she said. "Or I'll come to earth and kick your butt."

Jason chuckled, looking at Dulcea as they pulled back. "You can try," he said, smiling at his mother. He looked past her. "Where's father," he asked.

Dulcea shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But, I'll tell him you said goodbye."

Jason gave her another quick hug, then took Natalia's hand and led her back over to the others. "Let's go home guys," he said, holding Natalia's hand, as they were teleported back to earth.

Kim walked out of the youth center, having just finished her practice for the day. She was worried about Jason. She had tried calling out to the ranch several times over the past two days, but was not getting an answer. She really needed to talk to him. She felt ashamed of the way she had acted towards him and wanted to make it up to him. She sighed and started down the walk, heading for the park. She needed some time alone at the moment. She was almost to the lake when someone stepped out of the trees, moving to stand in front of her. Kim looked up, surprise showing on her face. "Zordon," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Zordon looked at Kim, his expression grave. "You and I need to talk," he said. "Can we go somewhere that is private?"

Kim nodded. "There's a bench near the lake," she said. "No one uses it much at this time of the day. We can talk there."

Nancy came out of her office, hearing someone enter the office building. Her jaw dropped open in surprise as she saw Jason and Natalia standing there. She closed her mouth and rushed over to the two of them, pulling them both into a hug. "Where have you been," she asked. "We have been so worried."

Jason looked at her as they pulled back from the hug. "Can you come into my office," he asked. "Bart and Toby are coming in as well. We'll explain things there."

Nancy nodded, looking at Natalia as she walked with her into the office. "What happened to your cast," she asked. "How is your leg all healed?"

Natalia looked at her. "That will be explained as well," she said. "Just wait for Bart and Toby to join us."

Jason followed the two women into his office, making sure they would all have chairs to sit down while they talked. He walked behind his desk, sitting in his chair as Natalia pulled a chair around to sit beside him. He looked up as Bart and Toby walked into the office. "Close the door and have a seat," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

Kim looked at Zordon, shock on her face. "Jason's married," she asked. "Why? Why would he do that?"

Zordon looked at her. "I think it's this girl," he said. "She must have put a spell on him or something. I came to you because he just will not listen to anything I have to say about her. I thought maybe you could get through to him."

Kim sat back, letting her breath out slowly. "Who is she," she asked. "Just how does he know her?"

Zordon put a hand on Kim's arm. "Her name is Natalia," he said. "Dimitria told you about Queen Charlene, right?" When Kim nodded, he continued. "She is Charlene's daughter," Zordon said. "She has only known Jason for five days. Yet, he says that he is in love with her and intends to stay with her. The only explanation is that she has him under her control."

Kim sat forward, a determined look on her face. "We need to stop her," she said. "I won't let her hurt Jason. I'll take her out myself if I have to."

Zordon stood up with her. "Just what are you going to do," he asked.

Kim looked at him, a touch of anger in her eyes. "Whatever I have to," she said, turning and walking back towards the youth center.

Zordon followed her, wanting to be there to help her in case anything unexpected happened.

Bart, Toby and Nancy sat looking at Jason, surprise showing on their faces as he told them what had happened over the past few days. Jason told them everything, not leaving anything out. He knew that he may be called on, as the gold ranger, to leave at a moments notice and wanted the three of them to know why.

Bart sat back in his chair, shaking his head. "This is almost too much to believe," he said. "Then again, if you were making this up, I think you would have come up with something that wasn't so hard to understand."

"How long have you been involved with the rangers, Jason," Toby asked. "I never would have guessed you were one of them."

"Four years," Jason said. "I was one of the original ones. I gave up my powers for a while, and then became the gold ranger not too long ago." He looked at the three people sitting across from him. "One thing I have to stress," he said. "You can not tell anyone about this. I will probably get in trouble for telling you three, but I felt you had a right to know. Especially since I may have to disappear from time to time."

Bart and Toby exchanged glances. "Don't worry, boss," Toby said. "We'll keep it secret. No one will hear it from us."

Nancy nodded in agreement. "Same here," she said. "I won't tell a soul."

Jason smiled at them. "I knew I could trust the three of you," he said. "Thanks."

Nancy looked at Natalia, giving her a small smile. "I'm glad that you'll be around from now on," she said. "I was just getting to know you and I hope we'll be good friends."

Natalia smiled at her. "We'll be more than that," she said, glancing at Jason briefly before looking back to Nancy. "If he gives you too hard a time, just let me know. I'll deal with him personally."

Nancy laughed as Jason gave Natalia a mock frown. "I'll remember that," she said. "It will be nice to have an ally."

Jason looked from one woman to the other, shaking his head. "Why don't you two go plot somewhere else," he asked. "I've got to go meet Tommy." He stood up, watching as Bart, Toby and Nancy left the office.

Natalia looked at Jason as she stood up. "Do you want me to go with you," she asked.

Jason pulled her to him, looking into her eyes. "No," he said softly. "I think it would be better if you stay here. We're going to see Amanda's parents, tell them what happened." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. He smiled at her as he pulled back. "I'm be home in a little while."

Natalia smiled at him. She moved around his desk, taking the chair she had used with her to put it back in the outer office. She looked at Jason as he came out of his office. "I think I'll stay here and help Nancy with the phones for a little while," she said. "I'll see you when you get back."

Jason nodded, heading for the door. He exited the building without a word, his mind filled with the task ahead.

Kim looked at Zordon as they got into her car at the youth center. "You don't have to come with me," she said, closing her door and starting the car.

Zordon looked at her. "I'm just as concerned as you are," he said. "Everyone else is just letting her get away with this, including Dulcea. I am not about to let you face her alone. There is no telling what she will do to you. You may need help."

Kim considered his words as she pulled out of the parking lot. "All right," she said. "Let's go do this." She headed out of town, driving towards Jason's ranch.

Jason looked at Tommy as he got into the car. "How did it go with your parents," he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Not good," he said. "I think they are still angry. They did not want me to come with you to see Amanda's parents. They seem to think that trouble just follows you around and now it's spreading to me."

Jason sighed as he pulled away from Tommy's house. "They may be right," he said. "I hope Amanda's parents don't get too upset at us. This is going to be hard enough to do."

Tommy nodded, settling back into his seat. "I know," he said. "I am not looking forward to this."

Natalia headed out of the office building, walking towards the house. She entered the house and went into the kitchen, wanting to get lunch ready for when Jason would be back. She had just finished making the sandwiches when there was a knock on the door. She walked towards it, wondering who was here.

Kim looked at her as she opened the door. "You must be Natalia," she said, her voice icy as she looked at the beautiful young woman in front of her.

"I am," Natlalia said, feeling uneasy as she spotted Zordon standing behind Kim. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kim," Kim answered. "I'd like to speak to Jason."

Natalia felt the shock of seeing Kim face to face, but kept it hidden. "He's not here," she said. "He's in town with Tommy. They went to see Amanda's parents."

Kim looked at her, not sure if she should believe her. She glanced over at the driveway, realizing that Jason's car was not there. She looked back to Natalia. "We'll wait," she said. "If that's okay."

Natalia nodded reluctantly, opening the door wider for them. "Come in," she said. "I was just making lunch for everyone. Why don't we go in the kitchen?" She turned and headed for the kitchen, not looking to see if they followed her.

Kim glanced at Zordon, and then they both walked into the house, following Natalia into the kitchen.

Natalia waved them to chairs. "Please sit down," she said, trying to keep her voice polite. "I have to finish lunch. Could I get you something to drink?"

Zordon moved to the table, but Kim went over to one of the cupboards, pulling two glasses out. "I know how to find things in here," she said. "After all, I helped Jason set the kitchen up when he first moved in here."

Natalia did not look at Kim as she got a knife and began to cut the sandwiches. She did not want Kim to see how much that statement hurt her. She watched Kim from the corner of her eye, trying not to let her presence upset her too much. She was just hoping that Jason got back here soon. She felt very vulnerable alone with these two people.

Jason looked at Tommy as they pulled into his driveway. Both of them were trying to get over the reaction of Amanda's parents. They had not taken the news very well.

Tommy glanced at Jason as he pulled the car in front of the garage. "Isn't that Kim's car," he asked.

Jason looked at it, a slight frown coming to his face. "It is," he said. "I don't know why she's here, unless someone else told her about Natalia. I haven't had the chance to try and reach her to talk." He put the car in park and turned it off. He glanced at Tommy as they got out of the car. "Let's go see what is going on," he said.

Tommy nodded and headed towards the house with Jason.

Natalia glanced up as she heard the door open, hoping that Jason was coming home. Before she could move, Kim was headed out of the kitchen.

"Jason," Kim said happily, going over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried about you. I tried calling out here several times, but I never got an answer. Are you okay?"

Jason was too shocked by Kim's sudden appearance to react. He looked at her as she pulled back from the hug.

Kim looked at his face, giving him a small smile. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms," she said. "But, I've had time to think about it and I realized how wrong I was. I came here to make you see how sorry I was for the way I acted. Can you ever forgive me? Tell me we can start over?"

Jason did not know what to say, never expecting this from her. He saw movement past her and glanced towards the kitchen. He looked into Natalia's eyes, and then saw someone standing behind her. Jason felt his anger coming on as Zordon moved around Natalia and walked towards him. Now, everything made sense to him. He looked back to Kim, fighting to keep his anger from showing. "Kim," he said quietly. "We need to talk. There are some things you need to know."

Zordon walked up to stand right behind Kim. "She all ready knows, Jason," he said. "I told her everything."

Jason gave Zordon a hard look. "It was not your place to tell her," he said. "That was for me to handle."

Zordon shook his head, giving Jason his own hard look. "That girl has you so deeply under her control," he said. "The spell she's placed on you has you convinced that you love her. I felt Kim deserved to know the truth about her, so I told her."

Jason looked at Natalia, seeing the hurt come over her face. He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his anger under control. He looked back to Zordon. "I am not under a spell," he said, his voice low with his anger.

Kim put a hand on his arm. "We expected you to say something like that, Jason," she said. "I'm sorry, but if you were under a spell, you wouldn't know it. I'm here to help you break free of her spell."

Tommy stood back, watching Natalia's face carefully. He saw the hurt in her eyes and he moved past the others, going to her. He put a hand on her arm, giving her a smile as she looked at him. "It will be okay," he said softly.

Natalia gave him a small smile but said nothing.

Jason looked from Zordon to Kim and back again. "I know that you want to believe that I'm under a spell," he said. "But, I'm not. I love her. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you've only known her for five days," Zordon said. "And, she is Charlene's daughter. I don't trust her."

Jason turned on Zordon, his anger showing for the first time. "I trust her," he said. "I know there is no evil inside of her." He took a step towards Zordon. "And, as far as being Charlene's daughter," he continued, "she had no say in that. Just like I had no say in being your son. A fact that I'm not liking very well at the moment."

Zordon grabbed Jason's arm, not letting him go past him. "You may not like it, Jason," he said, his voice hard with his anger. "But, I'm just doing this for your own good. You need protecting from her. She is just trying to drive a wedge between you and me."

Jason shook his head at Zordon. "No," he said. "You are doing that all by yourself. I told you to stay out of this. Let me handle it, but you just wouldn't listen." He looked at Kim, jerking his arm out of Zordon's grip. "I'm sorry, Kim," he said, his voice a little less angry. "You weren't supposed to find out this way. I was going to come and see you tonight, explain everything to you."

Kim walked over to Jason, gripping his upper arms tightly. "Zordon was right to come to me, Jason," she said. "He's just concerned about you. He doesn't want to see you fall into her trap."

Jason shook his head, not believing the way the two of them kept insisting that Natalia had put him under a spell. "I'm not under a spell," he snapped, getting angry with her for the first time. "Why don't either of you believe me? What would it take to make you see that I'm telling the truth?" He tried to back away from Kim, but she tightened her hold on him, noticing that Zordon moved to stand behind him.

Zordon gripped Jason's shoulders, keeping him from moving away from the two of them. "Come with us and let us have you checked out," he said. "We'll go to the power chamber and let Dimitria run scans on you."

Jason sighed in frustration, hearing Tommy and Natalia walk up to the three of them. "If I do, will you two let this go," he asked the frustration showing in his voice.

Kim nodded at him. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say," she said. "As long as the scans come up negative."

Jason looked at Tommy. "Will you stay here with Natalia," he asked.

Tommy nodded, gently pulling Natalia back from the three of them. "I will," he said. "We'll be waiting for you to come back."

Jason looked at Kim. "Let's go," he said. "Just push the button on my communicator."

Kim held onto him with one hand while pushing the button on his communicator. The three of them teleported to the power chamber.

Natalia looked at Tommy, the hurt still plainly in her eyes. "I didn't put a spell on him, Tommy," she said softly. "I don't even know how to do that."

Tommy put a gentle hand on her arm. "I know," he said. "I just hope that Kim and Zordon will realize that as well." He gently steered her towards the kitchen. "Let's go sit while we wait for Jason to get back."

A/N: That's all for this chapter. I'm working on the next one now. It should be up soon. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	17. Facing the truth

Disclaimer: Like I've told you before, I don't own the Power Rangers.

Dimitria looked up as Kim, Zordon and Jason teleported into the power chamber. She walked over to them, giving them a puzzled look. "What is going on," she asked.

Jason shrugged out of their holds, looking at Dimitria. "These two are convinced that I'm under some spell that Natalia put on me," he said. "They wouldn't listen unless I agreed to come here and have you scan me."

Dimitria looked at Kim and Zordon. "You seriously want me to do this," she asked. When they nodded, she sighed lightly and turned to Jason. "All right," she said. "Jason, stand over there, away from the computer. I'll begin the scans right away."

Jason moved to where she pointed, standing still as lights began to move over him.

Dimitria stood at the computer, pushing the buttons to run every scan she had on Jason. It was several minutes before she was finished. She looked at Jason as the last light faded. "You can move away now," she said. "It will take about an hour to get all of the results. So, make yourself comfortable."

Jason moved, finding a spot on one of the steps near the viewing globe. He sat down, resting his forearms on his knees. He sat there, thinking back over the events of the past week.

Kim stood back, watching him in silence. She was hoping that one of the scans would come up positive and that he was under a spell. She didn't want to believe that he could fall in love with someone else.

An hour later, Dimitria started reading the results of the scans. She put the last page down, looking at Kim and Zordon. "They all came up negative," she said. "He's not under any spell of any kind."

Zordon frowned. "That can't be right," he said, walking over to her. "There has to be some mistake."

Dimitria frowned at him, holding out the results to him. "If you don't believe me," she said, a touch of anger in her voice, "then read them yourself. He is not being controlled by Natalia."

Jason stood up, turning to face the others as Zordon read the results. "I told you," he said quietly.

Zordon threw the results down, looking at Dimitria. "There has to be a mistake," he said. "Charlene said she placed a spell on Kim, but you never detected that one as well."

Dimitria looked at Zordon. "What else to you want me to do," she asked. "I ran every scan on him that I could. Nothing is showing up as positive. I can not do anymore than what I have just done."

"What about the guardian of magic," Zordon asked. "Could he detect a spell that you might have missed?"

Dimitria glanced at Jason. "He could," she said. "But, I have a feeling that Jason doesn't want to go through anymore of this."

Jason walked over to her, shaking his head. "Call him here," he said. "I want them to be totally sure that what I'm telling them is true. This may be the only way to convince them of that."

"All right," Dimitria said. "I'll get him here right away."

Dulcea was in the monolith when Dimitria contacted them, asking for the guardian of magic to come to the power chamber. She spotted Zordon just a little behind Dimitria and she walked up to the guardian of magic. "I'm going with you," she said, a touch of anger in her voice.

The guardian of magic looked at her, seeing the determined look in her eyes and nodded. "All right," he said. "Let's get going then."

The two of them teleported out of the monolith, heading for the power chamber.

Dimitria walked over to the guardian of magic and Dulcea as they arrived in the power chamber. "I'm sorry about this," she said to the guardian. "Zordon and Kim won't believe that Jason is not under a spell. They want you to check him over, making sure that he is not under the influence of any spell."

The guardian of magic nodded, walking over to Jason. "This will not take long," he said. "Just relax and hold still."

Jason stood relaxed as the guardian of magic placed his hands on his shoulders. A faint light began to glow around the two of them. After a few minutes, the light faded.

The guardian of magic released Jason's shoulders, turning to look at Kim and Zordon. "He is not under a spell," he said. "His heart and soul are totally clean. There is no evil anywhere inside of him."

Kim looked at Jason, and then glanced back to the guardian of magic. "What about Natalia," she asked. "Could you scan her as well?"

The guardian of magic looked at her, shaking his head. "I've all ready searched her heart," he said. "She has no evil inside of her. She is filled with nothing but goodness."

Zordon opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

Dulcea grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the others. She looked at him angrily as they moved to the far side of the power chamber. "I think you have done enough," she snapped at him. "I told you to stay out of this. Jason said he would handle all of it, but you just couldn't let him do that. What is wrong with you?"

Zordon looked at her, his own anger coming on strong. "I'm trying to protect our son," he snapped back at her. "What is wrong with that?"

"You don't need to protect him," Dulcea said. "He is a grown man who can make up his own mind. Stop trying to run his life for him."

"He doesn't belong with that girl," Zordon said angrily. "He belongs with Kim. They are the ones who should be together, not him and Natalia."

Dulcea shook her head. "That is not for you to decide, Zordon," she said. "This is for Jason to decide. He is the one who knows what is in his heart. You are to stay out of this, do you understand?"

Zordon narrowed his eyes at her. "What if I don't," he asked. "What then?"

"Jason may not want anything to do with you, Zordon," Dulcea said. "If you keep pushing him on this he may just turn his back on you completely. I don't want to see that happen, so knock it off." She turned and walked away from him.

Kim walked over to Jason, not sure just what to say to him. She needed to ask him a question, but was not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Jason said quietly. "I wanted you to know what had happened, but not like this. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

"Did you even mean anything that you said to me," Kim asked him quietly. "Did any of the promises we made to each other even enter your mind when you made your decision to stay with her?"

Jason looked at her, feeling miserable for what he was putting her through. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before answering her. "Of course I thought of you," he said. "I still love you. There will always be a part of my heart that is yours. No one will ever take it away from you."

"Then why are you staying with her," Kim asked, tears coming to her eyes. "What possible reason could you have to want to be with her?"

"Because my heart and soul tell me that she is the one I'm meant to be with," he said his voice barely above a whisper. "I just think about her and my heart calls out to her. My soul feels connected to her soul. It feels right, like I was made for her." He looked at Kim, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "I never set out to hurt you, Kim," he said. "That is the last thing that I wanted to do. I'm sorry, more sorry than you will ever know."

Kim looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You love her that much," she asked quietly.

Jason nodded, meeting her gaze steadily. "I do," he said. "I love her very deeply."

Kim reached up, wiping her tears away. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to accept this, Jason," she said. "But, I don't want to try and force you to stay with me. That would be wrong." She reached up, gently touching his cheek. "You will always have my heart," she whispered. "It will never belong to anyone but you, no matter what the future holds. Never forget that." She lowered her hand and turned away from him, not able to look at him anymore.

Jason stood looking down at the floor. He was angry with himself for hurting her. He knew, deep in his heart, that Natalia was the one for him, but it did not make him feel any better about himself for hurting Kim. He did not look up as Kim teleported out of the power chamber, wanting to get her car and go home.

Dulcea walked over to Jason, knowing that he felt bad for what he had just done. She put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile as he looked at her. "You did what you felt was right, Jason," she said softly. "Don't beat yourself up over this. I don't want to see Kim hurt anymore than you do, but you need to do what your heart tells you to do."

Jason gave Dulcea a small smile. "I know," he said. "But, she didn't deserve to be hurt that way."

Dulcea gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I agree," she said. "But, if you had decided to get back with her, would you have been truly happy? Or, would you always wonder what could have been between you and Natalia?"

"I would always be wondering about Natalia," Jason answered truthfully. "She is the one I'm meant to be with. I know it."

"Then that is who you should be with," Dulcea said. "Go home and let her know that. She is probably worried sick about what has happened here. Go let her know that everything is all right."

Jason stood up straight, pulling Dulcea into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "For supporting me on this. It helps more than you will know."

Dulcea smiled at him as they pulled apart. "I will always support you, son," she said. "I couldn't do anything less."

Jason smiled at her, then stepped away from her and pushed the button on his communicator. He teleported out of the power chamber, wanting to get home and make sure that Natalia was all right.

Natalia came to her feet as Jason walked into the kitchen. She saw the look on his face and walked over to him, wordlessly pulling him into her arms.

Jason wrapped his arms around her, feeling his heart swell with his love for her as he held her close to him.

Neither of them heard Tommy slip quietly from the room, letting them have some privacy.

Kim parked her car in front of her house, getting out of it and walking towards the front door. She needed some time alone right now, not wanting to see anyone for a while. She grabbed the mail, taking it into the house with her. She pulled out the things that were for her and put the rest on the kitchen table. She slipped up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her and going over to her bed. She threw the mail onto her nightstand and lay down the on the bed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Natalia looked at Jason as they pulled apart. She reached up, gently touching his cheek. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jason shook his head, sighing lightly. "No," he said. "I never want to do anything like that again. That was too hard."

Natalia looked into his eyes. "Do you regret your decision," she asked quietly.

Jason leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers as his arms tightened around her once more. He looked into her eyes after they pulled back from the kiss. "No," he said. "I'm sure that you are the one for me. I love you and want to build a life with you. I don't regret that for a second."

Natalia gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Jason," she said. "I want that life with you as well. I'm never going to regret loving you, not for a single second."

Jason found her mouth once again, kissing her deeply as her arms tightened around his waist. He deepened the kiss even more, wanting to let her know what was in his heart.

Natalia pressed herself tightly against him, never wanting to let him go. She deepened the kiss, letting Jason feel her love through it.

It was several minutes before they pulled apart.

Jason held her close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Natalia pulled back after a few minutes, looking up at him. "Why don't we take lunch down to the office," she said. "I know that Tommy will probably want to know what happened and Kat and Nancy must be very hungry by now."

Jason smiled at her and nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'm kind of hungry myself." He let go of her and helped her gather the food to take to the office. He followed her from the house, heading for the office building.

Kim sat on the side of her bed, after her tears had dried, and started looking through her mail. She came to an official looking letter and opened it, wondering what it could be. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the contents of the letter, then a slow smile came across her face. She clutched the letter tightly and jumped off the bed, wanting to go share the news with her mother.

Jennifer looked up from the kitchen table as Kim walked into the room. She saw the look on Kim's face and looked at her in puzzlement. "What are you so happy about," she asked.

Kim silently handed the letter to her mom, waiting to see her reaction.

Jennifer read the letter, her surprise showing on her face. She looked up at Kim. "Do you want to do this," she asked.

Kim smiled and nodded, sitting down across from her mother. "It is the opportunity of a lifetime," she said. "I would have to move to Florida, but it would be so worth it. To have the chance to compete in the Pan Global games is too good to pass up."

Jennifer looked down at the letter once again. She looked back to Kim. "The tryouts for this are in two days, Kim," she said. "Do you think that you will be ready for it?"

Kim looked at her mother, smiling widely. "I've been working really hard on my gymnastics lately," she said. "I'm more than ready for this. I can do this."

Jennifer looked at Kim, a slight frown coming to her face. "What about Jason," she asked. "I thought you were hoping to work things out with him."

Kim looked at her mom. "I talked to him this morning," she said softly. "Things have changed between us. There is not much chance of us getting back together. Not now."

Jennifer put a hand on Kim's arm. "I'm sorry, Kim," she said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kim looked at her mom, shaking her head. "No," she said. "It hurts, I'm not going to lie about that, but I think it hurt him as much as me. Things just won't work out for us right now. So, I need something else to focus on, get my mind off of things that I cannot change." She gave her mom a small smile. "So, do you think you would be willing to drive me to Los Angeles for this tryout?"

Jennifer returned Kim's smile. "All right," she said. "I'll make sure that you are there."

Kim smiled wider at her mom. "Thanks," she said. "I'm going to go call Aisha and tell her what is going on. I'll be down in a little while."

Jennifer watched her walk out of the room, her heart breaking for her daughter. She had been hoping that Kim and Jason would get back together, but could see that now was not the time. She had a feeling that there was more to it than Kim was willing to say, but did not want to pry. She sighed, going back to sorting through her own mail.

A/N: I know that a lot of you are wondering why I broke up Jason and Kim. The direction of this story called for it. However, things are not always, what they seem. No one knows what the future may hold and this story is far from over. Let me know what you think.


	18. A New Enemy Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. That is just how it goes.

Darius looked at his master as their ship headed for a very distant planet. They were going to meet the members of the alliance that had escaped the forces of good. "How long do we have to wait, master," he asked. "How long before we take the forces of good down, once and for all?"

"Patience, Darius," the master said. "We have to rebuild the alliance, making it stronger than before. It will take some time to recruit new members. This cannot be rushed."

"What about the rangers," Darius asked. "And Zordon's son? Won't they become suspicious when there is no one to battle?"

The master smiled. "I have all ready taken care of that," he said. "There is a new evil headed for earth's moon. He will insure that the rangers will be too busy to even worry about the rest of us. They will not know of our buildup until it is too late."

Tommy glanced over at Jason as they drove towards Tommy's house. He saw how quiet Jason was and it concerned him. "You okay, Jase," he asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, giving Tommy a quick glance. "I'm doing okay, I guess," he said quietly. "Except for feeling like a total jerk for the way I was towards Kim."

Tommy put a hand on Jason's arm. "Don't do this, Jason," he said. "You didn't lie to her. Don't feel this way for telling her the truth."

Jason opened his mouth to answer Tommy, but Tommy's communicator beeping interrupted them.

Tommy lifted it to his mouth, pressing the button. "Tommy here," he said. "What is it Dimitria?"

"Tommy," Dimitria's voice said. "I need you to come to the power chamber. The others are on their way."

"Jason's with me," Tommy said. "Do you want him to come as well?"

"Yes," Dimitria responded. "He will need to know of this development."

Jason pulled the car into the parking lot of a deserted store. He drove around the back of the building as Tommy responded to Dimitria.

"We're on our way," Tommy said, glancing at Jason as he shut the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. "Let's go."

Jason nodded and the two of them teleported to the power chamber.

Dimitria looked at them as they arrived in the power chamber. "There is some activity on the moon," she said. "I'll bring it up on the viewing globe."

All of the rangers moved over to the viewing globe, looking at the scenes that appeared in front of them.

On the moon, a gigantic spaceship had just landed. The rangers watched as four rods were lowered from the ship, digging into the surface of the moon and securing the ship firmly into the soil. The shape of the ship slowly changed, making it look like a giant palace. The loading ramp changed into the shape of two huge doors, swinging open as the ship settled more firmly onto the surface. Cogs began to walk through the doors, not looking like the cogs they had dealt with before.

Tommy looked at Dimitria, as the cogs seemed to keep coming, too many to count. "Did Mondo rebuild his army," he asked. "They look tougher than the ones we fought before."

Dimitria shook her head. "This is not Mondo," she said. "I have not been able to locate him since the battle. Rita and Zedd have also disappeared. There is not even a trace of their palaces left."

Jason frowned, not liking this situation. "Who is this, then," he asked, watching as a metallic couple exited the palace.

"That is Prince Gasket," Dimitria said. "He is the banished son of Mondo. The woman beside him is his wife, Archerina." She shook her head. "Gasket is even worse than his father was. This is not good. If Mondo was still around, he would never even think of coming here."

Rocky looked at the cogs as they began to put up posts all around the palace. "What are they doing," he asked.

Dimitria looked at the viewing globe, shaking her head. "They are erecting a force field around the palace," she said. "It will be able to keep us out of there." She looked at the rangers. "Or, keep anyone inside who happens to fall into their hands."

Jason looked at Dimitria. "Do you think Gasket got rid of Mondo," he asked. "As well as Rita and Zedd?"

Dimitria shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But, it would make sense. He would not want any competition in his bid to take over earth. We will have to stay alert. Once he establishes his palace, the real trouble will begin."

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "Is there any way to stop him from getting set up," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head, pointing to the viewing globe. "He all ready has," she said, seeing the cogs activate the force field.

Prince Gasket looked at Archerina as his cogs activated the force field. "All is ready," he said. "We will soon give the rangers more than they can handle."

Archerina hooked her arm in his, looking at the force field that surrounded their palace. "When do we strike, dear," she asked.

Gasket looked towards earth, his eyes glowing with a yellow light. "Not just yet," he said. "I want to let the rangers sweat for a while. Keep them wondering as to what we are going to do to their pitiful planet."

Archerina giggled, snuggling closer to him. "I can hardly wait to destroy this planet," she said. "It will be so much fun."

Gasket laughed, his eyes glowing brighter as he gazed upon earth. "Soon, the power rangers will be finished."

Dimitria looked at the rangers as the images of the moon faded from the viewing globe. "I'll need all of you to stay on high alert," she said. "We don't know when Gasket may strike, so you need to be prepared for anything, anytime."

The rangers all nodded, letting their breaths out slowly. They had thought, with the alliance now defeated, that they would not have to work so hard to keep earth safe. Now, it seemed as though they would be doing twice as much.

Tommy looked at his friends. "We'd better get back to what we were doing before we came here," he said. "I don't know about all of you, but my parents are being very strict about curfews right now."

Rocky nodded, grimacing slightly. "My mom is too," he said. "She really let me have it when I got back. She's still mad, I think."

The others muttered in quiet agreement.

Tommy walked over to Jason. "We'd better get back to your car and head for my house," he said. "If I'm not home for dinner, mom said that I won't be allowed out of the house for two weeks."

Jason nodded, looking to the others. "See you later, guys," he said, lifting his left hand and pressing the button on his communicator. He and Tommy teleported out of the power chamber. The others rangers followed quickly behind them.

Prince Gasket watched the rangers as they all arrived at their homes. He turned to Archerina. "Which one is the leader of the rangers," he asked.

Archerina pressed a button, causing Tommy's image to appear in the viewer. "This one," she said. "His name is Tommy. He is the leader of the rangers. However, he relies heavily on the advice and strength of the gold ranger."

"Which one is the gold ranger," Gasket asked. "Show him to me."

Archerina pressed another button, looking at Jason as he appeared in the viewer. "This is Jason," she said, watching him get out of his car and head towards his ranch house. "He is the current gold ranger." She looked at one of their computers as it began to beep wildly. She grabbed some papers as they printed out, turning to Gasket as she read them. "This is very interesting," she said. "It says here that he has more powers than just the gold ranger powers. His power levels are almost off the charts."

Gasket walked closer to the viewer, watching Jason as he entered his house. "It may be a good idea to keep a close eye on this one," he said. "He may prove to be more trouble than the zeo rangers. Have some of our best operatives on earth watch him, day and night. I want to know everything about him."

Archerina bowed to him, and then left the throne room, heading out to send word to their allies on earth.

Gasket studied the image of Jason that was frozen on his viewer. "I am going to find out all about you, Jason," he said. "Then, I will remove you from the picture. The zeo rangers will not have you around for long to help them. I will see to that."

Natalia looked at Jason as he came into the kitchen. She gave him a smile, turning back to the stove. "I'm just finishing dinner," she said. "Why don't you get the plates out and set the table? It should be ready in a few minutes."

Jason got the plates and set the table, turning to Natalia as she started bringing the food over. "I didn't know you could cook," he said.

Natalia smiled at him. "I had to learn," she said. "Mother never treated me like a princess, more like a slave. If I wanted to eat, I had to learn how to prepare it myself." She set the food on the table. "I hope it turned out okay," she said. "I didn't try anything too fancy."

Jason smiled at her as they sat down. "Only one way to find out," he said, dishing out some food for the two of them. He took a bite and nodded at her. "It's really good," he said after swallowing. "I think you have a new job."

Later that evening, Jason and Natalia sat on the porch swing, enjoying the sunset.

Natalia let out a little sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is so nice," she said softly. "Being here with you, watching the sunset. There is no place I'd rather be than here."

Jason tightened his arm that was around her shoulders. "Same with me," he whispered. "I love you, Natalia."

Natalia twisted her head around, looking at him with a soft smile. "I love you too, Jason," she whispered. She reached her hand up behind his neck, pulling his head to hers.

Jason met her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. He turned to face her, his arms going around her and pulling her tightly to him.

Natalia melted against him, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked into Jason's eyes as they pulled apart after a few minutes. "Why don't we go inside," she whispered. "I just want to be in your arms for the rest of the night."

Jason stood up, pulling her with him. He led her into the house, closing the door behind them and locking it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking beside her down the hall and to their bedroom.

Natalia entered the bedroom, turning to face him as he came in behind her. She lifted the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her hands began to roam over his chest and stomach.

Jason reached up, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it down over her arms. He threw it on the floor and then reached out, pulling her to him. He found her mouth once again, his arms tightening around her as he kissed her passionately.

Natalia pulled him over towards the bed, pulling him down on top of her as they reached it.

They spent the next hour, joining as husband and wife once again.

Jason lay facing Natalia, watching her as she slept, pressed tightly against him. He smiled softly, his heart so full of love for this woman. He closed his eyes, feeling his body relax as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.


	19. Gasket Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Enough said.

Jason sat on Smokey's back, looking at the river that rushed past him. It had been two days since Gasket had landed on the moon and established his palace. So far, he had not done anything, leaving the earth and Angel Grove alone. This did not make Jason or the other rangers feel at ease. They knew that, when he did strike, it was going to be in a big way.

Jason shook his head as he watched the waters rush by, the waters muddy and swollen from the rain over the past two days. He backed Smokey away from the edge of the bank, slowly turning him to head back towards the woods. He started Smokey forward, heading into the trees and back onto the trail that would lead back to the house.

Smokey walked slowly over the trail, picking his way past the holes the rain had left in it. He snorted as they reached the clearing, coming to a stop. His ears pricked forward, hearing strange noises in the trees around him.

Jason noticed the way his horse was acting and he became more alert, looking intently into the trees around them. He could see nothing, but an uneasy feeling began to come over him. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Jason heard a twig snap and he kicked Smokey forward, wanting to get out of the clearing as quick as they could.

Smokey did not need any urging. He broke into a fast trot, heading for the other side of the clearing at a fast pace.

Jason looked behind him, seeing several cogs coming out of the trees after them. He turned back around, just in time to see a thick tree branch coming at him. He tried to duck below it, but it caught him at the shoulders, jerking him from the saddle to land hard on his back. Before he had the chance to even think of moving, the cogs converged on him, grabbing him in their steely grips and pulling him to his feet.

The cogs held Jason's arms away from his sides, keeping him from lowering them or bringing them close to his chest. They tightened their holds as he started to struggle.

Jason heard a laugh in front of him and looked up, surprise showing on his face as Gasket walked out of the trees and over to him.

Gasket walked over to stand right in front of Jason, placing his sword against the side of the young man's neck. "Hello, gold ranger," he said amusement clearly in his voice. "I wanted to come and introduce myself to you."

Jason struggled to get his arms down to his sides, wanting to call on his powers. He winced as the cogs forced his arms further from his body, tightening their grips even more.

Gasket laughed, watching as Jason continued to struggle. "You certainly don't give up easily," he said. "That's good. You should provide us with some entertainment in our arena. The battle should be something to see." He removed his sword, looking at the cogs holding Jason. "Take him to the palace," he ordered. "I'm going to go see how the monster is doing against the zeo rangers. I'll be there shortly to deal with him."

Jason watched him teleport away as the cogs jerked his arms behind his back. They made a mistake and crossed his wrists behind his back. It was good enough. "Gold Ranger power!"

The cogs were blown away from him as his gold ranger outfit covered his body.

Jason lifted his hand, facing the cogs as his power staff appeared in his hand. He pushed the button on the staff, smiling under his helmet as the top of the staff parted to reveal its crystal.

The cogs that were still on their feet flew back as lights shot out from the crystal, hitting them in the chests and knocking them away.

Jason let his staff make short work of the cogs, and then he lifted his communicator and pushed the button, teleporting to the power chamber.

Dimitria looked up in surprise as Jason showed up in the power chamber, his gold ranger outfit still covering him. "Jason," she asked. "What is it? What are you doing here?"

Jason removed his helmet, walking over to her. "I had some unwelcome visitors at the ranch," he said. "Is there a monster attacking the town?"

Dimitria shook her head, but before she could say anything, the alarms went off.

Jason walked over to the viewing globe, looking at the monster that appeared in it.

The monster looked like a tower the power company used to send electricity to the citizens of the town. It had several cables that ran from it, electrical sparks flying from the ends of the cables.

Jason looked at Dimitria as the monster made its way into the downtown area. "Contact the others," he said. "I'll see if I can get it away from the town." He put his helmet back on and teleported out of the power chamber.

Dimitria contacted the other rangers, having them come to the power chamber right away.

Kat, Natalia and Nancy walked down the sidewalks of Angel Grove. Natalia had some money that Jason had given her to buy some clothes of her own. The other two women were enjoying the day off, helping her pick out some outfits. They turned the corner of one street and looked up as people started screaming and running.

Kat's communicator beeped as they saw a monster headed towards them. Kat looked at Nancy. "Get the two of you somewhere safe," she said. "I have to head to the power chamber and see what is going on."

Nancy grabbed Natalia's arm and took her back around the corner, heading down the street and away from the approaching monster.

Kat found a quiet place and teleported to the power chamber, not seeing Jason as he arrived to fight the monster.

Jason arrived right in the middle of the street, facing the monster as it slowly walked towards him, shooting electric charges out of its arms. Jason's staff moved like a blur, blocking the charges and sending them back towards the monster.

The monster flew back as the charges hit it in the chest. It landed on its back and rolled over, coming to its feet quickly as the gold ranger approached it.

Jason was almost to the monster when cogs suddenly appeared around him. Jason ducked under the punches of the two cogs in front of him. He came up, his staff swinging out and catching one of the cogs under the chin. Jason did not watch as the cog flew back, going into a spin with his right leg held waist high. He kicked the other cog in the chest, sending it flying away from him.

Two more cogs came at Jason from the back, swinging their fists at the gold ranger.

Jason lowered his right leg, spinning around with his staff held in both hands. He swung the staff up horizontally, blocking their blows. He surged his arms up, sending the cogs flying away from him. He heard the monster coming up behind him and spun around.

The monster shot out another electrical charge at Jason, hitting him in his shield.

Jason's shield absorbed the blow, but it staggered him backwards. He forced himself to a stop, his staff flying up to block the next charge that was sent towards him.

The monster ducked under the charge that came at it, slowly making its way towards the gold ranger standing defiantly before him.

Jason stood facing the monster, standing tense and ready as it slowly approached him. He heard some cogs coming up behind him as the monster shot four of its cables out at him. Jason leapt into the air, passing over the cables and back flipping to land behind the cogs. He smiled under his helmet as the cables wrapped around the four cogs that were now in front of him.

Gasket stood in the shadows, watching as the cogs were shocked by the cables that wrapped around them. He felt his anger growing as Jason leapt over the cogs, swinging his staff at the monster as he came down near it. "You are tougher than I expected, Jason," he said, his voice showing his anger. "But, you are not free yet. My monster has a few more tricks up its sleeve."

Jason landed right in front of the monster, his staff swinging down and striking it in the chest.

The monster staggered back, his cables releasing the now useless cogs. It swung its arm up, hitting Jason just under the chin as he approached it.

Jason's head snapped back, bright lights seeming to appear in front of his eyes. He staggered back, his staff falling out of his hands and to the ground.

The monster shot out all six of its cables, wrapping them around the helpless gold ranger before it.

Jason felt the cables wrap around his wrists, chest, waist and thighs. He could do nothing to free himself as the monster tightened the cables, pulling him towards it.

The monster pulled Jason right up to him, its metal arms reaching up and grabbing his helmet. It pulled his helmet off, throwing it down to the ground.

Jason was still stunned from the blow, unable to protect himself as the monster sent electrical charges down the cable. His back arched as pain ran through his body from the electricity. His vision grew dark and he went limp in the monster's grip.

Gasket stepped from the shadows as six colored beams of light teleported to land near Jason and the monster. He laughed as several of his cogs appeared to surround the rangers. "You are too late, rangers," he said, walking over to them as the cogs began to attack them. "The gold ranger is mine." He moved to stand beside the monster, placing a hand on its arm. "Have fun with my cogs."

Tommy jumped up, his legs shooting out to connect with two cogs that were coming at him. He landed on his feet as the cogs shot back from him, hitting the ground hard on their backs. He went into a spin, his left leg shooting out and connecting with another cog's chest. He spun back around, glaring at Gasket under his helmet. "Let him go," he said.

Gasket laughed as two more cogs latched onto to Tommy, keeping him from getting near Jason and his monster. "Not a chance," he said. "See you around rangers."

Tommy struggled to free himself as Gasket and the monster teleported away, taking the unconscious Jason with them. Tommy's anger came on strongly and he surged his arms out, throwing the cogs off him. He spun to see how the others were doing.

Billy was in trouble. He had kicked one cog away from him, but three more latched onto him, holding him still in their iron grips. Before Tommy could move to help him, the cogs teleported away, taking Billy with them.

Rocky went into a spin, his left leg shooting out to catch one cog on the chest. He ducked under the punch of another, and then came back up. His fist shot out, catching the cog in the face. He turned as the cog fell heavily onto its back.

Aisha felt a cog wrap its arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She braced herself against the cog, her legs shooting out in front of her as another one approached her.

The cog took the kick in the chest, falling back from her in a shower of sparks.

Aisha lowered her legs, but could not break free of the hold around her. Before anyone could think, she was teleported away with the cog, taking her to Gasket's palace.

Kat kicked a cog away from her, spinning around and kicking her right leg out. Her kick connected with another cog's chest, sending it flying away from her. She looked around and saw Adam in trouble. She ran towards him, wanting to help him get away.

Adam did not even have the chance to fight, three cogs latched onto him before he could make a move. He saw Kat running towards him, but the cogs quickly teleported away, taking their last prisoner with them.

Tommy looked around as the downed cogs disappeared, heading back to the palace on the moon. He looked at Kat and Rocky. "Let's get back to the power chamber," he said. "This is far from over."

Rocky and Kat nodded teleporting with him away from the scene of the battle.

Billy struggled against the cogs holding him as they forced him into a cell. They shoved him into the cell, watching as he stumbled forward to land on his hands and knees. Billy slowly got to his feet as they closed and locked the door to his cell. He looked up as cogs carried Jason into a cell across from him.

The cogs held Jason up against the far wall of the cell, lifting his arms as Archerina fastened iron cuffs around his wrists. Archerina pulled on a chain, lifting Jason's left arm high above his head. She fastened the chain to the wall tightly, moving to his other side. She did the same thing with his right arm, making sure that the chain was fastened securely. She nodded at the cogs as she finished, watching them let go of the still unconscious gold ranger. She waved the cogs from the cell as Aisha was brought into the dungeon.

Aisha was brought over to the same cell Billy was in, stumbling forward as the cogs shoved her into the cell.

Billy caught her, keeping her from falling to the floor. "Are you okay," he asked.

Aisha nodded as she stood up straight. "Better than Jason," she said. She glanced over towards his cell. "What are they going to do with us?"

Billy shook his head, looking over to Archerina as she stood near Jason. "I don't know," he said. "But, it can't be good."

They looked towards the door as Adam was brought into the dungeon. The cogs holding him shoved him into the same cell as Billy and Aisha.

Adam stumbled to his hands and knees, looking up as Billy and Aisha walked over to him. He let them help him to his feet, turning around as they heard an evil laugh behind him.

Gasket stood just outside of the cell. "Welcome rangers," he said. "Power down now."

Billy shook his head. "No thanks," he said. "I think we'll stay like this."

Gasket snapped his fingers, watching them tense as Archerina took out a knife and pressed it tightly against Jason's throat. "It was not a request," he said. "Power down or the gold ranger dies, right now."

Adam looked at the other two and reluctantly nodded. "Zeo Green, power down," he said, lowering his arms to his sides.

Billy lowered his arms, anger running through him. "Zeo White, power down," he growled.

Aisha slowly lowered her arms, fear for Jason running through her. "Zeo Yellow, power down," she said.

Gasket snapped his fingers again, not even looking as Archerina lowered the knife from Jason's throat. "That's better," he said with satisfaction. "You spared his life, for now." He turned to look at Archerina. "Is he awake yet," he asked.

Archerina shook her head, walking out of the cell. "No," she said. "Not yet."

"Pity," Gasket said. "I guess we'll have to get him to power down once he wakes up." He turned back to the three zeo rangers. "We'll be back in a little while," he said. "Don't try and escape. Now that you've powered down, the force field will prevent you from calling on your powers. You cannot get away." He turned and walked out of the dungeon, Archerina following him.

Dimitria looked at the three remaining zeo rangers as they arrived back in the power chamber. She walked over to them as they powered down. "I saw the whole thing," she said. "This is bad. None of you can get through Gasket's force field. I've all ready scanned it. Anyone with powers cannot penetrate it."

"We have to do something," Rocky said, anger clearly in his voice. "We can't leave them there. There's no telling what Gasket will do to them."

Dimitria looked at him, shaking her head. "_We_ can do nothing at the moment," she said. "But, there are some people in Angel Grove who can help us. We will need to bring them here and see if they would be willing to help."

Tommy looked at her in puzzlement. "Who," he asked.

Dimitria allowed a small smile to come to her face. "Some old friends," she said.

A/N: More next chapter. Let me know what you think.


	20. Close Call

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers. If only.

Trini looked at Zack as they walked towards the youth center in Angel Grove. "Do you think we'll surprise the others," she asked.

Zack smiled at her. "In what way," he asked. "By showing up here two months before we were supposed to? Or by the fact that we got married over in Europe?"

Trini smiled back at him. "Both," she said. "Do you think they'll be happy for us?"

Zack put his arm around her shoulders as they approached the youth center. "I think they will," he said. "Once they see how happy we are, I know that they'll accept it as well." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they entered the youth center.

Trini looked at the kids in the youth center, noticing that they were watching the TV with great attention. She looked at Zack and the two of them walked over, wanting to see what was going on as well.

"As you can see," the reporter on the TV was saying, "although the gold ranger fought well, his efforts were not able to help himself from being taken prisoner by the latest threat to our town. Three of the zeo rangers were taken as well, leaving Angel Grove almost defenseless against this new enemy."

Zack looked closely as the scene on the TV showed the monster removing the gold ranger's helmet. The news camera did not get his face, but Zack recognized Jason anyway. He looked at Trini. "We need to find Tommy," he said softly. "There has to be something we can do to help."

Trini nodded turning and leaving the youth center with him. They had just turned a corner, heading for the park, when they felt themselves being teleported away from the youth center.

Billy, Adam and Aisha were sitting on the floor of their cell, leaning against the back wall and waiting to see what Gasket had planned for them. Billy heard Jason give a soft moan and he stood up, walking over to the front of their cell. "Jason," he said quietly. "Jason, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Jason slowly lifted his head, squinting in the dark light to try to see Billy. "Billy," he asked. "What happened? Where are we? The last thing I remember was fighting Gasket's monster."

Billy let his breath out slowly as Adam and Aisha moved to stand beside him. "The monster got you, Jason," he said. "Gasket had you brought here to his palace, along with Adam, Aisha and me. We're in his dungeon now."

Jason moved to stand up straighter, feeling the cuffs around his wrists. He looked up, seeing the chains that held his arms in place above his head. He shook his head, his vision slowly clearing so that he could see his three friends standing in the cell across from him. "Are you three okay," he asked, more concerned about them than himself.

Billy sighed. "Right now," he said. "But, we have no idea why Gasket brought us here. Or what he wants with us."

Jason opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it as the door to the dungeon opened. He looked towards the door, waiting to see who was entering the dungeon.

Tommy, Kat and Rocky stood in the power chamber, watching Zack and Trini, as they were teleported into it.

Tommy walked over to the two of them, giving them a small smile as they looked around in puzzlement. "Welcome home, guys," he said quietly. "Sorry for teleporting you here without warning, but we didn't have time to look around for you."

Zack looked at Tommy, giving him a small smile. "We were just about to look for you," he said. "We saw the news. Was that Jason that was taken by the monster?"

Tommy nodded, and then looked at Trini. "Good to see you," he said. "Sorry it's under these circumstances."

Trini gave Tommy a small smile. "Me too," she said. "What is going on? How can we help?"

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "Maybe you should explain things to them," he said.

Dimitria nodded, walking over to Trini and Zack. "There is a lot to tell you and not a lot of time," she said. "Please come and sit down while I explain everything to you."

Gasket entered the dungeon, walking over to Jason's cell and unlocking the door. "It's about time you woke up, gold ranger," he said as he walked over to Jason. "I was almost afraid that Electrocon had killed you."

Jason met Gasket's gaze without flinching, staying silent as he studied the mechanical being in front of him.

Gasket leaned close to Jason. "I want to know about your other powers, Jason," he said. "Care to tell me about them?"

"What other powers," Jason asked. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Gasket gave a little laugh. "Don't try that with me, Jason," he said. "My computer scanned you after we first arrived here. I know that you have more than just the gold ranger powers. My father didn't figure it out, but I will, trust me."

Jason gave Gasket a little smirk. "All I see is a King Mondo wanna be," he said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Nothing special."

Gasket snarled in anger and backhanded Jason, rocking his head back from the blow.

Jason winced, shaking his head to clear it as he looked back towards Gasket.

Gasket stepped right up to Jason, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the back wall of his cell. "Don't test me, boy," he snarled. "You will not like the results. Tell me about your other powers now, or be taken to my lab and tell me there."

Jason shook his head, wincing as Gasket tightened his hold slightly. "I don't have any other powers," he said through clenched teeth.

Gasket tightened his hold some more, laughing lightly as he watched Jason start to have trouble breathing. "Suit yourself, gold ranger," he said. "We will talk more in my lab." He loosened his hold on Jason's throat, but did not let him go completely. He put his mouth right near Jason's ear. "You will soon be telling me anything I want to know, gold ranger," he said in a low, vicious voice. "I guarantee it." He released Jason's throat and stepped back, looking him up and down. "My cogs will be in here to take you to my lab very shortly," he said. He turned and walked out of Jason's cell, leaving the door standing wide open. He left the dungeon without even looking at the others, slamming the dungeon door on his way out.

Billy looked across at Jason. "You shouldn't have done that, Jason," he said.

Jason looked at Billy, meeting his eyes steadily. "It kept him from threatening you didn't it," he asked.

"Yes," Billy said. "But how long do you think that will last?"

"I hope it will be long enough for you three to find a way out of here," Jason answered.

Billy shook his head. "You will be going with us, Jason," he said. "There is no way we'll leave you behind."

"You will if there is no other option at the time," Jason said, watching as Billy narrowed his eyes at him. "You can stop giving me the look, Billy. You three will get away if you can, with or without me." He glared at Billy as he saw him shake his head. "Don't make me order you, Billy," he said in a low voice. "You know I will."

Billy looked defiantly at Jason, then turned and walked towards the back of his cell. He slammed his fist against the wall, not looking at anyone else in the dungeon.

Aisha looked at Jason, nodding slightly to him. She did not want to leave him behind any more than Billy did, but she understood why he was doing this. Without them there, Gasket would have no advantage over Jason. She would follow his orders without question.

Adam walked over to Billy, putting a hand on his arm. "Listen to me, Billy," Adam said. "We don't want to leave him behind either. However, Jason is right. If we are not here, Gasket cannot use us to make Jason do what he wants. If we have the chance, we have to get out of here."

Billy met Adam's eyes, nodding slightly. He understood why Jason was doing this; he just did not like it. "I know," he said softly. "I just don't like the idea of not taking him with us."

Adam nodded. "Same here," he said. "But, we will do what Jason said to do. We don't have a choice."

Billy nodded, letting his breath out slowly. If they had to, they would leave Jason behind.

Zack looked at Trini as they stood, ready to teleport onto the moon and get to Gasket's palace. "Looks like were back in business," he said.

Trini smiled at him. "Let's do this," she said. She nodded to Dimitria. "We're ready."

Dimitria pushed the buttons on the teleportation system, watching the two of them disappear. "Good luck," she said softly.

Jason looked up as three cogs entered the dungeon, one of them carrying a long pole with a u-shaped hook at the end.

The cog with the pole walked into Jason's cell, lifting the pole and placing the end of it against his neck. He pushed a button, watching as the end of the pole wrapped around Jason's neck and closed tightly at the back of it.

The other two cogs entered the cell, each of them going to one of Jason's arms and unhooking the cuffs around his wrists.

Jason stumbled forward as the cog holding the pole jerked on it. He felt the other two cogs take his arms and force him from the cell.

Billy met Jason's eyes briefly before the cogs jerked him towards the door to the dungeon. Billy turned away, his fists clenched at his sides as anger flowed through him.

Adam and Aisha stood silently, watching as Jason was forced from the dungeon. Adam swore softly, turning from the bars of their cell and looking around. They had to find a way out of here, now.

Jason tried to struggle, but the cog with the pole was keeping him off balance, not letting him even walk without stumbling. The two cogs holding his arms were just there to keep him from grabbing the pole and trying to get away.

Gasket stood in the hallway, looking at Jason as he was forced to the door beside him. "Last chance, gold ranger," he said. "Tell me what I want to know and spare yourself a lot of pain."

Jason shook his head. "I told you," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't have any other powers."

Gasket let out a mechanical sigh. "Very well," he said. He nodded to the cogs. "Take him in there and strap him into the chair. I will get things ready to question him."

The cogs jerked Jason into the room, dragging him over to a large chair with broad metal and leather straps all over it. The cog with the pole jerked Jason around, forcing him backwards towards the chair.

Jason felt his knees hit the seat of the chair and he sat down as the cog pushed his neck back with the pole.

The other two cogs grabbed his arms and began to strap them down to the arms of the chair. They finished that, and then fastened a strap around his chest.

The cog holding the pole pushed the button, stepping back and lowering the pole as the end of it opened up and released Jason's neck.

The other two cogs strapped Jason's ankles to the front of the chair, then stood up and joined the third cog near the table.

Jason sat in the chair, closing his eyes and trying to calm down as he heard the door open. He opened his eyes, looking up as Gasket walked over to him.

Gasket leaned down, his glowing yellow eyes looking into Jason's dark brown ones. "We'll see just how tough you really are, Jason," he said. "Once I have you hooked up to my machine, you will tell me anything I want to know."

Jason glared at him, fighting down the fear he was feeling. "Don't count on it," he said in defiance.

Gasket laughed and stood back up. He looked at the cogs. "You may leave us," he ordered. "He will not be getting away."

Gasket walked over to the wall, pushing some buttons on it and watching as several cables dropped down from the machine that was behind Jason's chair. He walked over to Jason, reaching behind him and pulling one of the cables around so that Jason could see it.

Jason looked at the long needle that was at the end of the cable and the fear grew.

Gasket lowered the cable, placing the tip of the needle against Jason's left shoulder. "Let's begin, shall we," he asked and pushed the needle into the flesh of Jason's shoulder.

Jason gasped as Gasket slowly forced the needle all the way into his shoulder muscles.

Gasket grabbed another cable, moving over to Jason's right shoulder. He chuckled as Jason winced when he forced this needle into his muscles. "This is not even the beginning of your pain, Jason," he said. "The real pain begins when I feed the drugs into you through these needles." He stood up, looking down at Jason as he grabbed another cable. "They will do no permanent damage," he said, moving this one to Jason's left forearm. "There sole purpose is to cause as much pain as possible." He pushed the needle into the muscles on Jason's forearm, laughing as Jason's left hand clenched involuntarily.

Jason felt the fear growing as Gasket grabbed another cable and moved to his right forearm.

Billy was pacing around their cell, wondering just what was happening to Jason. He looked up as the dungeon door opened. His eyes widened in surprise as a female with long dark hair slipped quietly into the dungeon. "Trini," he asked his voice in a surprised whisper. "How did you get here?"

Trini smiled at Billy, pulling out a key and unlocking their cell. "No time to explain," she said. "Come with me. I'm getting the three of you out of here."

Billy allowed Adam and Aisha to leave the cell, looking at Trini and shaking his head. "I'm not leaving without Jason," he said.

Trini grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the cell. "Zack is on his way to get him," she said. "We followed the cogs that took him out of here and found the lab. He will get Jason and meet us back near the force field. Now, let's move."

Billy did not argue with her, knowing that she was not taking no for an answer.

The three rangers followed the former ranger from the dungeon, heading out of Gasket's palace.

Gasket was just about to force the needle into Jason's right forearm when the door to his lab opened. He dropped the cable, turning to see who would dare to interfere with his interrogation.

A laser beam shot out from the doorway, hitting Gasket in the chest.

Jason couldn't help but grin as Gasket was blown clear across the lab from the beam. He looked up, surprise showing on his face as Zack ran over to him. He sat still as Zack laid the laser gun on his leg, wincing slightly as Zack eased the needles out of his muscles. He gave Zack a slight grin as he began to undo the straps of the chair. "Cutting it kind of close, aren't you," he asked.

Zack grinned broadly at him as he released Jason from the last strap. "You know that's the only way I work, Jason," he said, picking up his gun and helping Jason from the chair. "You ready to get out of here?"

Jason nodded. "More than ready," he said. "What about the others?"

"Trini went after them," Zack said. "She said to meet her just inside the force field."

Jason nodded, looking across the room where Gasket lay without moving. He looked back to Zack. "Let's go," he said.

The two friends ran from the lab, leaving Gasket lying on the floor.

Trini sighed in relief as Zack and Jason ran up to them. "I was starting to get worried," she said quietly.

Zack grinned at her. "With me handling things," he asked. "Why would you do that?"

Trini gave him a mock frown, but did nothing more than shake her head. She looked at the four rangers. "Let's get out of here," she said. "Hold on to Zack and me, we'll teleport all of us back to the power chamber."

Adam and Aisha grabbed onto Trini as she pushed a button on her belt. The three of them teleported out as Jason and Billy grabbed onto Zack.

Zack pushed a button on his belt and the three of them teleported off the moon.

Archerina entered the lab, followed by several cogs. She came to a stop as Gasket slowly rolled over to his hands and knees, pushing himself to his feet. She walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm to help steady him. "What happened," she asked.

Gasket shook his head, trying to get his gears working properly once again. "I don't know," he said. "I was hooking the gold ranger up to the machine, when someone opened the door. That is the last thing I remember." He glanced over at the chair, anger coursing through him as he saw that Jason was gone. He looked at Archerina. "Are the others still in the dungeon," he asked.

Archerina shook her head. "No," she said. "Someone got in there and freed them."

Gasket looked at her, his eyes glowing brighter with his anger. "Gather up all of our monsters," he said. "We are going back down to earth and destroy the rangers, once and for all."

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.


	21. Gasket's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Not even a little bit.

Tommy, Rocky and Kat turned as they heard the others teleporting into the power chamber. The three of them rushed over, wanting to make sure that everyone was all right.

Rocky pulled Aisha into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

Aisha held him as if she would never let him go.

Tommy and Kat wrapped the others into a group hug, letting them know how relieved they were to have them back safe and sound.

Jason looked to Zack and Trini, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could, the alarms in the power chamber started sounding.

Dimitria looked at the rangers as the viewing globe showed Gasket's whole army headed for earth.

Jason looked at Dimitria. "Contact the guardians," he said. "Plus Ninjor and my parents. We're going to need their help."

Dimitria nodded, doing as Jason asked without questioning him.

Tommy looked at Jason. "What do you want us to do," he asked. "Gasket looks bent on destroying the town."

Jason looked at the rangers. "We need to get to Angel Grove and get the people to safety," he said. "Then, we show Gasket just who he is messing with. He is not going to destroy this town. We'll stop him."

The rangers looked at Jason, and then nodded in agreement. They were in for a tough battle, but trusted him to lead them through it.

Jason nodded at Tommy. "Let's get ready," he said.

Tommy nodded and looked at the rangers. "Let's do it, guys," he said, lowering his arms to his sides.

The others put their hands to their sides, bringing up their zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger one, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger two, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger four, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger five, Red!"

"Zeo Ranger six, White!"

Jason stood relaxed, his arms down to his sides. "Ultimate Gold, power up!"

Zack and Trini stood back, watching as the rangers all teleported out of the power chamber.

Dimitria looked at the two of them as she noticed a glow coming from the drawer the zeo crystals were kept in. She walked over to it, pressing the button to open it. She took a step back as the purple and silver crystals floated out of the drawer, going over to Zack and Trini.

Trini held out her hand as the purple crystal floated over to her. She took the crystal in her hand, feeling the power from it flow through her. She looked at Dimitria as the crystal disappeared.

Zack held out his hand as the silver crystal floated over to him. He felt the powers flowing over him as the crystal touched his skin. He was surprised when it disappeared from his hand.

Dimitria smiled at the two of them. "I think you two will be needed," she said.

Trini looked at Zack, smiling and nodding at him. "I'm ready," she said.

Zack nodded. They both lowered their arms, bringing forth their zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger seven, Purple!" Trini called out.

"Zeo Ranger eight, Silver!" Zack called out.

Dimitria smiled as they teleported out of the power chamber, joining the others in downtown Angel Grove.

Dimitria watched on the viewing globe as Gasket and his army arrived at the quarry just outside of Angel Grove. She went over to the communications panel. "Jason," she said. "Gasket is at the quarry, along with his entire army."

Jason's voice came over the speaker. "Teleport us there," he said. "We're ending this now."

Dimitria pushed the buttons and turned to the viewing globe, watching as the rangers arrived at the quarry.

Gasket heard the rangers teleport into the quarry and his anger built inside of him. He looked at his cogs. "Kill them," he snarled, heading for the gold ranger himself.

Jason looked up as Ninjor, Zordon and Dulcea arrived at the quarry. He looked towards the cogs that were swarming at them. "Take them down," he said.

Jason ducked under the blow of one cog, coming up and hitting it on the chest. He lifted his staff, seeing that his friends were about to be overwhelmed. "Time for a gold rush," he shouted, feeling himself go translucent. He rushed the cogs, destroying any that got too close to him. He made it through the army, looking back to see that only a few remained for his friends to deal with.

Gasket appeared in front of Jason, swinging his sword at him.

Jason staggered back as the blow connected with his shield. He swung his staff up as Gasket swung his sword at him again. His staff blocked the blow, then he shoved Gasket's sword away from him, dropping into his fighting stance.

Gasket dropped into a fighting stance, his sword held in front of him. "Time for you to die, gold ranger," he snarled. He lunged at Jason, his sword swinging up once again.

Tommy jumped up, knocking a cog down with a kick to its chest. He landed back on the ground, going into a spin with his right leg held to his chest. He came out of the spin and his right leg shot out, hitting another cog and knocking it far away from him.

Kat hit a cog in front of her, her right fist connecting with its chest and sending it flying away from her. She kicked out to the side, knocking another cog away from her as well.

Trini and Zack were standing back to back. Trini braced herself against Zack's back and kicked out, her right foot hitting a cog in the chest and hurling it away from her. She punched another cog in the chest, smiling under her helmet as it flew back from her.

Zack shot out both of his arms, hitting two cogs in the chest and sending them flying away. He went into a spin, his left leg lifted to his waist. He shot his leg out as he came around, hitting another cog in the chest.

Billy flipped over two cogs that were charging at him, landing behind them. He braced himself on his left leg and spun around, his right leg shooting out. The two cogs flew away from him, landing hard on the ground with sparks shooting out from them.

Rocky and Aisha were fighting side by side, neither wanting to move away from the other. They joined their left hands, their right legs shooting out in sidekicks. Two cogs flew back from them, knocking down two more who were trying to move in on the rangers.

Adam jumped up, his legs shooting out in a split kick. He landed back on his feet as two cogs slammed into the ground from the kicks. He ducked under the punch of another cog, coming up with his fist shooting out. The cog flew back from the blow to its chest.

Kat went into a spinning kick, her right leg shooting out to kick three cogs away from her. She flipped over another one, spinning around and hitting it in the back. She did not even look at it as it fell onto its face.

The rangers grouped around Tommy as they saw all of the cogs on the ground, sparks flying from them. They looked towards the four monsters that were moving towards them.

Tommy looked at the others. "Time for the zeo cannon," he said.

The others nodded and lifted their hands. "We need the zeo cannon, now," they all cried. The cannon appeared and they all braced it on their shoulders.

"Fire," Tommy yelled.

The cannon shot out its power beam, repeating the process four times. All four monsters were blown apart by the cannon.

The zeo cannon disappeared as the rangers looked towards Jason. They watched him battle with Gasket, not interfering for fear of distracting him.

Jason's staff moved like lightning, blocking every blow that Gasket took at him with his sword.

Gasket snarled in rage and frustration, as he could not make any blow count against Jason. He tried again, his sword swinging towards the gold ranger in a horizontal arc.

Jason blocked the blow, twisting his staff around the sword and making Gasket lose his grip on it. He swung his staff, sending Gasket's sword sailing away from him.

Gasket stood before Jason, unsure what to do without his weapon. He felt surprise run through him as Jason tossed his staff aside.

Jason threw his staff to the side, dropping into his fighting stance and facing Gasket. "Let's see how tough _you _are, Gasket," he said.

Gasket gave a growl of anger and swung his fist at Jason.

Jason's left arm came up, blocking the blow. His right fist shot out, catching Gasket in the chest. He watched as Gasket staggered back from the powerful blow. Jason went into a spin on his left foot, his right leg held tightly against his body. As he came around, his right leg shot out, catching Gasket on the side of his head.

Gasket spun around, falling to his hands and knees. He shook his head, his gears shifting as they tried to get back into working order. He heard Jason walking towards him and looked up.

Jason lifted his hand, bringing his power staff flying into it. He looked at Gasket as the staff began to glow with his powers. "It's over," he said simply, swinging the staff down.

Gasket stiffened as the staff cut through his body. He felt his gears inside tearing and breaking.

Jason stepped back, watching as light began to shoot out from Gasket's body. He lowered his staff as Gasket blew apart, his body scattering into tiny pieces. He heard a noise behind him and turned, just as an arrow flew at him. Jason went into a rolling dive, passing under the arrow that Archerina sent at him.

Archerina grabbed another arrow from her quiver, notching it onto her bow and drawing the string back. She changed her point of aim, sending the arrow flying at Jason as he rolled to his feet.

Jason could not avoid this one. It hit his shield on his left side, penetrating it and biting into his upper chest. Jason dropped his staff as pain knifed through him. He felt the arrow digging in deeper and brought his right hand up, gripping the shaft and keeping it from going any further into him.

Archerina looked at Jason, her eyes glowing a bright yellow with her hate. She grabbed another arrow, notching it into her bow as she slowly walked towards Jason. She stopped a few feet from him, raising her bow and pulling back the string.

Jason sank to his knees, his right arm straining to keep the arrow from digging deeper into his chest. He looked up as Archerina approached him, tensing as she drew back the bowstring.

Archerina let the arrow go, heading straight for Jason's heart. She gave an angry growl as it seemed to stop in mid-air and shattered before it could reach him. She looked up, seeing the guardian of magic standing behind Jason, his hands glowing with his powers as he put a force field around the gold ranger.

The guardian of strength was there suddenly, kneeling beside Jason and grabbing the arrow that was in him. "I've got it, Jason," he said. "Let go. I won't let it go in any further."

Jason let go of the arrow, his right arm aching from the strain of keeping it still. He looked past the guardian of strength as Zordon, Ninjor and Dulcea appeared, surrounding Archerina.

Archerina looked at the staffs that the three warriors were holding and decided to retreat for now. She looked at Jason, her eyes still filled with hate. "You haven't seen the last of me, gold ranger," she said, venom in her voice. "I'll be back to have my revenge." She teleported away before anyone could stop her.

The guardian of magic lowered his hands, moving around to kneel in front of Jason. "We have to get that out," he said. "It's a digger arrow. It will keep digging into him until it makes its way to his heart."

The guardian of magic nodded, but did not say anything. His face was showing the strain of holding the arrow back.

Jason reached up with his right hand and removed his helmet. He looked at the guardian of magic. "Get my shield off," he said, his voice filled with pain. "Then, push it all the way through."

The guardian of magic met Jason's eyes. "It will do a lot of damage, Jason," he said quietly, hearing the others move to surround them.

Jason shook his head. "I don't care," he said. "That's the only way to get it out, right?"

The guardian of magic nodded. "Yes," he almost whispered. "That is the only way to keep it from killing you."

"Then do it," Jason said, his teeth clenched from the pain. "You don't have a choice."

The guardian of magic looked at Zordon and Ninjor. "Help me get his shield off," he said. "Then, you will need to hold his shoulders. He must not move as we push it through or it could change direction."

Zordon and Ninjor dropped their staffs, kneeling on either side of Jason and getting his shield off. They grabbed Jason's shoulders firmly, holding him still with powerful grips.

The guardian of strength looked at Jason. "Are you ready," he said, his teeth clenched from the strain of holding the arrow.

Jason slowly nodded, his right hand moving to grip Ninjor's shoulder.

The guardian of strength pushed the arrow quickly, shoving it through Jason's chest and out his back.

Jason clenched his teeth harder, holding back a scream of pain. His grip on Ninjor's shoulder was tight enough to make Ninjor wince.

The guardian of magic moved behind Jason, grabbing the arrow as it came out his back. He snapped the arrowhead off, throwing it away and looked at the guardian of strength. "Pull it back out," he said. "The arrowhead is detached."

The guardian of strength nodded and pulled the arrow shaft back through Jason's body, doing it swiftly.

Jason could not hold back the scream of pain as the shaft left his body. He felt the blood start to flow down his back and chest.

Ninjor and Zordon held him, keeping him from falling over as the guardian of healing moved to kneel in front of him.

Jason trembled as the guardian of healing placed her hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to relax as her hands began to glow. He felt the trembling ease as she began to heal the damage the arrow had done to him. The pain started to lessen and he slowly relaxed his grip on Ninjor's shoulder.

Ninjor let his breath out slowly as he felt Jason going limp in his grip. He looked at Zordon, seeing the worry on his face.

The guardian of healing slowly lifted her hand, watching as Jason went completely limp. She looked at Zordon, seeing his worry. She put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be all right," she said. "I just made him go to sleep so that his body will accept the healing. After a couple of hours, he'll be as good as new."

Zordon looked at her, giving her a small smile. He looked at Ninjor. "I'll take him to the power chamber," he said. "He can rest there."

Ninjor nodded, letting go of Jason so that Zordon could pick him up.

Tommy and the rangers walked over to Zordon. "We'll go with you," he said. "We want to be there when he wakes up."

Zordon nodded, letting them grab a hold of him and teleport him and Jason to the power chamber.

Dimitria had a bed ready for Jason, watching in silence as Zordon gently placed Jason onto the bed. She looked up as Dulcea and Ninjor also teleported into the power chamber. She motioned for the rangers to move back, letting Dulcea and Zordon sit with their son.

Kat looked at Tommy as they all powered down. "I'm going to get Natalia," she said. "She'll want to be with him."

Tommy nodded, watching her teleport from the power chamber.

Zack and Trini exchanged puzzled glances, and then walked over to Tommy.

"Who's Natalia," Trini asked.

Tommy turned to them. "Let's go somewhere and talk," he said. "There are some things you need to know."

A/N: Let me know what you think. I am not too sure about this chapter. Thanks.


	22. Fences Mended

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I am only borrowing them for this story. Hope you like it.

Darius stood beside themaster, watching the battle on earth between the rangers and Gasket.

The master felt his anger come on strongly as Jason dispatched Gasket. He looked at Darius, his eyes glowing a deep red with his anger. "We need to keep a close eye on this one," he said in anger. "He is going to prove to be a much bigger challenge than we thought. It will take very careful planning on our part to get rid of him."

Darius nodded, but said nothing. He wanted to go right now and challenge Zordon's son, but knew the master would never let him do that. He looked back to the viewing globe, seeing them teleport Jason away to the power chamber. He turned back to the master. "How long before we take him, master," he asked.

The master smiled, revealing huge fangs in his mouth. "Let him be for a little while more, Darius," he said. "Once the time is right, I will feed off his soul, making his powers mine. Then, nothing will stop us from ruling all."

Trini looked at Tommy, shock clearly on her face. "Wait a minute," she said, keeping her voice down as the three of them sat away from the others. "I don't understand. How could he stay with her? What about Kim?"

Zack put his hand on Trini's arm, seeing her anger coming on. "Trini," he said gently. "Let Tommy explain. We don't know everything yet."

Trini took a deep breath, visibly calming down. "I'm sorry, Tommy," she said. "Please, tell us everything."

Tommy looked at Trini, giving her a small smile. "It's okay," he said. "We all reacted the same way." He took a deep breath and told them all about what had happened over the past fewweeks.

Trini and Zack sat listening to him, not saying a word as Tommy explained everything, even the part about Zordon and Kim bringing Jason to the power chamber to have him checked out.

Trini waited until Tommy was finished, then glanced over to Zordon and Dulcea who were sitting on either side of Jason. She looked back to Tommy. "Does he love her," she asked, not sure how to react to this news.

Tommy nodded. "Very much," he said. "Just watch the two of them together. It is easy to see. They are totally committed to each other. It's like they were made for each other."

Trini sat in silence, not saying anything else as she thought about all Tommy had told them.

Zack looked at Tommy. "What about Kim," he asked. "How is she?"

Tommy met Zack's gaze. "I didn't get much out of Jason," he said. "But, from what I can tell, he feels real guilty for what he did to her. He took it hard. He still loves her, but I believe him when he says Natalia is the one for him. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at her. He's head over heels for her."

Zack sat back, letting his breath out slowly. "When do we get to meet her," he asked.

Tommy looked up as Kat teleported into the power chamber, Natalia and Nancy with her. "As soon as she has some time with Jason," he said, watching Natalia rush over to the bed.

Zordon looked up as Natalia came rushing over to the bed. He frowned, but did not say anything, just staring at Natalia.

Dulcea stood up, letting Natalia have her seat. She saw the look on Zordon's face and moved around to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Zordon looked up at her, seeing her expression and he shook his head. He stood up and moved away from Jason and Natalia, not wanting to be around his daughter-in-law.

Dulcea watched him walk away, frowning. She looked at Natalia, seeing the worry on her face. She leaned over Jason and put her hand on Natalia's shoulder.

Natalia looked at Dulcea, concern clearly on her face.

Dulcea gave her a small smile. "He'll be all right," she said softly. "The guardian of healing put him to sleep so that his body will take the healing without any trouble."

Natalia gave her a small smile, but did not say anything. She took Jason's right hand in hers, leaning down to put her mouth near his ear. "I love you, Jason," she whispered. "I'm here."

Jason stirred, but did not wake up.

Natalia kissed him gently on the cheek, reaching up and brushing his hair away from his forehead. She sat there in silence, just holding his hand and watching him sleep.

Dulcea walked over to Tommy as he, Zack and Trini walked over to join the others. "Who is this," she asked, smiling at the two young people she did not know.

Tommy smiled. "This is Zack and Trini," he said. "They were part of the original team before they left for the peace conference."

Dulcea gave them warm smiles. "It is nice to finally meet the two of you," she said warmly. "Jason has spoken often of you. I know he missed the two of you greatly. He was so sorry that he could not keep in touch with you while you were gone. I know that bothered him a great deal."

Trini smiled at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "But, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Dulcea," Dulcea said. "I'm Jason's birth mother."

Tommy let the three of them talk as he walked over to stand next to Zordon. "How are you doing," he asked Zordon as he came to a stop beside him.

Zordon looked at Tommy, shaking his head. "Why did Kat bring her here," he asked, glancing over to Natalia. He looked back to Tommy. "I still don't trust her."

Tommy put a hand on Zordon's shoulder. "We do," he said quietly. "We've watched her, carefully, without Jason or Natalia being aware of it." He looked into Zordon's eyes, making sure that he understood just what he was saying. "She loves him, Zordon," he said. "All of the rangers can see that. Moreover, Jason loves her just as much. I've never seen him happier than when he is with her. Let it go."

Zordon looked at Tommy, not sure what to say. He looked back to Natalia, watching the way she was looking at Jason. He could see the love she had for him showing plainly on her face. He turned back to Tommy. "I don't know if I can trust her," he said.

Tommy gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you talk to her," he asked. "Just try to get to know her. I think you'll be surprised once you do that."

Zordon glanced back over to Natalia, and then looked back to Tommy once again. He slowly nodded. "All right," he said. "The first chance I get, I'll do that." He gave Tommy a small smile, and then moved away, walking over to Dulcea.

Jason stirred slightly, feeling someone next to him, holding his hand. It had been about three hours since he had been brought to the power chamber. He stirred again, trying to wake up. He felt a hand on his cheek. "Natalia," he whispered.

Natalia leaned down, putting her mouth near his ear. "I'm here, Jason," she whispered. "Just relax. Get some more sleep if you need it. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Jason kept his eyes closed, but a small smile came to his lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Natalia kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Jason," she said softly. "Go ahead and rest. I'll stay right here."

Jason nodded and drifted back to sleep, his body still needing time to heal completely.

Natalia lifted her hand, bringing his to her lips and kissing it softly. She sat there, her eyes never leaving Jason's face as she watched him sleep. She did not know that Zordon was standing right behind her, listening to every word that was said. All of her attention was on Jason.

Zordon stood behind Natalia, watching the little exchange between her and his son. He was beginning to see what everyone had been trying to tell him. There was genuine love between Natalia and Jason. That little exchange had told him a lot more than anything else ever could. He silently turned and walked away, not wanting to bother Natalia right now. He would talk to her later. Right now, Jason needed her with him.

An hour later, Jason slowly opened his eyes, looking around him. He turned to his right, smiling as Natalia met his eyes. "Hi," he said softly.

Natalia leaned down, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She smiled at him as she pulled back. "Hi," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Jason reached up, his left hand brushing her cheek. "Much better," he said. "Where are we?"

"The power chamber," Natalia said. "The others brought you here, and then Kat came and got me. I've been right here the whole time."

Jason smiled at her. "I know," he said. "I felt you with me." He moved his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her head down to his and kissing her tenderly.

Natalia kissed him back, relief flooding over her. She deepened the kiss just a little, letting him feel her love through it.

Jason looked into her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

Natalia put her hand on his cheek, looking into his dark brown eyes. "I love you, Jason," she said softly. She pulled back, looking over to the others. "He's awake," she said.

Tommy and Zack were the first ones there, helping Jason sit up slowly. They made sure that he was okay, before moving back and letting the others come over to him.

Zordon walked over to Natalia, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small smile as she looked at him. "Could I talk to you," he asked quietly.

Natalia hesitated for only a second, and then nodded. She looked to Jason. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said. She let go of his hand and stood up, looking at Zordon. "Why don't we go over there," she asked.

Zordon nodded and they walked away from the others.

Jason glanced over at them, but did not say anything. He turned his attention back to his friends. "What about Gasket's army," he asked.

Tommy smiled at Jason. "All of them were destroyed," he said. "The only one who got away was Archerina."

Dimitria looked at Jason. "I traced her for a while," she said. "She did not return to the moon palace. I lost her when she left this solar system. I don't think we'll have to worry about her for a long time."

Zordon looked at Natalia as they stood well away from the others. "I owe you an apology," he said softly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I hope you can forgive me."

Natalia smiled at him softly. "It's okay," she said. "I know you were concerned for Jason's safety." She paused, looking at him in puzzlement. "But, I don't understand what made you change your mind," she said. "I haven't done anything different than before."

Zordon gave her a small smile. "I was right behind you when Jason almost woke up," he said. "I saw and heard everything. It made me see that, you two genuinely love each other. I don't want to interfere with that. It kind of reminds me of Dulcea and myself at your ages, and we've lasted a _long_ time."

Natalia smiled at him. "Then, lets start over," she said. "I really want to get to know you and Dulcea. I hope we can be friends."

Zordon's smile grew wider. "We will be more than that," he said. "Welcome to the family." He opened his arms and pulled her to him, giving her a gentle hug.

Natalia felt her tension melt away and she hugged him back, happy that he finally accepted her in Jason's life.

Jason saw Zordon hug Natalia and he felt himself relax. He had been slightly worried when Zordon pulled her aside, but now knew that everything was going to be all right. He turned his attention to Zack and Trini, seeing them standing close to each other. He smiled, meeting Zack's eyes. "So, how long have you two been together," he asked, making the others look at them.

Zack grinned. "We started dating after we got to Switzerland," he said. "We got married three months ago, right after I was here the last time."

The others smiled, going over to them and congratulating them.

Dulcea leaned down to Jason. "Nice move," she said. "Trying to draw attention away from yourself?"

Jason grinned at her. "Yes," he said. He looked at her as she frowned at him. "I'm fine, mother," he said. "Stop worrying."

Dulcea gave him a small smile. "You know I won't," she said. "Telling me not to worry is a waste of time."

Jason shook his head and stood up, pulling her into a hug. "I know," he said softly. He hugged her, looking to Natalia as she walked back over to them with Zordon.

Dulcea hugged Jason, and then pulled back, looking at Natalia and Zordon. "Is everything okay," she asked.

Zordon nodded, smiling at Natalia. "Everything is fine," he said. He walked over to Jason and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Jason," he said quietly. "Can you forgive me?"

Jason looked at Zordon as they pulled out of the hug. "I can," he said. He put his arm around Natalia's shoulders, pulling her to him. "As long as Natalia can."

Natalia smiled at him. "I all ready did," she said.

Zordon put his arm around Dulcea's shoulders, smiling at her. "We should get home," he said. He looked at Jason and Natalia. "We'll see you soon, I hope," he said.

Jason nodded. "As soon as we can," he said. "Once the construction at the camp is finished, I'll have a lot more free time."

Zordon and Dulcea smiled at them, then teleported out of the power chamber.

Jason looked at his friends as he stood next to Natalia. "I don't know about the rest of you," he said. "But, I'm starving. How about a cook out at my place?"

Tommy smiled. "Sounds like a good plan," he said. "Let's go. I'll bring the drinks."

"We'll bring the dessert," Rocky said, his arm around Aisha.

Billy looked at Adam. "What do you say we get the meat," he asked. "Trini and Zack can come with us."

Adam nodded. "Sounds good," he said.

Kat and Nancy looked at each other. "We'll bring the ice," Kat said.

Natalia looked at Jason. "We better get home so I can make some salads," she said.

Jason nodded, looking at his friends. "We'll see you there," he said. He and Natalia teleported out of the power chamber, heading back to the ranch.

Tommy looked at Dimitria. "Do you want to join us," he asked.

Dimitria shook her head. "No thanks," she said. "I have things to do here. I'll see all of you later."

Tommy nodded and looked at his friends. "Let's go," he said. "I'm hungry."

They all teleported out of the power chamber, heading out to have a relaxing evening with each other.

The master stood at his viewer, watching Jason with glowing red eyes. "Enjoy yourself while you can, son of Zordon," he snarled. "Once I get my hands on you, you will never be the same again."

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	23. Quiet Time

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again; I do not own the Power Rangers.

Jason started the grill, looking up as Natalia came onto the back deck. He smiled at her as she handed him a glass of iced tea. "Thanks," he said. He took a drink, watching as the grill began to heat up. He glanced at Natalia, seeing the look on her face and turned to her. "What's wrong," he asked.

Natalia looked at him, shaking her head. "Nothing," she said. She turned to go back into the house, but stopped as Jason grabbed her arm.

"Natalia, look at me," he said quietly.

Natalia turned to face him, looking into his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

Natalia let her breath out slowly, looking away from him. "I almost lost you today, Jason," she said. "I was afraid that I was never going to see you again."

Jason put his iced tea down, pulling her to him and looking into her eyes. "What do you want me to say," he asked. "That will never happen again? I can't promise that. The next time could be worse."

Natalia looked at him, not able to look away from his eyes. "I know," she said. "I know that something worse could happen, I just don't want it to." She sighed and put her head on his chest. "I'm not asking you to stop doing this," she said softly. "It's a part of who you are and one of the things I love about you." She pulled back and looked at him once again. "Just promise me that you'll be careful," she whispered. "That's all I want to hear. Tell me that and I won't worry as much when you have to go off and fight again."

Jason reached up, gently cupping her cheek with his left hand. "I promise," he said. "I'll do everything I can to make sure I come back to you." He leaned forward and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

Natalia melted against him, her heart swelling with her love for him. She pressed herself tightly against him, deepening the kiss as her arms wrapped around him.

Jason tightened his hold around her, the kiss growing passionate. He pulled back, breathing heavy as he looked into her eyes. "We'll have to continue this later," he said softly, hearing cars pulling into the driveway.

Natalia smiled at him, reaching up and gently stroking his cheek. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered, her eyes sparkling at him.

Jason sighed, reluctantly letting her go and turning his attention back to the grill.

Natalia turned and headed back into the house, wanting to finish her salads. She glanced over her shoulder at Jason, sighing lightly. She caught his eye and smiled at him, letting him know that everything was all right.

Jason smiled at her, and then looked towards the side of the house as some of their friends came around the corner.

Zordon and Dulcea stood outside the temple, watching as the sun slowly sank behind the horizon.

Dulcea looked up at Zordon. "Are you really happy about Jason and Natalia," she asked.

Zordon smiled at her. "I am," he said. "They remind me of us when we were that age. Unable to keep our eyes off each other."

Dulcea reached up, stroking his cheek. "I still can't," she said. "You are still just as handsome today as you were the first time I saw you."

Zordon leaned down and kissed her deeply. He looked into her eyes as they pulled apart. "You are even more beautiful than the day we got married," he said. He smiled. "Why don't we go inside," he asked. "I just want to hold you in my arms for the night."

Dulcea smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," she said. They turned and went into the temple, walking arm in arm.

Jason sat on the back deck with Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Zack. They were just relaxing, waiting for the girls to rejoin them after the meal.

Natalia was in the kitchen with Kat, Nancy, Aisha and Trini. They were helping her put the food away and make coffee for all of them.

Zack looked at Jason. "So, how is the progress coming on this place," he asked. "What's going to be done next?"

"Now that the office building and the barn are done, the construction on the dorms and other buildings will start," Jason said. "The work begins on them Monday morning."

Tommy looked at Jason. "Are you sure there isn't more we can do to help, Jase," he asked.

Jason nodded, looking at Tommy. "I'm sure," he said. "Unless you want to join the construction crews, or answer the phones, there isn't much for any of you to do right now."

"What about workers for the camp," Rocky asked. "Have you hired anyone yet?"

"Bart and Toby have hired some local teens to work with the horses," Jason said. "I'm letting them handle that part. They know what they want from their employees. We are going to start looking at horses to add to the stock here, so we wanted the teens ready to help when we got more. They seem to be doing a good job, so far."

"What about a secretary," Adam asked. "Have you found anyone to handle that job yet?"

Jason shook his head. "No," he answered. "Kat and Nancy have been handling the phones and the other office work. I need to concentrate on getting someone in there to take that pressure off them. Nancy needs to make sure the clinic is all ready and Kat needs to concentrate on getting activities set up for the kids when they eventually start coming here."

The talk died down as the girls came back out onto the deck, carrying trays of coffee in steaming mugs.

Natalia took her mug and one for Jason, going to sit beside him and handing one to him.

Jason took the mug, smiling at her. "Thanks," he said. "Just to make this up to you, I'll fix breakfast in the morning."

"Deal," Natalia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Trini sat next to Zack, handing him a mug of coffee. She sat back, sipping her coffee and silently watching Jason and Natalia without making it obvious.

Jason draped his arm around Natalia's shoulder, talking with their friends as the evening wore on.

It was late when the last of their friends pulled out of the driveway.

Natalia entered the house, turning to Jason as he closed the door and locked it. She smiled at him, reaching up and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "I believe you promised to pick up where we left off earlier," she said, brushing her lips gently against his.

Jason reached out, lifting her off her feet. "So I did," he said, feeling her legs lift to wrap around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom, setting her down on her feet and moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it over her head, kissing her as he threw it on the floor.

Natalia removed his shirt, kicking her shoes off at the same time. She kissed him back as her hands roamed over his chest and stomach. She moved her hands lower, tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

Jason kicked off his shoes, pushing her back towards the bed. They fell onto the mattress, wrapped in each other's arms, as they got lost in each other.

Natalia lay next to Jason, her back pressed against his chest. She pressed herself tighter to him, feeling his arms tighten around her waist.

Jason held her to him, his heart pounding just from holding her near him. He moved his right arm, his hand sliding over her stomach. He heard Natalia moan as he moved his hand to her chest.

Natalia rolled over, facing him and pressing herself to him tightly. She captured his mouth once again, her hands moving over his body. She just wanted to make love to him once again, reassuring herself that he was fine.

Jason responded, letting the fire build in both of them once again. It was a long time before either of them finally went to sleep.

Zack lay with Trini in their bed, holding her close to him. "Are you all right," he asked softly.

Trini looked at him, nodding. "I am," she said. "I didn't want to believe that Jason could love someone other than Kim," she said. "But, after seeing him with Natalia, I know that what they have is real. I hope they have a long, happy life together."

Zack leaned over, kissing her tenderly. He smiled at her as they pulled apart. "Just like you and me," he whispered before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

Trini wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself to him and letting her hands move over him. She loved this man so much and wanted to show him just how much.

Zack deepened the kiss even more, making love to Trini with total abandon.

Natalia lay next to Jason, pressed tightly against him as she listened to his deep, even breathing. She put her left arm over his chest, holding him tightly. After today, she did not want to let him out of her sight. She sighed lightly, pressing even tighter to him. She knew that was not possible. He was the leader for the forces of good. She could not and would not stop him from going into any battle. It was his destiny. She was afraid something would happen to him, but she knew that he would not let anything stop him from trying to defeat evil wherever it showed up. She sighed again. She would not dwell on this. She would just cherish every moment they had together, not regretting one second of loving him. She closed her eyes and relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The master looked at Archerina as Darius stood, holding her wrists with his tentacled hands. "You and your husband blew it, Archerina," the master hissed at her. "Why should I let you live any longer?"

"Please master," Archerina said, feeling Darius grab her head in his hands. "Give me another chance. I will not fail you a second time."

The master shook his head. "I told you, there are no second chances with me," he said. "Not only did you fail to destroy the rangers, you let Zordon's son destroy your husband. That is unforgivable." He nodded at Darius, smiling as he watched Darius tear Archerina apart. He looked down at her scattered pieces with an ugly smile. "That is exactly what happens to people who fail me," he said. He looked back up to Darius. "Get rid of the pieces," he ordered. "We have a lot of work to do before we can destroy Jason. Let's get started. The sooner we defeat him, the sooner we will rule."

Darius bowed to the master, standing up as he walked from the room. He looked down at Archerina's scattered body. "Soon, this is all that will be left of Zordon's son," he said. He smiled evilly and began to clean up the mess.

Jason smiled at Natalia as she came into the kitchen the next morning. He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. "Good morning," he said as they pulled apart. "Did you have anything planned for today?"

Natalia looked at him, shaking her head. "No," she said. "Why?"

Jason pulled back from her, going over to the stove to make sure the eggs didn't burn. "I thought we could go riding," he said. "There's a spot along the river that would be perfect to have a picnic. Just the two of us." He glanced over at her. "What do you think?"

Natalia smiled. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "Are you sure you can get away?"

Jason nodded. "I can," he said. "Bart and Toby have the day off. Some of the other workers are taking care of the horses. We don't have anything else to worry about."

Natalia walked over to him. "Then lets do it," she said. "I can't think of a better way to spend the day than being alone with you."

Jason smiled at her, removing the eggs from the stove. "All right," he said. "Let's eat breakfast, and then you can get ready while I make our lunch."

Natalia went over to the table, sitting down and watching him as he got breakfast for both of them.

Jason looked over his shoulder at Natalia as they rode along the trail. "It's not much further," he said. "I think you'll like this spot."

Natalia smiled and nodded at him. "I'm looking forward to this," she said. "Keep going."

Jason nodded and led her through the trees, coming out near the river at an open spot.

Natalia pulled her horse to a stop beside him, looking at the beautiful scenery before her. "Jason, it's wonderful," she said. "When did you find this spot?"

Jason smiled at her as he dismounted. "My first day on the ranch," he said. "I was just riding around, exploring the place and I came across this. I love it here."

Natalia dismounted, looking at the small waterfall that was in this stretch of the river. She looked longingly at the pool that formed beneath it. "Can we go swimming," she asked.

Jason smiled at her as he led Smokey over to a shady spot. "I was planning on that," he said. "That's why I told you to wear your suit."

Natalia smiled and led her horse over to another shady spot. She removed its saddle, tying its reins to a tree so that it could graze freely.

Jason did the same with Smokey, taking the picnic basket from his saddle and placing it near the blanket that Natalia spread out. He reached down and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the blanket. He smiled at Natalia as he took his sneakers off. "The water is cold," he said. "But it feels good once you get used to it."

Natalia smiled, kicking her shoes off and pulling her shirt over her head. She removed her shorts and looked at him, a mischievous smile on her face. Without a word, she walked up to Jason, giving him a push.

Jason fell into the river, going under the water. He grinned at Natalia as she stood on the bank, looking down at him with a smile. He swung his arms, splashing water over her.

Natalia squealed as the cold water hit her. She looked at Jason with a mock glare. "You are so dead," she said, jumping from the bank and into the water.

Jason moved away from her, swimming towards the waterfall as she came up for air.

Natalia smiled and swam after him, the cold water feeling very refreshing to her.

Jason led her over to the waterfall, climbing onto a rock that was just beneath it. He turned to her as she swam over, holding out his hand and helping her onto the rock.

Natalia stood in front of him, looking into his eyes as her arms went around his waist. She smiled again as Jason wrapped his arms around her back. "I love you, Jason," she said softly.

Jason smiled at her. "I love you, Natalia," he said, leaning towards her and kissing her deeply. He grinned at her as they pulled back, falling into the water and taking her with him.

They swam for a good hour before getting out and eating their lunch.

Natalia sat beside Jason on the riverbank, enjoying the lunch he had made for the two of them. She looked at him. "How many others know of this place," she asked.

Jason shook his head. "Just you and me that I know of," he said. "I never showed this place to anyone else. This was my place to come to when I needed some time alone."

Natalia felt very touched by this. Knowing that he was willing to share this place with her made her feel very special. She reached out, cupping his cheek. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she said softly. "It means more than you will ever know."

Jason smiled at her. "You're welcome," he said, leaning towards her and kissing her gently. He looked into her eyes as he pulled back. "I love you Natalia," he whispered. "My love just seems to grow stronger for you each day. I don't ever want you to doubt that again."

Natalia smiled warmly at him, tears coming to her eyes. "After you brought me here," she whispered. "How could I ever doubt that again?" She gently stroked his cheek. "I love you Jason. With all my heart. There is no way I will ever doubt that again. We belong together, forever."

Jason leaned forward and kissed her once again. He smiled at her as they sat back, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her closely to him.

Natalia gave a happy sigh and leaned against him. Her heart seemed to beat harder whenever he was near. She rested her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the quiet beauty of the place.

It was close to dinnertime when they finally rode back to the ranch. Jason smiled at Natalia as they dismounted near the barn. "I'll put the horses back," he said. "Why don't you take the basket and blanket back into the house?"

Natalia nodded, grabbing the two items and heading for the house. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'll see what I can find for dinner," she said. "Don't take too long."

Jason nodded, leading the two horses into the barn.

An hour later, Jason walked out of the barn, looking up as a car drove up to the house. He couldn't hide the surprise on his face as Jennifer got out of the car and walked over to him. "Mrs. Thompson," he said. "What brings you out here?"

Jennifer looked at Jason grimly. "We need to talk," she said. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Jason nodded, looking towards the house. "Why don't we sit on the porch," he said. They walked over to the porch and sat on two chairs. "What can I do for you," he asked.

Jennifer looked at him, but before she could speak, Natalia came to the door.

"Jason, supper is just about done," Natalia said, coming out of the house. She stopped speaking as she noticed Jennifer sitting with Jason. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize someone was here."

Jennifer stared at this beautiful young woman, and then looked at Jason, seeing the ring on his left hand for the first time. She stood up, glaring at Jason. "So this is the reason you don't want to be with Kim," she said in anger.

Jason stood up, meeting Jennifer's angry gaze. "There are some things I need to explain to you," he said.

Jennifer held up her hand, shaking her head. "Save it, Jason," she said. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I thought you were a better person than this. I can see now that I was wrong." She stormed off the porch, not looking at him as she stalked angrily over to her car. She got in the car and quickly turned it around, heading down the driveway as fast as she could.

Natalia walked over to Jason, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't realize that she was out here."

Jason turned to her, sadness in his eyes. "It's not your fault," he said. "I thought Kim had told her everything."

Natalia watched the car turn out of the driveway and head down the road. "Who was that," she asked.

Jason sighed, putting his arms around her. "That was Kim's mom," he said. "She came out here to talk to me; I think it had something to do with Kim."

Natalia looked at Jason, seeing how hurt he was from the attitude of Kim's mother. "Do you want to go after her," she asked.

Jason looked at her, shaking his head. "No," he said. "I don't think anything I had to say will change her mind. Let's just leave it alone." He gave her a small smile. "Let's go inside," he said. "I'll help you finish supper."

Natalia wrapped her arm around his waist, walking into the house with him.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Hope it was okay. See you next time.


	24. Start Of A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I have to say it, so just bear with it.

Kim came out of the kitchen as she heard her mom enter the house. She took one look at Jennifer and knew that something was wrong. "What is it, mom," she asked. "Why do you look so upset?"

Jennifer looked at Kim, narrowing her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that Jason was married, Kim," she asked.

Kim crossed her arms, looking at her mom warily. "How did you find out," she asked. "Did you go out and see him?"

"Yes, I did," Jennifer, said. "I wanted to tell him that you were leaving for Florida and that this would be his last chance to make up with you."

Kim closed her eyes, trying to calm the sudden anger she was feeling. She opened them and looked at Jennifer. "You promised to stay out of this, mom," she said in a quiet voice. "Why did you interfere? What did you say to him?"

Jennifer waved her hand dismissively at Kim. "What does it matter, now," she said. "He's been cheating on you and then married this girl behind your back. Why aren't you angrier at him for that?"

Kim turned and headed back into the kitchen, grabbing her purse and keys from the table. She walked back into the hallway, heading for the door.

Jennifer grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. "Where are you going," she asked.

Kim jerked her arm free, looking at Jennifer with anger in her eyes. "I'm going to see Jason," she said. "Just stay out of this. I'll finish packing when I get home." Kim walked out the door, leaving Jennifer standing in the hallway in silence.

Natalia had just put the clean dishes away when she heard a knock on the door. She walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, surprise showing on her face when she saw Kim standing there.

Kim took a deep breath when she saw Natalia. She let it out slowly and tried to give her a small smile. "Hi," she said. "Is Jason here?"

Natalia shook her head, opening the door and motioning for Kim to come inside. "He had to run down to the office building," she said. "He'll be back in a few minutes. Please come in. I was just getting us some coffee. Would you like some?"

Kim looked at Natalia in surprise, and then slowly nodded. "That would be nice," she said. "Thank you." She followed Natalia into the kitchen.

Jason walked into the house, hearing voices in the kitchen. He followed the sounds, walking into the kitchen and coming to a stop. He looked at Kim and Natalia, sitting at the table having a quiet conversation.

Natalia smiled at Jason, getting up and walking over to him. "Kim came to talk to you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get a shower." She looked at Kim. "I wish you the best of luck," she said. "I hope everything goes well for you."

Kim smiled at Natalia. "Thanks," she said. "I appreciate that." She watched Natalia walk down the hall, then turned to look at Jason. "Natalia made some coffee," she said. "Why don't you have some and sit down? We need to talk."

Jason got a mug and poured himself some coffee. He fixed it, and then moved to sit down across from Kim. "Okay," he said quietly. "Just what is going on? The last thing I expected to see was the two of you talking like the best of friends."

Kim gave him a little smile, shaking her head. "I wouldn't go that far," she said. "But, it was nice to just talk to her. She is a really nice person." She looked down at the table, biting her lip before looking up to meet Jason's eyes. "I'm leaving Angel Grove, Jason," she said. "I have the chance to work with a top gymnastics coach and I'm going to take it. I leave in two days."

Jason sat back in his chair, letting his breath out slowly. "That's why your mom came out here earlier," he asked. "To tell me that you were leaving?"

Kim nodded. "She was hoping that would make you want to get back together with me," she said softly. "I didn't know that she was coming here or I would have stopped her, Jason, I swear."

Jason reached out, putting his hand on Kim's arm. "It's okay," he said. "I knew that. She was too surprised when she figured out who Natalia was to have learned it beforehand." He took his hand off her arm, sitting back once more. "So, just where are you headed?"

Kim smiled. "Miami," she said. "Coach Gunter Schmidt has his training facility there. He says I have a real shot at competing in the Pan Global Games."

Jason smiled at Kim. "That's great, Kim," he said. "I know you'll do fantastic at this."

Kim smiled wider. "Thanks, Jason," she said, lapsing into silence.

"I'm sorry, Kim," he said quietly. "I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I did to you."

Kim leaned over, putting her hand on Jason's arm. "Don't, Jason," she said. "I pushed you away. We both did some things to end this; it was not just one of us. I won't let you take the blame for this."

Jason gave Kim a small smile. He took her hand in his, looking into her eyes. "You will always be very special to me," he whispered. "Don't ever forget that. That place in my heart is yours, forever."

Kim felt her eyes tearing up as she gave him a small smile. "I will always love you, Jason," she whispered. "No matter how far apart we are, you will always be in my heart. No one will ever take your place."

Half an hour later, Jason walked Kim to the door, going outside with her and walking to her car. He pulled Kim into a hug before she opened her car door.

Kim hugged Jason to her tightly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked up at him as they pulled apart. "Take care of her, Jason," she said. "If you don't, you'll have to answer to me."

Jason smiled warmly at Kim, stepping back and letting her get into her car. "I'll remember that," he said. "Go kick some butt down in Florida."

Kim started her car, waving to him and pulling out of the driveway.

Jason stood there, watching until her car disappeared down the road. He let out a little sigh, then turned and headed back into the house.

Natalia was in the kitchen, sitting and drinking her coffee as he came back in. She stood up and walked over to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Are you okay," she asked.

Jason nodded, giving her a smile. "I'm fine," he said, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss. "Just as long as I have you here with me, I'll be fine."

Natalia smiled at him, her arms moving to go around his neck. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "You are stuck with me for a long time."

Jason's arms went around her back, pulling her tightly to him. He leaned forward once again, kissing her deeply. He smiled at her as they pulled apart after several minutes. "I'm tired," he said. "I think I'll head to bed."

Natalia smiled at him, latching on to his arm. "I'll join you," she said. "All that swimming and fresh air made me tired as well."

Jason smiled at her and walked with her towards their room.

Kim walked into her house, heading straight for her room. She entered her room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser, looking at the picture of Jason she had there in the front. She felt her eyes tearing up and she let the tears fall silently down her cheeks. Kim took the picture and walked over to her bed, sitting on the side of it and clutching the picture to her chest. The tears came harder as she came to the realization that is was over between the two of them. After several minutes of crying, Kim slowly lowered the picture, putting it in the suitcase amongst her clothes. She reached up, wiping her eyes and standing up to begin packing once more.

Kim sighed heavily, folding more clothes and putting them into the suitcase. She was not going to dwell on this. She was determined to focus on her gymnastics right now, not her heartache over losing Jason. She would go to Florida, do her best to make it to the Pan Global Games and win them. After that, who knew what the future might hold.

The next two days were extremely busy for Jason as the construction on the camp buildings began in earnest. He was everywhere, talking to the construction supervisor about every little detail.

Natalia began to get more involved in the office work, taking some of the pressure off Nancy and Kat so that they could concentrate on getting their offices and the clinic all set up. She handled all of the phone calls, making appointments for the local, county and state inspectors to come out and see how the work was progressing.

Kat and Nancy made sure to tell Natalia how much they appreciated what she was doing, making their jobs a lot easier. Things were running smoothly thanks to her help.

Jason looked up as Natalia walked towards him on the morning of the second day of construction. He smiled, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms. "Hey," he said. "What brings you out here so early?"

Natalia wrapped her arms around Jason, looking up at him with a small smile. "Kim leaves for Florida later this morning," she said softly. "I thought you might want to go to the airport and see her off."

Jason looked at Natalia, hesitating before speaking. "I'm not too sure her mom will be keen on that idea," he said quietly.

Natalia reached up, gently taking his face in her hands. "Jason, I know the feelings you still have for Kim," she said softly. "Don't let her leave without saying goodbye. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you do not do this. Go get ready and head to the airport. Please."

Jason looked at her, smiling softly. He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss, pulling back after a few seconds. "I would like to see her off," he said. "As long as it won't bother you too much."

Natalia shook her head. "Just go," she said softly. "We'll handle things here."

Jason gave her another smile and nodded, pulling out of her embrace and heading for the house. He needed to get a shower and change before heading for the airport.

Kim looked at her friends as they gathered around her, wanting to wish her luck in Florida. She hugged Aisha tightly to her, tears forming. "I'm going to miss you," she said. "Keep in touch, okay?"

Aisha hugged Kim tightly, letting the tears fall down her face. "I'll write as much as I can," she said. "You have my number so I expect a phone call every now and then."

Kim smiled at her as she pulled back. "I'll call as often as I can," she said, looking at Rocky as he approached her. She pulled him into a hug. "You'd better take good care of her," she whispered.

Rocky gave Kim a big hug, smiling at her as they pulled apart. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep her safe."

Kim smiled at him, turning to Adam as he walked over. She hugged Adam, kissing him on the cheek. "You have turned into a handsome prince," she said softly.

Adam chuckled as he pulled back. "Maybe someday I'll find a princess," he answered her.

Kim giggled, looking at Zack as he walked over.

Zack grabbed Kim, pulling her into a hug and lifting her off her feet. He smiled at her as he set her back down. "Go kick some butt, Kim," he said. "I know you can do this. I expect tickets to the games, all right?"

Kim smiled at him, nodding. "The first person on my list will be you, Zack," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She felt her eyes tearing up as Trini moved to her.

Trini wrapped Kim in a tight hug, holding her as if she did not want to let go. "I'm going to miss you so much," Trini said. "I better hear from you, all the time."

Kim nodded, looking at Trini as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "I'll call you as often as I can," she said. "You'd better write me as well."

Trini smiled and nodded, tears coming to her own eyes. "I promise," she said.

Kim looked at Billy as he walked up to her. She did not say anything, just pulled him into a hug.

Billy held Kim to him, feeling her tears falling onto his shoulder. He pulled back, looking at her with a small smile. "You are going to do great, Kim," he said. "I know it. We'll all be at the games to cheer you on."

Kim smiled at him, not able to say anything now.

Billy reached up, gently brushing a tear away. "Go get them, Kim," he said softly. "Make us proud."

Kim nodded and turned to Tommy.

Tommy pulled Kim into a hug without a word. He stood there for several minutes, just holding her close.

Kim pulled back and looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "Don't be afraid to let yourself love someone, Tommy," she said softly. "There is someone out there for you, I just know it. When it happens, go for it with all you've got, okay?"

Tommy smiled at her, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Same thing applies to you, Kim," he said. "If you find someone, give him all your love. You deserve to be happy."

Kim pulled his head down, kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at him, and then turned and picked up her carry-on bag. She looked at all of her friends, smiling at them and turning towards the terminal. She saw someone else standing near the terminal and her heart skipped a beat. She moved towards Jason quickly, smiling as she got to him.

Jason did not say a word, just pulled Kim into a hug, feeling her drop the carry-on and wrap her arms around him. He felt tears coming to his eyes, the guilt coming onto him once again.

Kim sensed his mood and pulled back, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Don't, Jason," she whispered. "Don't ever be sorry for following your heart. Natalia loves you and will make you happy." She gently stroked his cheek. "Just make sure you make her as happy as well," she said her voice quiet. "Or I'll come back here and kick your butt."

Jason managed a small smile, leaning down and kissing Kim on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, Kim," he whispered. "I'll always love you."

Kim kissed Jason's cheek, tears coming to her eyes. "I'll let you know how things are going, okay," she said. "Keep that dream of yours going as well. Give those kids something to make their lives a little better."

Jason loosened his arms, stepping back and smiling at Kim. He picked up her carry-on, handing it to her and moving to the side.

Kim gave him one last smile, and then moved around him to head for her boarding gate. She looked back to her friends, smiling and waving, and then turned and headed into the boarding tunnel, leaving this part of her life behind, for now.

A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I'm working on another story and trying to do the two of them at the same time is rough. I'll update again as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.


	25. The Attack

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers. Now, on with the story.

A/N: This chapter starts about two weeks after Kim has left for Florida. Hope you like it.

Natalia looked up from the stove as Jason entered the kitchen. She smiled at him as he walked over to her. "Hi," she said. "Dinner is almost ready."

Jason smiled at her, kissing her lightly. "Do I have time to get a quick shower," he asked. "I was out where they are putting in the gym. It got a little messy."

Natalia turned to him, giving him a small smile. "You have twenty minutes," she said. "Is that enough?"

Jason nodded, giving her another quick kiss, and then headed for their bedroom.

Jason walked back into the kitchen as Natalia set the food on the table. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed her cheek, and then put his chin on her shoulder. "Smells good," he said. "I'm really hungry."

Natalia looked at him, giving him a smile. "Well let me go and we can eat," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Jason grinned at her, loosening his hold around her. "For now," he said, stealing another quick kiss. He moved back from her, going over to the table and sitting down.

Natalia sat down across from him, giving him a small smile. "Let's eat," she said.

The master stood in front of the viewer on his ship. Over the past two weeks, the alliance had been building its forces back up. They now were greater in number than ever before. He waved his hands over his viewer, looking at Jason's image as he appeared in it. "Enjoy your last night on earth, son of Zordon," he said softly. "Tomorrow, you die and your powers become mine." He turned from the viewer, an evil grin on his face. He looked at Darius. "The time has come to crush the forces of good," he said. "Spread the word. We attack first thing tomorrow."

Darius bowed to the master, and then turned and left the chamber.

Jason stood on the front porch, watching the sunset. He looked over his shoulder as Natalia came out of the house. He smiled as she walked up to stand beside him, his arm going around her shoulders. He looked at her as her arm went around his waist. "Have I told you I love you, lately," he asked softly.

Natalia smiled widely at him. "Yes," she said. "But you can say it as much as you want, I don't mind."

Jason leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.

Natalia wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her and deepening the kiss.

Jason responded by slipping his arms under her shirt, running them lightly over her back. He deepened the kiss even more, feeling her respond to his caresses. He pulled back when the need for air made him. He looked into her eyes, his breathing heavy. "Let's take this inside," he whispered.

Natalia nodded, pulling him towards the house. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

Jason bent down, lifting her legs off the floor and carrying her towards the bedroom.

The master looked at the leaders of the alliance. "The timing on this is critical," he said. "We must strike at the same time in order to keep the forces of good from helping each other. Do this right, and the universe is ours."

"What about Zordon's son," one of the leaders asked. "And the earth rangers?"

The master smiled, revealing his fangs. "Darius and I will see to Zordon's son," he said. "As for the rangers, my personal warriors will take them out." He looked around at the other leaders. "Any more questions," he asked. When he received no answer, he nodded. "Then go make the final preparations. We make our move first thing in the morning."

Jason lay on his left side, holding Natalia close to him as she slept. He looked at her face, smiling as his heart swelled with his love for her. He closed his eyes, pulling her tighter to him and drifting off to sleep.

The master looked at Darius. "Take three warriors and get Zordon's son," he ordered. "Once you have him, let me know and I will order the others to begin the attack."

Darius bowed, then stood up, hesitating before leaving on his mission. "What about his wife, master," he asked.

The master shook his head. "She is of no consequence to us," he said. "Do what you must to keep her from interfering."

Darius nodded, turning and leaving the bridge.

The sunlight has just begun to filter through the windows when Jason woke up. He lay there for a few seconds, trying to figure out just what had made him wake up. He looked towards the door to the bedroom as he heard a slight noise in the hallway. He quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and putting them on. He pulled a tee shirt over his head, heading for the door to his room. He cautiously entered the hallway, hearing slight noises now coming from the kitchen. Jason had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong, as he slowly and silently made his way towards the kitchen.

Darius stood on the far side of the kitchen, watching the hallway intently. He saw Jason enter the kitchen and nodded.

Two of the warriors with Darius stood on either side of the doorway.

Jason came into the kitchen. Before he could move, the two warriors grabbed his arms, latching onto his forearms and biceps. They pulled Jason into the kitchen, holding him still as Darius walked over to him.

Darius smiled wickedly at Jason as his tentacles moved, starting to encircle Jason's waist. He sent them around Jason's waist twice, then moved them up to grab Jason's wrists. He tightened the tentacles, pulling Jason towards him.

The two warriors holding Jason released his arms, watching with evil smiles as Darius slowly pulled Jason right up to him.

Jason struggled as he reached Darius, but could not get free.

Darius turned Jason, so that his back was against Darius' chest. Before Jason could attempt to struggle again, Darius' left hand came up, clamping over Jason's mouth. His right arm encircled Jason's chest, holding him tightly against Darius. Darius closed his eyes, keeping a firm grip on Jason. "I have him, master," he whispered. "He is ready for you."

On his ship, the master heard Darius. He pressed the button on his communications panel. "Begin the attack, now," he ordered.

On the planet Eltar, the alliance's ships appeared out of nowhere. Some of them landed on the planet, releasing dark warriors into the villages. Others hovered over the villages, their laser guns opening fire on the people below. The elders of Eltar were found quickly and taken prisoner without a chance to resist.

On Phaedos, ships appeared in the skies over the temple, monolith and villages. They began to open fire, their lasers striking the temple and monolith, tearing into them and sending big chunks falling to the ground.

Several ships landed, dark warriors pouring out of them and heading into the villages. They took the ones who did not resist prisoner. The ones who tried to fight back were killed instantly.

In the temple, Ninjor, Zordon and Dulcea ran into the main chamber. Ninjor made his way over to the teleportation controls, just as dark warriors began to come through the door. He slammed his fist down on the controls, smiling, as Zordon and Dulcea were teleported out of the temple. Before Ninjor could do anything else, several dark warriors converged on him, grabbing him and jerking him away from the controls.

The warriors holding Ninjor, forced him from the chamber as the others began to smash all of the panels in front of them.

Inside the monolith, dark warriors were going from chamber to chamber, searching for the guardians. They destroyed everything in their sight, making it to the main chamber. They saw no signs of the guardians, but destroyed everything in the monolith anyway.

On Triforia, Marcus grabbed Trey's arm, pulling him towards a secret tunnel in the palace. Several of Trey's guards followed, wanting to protect their king at all costs. The group made it into the tunnel before any dark warriors could find them.

Marcus led the way down the tunnel, Trey and his guards running behind him. They came to a secret chamber and ran towards the ship that was parked in there. The group boarded the ship, starting the engines and blasting through the roof of the chamber. Once in space, Marcus activated a special button and teleported the ship far from Triforia.

On earth, ships appeared in the skies above the cities. They began to open fire, their laser guns blasting away at the buildings. People ran in panic, trying to get away from the attack.

Dark warriors were everywhere, filling the streets and either killing people or taking them prisoner.

All over the planet, people were being attacked.

In Angel Grove, Tommy jerked up in his bed as the sounds of the attack reached him. He rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and pulling them on. He ran from his room, right into the arms of three dark warriors.

The warriors forced Tommy down the stairs and out the door of his house.

Tommy struggled, but could not get away from their grips. He looked around, seeing people from all over his neighborhood being forced from their homes. He looked up into the sky, a sense of dread coming over him as he saw the massive amount of alien ships hovering over the city. This was going to be bad, he could feel it.

Jason heard the attack on Angel Grove and renewed his struggles to get free.

Darius gave a little laugh, tightening his hold on Jason even more. "Struggle all you want, son of Zordon," he said quietly. "It will do you no good. The alliance is taking over and the forces of good are finished." He looked up as a dark light teleported into the kitchen. "Time for you to die, son of Zordon," he whispered as the master appeared in front of Jason.

The master looked at Jason, drawing his lips back and revealing his fangs in an ugly smile. He slowly walked over to Jason, smiling wider as he watched him struggle in Darius' grasp. "We finally meet face to face, son of Zordon," he said in a vicious whisper. "Too bad you won't live long enough to see the alliance take over completely." He stopped right in front of Jason. He lifted his hands, long deadly claws emerging from the ends of his fingers.

Jason stood still as the master raised his right hand, his claws running down the side of Jason's face without cutting him.

The master looked at Jason, his eyes glowing a deep red. "I am going to drain your powers, son of Zordon," he said quietly. "Once that is done, I will feed on your blood, draining the very life from your body. You will cease to exist and the alliance of evil will take complete control of the universe."

"No," a voice said from the doorway. "Leave him alone."

Jason's eyes widened as Natalia rushed into the kitchen. He saw the master snarl in anger, his left hand drawing back. Jason struggled harder to get free as Natalia ran towards him.

Natalia was almost to Jason when the master brought his left hand forward, swinging it up and thrusting his claws into her abdomen. Natalia felt the claws enter her body and she came to a stop, looking down in shock and pain as the claws ripped across and out of her.

Jason stopped struggling, his heart seeming to tear in two as he saw Natalia's blood begin to flow from the wound in her stomach. His breathing became heavy as she slowly looked up, meeting his eyes.

Natalia looked at Jason, her eyes beginning to glaze over. "I'm sorry," she whispered, slowly sinking to her knees.

Jason began to struggle as hard as he could, desperately trying to break free from Darius and go to his wife. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she fell onto her side on the floor.

Natalia looked at Jason, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. Her lips formed the words_ I love you_ as the life left her.

Jason stopped struggling as he watched the life drain from his wife's body. Grief and pain welled through him, shock taking all of the fight out of him.

The master began to laugh, reaching out and grabbing Jason's face in both of his hands. "Don't despair, son of Zordon," he said, moving as close to Jason as he could get. "You will be joining her very soon." He slowly forced Jason's head back, exposing his neck. The master moved his head, putting his mouth on Jason's throat and kissing him. He moaned at the taste of Jason's skin, licking him just over his artery. "Time for you to join your wife," he whispered, opening his mouth and plunging his fangs into the side of Jason's throat.

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	26. Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Just this story. Enjoy.

Tommy looked around as the dark warriors forced him towards downtown Angel Grove. He saw some of the other rangers being forced along as well and his heart sank. If they were all prisoners, there was no hope of stopping this from happening.

Adam looked around, seeing Billy, Zack and Trini just ahead of him. He looked to his right, his heart sinking as Rocky, Aisha and Kat were being forced along with the other prisoners. He looked to his left and saw Tommy being pushed just slightly ahead of him.

As the people of Angel Grove were being forced downtown, the warriors began to break them into separate groups.

Tommy noticed that the rangers were slowly being separated from the rest of the people. That meant that, whoever was behind this, knew who they were. That thought did not make him feel any better about their situation.

In the power chamber, Dimitria ran over to the drawer that contained the zeo crystals. She pushed the button, opening the drawer. She scooped the crystals up, taking them over to a table and laying them down on it. She went over to the teleportation controls and pushed the buttons. She smiled in satisfaction as the zeo crystals were teleported out of the power chamber. She looked up as the doors blew open and dark warriors began to pour into the chamber. She did not resist as two of them grabbed her arms and forced her from the chamber.

The other warriors began to destroy the power chamber, tearing it apart.

Jason gave a muffled cry of pain as the master's fangs plunged into his neck. Before anymore could be done, bright lights filled the kitchen.

The master withdrew his fangs from Jason's neck, squinting as the lights blinded him for a moment. He did not see the laser blast that was sent his way, but felt it hit him in the chest. The blow hurled him backwards, slamming him into the wall behind him. He slowly slid down the wall, ending in a sitting position, stunned and unable to move.

Darius stiffened, his hold on Jason relaxing as a laser blast hit him in the back. Before he could tighten his hold on Jason, he was jerked away from the young man. Another laser blast hit him in the side and he flew from the kitchen, crashing through the glass doors that led onto the back deck.

Jason staggered forward, trying to keep from falling down. He felt strong hands grab his arms, steadying him. He did not try to struggle, sensing that whoever was here was helping him. He looked down at Natalia, the grief washing over him once again. Before he could move towards her, he felt himself being teleported out of the house.

In a cave, far removed from any of the attacks, the four guardians stood before a viewer, watching the alliance of evil take control and capturing or killing the members of the forces of good. They turned as two lights teleported into the cave.

Zordon and Dulcea looked around, their eyes landing on the guardians. Zordon walked over to them. "Where are we," he asked. "What is this place?"

The guardian of knowledge looked at him. "You are in a safe place," she said. "This place was prepared for just such an emergency. The alliance of evil does not know of its existence."

Dulcea walked over to join them. "How bad are things," she asked.

The guardian of strength looked at her, shaking his head. "Very bad," he said. "The elders on Eltar were all taken prisoner, as well as Ninjor. King Trey managed to get away, but the earth rangers were taken prisoner, all of them. Dimitria is also a prisoner."

Zordon looked at him. "What about Jason," he asked.

The guardian of magic looked at him. "We don't know," he said. "We have not been able to bring his home up on the viewer. It is encased in a force field right now. I'm trying to get through it, but so far I'm not having much luck."

Darius slowly forced himself on to his hands and knees, pushing himself to his feet. He staggered back into the house, his eyes going from the still forms of the warriors, to Natalia's body and then to his master. He staggered over to the master, kneeling down before him.

The master stirred, looking up at Darius. "What happened," he asked.

Darius shook his head. "The last thing I remember was bright lights filling the room," he said. "Then I woke up outside. Zordon's son is not here anymore."

The master forced himself to his feet, anger coming over his face. "I had him," he growled. "I was going to drain his power and kill him. Who could have helped him?"

Darius shook his head. "I don't know, master," he said.

The master looked down at Natalia's body, an ugly smile coming to his face. "At least we took care of one thing," he said. He looked back to Darius. "Let's get back to the ship," he said. "I want to see how the alliance has done so far."

Darius nodded and teleported out with the master.

Deep in space, an odd-looking ship was traveling along at a high rate of speed. It was a long, oval shaped ship, the exterior seeming to glow with a bright light.

Inside the ship, Jason was lying on a bed, unconscious.

A tall man stood next to Jason, dressed in white. His outfit seemed to shine, creating a bright light around him. He placed his hands on Jason's neck, healing the wound that was there. He stood up straight and turned as a door opened and two more people dressed in white entered.

The male who had just entered the room walked up to the bed, looking down at Jason. "How is he," he asked.

"He will be fine," the first man said. "I have healed his bite, leaving no trace of the master's dark powers inside of him. However, bringing him here was not the best thing to do."

The female who had entered the chamber walked up to the first man. "We had no choice, general," she said. "He would have died. He is needed to lead the few remaining forces of good."

The general shook his head. "We are not to interfere, lieutenant," he said. "You know that. Why did you willingly break the rules?"

The young woman raised her chin in defiance. "It was not his time to die," she stated. "I did what I had to do to save him. There was no one else who could have done it. The master must not be allowed to win. Zordon's son is the only one who can stop him."

The general looked down at Jason's still form. "He is an outsider," he said, glancing up at the two young people. "You know what that means, don't you?"

The young man looked at the general. "We can't do that, sir," he said. "He has to meet up with the remaining members of the forces of good, so that they can defeat the master."

The general looked at him, shaking his head. "You will not break any more rules," he said. "I am letting the interference slide by, because it was the right thing to do, but this rule I will not let you break. We operate in secrecy. It is going to stay that way." He turned and stormed from the room.

The young woman looked down at Jason's still form. "We can't let this happen," she whispered. "We have to get him to his friends."

The young man nodded in agreement. "We will find a way," he said. "Just be patient."

The guardian of magic looked up from his control panel. "The force field over Jason's house is down," he said. "We can see what is going on now." He brought the image up on the viewer.

Dulcea, who was standing right near the viewer, gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She turned to Zordon, not able to look upon the sight of her daughter-in-laws body for another second.

Zordon put his arms around her, swearing softly as he saw Natalia's lifeless body on the floor of the kitchen. He looked to the guardian of magic. "What happened," he asked. "Can you find out? And where is Jason now?"

The guardian of magic pressed some buttons, bringing up the images from the time that Jason entered the kitchen.

The others stood around, watching as the warriors grabbed Jason and held him still.

The guardian of magic let a low growl of anger escape him as he spotted Darius. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched Darius hold Jason still while the master killed Natalia.

The others watched in shock and horror as the master bit Jason's neck. They could not see what happened after that as the bright lights blocked out all view, hiding everything. When the lights faded, Jason was nowhere to be seen and the master and Darius were knocked out on the floor.

The guardian of knowledge looked at the guardian of magic. "Where is he," she asked. "What were those lights all about?"

The guardian of magic shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I have begun a scan for him, but it is not coming up with anything. I cannot locate Jason anywhere."

Jason sat up slowly on the bed, looking around the bright room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet. He looked up as the door opened. Three soldiers, dressed in white, entered the room, followed by the general.

The general smiled at Jason. "It is good to see that you are awake," he said. "Come with me."

Jason hesitated, looking at the general. "Where am I," he asked. "What is this place?"

The general looked at Jason over his shoulder. "All in good time," he said. "Come with me."

Jason reluctantly followed him from the room, not failing to notice how the soldiers moved to walk on either side of him and behind him.

They walked down a long hallway, stopping at a door and waiting for it to open. Once it slid open, the general entered the room, followed by Jason and the three soldiers.

The general turned to Jason as he pushed a few buttons on a control panel. "Watch the viewer," he said. "It will explain to you what has happened to your friends."

Jason turned to the viewer, watching with growing concern as the alliance of evil took over every planet it had attacked. He looked at the general as the viewer faded to black. "Did any of them get away," he asked.

The general nodded, pointing to the viewer once again.

Jason looked back to it, seeing the ship that Trey, Marcus and their guards were traveling in. He stood in silence as his parents and the guardians appeared on the viewer. He looked at the general once again. "Can you take me to them," he asked. "I have to help them."

The general shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not possible," he said. "Our rules state that, once an outsider has been brought aboard this ship, they can never leave. You are to remain on this ship for the rest of your life."

Jason looked at him in surprise. "Wait a minute," he said. "Are you telling me that I'm a prisoner here? What exactly is this place anyway?"

The general made a small motion with his hands, watching as the soldiers moved closer to Jason. "We are known as the white guardians," he said. "Our job is to watch over those who will make a difference in the fight against evil. You came aboard this ship, which is forbidden for outsiders to do, so now you must not leave. No one can know of our existence."

Jason shook his head. "I didn't ask to be brought here," he said. "You can't do this. They need my help."

The general nodded to the soldiers, looking at Jason once again as they grabbed his arms, holding him still. "I don't think you understand the situation, Jason," he said. "You will not be leaving this ship, ever. We cannot allow you to go free, telling others about us. If you will not stay willingly, you will be held as a prisoner."

Jason struggled in the grips of the soldiers. "Don't do this," he said. "If you keep me here, the alliance will win. Do you really want that?"

The general walked over to Jason, grabbing his chin and looking him in the eye. "This is the rule," he stated angrily. "What happens outside of this ship is none of my concern. You will not leave, period." He released Jason's chin, stepping back from him. "One more thing, son of Zordon," he said. "Don't even think of trying to call on your powers. They will not do you any good. You cannot use them here." He looked to the soldiers. "Take him to the brig," he ordered. "We'll let him stay there for a while until he realizes that he cannot leave here."

The soldiers nodded, forcing Jason from the room.

Jason struggled, looking over his shoulder at the general. "Please, don't do this," he said. "Let me go."

The general turned his back on Jason, ignoring his plea as the soldiers dragged him away.

Jason fought to get free, but the soldiers had good grips on him and they slowly forced him down the hallway. They brought him to another door, holding him still as the door opened.

Jason struggled as he saw the cells in the room. He could not get away as another soldier opened a cell.

The soldiers shoved Jason into the cell, closing the door behind him and locking it as he turned around to face them.

Jason stood watching them as they left the room in silence. He let his breath out in a long sigh, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. He sat down on the cot in his cell, putting his head back and trying to come up with a plan to escape.

Tommy looked at the large cage he and the other rangers had been taken to. They had been totally separated from the other citizens of the city, placed in this cage that was well guarded and far away from any other prisoners. He came to his feet, along with the others, as the master approached the cage.

The master looked at each of the rangers, slowly studying them from head to toe. "You don't look like much at all," he said. "It is hard to believe that all of my minions could not defeat you. I guess I need to find better help, right?"

Tommy met is gaze with a defiant look. "Don't judge a book by its cover," he said. "You might be surprised at what you find inside."

The master let out a little laugh. "I highly doubt that," he said. "But, just to be on the safe side, you will be guarded day and night. Once I find Zordon's son and kill him, you will be the next ones to die." He turned and walked away from the cage.

Adam looked at Tommy, hope showing in his eyes. "Jason didn't get caught," he whispered. "We still have a chance if he's out there looking for us."

Tommy nodded, closing his eyes and saying a little prayer for Jason's protection. "I hope he's okay," he whispered.

Jason looked up as two people entered the room where his cell was located. He came to his feet, watching the two of them as they approached his cell.

The young woman looked at Jason, giving him a small smile. She took a key and opened his cell. "Come with us," she said quietly. "There is no time to explain. If you want to get off this ship, then follow us."

Jason slipped from the cell, following them from the room and down the hallway.

The young man looked at Jason as they entered a room with a tall tube like structure in it. "We are sorry," he said. "We are the two who brought you here. We could not think of anything else to do to help you. We knew we had to get you away from the master."

Jason looked at them as they pressed some buttons on a panel and the tube opened up. "Who is this master," he asked. "What does he want with me?"

"He is the most evil and powerful being that ever lived," the young woman said. "He wants your powers. He drains people of their powers by drinking their blood. You are his most powerful enemy; therefore he wants your powers to keep others from stopping him."

The young man looked at Jason. "Get in the tube," he said. "Once we close the door, call on your powers. They will lead you to your friends."

Jason nodded, walking over to the tube. He looked at the two young people before entering it. "Tell your boss, I won't tell anyone about you," he said. "But, I have a job to do and I can't do it here."

The young man smiled at Jason. "Good luck to you, son of Zordon," he said. "We wish you well."

Jason smiled at the two of them, entering the tube and turning to look at them as they closed the door. He nodded, putting his arms down to his sides. "Ultimate Gold, power up!" Jason disappeared from the tube, his powers teleporting him far away from the ship.

The young man and woman turned as the door opened and the general entered, followed by several soldiers. "You are too late, general," the woman said. "He is all ready gone."

The general looked at the soldiers. "Take them to the brig," he ordered. "Then get me the bounty hunters. Zordon's son must not be allowed to tell anyone about us. I want him hunted down and brought back here to me."

The soldiers grabbed the two young people and took them from the room.

The general looked at the empty tube, anger flowing through him. He turned and stalked angrily from the room.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Next one up soon.


	27. The Survivors Gather

Disclaimer: As I have said, so many times before, I do not own the Power Rangers.

The master looked at Darius as he entered the bridge on their ship. "Anything," he asked.

Darius bowed to the master, shaking his head as he stood back up. "No, master," he said. "We have not been able to locate him anywhere. Whoever took him has hidden him well. There is no trace of him."

The master gave a snarl of anger and turned to the viewing window. "Keep looking, Darius," he ordered. "I want Zordon's son in my hands, the sooner the better."

Darius bowed once again. "Yes, master," he said. "I will do as you ask." He turned and left the bridge, heading for the computer room once again.

The master stood staring out into space. "You will not be able to hide for long, son of Zordon," he whispered. "I will have your powers and your life. I promise you that."

On board the white guardian's ship, the general looked at the four bounty hunters gathered in front of him. He pointed to the viewer, having them look at Jason's image in it. "This is the son of Zordon," he said. "Take a good look at him. Memorize his face. I want him captured and brought back here. He is an outsider who was aboard this ship. He must not be allowed to remain free."

The four bounty hunters stood in silence, studying the handsome face of the young man on the viewer. After a few minutes, they turned back to face the general. "We will get him for you, general," one of them said. "He will back in your hands before you know it."

The general nodded. "Get going," he said. "Don't come back without him."

The bounty hunters nodded turning and leaving the room.

The general studied Jason's image. "You will not get away from me again, Jason," he said. "Once you are back here, I will make sure that you are never able to get free again." He turned from the viewer, stalking angrily from the room and heading for the brig.

Jason teleported to a very distant and strange planet. He looked around at the thick forest surrounding him. He knew that the guardians and his parents were around here somewhere, he just had to find them. He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes and concentrating. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, turning to his right and walking deeper into the forest.

Marcus looked at Trey as they neared a planet far out of the reach of the alliance. "There is a cave here, majesty," he said. "The guardians of the monolith let me know of it's location in case we ever needed it. If anyone else has gotten away, they will be here."

Trey nodded, silently watching as the guards directed the ship to a landing spot just outside the forest. He stood up as the ship powered down. "Put on the cloaking device," he said. "We don't want to lead the alliance here."

The guards nodded, activating the cloaking shield and following their king from the ship.

Trey looked at Marcus as they walked into the trees. "Lead the way, Marcus," he said. "We have to find any other survivors and plan what to do next."

Marcus nodded, leading them deep into the trees and heading for the cave hidden within this forest.

Jason heard movement to his left and came to a stop, crouching down behind a tree. Surprise showed on his face as Marcus, Trey and their handful of guards appeared from the trees. Jason stood up, moving from behind the tree so that they could see him.

Marcus heard movement to their right and came to a stop, his hand going to the gun at his side. He saw Jason come from behind a tree and relaxed, a smile coming to his face. "Jason," he said, making his way over to the young man. "It is good to see that you are safe."

Jason gave them a small smile as the group walked over to him. "Good to see all of you," he said, shaking Marcus' hand. He looked at Trey. "Are you all right, your majesty?"

Trey nodded, reaching out to shake Jason's hand as well. "I am," he said. "I'll be even better if you call me Trey. My title does not have much meaning at the moment."

Jason grinned. "Maybe we can change that," he said. He looked back to Marcus. "Do you know where the others are located," he asked.

Marcus nodded. "I know where the cave is," he said. "But as for other survivors, I do not know."

"There are others," Jason said. "Not many, but a few. We need to get to them. Why don't you lead the way?"

Marcus nodded, turning and heading into the trees once more.

Trey walked beside Jason, neither of them speaking as they followed Marcus deeper into the forest. They came to a stop as Marcus stopped in front of them.

Marcus pointed to a small black opening in front of them. "There it is," he said. "We have to go in through there."

One of the guards looked at Trey. "Let me go first, your majesty," he said. "If everything is all right, I'll come back out and lead you through."

Trey nodded, standing with the others as the guard cautiously entered the cave.

The guardian of strength was near the entrance when he heard someone come into the cave. He cautiously approached it, wanting to see if the alliance had found them. He looked at the royal guard from Triforia, relaxing as the guard walked up to him. "How did you find us," he asked.

The guard looked at the guardian. "Marcus got King Trey safely out of the palace," he said. "He remembered about this cave and brought us here. The gold ranger is with us as well."

The guardian smiled in relief. "Bring them in," he said. "The others will be glad to see all of you."

The guard nodded, turning and heading back out of the cave. He looked at Trey as he exited the cave. "It is all right," he said. "The guardians of the monolith are here. We can go in."

The group followed him into the cave.

Zordon and Dulcea looked up as the guardian of strength entered the main chamber. They saw the group following him and relief flooded over them as Jason entered behind the rest. They rushed over to their son, wrapping him in their arms before he could take more than a couple of steps.

Jason hugged his parents, relief and sadness filling him at the same time. He closed his eyes, the sight of Natalia dying coming into his mind once again. Jason fought down the grief that wanted to fill him. Now was not the time.

Zordon and Dulcea pulled back from him, looking at him with concern.

Dulcea put her hand on Jason's arm. "Are you all right," she asked softly.

Jason shook his head, a hard look coming into his eyes. "No," he said. "But, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we have other things to worry about."

Dulcea and Zordon exchanged a brief glance, concern filling them. They did not say a word as Jason pushed past them, going over to the guardians.

The master stood in front of the rangers' cage once again. He looked at Tommy as the red ranger walked over to him. "I cannot find Zordon's son," he said. "Where is he?"

Tommy shrugged, feigning indifference. "I don't know," he said. He let a mirthless grin come to his face. "If I were you, I'd sleep lightly," he said. "You never know when he might show up, looking for _you_."

The master drew back his lips in an angry snarl. "I am not afraid of him," he said. "I want his powers and I will have them. Maybe I'll even bring him here and let you watch as I drain them from him, killing him at the same time." He turned from the cage, stalking off angrily.

Tommy looked at the others. "I sure hope that Jason is all right," he said. "This guy is out for blood."

Billy looked around the cage. "We need to find a way out of here," he said. "Jason may need our help."

Tommy looked at him, nodding in agreement. "Right," he said. "Let's see what we can do to get out of here."

The others spread out, looking around the cage and trying to find a weak spot.

Zordon walked towards the entrance of the cave, looking at Jason who stood just inside the entrance. He quietly walked up behind his son, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Jason," he said.

Jason turned to him before he could say anything else. His eyes were hard and cold as he looked at his father. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, his voice as cold and hard as his expression.

"You have to let it out, son," Zordon said. "You keep it bottled up and it will just eat away at you."

Jason shook his head, moving to go past his father.

Zordon shot his hands out, gripping Jason's arms and keeping him from leaving. "Don't do this, Jason," he said quietly. "Don't try to pretend that everything is fine."

Jason glared at Zordon. "What do you want me to do," he asked. "I have things to take care of, I can't deal with this right now."

Zordon shook his head, tightening his grip as Jason tried to move away from him. "I care too much to have you let this go, Jason," he said. "I know you loved her, very deeply. Don't hold the grief in, it will only hurt you in the long run."

Jason jerked his arms free, stepping back from his father. "Just drop it, father," he said. "Leave it alone." He moved to go around Zordon, but stopped as his father blocked his way.

"I can't do that, son," he said. "We are all counting on you to lead us through this. If you aren't able to think with a clear head, how are we to trust your judgment in a fight?"

Jason shook his head, grief showing in his eyes briefly before the hardness came back in. "I'm fine," he said, once more trying to move past Zordon.

Zordon grabbed Jason's shoulders, shoving him against the wall of the cave. "I don't believe you, son," he said in a savage whisper. "Until I see you release some of the grief, I won't be able to believe you."

Jason met his father's gaze, shaking his head as tears came to his eyes. "Don't," he whispered, pain and grief showing in his voice. "Please, I can't do this now."

Zordon shook his head, looking into his son's eyes. "You have to let it out, Jason," he said. "Don't try and be brave for us. We all know you are in pain, let it out."

Jason felt the tears start to roll down his face, his shoulders sagging as the grief took full control. He put his head down, his heart breaking all over again.

Zordon wordlessly took Jason into his arms, pulling him to him and giving him what comfort he could. He tightened his arms around his son as sobs began to rack his body. "I'm here, Jason," he whispered, his own eyes tearing up as he held him. "It's going to be okay."

Jason's arms moved to wrap around Zordon's back, clinging to his father as he released the pain over losing his wife.

Dulcea stood in the shadows, silent tears rolling down her face as she watched Zordon comfort their son. She turned and quietly headed back towards the main chamber, relieved to see that Jason was letting it out.

Darius came onto the bridge of the ship, bowing to the master. "I've found him, master," he said.

The master turned to face Darius as he stood up straight. "Where is he," he asked, eagerness in his voice.

"On a very distant planet," he said. "One that has very little life forms on it."

The master looked at Darius. "How long would it take you to get there," he asked.

"I could be there within a couple of hours, master," Darius said. "Just say the word and I will go."

"Then, go, Darius," the master said. "Get him and bring him back to me, alive."

"It will be done, master," Darius said, once again bowing to him. "Consider him yours."

The master smiled wickedly as Darius left the bridge. "Excellent," he said. "I will let the rangers and the others watch as I drain your very life from you, son of Zordon. Your time has come to die."

The guardian of magic looked at the guardian of strength as his monitors began to beep. "We have company," he said. "Four forms, moving through the forest and heading straight for the cave."

The guardian of strength looked towards their viewer. "Can you bring them up on the viewer," he asked.

The guardian of magic nodded, pushing some buttons.

The guardian of strength looked at the four beings that appeared on their viewer. He frowned in puzzlement. "Bounty hunters," he asked. "What are they doing here?"

The guardians of knowledge and healing walked over to them.

The guardian of healing looked at the other three. "The white guardians," she said. "Of course. That light that appeared to save Jason. They must have done that."

The guardian of magic looked at her, understanding coming to his face. "They must have taken him to the ship," he said. "Somehow, he got away and the general wants him back."

The guardian of strength shook his head. "We can't let them get to Jason," he said. "We need him here."

The guardian of magic looked at the guardian of strength. "Let's go intercept them," he said. "Jason doesn't need to deal with them."

The guardian of strength grinned. "This could be fun," he said. "I haven't had a good fight in a while now. I almost wish the general had come with them."

The guardian of magic shook his head. "We just take care of them and send them back to the general," he said. "Let him know just who is watching over Jason now. We don't need his help."

The two guardians teleported out of the cave, appearing in the forest near the bounty hunters.

Zordon walked beside Jason as they headed back into the main chamber. They walked over to join the others at the viewer. Zordon frowned as he saw the four beings heading straight for the cave. "What are they," he asked.

The guardian of knowledge turned to him. "Bounty hunters," she said. "They are here for Jason. It seems the general wants him back on the ship."

Jason looked at her, surprise showing on his face. "You know about them," he asked.

The guardian of knowledge nodded. "We have dealt with them before," she said. "They are supposed to be on our side, but they have their own way of dealing with things." She looked at Jason. "How did you get off the ship," she asked.

Jason looked at her. "I had some help," he said. "The same two that saved me from the master, helped me get here."

The guardian of healing smiled. "That must have been Tessa and Trent," she said. "They have never cared for not being able to help when they could. The general must be furious at them."

Jason watched with the others as the guardians of strength and knowledge confronted the bounty hunters.

The guardian of magic stepped from behind a tree, looking at the four bounty hunters in front of him. "This is as far as you go," he said. "Jason stays here, with us. The general cannot have him."

The lead bounty hunter snarled at him, raising the sword he carried. "We have our orders," he said. "Do not interfere."

The guardian of strength moved to stand beside the guardian of magic. "Jason is needed here," he said. "Just go back and tell the general that you failed."

"We are to return only once we have Zordon's son," the leader said. "So, just step aside and make this easier on yourselves."

The guardian of magic sighed, looking at the guardian of strength. "We tried," he said. "I guess we'll just have to make them understand what we mean."

The guardian of strength grinned. "Let's do it," he said, his fists clenched at his side.

The bounty hunters snarled in anger and charged the two guardians.

Just outside the entrance of the cave, a dark light materialized. Darius appeared as the light faded. He heard the sounds of the fight and grinned, slipping unnoticed into the cave. "Just keep everyone's attention on you," he whispered. "I'll have Zordon's son and be gone before any of you realize what has happened." He silently headed down the cave's tunnel, moving towards the main chamber without anyone knowing he was there.

The general watched his bounty hunters confront the two guardians, anger surging through him. "Those stupid fools can't do anything right," he said. He looked at three of his soldiers that were in the room with him. "You three come with me," he said. "We are going to collect Zordon's son ourselves." He stormed out of the room, the soldiers following him.

A/N: Next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	28. Death of a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

The guardian of strength took a step forward, his right fist coming up from waist level. He grinned as his fist connected under the chin of one of the bounty hunters.

The bounty hunter's head snapped back. The force of the blow was enough to lift him off his feet. His body went flying back, landing several feet away on the ground. He flopped limply onto the ground, and then lay still, unconscious.

The guardian of magic lifted his left hand, hitting one of the bounty hunters in the chest with a beam of magic.

The blow sent the bounty hunter flying back. His back slammed into a tree behind him and he fell to his hands and knees, unable to move.

The guardian of strength ducked under the blow the leader of the bounty hunters took at him. He came back up, his left fist shooting out and hitting the leader in the chest with all of his power behind it.

The leader staggered back, his breath leaving his body in a rush. He sank to his knees, clutching his chest and trying to breathe.

The last bounty hunter charged at the guardian of magic.

The guardian of magic lifted his hand once again, sending this bounty hunter sailing away from him.

The bounty hunter flew backwards through the trees. He did not stop until he was well away from the cave entrance.

The guardian of strength walked over to the leader. "Tell the general, Jason is staying with us," he said. "We will not tolerate any interference from him. Understand?"

The leader nodded, grimacing in pain as he still fought to breathe.

The guardian of strength looked at the guardian of magic. "Let's get back inside," he said. "I think they know we mean business."

Darius silently moved through the cave, heading for the main chamber. He approached the entrance to it, looking around the side to see just who was in there. His eyes began to glow as he spotted Jason standing with the others. He slowly lifted his tentacles, tensing them and getting ready to send them forward to wrap up his prize.

The guardian of strength heard a slight noise in the cave a head of them and motioned for the guardian of magic to stay back. He crept towards the main chamber, spotting Darius. His anger came on and he reached out, grabbing Darius by the shoulders and flinging him from the entrance to the main chamber.

Darius' back slammed into the wall on the other side of the cave. He fell forward onto his hands and knees as the guardian of magic joined the guardian of strength in the cave. Darius looked up, seeing the guardian of strength standing before him. Anger came to his face and he forced himself up from the floor. "You will not interfere with me again, brother," he snarled in a low voice. "The master is going to rule, you cannot stop that from happening."

The guardian of strength glared at Darius. "I may not be able to stop him," he snapped, his own anger flowing through him. "But Jason will and I'm not about to let you take him."

Darius let out a little laugh, his tentacles lifting slowly as he kept his eyes on the guardian of strength. "He does not have a chance," he said. "You should have joined us long ago, brother. We could have been allies instead of enemies."

The guardian of strength shook his head. "I will never join the forces of evil," he said, aware that the others were watching the exchange. "You know that."

Darius shot his tentacles out, meaning to wrap the guardian of strength into them and crush the life from him. He screamed, as his tentacles seemed to hit a wall of fire. His eyes opened in shock and pain as his tentacles began to curl back towards him, glowing with some magic that was slowly destroying them.

The guardian of magic lowered his hands, a slight glow still showing around them. He watched with an expressionless face as Darius' sank slowly to his knees.

The guardian of strength walked over to Darius, glaring down at him. "You chose the wrong side a long time ago, brother," he said quietly. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen." He bent over, wrapping his strong hands around Darius' neck and pulling him to his feet. He tightened his grip, feeling Darius' hands come up and grab his wrists, trying to break the chokehold.

Darius felt his tentacles fall limply to his sides, burned and shriveled from the magic that destroyed them. He grabbed at the wrists holding his throat, but could not loosen the grip. He felt his air cut off and the blackness started to creep into his vision.

The guardian of strength tightened his grip even more, wanting to finish the monster in front of him quickly. "I'm sorry, brother," he whispered. "But, I cannot allow you to live anymore. No one will be safe from you unless you are dead." He twisted his hands, hearing a loud snap and Darius went limp in his hold.

He opened his hands, letting the body fall to the floor of the cave. He turned and walked towards the cave entrance, not looking at the others as he left.

The guardian of healing went after him, catching him just as he made it to the main entrance. She grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving the cave. "Where are you going," she asked.

The guardian of strength looked at her. "What does it matter," he asked. "I just had to kill my own brother. Do you really think the others will want to be around me after that?"

The guardian of healing tightened her grip, not letting him leave the cave. "I think they will understand," she said. "You did what you had to do. I know that wasn't easy, but none of us will think any less of you."

The guardian of strength looked at her without saying a word. Then he slowly nodded, turning with her and heading back towards the main chamber.

The master stood on the bridge of his ship, looking out his viewing window. He felt a sudden, intense pain in his chest and turned from the window. He closed his eyes, clutching at his chest as he searched out the source of the pain. His eyes flew open as he saw Darius die in his mind. He snarled in anger and stormed off the bridge, heading for the brig.

Dimitria looked up from her cot as the master flung the door open to her cell. She sat up as he came over to her. Fear bit at her as she saw the look in his eyes.

The master grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet. He pulled her from the cell, forcing her out of the brig. Before she could even attempt to struggle, he wrapped his left arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and teleported her out of the ship.

Tommy and the others ran up to the front of their cage as the master appeared in front of him, gripping Dimitria tightly. Tommy glared at the master. "What is going on," he asked.

The master drew his lips back in a snarl, his right hand reaching up and jerking Dimitria's head back. "Your friends killed my best warrior," he snarled, showing his fangs. "This is to pay them back for that." Before anyone could say anything, he plunged his fangs into the side of Dimitria's neck, burying them deeply in her artery.

Dimitria stiffened as she felt his fangs enter her neck. She gave a moan of pain as she felt him begin to drink her blood.

The master did not waste time; he quickly drained her body of blood, feeling her life slip away at the same time. When he felt her pulse come to a stop, he slowly withdrew his fangs, releasing his hold on her and letting her lifeless body fall to the ground. He looked up, meeting Tommy's eyes, blood dripping from his fangs. "Such is the fate that awaits Zordon's son," he snarled. He turned and stalked away from the cage, leaving the rangers to stare at the dead body of their mentor.

Tommy looked down at Dimitria's lifeless body. He swore savagely and turned away from the sight. They had to find a way out of here. They had to get to Jason and help him defeat this monster before it was too late.

Dulcea felt something inside of her stir and she looked at the guardian of magic. "Can you bring earth up on the viewer," she asked. "I think something is wrong."

The guardian of magic nodded, looking to the viewer as the images of earth came onto it.

Dulcea stood with the others, watching in horror as the master killed Dimitria. She turned to Zordon, tears in her eyes.

Zordon wrapped his arms around her, not able to look away as the master let Dimitria's body fall to the ground. He glanced over at Jason, seeing him standing there in stony silence. Zordon saw Jason's fists clench at his sides and knew that his son was burning with anger.

Jason turned from the viewer, his anger almost out of control. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself. He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes, looking at the guardian of knowledge who stood beside him.

The guardian of knowledge met Jason's gaze. "You cannot face him now," she said quietly.

Jason took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I know," he said, his voice low with anger. "But that just makes two that I owe him." He turned to look at the others. "We need to get out of here," he said. "The master knows where we are. We have to leave before he sends some of his warriors after us."

Trey looked at Jason. "We can take my ship," he said. "It is big enough for all of us and it has a cloaking device. The alliance will not be able to track us in it."

Jason nodded, looking at the others. "Gather what supplies you think we'll need," he said. "I want to leave within the hour."

The others nodded, not speaking as grief welled within them at the loss of their friend. The silently went about gathering supplies, following the orders of their leader without question.

Jason looked at the viewer, seeing Tommy and the others move away from the front of the cage. _Hang on guys_, he thought. _We are coming to get you. I have an idea of how to defeat the master and I will need all of you to help me pull it off. _He turned from the viewer and helped the others gather their supplies.

Forty minutes later, the group left the cave, following the royal guards into the forest.

The master arrived back on the bridge, looking at some of his warriors. "Find out where Zordon's son is located," he ordered. "Take ten warriors with you and capture him. I want him on his knees before me by the end of this day."

The warriors bowed and rushed off, hurrying to gather the others and obey their master's wishes.

The master walked over to his viewing window. He looked out at the stars shining before him. "You may run, son of Zordon," he whispered. "But you cannot hide from me forever. I will find you. And, when I do, you will die and your powers will be mine."

The guardian of strength stood in front of a small window, watching the stars go by as the ship traveled through space. He did not look around as he heard someone walk into the room.

Jason walked over to stand next to the guardian of strength. "You did the right thing," he said quietly. "I know that wasn't easy, but you had no choice."

The guardian of strength let his breath out slowly. "I killed my own brother," he said softly. "I snapped his neck, killing him without any remorse."

Jason put his hand on the guardian's shoulder. "We are in a war," he said softly. "It's not something we asked for, but in the battle against evil, it's to be expected."

The guardian of strength turned to look at Jason. "I know that," he said. "But, I've never killed anyone before. We always put them in the prison at the monolith. Now, I have killed my own brother. I should have tried to save him instead."

Jason met his gaze without flinching. "Do you think you could have," he asked.

The guardian of strength opened his mouth, but did not speak. He slowly closed his mouth and turned back to the window, shaking his head. "No," he said quietly. "I don't think I could have saved him. He was lost to the master long ago."

"Then you saved a lot of lives by killing him," Jason said softly. "I'm not saying that killing others is easy, it isn't. Nevertheless, sometimes we have to do that in order to protect others. That's the way it is in a war. You may not like it, but you'll do it to save the ones who need your help."

The guardian of strength turned back to look at Jason, studying his face. "How are you doing," he asked softly.

Jason shook his head, turning to look out the window. "Not good," he said. "Every time I close my eyes, I see him killing her all over again."

The guardian of strength put a hand on Jason's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We are here for you," he said softly. "If you need any of us, just let us know."

Jason looked at him, giving him a small smile. "I know," he said. "I appreciate that and I'll keep it in mind." He took a deep breath and looked back out the window. "The others are gathering in the meeting room," he said. "I have a plan on how to get back at the master. Do you feel like joining us?"

The guardian of strength nodded. "Let's go," he said. "I'd like to hear this plan of yours."

The two of them walked from the room, silently heading for the meeting room.

The general looked at his soldiers as they exited the cave. "We have to get back to the ship," he said. "We'll track him from there. He is not going to get away from us, no matter how long it takes."

The soldiers nodded, following him back into the forest and heading towards their ship.

Tommy was sitting on the ground, his back against the side of the cage. Night was coming on. He looked up as Zack walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you," Zack asked.

Tommy shook his head, watching Zack as he sat down.

Zack looked across the cage, watching the others huddle together to try to keep warm as the sun went down. "You know, Jason will find a way to defeat this guy," he said quietly.

Tommy sighed. "I don't know, Zack," he said. "This master is tougher than anyone we've ever faced before. He seems to be one step a head of all of us."

Zack looked at Tommy. "Don't give up on Jason so easily, Tommy," he said. "Remember when you first became the green ranger? The rest of us wanted to just call it quits, believing that Rita had won. Jason was the only one of us who believed that we could prevail. He was right." He gave Tommy a small smile. "And it was Jason who got you out from under Rita's spell," he said. "He'll win in this fight too, I just know it."

Tommy managed to give Zack a small smile. "I hope you're right, Zack," he said. "Because this is going to be his toughest battle yet."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Next one up soon. Let me know what you think.


	29. A Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

"What do you mean, you can't find him," the general yelled. He glared at the young man standing before him. "He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." He reached out, grabbing the young man by his shirt and jerking him right up to him. "I don't care what it takes," he growled. "Find him, NOW!" He released the young man, watching him stumble away from him and rush from the room. The general turned and stormed from the room. This was not going as expected.

The master looked at the warriors who returned from the planet. He felt his anger coming on as he saw them alone, no prisoners at all. "Find him," was all he said, his voice a low growl.

The warriors bowed to him, moving off to try to track Zordon's son.

Tommy stood at the back of the cage, watching the others eat the meager meal they were provided. He had finished his and he now stood back, studying their situation and feeling a bit of despair. They had been in the cage for two days now, with no sign of help anywhere. He was becoming discouraged. He let his breath out slowly, walking over to join the others as they finished their meal.

Jason stood before the others as they sat around the table in the meeting room. "We need to get to earth," he said. "We have to get the rangers free. With the plan I have in mind, we need their help to pull it off."

Zordon shook his head. "The master will be expecting you, Jason," he said. "He'll know that you won't turn your back on them and he'll be watching for any of us to show up and try to rescue them."

Jason took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say would not be well received. "He won't be there," he said quietly. "He'll be too busy chasing after me."

The others opened their mouths, shaking their heads. None of them spoke as Jason held up his hand.

"Just hear me out," he said. "I know he'll be expecting us to try and rescue them. He has them heavily guarded. The only way we can get them free is to distract him. I'll appear at another location on earth, drawing his attention away from them so that the rest of you can free them."

Trey shook his head, looking at Jason in concern. "This is way too risky, Jason," he said. "If something goes wrong, he'll have you. We can't take that chance."

The others nodded in agreement, all but the guardian of magic. He looked at the others before more could be said. "Jason's right about this," he said. "There is nothing else that will take the master's attention away from the rangers. Thinking he could get his hands on Jason will be the only thing that will work."

"Would it make you feel better if I said the guardian of magic will be with me the whole time," Jason asked, before anyone else could speak.

The others looked at Jason, seeing the determined look in his eyes and relented.

Zordon looked at his son, concern for him showing in his eyes. "What do you need us to do exactly, son," he asked. "Tell us and we'll do it."

Jason looked around, seeing the others reluctantly agree with Zordon. He nodded, sitting down and looking at each one. "Here's what we're going to do," he said quietly.

The master strode onto the bridge, looking at his warriors. "What is it," he asked. "Have you found him?"

One of the warriors nodded, bowing to him. "We have him located, master," he said. "He is here on earth once again."

The master smiled. "Show me," he said. He looked at the viewer as the warrior pushed some buttons. His smile grew wider as he saw Jason in the park. "Get some other warriors and come with me," he ordered. "Zordon's son will not get away this time."

Tommy looked up as the warriors guarding them were blown back from laser blasts that came from the trees. He ran up to the front of the cage, smiling broadly as he saw Trey, Zordon and the royal guards run out of the trees.

Trey pulled his laser pistol, shooting the lock on the cage. He grabbed the door and swung it open. "Let's go," he said. "We don't have a lot of time."

Tommy and the rangers ran out of the cage, following the others into the trees.

Jason looked up as the master and his warriors appeared in the park, very near to him. He turned and headed into the trees, hearing the master order the warriors to follow him. Jason sensed the guardian of magic with him and ran to his right, leading the warriors away from the lake and deeper into the trees.

The warriors chased after Jason, desperate to try to catch him. They heard him just a head of them and ran faster.

The master stood back, closing his eyes and concentrating on Jason. He smiled, his eyes opening slowly as he saw a small clearing not too far from where Jason was running. He teleported away from his spot on the trail, landing in the middle of the clearing and waiting for Jason to come into it.

Tommy looked at Dulcea as the ship lifted off, heading towards the park as fast as it could go. "Where's Jason," he asked.

"He's creating a diversion," Dulcea said. "We're headed to pick him up now."

Kat looked around the ship, turning back to look at Dulcea. "Where's Natalia," she asked. "Did she get away with Jason or did they capture her as well?"

Dulcea looked at the rangers, seeing all of them waiting for an answer. "You don't know," she said. "I thought the master would have bragged to you about this."

Billy narrowed his eyes at her. "About what," he asked. "What happened?"

"Natalia is dead," Dulcea said, her voice quivering. "The master had one of his warriors hold Jason still as he killed her. Jason saw the whole thing and couldn't do anything to stop it."

Tommy and the others looked at her in shock. He shook his head. "How is Jason taking it," he asked.

"Not good," Dulcea said. "He's only shown any grief once and then only because Zordon wouldn't let him hold it in. I don't know what he'll do now that all of you are here."

Jason ran into the clearing, and then slid to a halt as he saw the master standing in front of him.

The master smiled at Jason, raising his hands and shooting some of his magic powers at him.

The guardian of magic appeared from nowhere, stepping in front of Jason and taking the blow himself.

Jason's eyes widened as the guardian fell to his knees in front of him. He knelt down, hearing the warriors crashing through the trees behind him.

The guardian of magic reached up, taking an amulet out from under his shirt and handing it to Jason. "You have to get out of here," he whispered, his voice filled with pain.

Jason shook his head, hearing the master stalking towards them. "I'm not leaving you," he said quietly. He looked at the growing stain of red on the guardian's shirt and knew that he was hurt badly.

The guardian of magic shook his head. "You have to get away, Jason," he gasped, pain running through him. "My life is expendable."

"Not to me," Jason said, fighting to keep his voice even as the red stain grew bigger. He felt the guardian of magic grab his left wrist, knowing what he was going to do. Jason grabbed his shoulder, holding onto him tightly as the guardian pushed his teleportation button.

The master was almost to them when they disappeared in a white light. He gave a growl of anger, turning to face one of his warriors. Without a word, he made his claws appear, shoving them into the stomach of the warrior in front of him.

The warrior doubled over, shock coming to his face as the master ripped his claws up and out of his stomach. His hands went down to the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood, but it did not do any good. He slowly collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around him as he died.

The master glared at the other warriors around him. He raised his bloody claws, pointing them at the other warriors. "All of you will meet the same fate if you let Zordon's son escape me once again," he snarled, his lips drawn back and showing his fangs. "Get back to the ship and find him, whatever it takes. GO!"

The warriors ran off, not wanting to face the master right now. They practically stumbled over each other to get away.

The guardian of healing rushed over to Jason and the guardian of magic as they appeared in the ship. She looked in concern at the red stain on the guardian of magic's shirt, and then looked at Jason. "We need to get him off the floor," she said.

Jason nodded wordlessly, lifting the guardian of magic into his arms and taking him over to a nearby table.

The guardian of healing walked over to them, placing her hands on the guardian of magic's chest. She closed her eyes, her healing powers flowing through her hands. She opened her eyes, looking at Jason with real concern. "I can't heal him," she whispered. "The master placed some of his dark magic in him. We heal him and he will turn against us."

The guardian of magic reached up, grabbing Jason's arm and pulling him down to him. "You have to let me die, Jason," he whispered. "It is the only way. If I live, the master will be able to track you wherever you go. We can't do that."

Jason looked at the guardian of magic, unable to say anything.

The guardian of magic pointed to the amulet in Jason's left hand. "Keep that safe," he whispered, his voice growing fainter. "It will hold my powers until the right person comes along to take my place."

Jason nodded, taking the amulet and putting it in his pocket for now. He took the guardian of magic's hand, holding it as he began to have trouble breathing.

The guardian of magic managed to give Jason a small smile. "Don't let me down, Jason," he whispered. "When the time is right, kick his ass for me."

Jason managed a small smile, nodding slightly. "Count on it," he said, fighting to keep his voice even.

The guardian of magic let out one last breath then lay still.

Jason felt the hand in his go limp and he slowly placed it on the table. He stood up, looking down at the guardian of magic, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

The guardians of strength, healing and knowledge moved to stand behind Jason, putting their hands on him.

The guardian of strength leaned close to Jason's ear. "Anyone of us would have done the same thing, Jason," he whispered. "We are sworn to protect you, no matter the cost to us. He died saving your life, just remember that."

Jason turned to face the other three guardians, pulling the amulet out of his pocket. It was glowing with a soft light.

The guardian of knowledge looked at Jason. "Keep it safe," she said. "Wear it around your neck and his powers will always protect you."

The guardian of healing looked at Jason and the other two guardians. "I will take care of him," she said quietly. "The others are wondering what happened to you, Jason. You need to make them see that you are all right."

Jason nodded wordlessly, slipping the amulet over his neck. The amulet glowed briefly for a second, and then faded to a soft shine. Jason tucked it under his shirt, looking at the guardian of strength. "Let's go tell the others what happened," he said, his voice slightly strained.

The guardian of strength nodded, leaving the room with Jason in silence.

The guardian of knowledge looked at the guardian of healing. "I'll help you with him," she said softly, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. "Then we can join the others."

Tommy looked up as the door to the meeting room opened. He sighed with relief as he saw Jason enter with the guardian of strength. His relief turned to concern as he saw the grief in Jason's eyes.

The others sat in silence as the guardian of strength told them what happened.

Jason walked over to the table, not looking at anyone as he sat down. He looked up after a few seconds. "We need to make some plans," he said quietly. "It's time to start fighting back. I am tired of the master calling all the shots. Now, it's our turn."

The general looked at the young man who approached him. "What news do you have for me," he asked.

"We have found the ship Zordon's son is on, general," the young man answered. "It appeared briefly over earth, and then disappeared once again. It has a cloaking device, but we have been able to break through that and we are now tracking it through space. It is headed for Eltar."

The general gave him a puzzled frown. "That is odd," he said. "The alliance has a great number of its forces there. Going there to face them would be suicide." He looked at the young man. "Set a course for us," he ordered. "We will intercept this ship and find out just what they are up to, collecting Jason at the same time."

The young man nodded, then turned and left the room.

The general stood up from his table, walking over to the viewing window in this room and looking out into space. "Just what are you up to, Jason," he asked the empty space before him. "What is going through your mind?" He stood looking out into space, trying to figure out Jason's plans. He turned from the window after a few moments, heading out of the room and going to the bridge.

A/N: Next chapter is in the works. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	30. Striking Back

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers.

The master looked at the warrior who approached him. "What news," he asked, his voice a low growl.

The warrior bowed to him. "We cannot find him, master," he said. "We've have tried everything. Whatever ship he is on, its cloaking device is preventing us from locating it."

The master growled in anger, turning to look out the viewing window. "Keep trying," he ordered. "I want Zordon's son in my hands. I must have his powers. If he is allowed to roam free, he might give the other forces of good some hope. Find him, now!"

The warrior bowed, and then turned and rushed away. He would step up the efforts to find Jason before the master blew his top.

The master stood at the viewing window, watching the stars in space around them.

Tommy looked at Jason as he finished telling them of his plans. "We can't face the alliance head on Jason," he said. "They outnumber us at least two hundred to one."

Jason nodded, meeting Tommy's eyes. "I know that," he said. "A frontal assault would be suicide. This is why we are not going to do that. We're going after the smaller groups, the ones that are guarding the prisoners in each village."

Trey looked at Jason, a small smile coming to his face. "This sounds like guerilla tactics to me, Jason," he said. "Is that what you have in mind?"

Jason nodded once again. "It is," he said. "We go in, hit them hard and fast, and then get out before help can reach them. We do the same thing on each planet, freeing up members of the forces of good each time."

Billy looked at Jason. "Where are we going to put them," he asked. "They will need a safe place to get to, one that can't be easily found."

The guardian of strength looked at Billy. "Jason all ready has the guards scouting out safe locations for them," he said. "They have found two locations on Eltar and several others on Phaedos. We can begin our attacks very soon."

The others in the room exchanged glances, nodding an agreement with the plan. It was a good idea, hitting the master where he would least expect it.

Jason looked at the others around the table. "Get some rest," he said. "We'll be at Eltar very soon. Then, we give the master a surprise, turning the tables on him."

The others stood up, heading out of the room and going to their chambers.

Tommy did not leave with the others. He looked at Jason, as they were the only two in the room. "Are you okay, bro," he asked.

Jason met Tommy's eyes, shaking his head slightly. "No," he said. He stood up and walked over to the small window in the room. "I only knew her such a short time, Tommy," he whispered, feeling tears come to his eyes. "Yet, I can't imagine my life without her in it. How did that happen?"

Tommy stood up and walked over to Jason, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You loved her, Jase," he said softly. "You thought you would have a long life with her. Then she was ripped away from you. That's not going to be easy to get over, I know."

Jason looked at Tommy, letting out a little sigh. "What about you," he asked. "How are you doing?"

Tommy gave a little shrug. "I don't know," he said softly. "I miss Amanda; more than I thought was possible. I find myself looking for her whenever I go to a place we were together."

Jason nodded at Tommy, turning to look out the window once more. "I imagine Billy and Adam are going through the same thing," he said. "Looking everywhere for Tammy and Carmen, but not seeing them."

"They are," Tommy said. "But, all of us need to keep fighting, not giving up. With each other for support, we can get through this. You know that, don't you?"

Jason looked at Tommy once again, giving him a small smile. "I know," he said quietly. "It's just hard at the moment."

Tommy nodded, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could, the door to the meeting room opened, revealing one of the guards standing in the entrance.

"Jason," the guard said. "We have a problem. You're needed on the bridge."

Jason looked at Tommy. "Go get some rest, bro," he said. "I'll see what is going on."

Tommy nodded, leaving the meeting room and headed for his chamber.

Jason walked over to the guard, not liking the look on his face. "What is it," he asked.

The guard moved aside, walking beside Jason as they headed for the bridge. "A strange ship has just appeared from no where, Jason," he said. "We don't know who it is or what they want, but they are keeping pace with us. It is almost like it is following us."

Jason looked at the viewer as they walked onto the bridge. He glanced at the guardian of knowledge, who was standing near the viewer as well. "Is it him," he asked.

The guardian nodded. "It is the general," she said. "I don't understand what he is doing, though. He is just tracking us, not trying to stop us or come after you personally. It is very puzzling."

Jason walked up to the viewer, studying the white ship following them. He looked back to the guards, shaking his head. "I don't know what to make of it," he said. "Just keep an eye on it. If they start to act aggressive, let me know."

The guards nodded, turning back to their duties.

The guardian of knowledge put her hand on Jason's arm. "Why don't you get some rest while you can," she asked. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Jason nodded, heading off the bridge and going to his chambers.

The general stood on the bridge of his ship, watching Jason's ship just ahead of them. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out Jason's next move. He had decided to follow them, not making his move just yet.

The master looked out the viewing window, wondering just where his enemy had disappeared to and what he was doing. He let out a growl of frustration, as his warriors were not able to locate Jason. He turned from the window, an idea coming to him. If he could not locate Jason, he would have to do something to force him into the open. He stalked from the bridge, wanting to put his idea into motion as soon as possible. It was time to bring Zordon's son down, finally.

Jason sat on the side of his bed, unable to sleep. He had lain down, trying to get some rest, but was not able to even close his eyes. Every time he did, he would just see the master killing Natalia all over again. He sighed heavily and stood up, going over to the small window in his chamber. He stood there, looking out the window at the stars that were passing by the ship as it traveled through space. It was going to take some time before he could get any rest at all.

The general walked into the brig on his ship, looking at Tessa and Trent as they stood up in their cell. He walked over to them, stopping just outside of their cell. "Jason is headed for Eltar," he said. "Do you know why?"

Tessa shook her head. "No," she said. "He didn't tell us any of his plans."

Trent looked at the general, shaking his head as well. "Why, general," he asked. "Aren't you just going to get him and bring him back here? We know you have his ship in sight. Why aren't you doing something about it?"

The general sighed, looking at the two young people as he unlocked their cell door. "I don't know," he said. "I thought I was going to get on his ship, capture him and bring him back here. Now, I am not so sure that is the best thing to do. He seems to have succeeded in freeing the earth rangers and he's got me curious as to what he will do next."

Tessa looked at the general as their cell door swung open. "So what does this mean, general," she asked.

"It means that I'm confused," the general said. "Come to the bridge with me. I want to keep an eye on Jason's ship."

Tessa and Trent followed the general from the brig.

Jason turned from the window, walking over to his door as a knock sounded on it. He looked at the guardian of knowledge as the door opened. "What is it," he asked.

"We are at Eltar," the guardian of knowledge said. "The guards are landing the ship in one of the safe areas."

Jason nodded. "All right," he said. "Have the others come to the meeting room. We'll finalize our plans and move out."

The guardian of knowledge nodded at him, turning from the door and heading off without another word.

Jason sighed lightly, and then headed out of his chamber, going to the meeting room.

On Eltar, groups of the master's warriors were patrolling through a village. The village was under tight control, keeping the members of the forces of good under lock and key. One of the warriors came to a stop as he heard a slight noise in the trees just outside the village. He turned, looking into the trees but not seeing anything. He turned back, only to stiffen in pain as a laser beam shot out of the trees, hitting him in the back.

The warrior fell to the ground as the zeo rangers ran out of the trees.

The warriors in the village looked up, startled to find any resistance to them. They lifted their weapons, but did not have the chance to resist as Jason came up behind them.

Jason lifted his gold power staff, holding it in front of him. "Time for a gold rush," he called, feeling the change come over his body. He rushed the warriors, knocking all but a couple of them down and out. He stopped running, turning as his body returned to normal.

The last two warriors lifted their rifles, aiming at the chest of the gold ranger. Before they could fire, the zeo rangers lifted their laser guns and blasted them off their feet.

Jason looked at the others. "Let's free the villagers," he said. "Get them to the safe area and move on to the next village."

The zeo rangers nodded, spreading out and getting the villagers out of their homes quickly.

Jason kept watch, making sure that none of the warriors would be able to go for help before they were done. He watched as the villagers headed into the trees, joining Trey and his guards who were waiting for them.

Tommy ran up to Jason as the last of the villagers headed into the trees. "That's all of them, Jase," he said. "Let's get going before any help arrives."

Jason nodded, following Tommy and the others back into the trees.

The master came back onto the bridge of his ship, looking at the warrior who moved towards him. "What is it," he asked. "Why did you send for me?"

The warrior bowed to him. "The gold ranger has been spotted on Eltar, master," he said as he slowly stood up. "He and the earth rangers attacked a small village, taking out the warriors there and freeing all of the people."

The master looked at him, a puzzled frown on his face. Before he could speak, another warrior walked up to him. He looked down at the warrior as he bowed before him. "Well," he growled. "Give me your report."

The warrior stood up, not looking the master in the eye. "Three more villages have been attacked, master," he said quietly. "The gold ranger led every one of the attacks, taking out your warriors and freeing all of the people in the village."

The master turned from the warriors, anger making his eyes glow a deep red. He looked at the warriors who sat at the controls of his ship. "Get me to Eltar," he ordered. "I'm going to find Zordon's son and end his little resistance once and for all."

The warriors nodded, turning to the controls and taking the ship to Eltar as fast as they could.

Jason stood to the side, watching as his friends and allies made the villagers they had rescued get settled into the safe area. He turned to his right as someone walked up to him. He gave Tommy a small smile, looking back to the villagers. "It seems to be working," he said quietly.

Tommy nodded, studying Jason without making it too obvious. The plan was working well, but he was worried about Jason. Tommy could see the tiredness around Jason's eyes and knew that he had not rested. He would keep a very close eye on his friend, making sure that Jason made it through the fights okay.

Jason looked up as a ship appeared in the sky above them. He recognized the ship of the White Guardians and stood still as the ship landed on the planet, not far from them.

The forces of good stood back from the ship, watching as a hidden door opened and a ramp descended from it. The three guardians of the monolith moved to stand near Jason, forming a protective semi-circle behind him. If the general tried anything, they would be ready to protect Jason.

The general walked down the ramp, followed by Tessa and Trent. He left his soldiers on the ship, wanting to show the forces of good that he was not going to try and take Jason away. He descended the ramp and slowly walked over to stand in front of Jason.

Jason regarded the general warily, not speaking as the general came to a stop.

The general looked at Jason, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He glanced around at the people that Jason and the others had freed. His eyes went back to Jason. "I did not come here to try and take you away, Jason," he said quietly. "I have talked to Tessa and Trent, as well as my soldiers, and we have come to an agreement. We are here to offer our services to you. If you are going to take on the master, you will need help. We decided the time for acting is now. So, if you'll have us, we would like to help you against the alliance of evil."

Jason looked at the general, surprise showing on his face. "What made you change your mind, general," he asked.

The general allowed a small smile to come to his face. "I've been watching what you are doing," he said. "I was surprised at your coming here, but now I understand why you did it. Moreover, I thought about what you said when you were on our ship. You are right; you are needed here to defeat the master." He paused, looking at the three guardians that were behind Jason. "We have always kept ourselves from getting involved," he said. "But now, we know that this battle must be won. We will do whatever the son of Zordon asks of us, helping in any way that we can."

Jason looked at the general, a small smile coming to his face. He held out his hand. "Welcome to the team, general," he said, shaking hands with him. "We could definitely use your help."

The master looked at his warriors as his ship landed on Eltar. "I want the elders brought to me," he said. "If Zordon's son will not surrender to me, I will kill them, one at a time."

The warriors bowed turning and leaving the ship to carry out his orders.

The master looked out his viewing window, glancing into the trees near his ship. "I will have you, son of Zordon," he whispered. "I know you will not let anyone else die because of you. Your time is up." He continued to look out the window, a slow, evil smile coming to his face. Jason was as good as his.

Jason was in the safe location, arranging with the general for the White Guardians to set up a force field around the people there, protecting them from the master and his warriors.

The general listened to Jason, his respect for the young man growing as he heard his plans for the next planet on their list. He had told Jason that there were other ships out there, carrying more forces of the White Guardians. He had contacted them and they were heading for the other planets, setting up safe places for others who would soon be free. He opened his mouth to say something as Jason finished speaking. Before he could speak, an image appeared in the sky above them. He looked up as the image began to speak.

"Son of Zordon," the master said. "I know you can hear me. Listen well. I have the elders of Eltar here on my ship. Unless you want to watch them die, one by one, you will surrender yourself to me within one hour. Fail to do this, and I will kill them, slowly and painfully." The master smiled evilly, his eyes seeming to seek Jason out. "Come alone to my ship in the main city," he ordered. "You have one hour." The image faded away, the evil smile still on his face.

Zordon looked at Jason, seeing the conflicting emotions on his face. He walked over to his son, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jason looked at his father, not speaking. His eyes told his father everything.

Zordon felt tears come to his eyes as he read the unspoken words in Jason's eyes. He gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze, silently nodding. "What do you want us to do," he asked quietly.

Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking. "Stick to the plan," he said softly. "He said for me to come alone, but he never said the rest of you have to just sit here quietly. Once I am in his hands, his guard will be down. Attack the city and free as many people as you can, bringing them back here."

The guardian of strength walked up to Jason, putting his hand on Jason's other shoulder. "Let me see the amulet, Jason," he said quietly.

Jason brought the amulet out from under his shirt, taking it off and handing it to the guardian of strength.

The guardian of strength looked at the guardians of healing and knowledge. He nodded to them silently, clutching the amulet in his hand.

The guardians of healing and knowledge closed their hands around his.

A bright glow came from their hands as they fed their powers into the amulet. It glowed for several seconds, and then slowly faded away.

The guardian of strength opened his hand, handing the amulet back to Jason. "Keep it around your neck, Jason," he said. "Its powers will keep the master from harming you. He will not be able to do anything to you while you wear it."

Jason nodded, slipping the amulet back around his neck and tucking it under his shirt. He looked at Tommy and the others as they approached him. "Keep up the fight," he said. "No matter what happens."

Tommy nodded silently, holding back the fear he felt for his friend.

Jason looked at everyone, then turned and silently walked from the safe area, heading for the main city alone.

Zordon looked at the others, not able to watch his son leave. "You heard him," he said quietly. "The master may take him prisoner, but we will not stop fighting. Let's get ready to attack."

The others nodded, not speaking as Jason disappeared from sight. They would do what Jason asked, giving the master a hard time along the way.

The master stood at the bottom of the ramp to his ship, smiling as he saw Jason come from the trees. He nodded to his warriors, his smile growing wider as they converged on Jason, grabbing onto him and forcing him to the ship.

Jason stood in silence, watching as some warriors brought the elders of Eltar out of the ship. He looked back to the master as the elders were taken back to their prison.

The master looked Jason up and down, his smile even wider. "Take him onto the ship," he ordered his warriors, his eyes never leaving Jason's. "It is time for his powers to become mine."

Jason did not resist as the warriors forced him onto the ship.

The master turned and followed them onto the ship, feeling very confident that he had finally won.

A/N: Sorry this was so long in coming. I have been really busy at work. Let me know what you think. Next chapter up as soon as I can.


	31. The Master's Ship

Disclaimer: You know, I do not own the Power Rangers. That is just the way it goes. However, this story and its ideas are all mine.

Zordon stood in the trees with the others, watching as the warriors forced Jason onto the master's ship. He looked at Tommy and nodded as the ramp slowly closed. "Let's go," he said. "Time to free the elders and take this city back from the master's forces."

The others nodded, following him from the trees.

The master walked up to Jason as the ramp to the ship closed. "You will die first, son of Zordon," he said viciously. "Then, once I have your powers, the elders will be brought back here and they will die as well."

Jason struggled in the hold of the warriors, glaring at the master. "That wasn't part of the deal," he said, anger in his voice.

The master gave a little laugh, reaching out for Jason. "Did you honestly think that I would leave any of you alive," he asked. He placed his hand on Jason's chest, then drew it back with a hiss of pain and surprise. His hand felt as if it was on fire. He looked at Jason in surprise, shaking his hand with the pain. He took his other hand, placing it on Jason's chest. He actually cried out in pain, jerking his hand away and looking at it.

Jason stood still, seeing the red glow on the master's palm. He knew that the amulet was doing what the guardians told him it would do.

The master snarled in anger, looking at one of the warriors holding Jason. "Get his shirt open," he snapped. "He's wearing something under it that is preventing me from touching him."

The warrior nodded, drawing a knife from his belt and placing the blade against the front of Jason's shirt. He drew the knife down the shirt quickly, cutting it with the sharp blade. He grabbed one side of the shirt, pulling it back to reveal the amulet Jason had around his neck.

The master looked at the amulet, staring at the soft glow that was coming from it. He lifted his hand, slowly moving it towards the amulet. The closer his hand got to the amulet, the brighter the glow that came from it. He slowly moved his hand back, watching it until it went back to the soft glow. He looked up, meeting Jason's defiant eyes. "Take it off," he growled.

Jason slowly shook his head. "No," he said defiantly.

The master snarled in anger, reaching out to try to grab Jason. He saw the amulet glow brightly, then a beam of light shot out of it, catching him in the chest.

Jason felt the warriors tighten their grips on him as the master shot across the ship, crashing into the far wall. Jason stood still as the warrior with the knife placed the blade against his throat.

"Don't move, boy," the warrior growled.

The master fell to his hands and knees, shaking his head to try to clear the dizziness from it. He looked up, seeing his warriors still held Jason tightly. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, hate and anger making his eyes glow a bright red. He walked back over to stand in front of Jason. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the ship rocked violently, throwing all of them off balance.

Jason stumbled with the warriors holding him, feeling their holds loosen from the impact to the ship. He felt the knife blade leave his throat and jerked his arms free. He braced himself on his left leg and spun, lifting his right leg to his waist. His right leg shot out, catching three of the warriors behind him in the chest as he spun.

The warriors stumbled back from him, falling to their backs from the impact of his foot connecting with their chests. They lay there, the breath knocked out of them from the impact with the floor.

The warrior holding the knife dropped it, lunging for Jason as he spun back around. He staggered past Jason as the ship was hit with another blast.

Jason staggered back, then spun and ran from the bridge, heading for the loading ramp and hopefully a way off the ship.

The master snarled in anger as he saw Jason get free and run from the bridge. He looked at the warriors sitting at the controls. "Fire the engines and get us out of here," he growled. He looked at the other warriors who were slowly getting to their feet. "Zordon's son is loose on this ship. Find him and bring him back to me. NOW!"

The warriors nodded and fled from the bridge, separating and looking for Jason.

Zordon stood near the master's ship, looking at the member of the forces of good who was working the cannon. "Fire again," he ordered. "Aim for the engines. We want to keep him from leaving the planet with Jason as his prisoner."

The man nodded, changing the point of aim for the cannon and firing once again. He looked at Zordon as the cannonball hit one of the engines. "Direct hit," he said. He changed the cannon's aim once again, firing to hit another one of the engines.

Zordon smiled at the man, patting him on the shoulder. "Well done," he said. "Keep firing. We don't want them to leave without releasing Jason."

The man nodded and changed the point of aim once again.

Jason ran down the hallways of the ship, looking for any way to get out. He staggered as the ship took another hit. He fell to his hands and knees, shaking his head to try to clear it as the ship rocked once again. Jason got his head clear and slowly forced himself to his feet. He staggered down the hallway, once again looking for the docking area to try to get off the ship.

Two warriors followed Jason, keeping to the shadows and watching him as he made it into the docking area. One of them lifted a small communicator to his mouth. "He's in the docking bay, master," he whispered. "He's trying to find a way off the ship."

The master stood on the bridge, listening to the report from one of his warriors. He smiled and placed his arms down by his sides, teleporting off the bridge.

Jason entered the docking area, looking for the ramp controls. He spotted them across the room and headed for them. Before he could reach them, a dark light appeared in front of him. Jason took an involuntary step back as the light changed into the master.

The master smiled at Jason, lifting a laser pistol in his hand. He aimed the pistol at Jason, centering it on his forehead. "Nice try, son of Zordon," he said, smiling wider as his warriors ran up to Jason and grabbed a hold of him once again. "But, not good enough, I'm afraid," the master said. He looked up as another blast hit the ship. He turned his glowing red eyes to Jason, his smile growing wider still. "They think they are crippling this ship," he said, malicious delight in his voice. "But, all they are doing is destroying the engines for the cargo ship that this one is housed inside. They are about to discover their mistake."

Jason stood still as a warrior walked up to him, manacles with a long chain attached to them were in his hands.

The master looked at the warrior. "Chain him," he ordered. "Then bring him back to the bridge. I want him there with me as we leave this planet and head back to earth."

Zordon looked up as he heard a cracking noise. Surprise and anger filled him, as the main part of the ship seemed to split apart, revealing a smaller ship inside of it. Before he could give the command for the attack, the smaller ship fired its engines and blasted off the surface of the planet, leaving the forces of good standing helplessly around the shell of the other ship.

The general moved to stand beside Zordon. "They still have Jason," he asked.

Zordon nodded, watching with a heavy heart as the smaller ship disappeared into the sky above Phaedos.

The general turned to Tessa and Trent. "Get our ship ready to lift off," he ordered. "I want to leave in twenty minutes."

Tessa and Trent nodded and ran off, not waiting for the general to say more. They were going to get the ship ready and lift off as soon as the general joined them.

The general put his hand on Zordon's shoulder. "We'll get Jason back," he said.

Zordon shook his head, turning to face the general. "Not yet," he said. "There is someone else I want you to find and bring here. Once I know she is safe from the master, then we can figure out how to get Jason away from him."

Jason stumbled onto the bridge as the warrior holding the chain jerked him forward with it. Jason fell to his knees, his energy fading as the lack of sleep started catching up to him.

The master walked over to stand in front of Jason, grinning evilly at him as the ship's engines fired and the ship lifted off the planet's surface. "The forces of good may have taken that planet back, son of Zordon," he said, leaning down to look into Jason's eyes. "But, they failed to rescue you. Once I get that amulet off you, I will take your powers and crush their little rebellion once and for all." He stood up straight, looking to the warriors standing behind Jason. "Take him to the brig," he ordered. "Lock him up in the special cell. I don't want him to have the chance to escape again." He stepped back as the warriors pulled Jason to his feet. "Make sure he is chained to the wall as well," he ordered. "That way he will not be able to call on his powers."

The warriors nodded, jerking Jason around and forcing him from the bridge.

The general looked at Tessa and Trent as he walked onto the bridge of his ship. "Get the ship into space," he ordered. "We're going on a rescue mission."

Tessa and Trent nodded, turning to the controls and getting the ship headed into space.

The general moved to stand behind them. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Tessa. "We need to head here first," he said.

Tessa took the paper and read the information on it. She looked up at the general with a puzzled look. "I thought we were going after Jason," she said.

The general shook his head. "Zordon wants us to collect someone first," he said. "Once we have her safely with us, we'll see about getting Jason free from the master."

Tessa nodded and entered the coordinates without another word.

The warriors roughly forced Jason into the brig, taking him to a cell that was apart from the others there. One of them opened the door, and then stood back as the others shoved Jason into the cell.

The warrior holding the chain jerked violently on it, laughing as Jason stumbled into the cell and fell to his hands and knees. The warrior turned, jerking on the chain once again as he went to hook it on the wall.

Jason fell forward as the chain jerked his hands out from under him.

The warrior hooked the chain to the wall, then turned and left the cell. He closed and locked the door, looking into the cell as Jason slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees. He looked at the other warriors. "Let's go," he said. "He won't be going anywhere for a while."

The other warriors nodded and they all left the brig in silence.

The general looked at Tessa as their ship arrived at earth. He pulled her over to the viewing globe they had on the bridge. He pushed some buttons and looked at the young girl who appeared in it. "Take a good look at her," he said. "This is who you are to find and bring back to the ship. Once I know she is safe, you and Trent will then go after Jason."

Tessa looked at the image of the petite, pretty young girl. She memorized her face, then looked back to the general. "I'll have her back here before you know it, general," she said. Tessa turned and left the bridge before anyone could say anymore about it.

Tommy walked up to Zordon as the forces of good finished locking up the last of the warriors on Eltar. "Where's the general," he asked.

Zordon looked at Tommy. "I sent him on a personal mission," he said. "He's gone to Miami to find Kim and bring her back here."

Tommy looked at Zordon, shaking his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said softly.

Zordon held up his hand, stopping Tommy from saying anything else. "I'm not expecting them to get back together, Tommy," he said softly. "She is being brought here to make sure she is safe from the master trying to get her."

"You're afraid that he'd try and use her against Jason," he said. "Am I right?"

Zordon nodded. "You and I both know that Jason still loves her very deeply," he said. "And she is still very much in love with him. Let the master get his hands on her and Jason will do whatever he wants, even give up his powers to save her."

Tommy nodded, turning to look at the freed people of Eltar. "After we know that Kim is safe," he said softly. "What then?"

Zordon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "We keep fighting," he said. "Jason would not want us to stop until all the planets are free once more. So, after we make sure that the defenses for this planet are secure, we move on to Triforia."

"What about getting Jason from the master," Tommy asked. "Are we even going to try and do that?"

Zordon turned to face Tommy. "The general and the white guardians will handle that," he said. "We are to focus on freeing the planets, one by one, and that is what we are going to do, understand?"

Tommy reluctantly nodded. "All right," he said. "We'll follow those orders. For now." He turned and walked away before Zordon could say more.

Zordon watched Tommy walk away, shaking his head. "Just trust me on this, Tommy," he whispered. "We are doing this the right way, I promise." He turned his attention back to the people of Eltar, wanting to make sure they were all right.

The general walked up to Kim as Tessa teleported onto the ship with her. "Welcome, Kimberly," he said. "I'm sure you have a few questions about why you are here."

Kim looked around the ship, a puzzled frown on her face. She turned back to the general. "Who are you," she asked. "What is this place? Why am I here?"

The general looked at Tessa. "Why don't you take her to the viewing room," he asked. "It might be easier to show her all that has happened."

Tessa nodded and gently took Kim's arm. "Please come with me," she said. "All of your questions will be answered shortly."

Kim left the bridge with Tessa, still puzzled but feeling that she could trust these beings.

The general looked at Trent. "Get a lock on the master's ship," he ordered. "We are going after Jason and getting him free."

Trent nodded, turning to the controls to get them after the master. He locked on the ship, then looked at the general. "His ship is headed straight for us, general," he said. "He's looking for Kim."

The general gave Trent a small smile. "Good," he said. "Once his ship arrives, I want you to get on it and get Jason back here. Then, we'll head for Triforia to help free that planet as well."

Trent nodded and got up from the controls. He headed for the teleportation room so that he would be ready to free Jason without wasting any time.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I rewrote it over and over, wanting to get it just right. The next one will be up soon, I hope. See you next time.


	32. Reunion

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own the Power Rangers. Just this story. Hope you like it.

The general entered the teleportation room. He looked at Trent. "The master's ship has arrived here," he said. "I'll get Tessa and the two of you can get Jason off that ship before it's too late."

Trent nodded, pushing some buttons and getting the teleportation machine ready for them to leave.

The general headed for the viewing room, wanting to see how Kim was and send Tessa to the teleportation room.

The master looked at his warriors. He waved his hands over the viewing globe on the bridge, bringing up Kim's image. "Find this girl," he ordered. "I want her brought to me, alive and unhurt. She is the key to making Zordon's son take off the amulet and give me his powers. Go!"

The warriors bowed, then stood up and practically ran from the bridge. They knew that the master would not accept failure.

The master watched them leave, then turned and headed off the bridge.

Trent looked up as Tessa walked into the teleportation room. "How is she," he asked.

Tessa shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I had just started to show her what had happened when the general walked in and told me to come here."

Trent nodded, pushing a couple more buttons. "The teleportation tube is ready," he said. "I've set it to lock on Jason's genetic code. We should teleport exactly to where he is located on the ship."

Tessa nodded and they both walked over to the teleportation tube. Tessa gave Trent a small smile. "Let's get him out of there," she said.

Trent nodded and closed the door of the tube. They were engulfed in a bright white light, and then disappeared from view.

Jason lay on the small cot in his cell. He had tried to get some rest, but he still saw the master killing Natalia every time he closed his eyes. He let his breath out slowly, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the cot. He was just about to stand up when two bright lights filled his cell.

Tessa and Trent rushed over to Jason as their teleportation lights faded.

Tessa smiled at Jason as Trent put his hands on the manacles. "We're going to get you out of here, Jason," she said. "Just hold on a few minutes, and then we'll take you to the ship."

Jason sat still as Trent broke the manacles, freeing his wrists. He stood up, smiling at Trent as the door to the brig opened. Jason's smile faded as the master walked into the brig.

The master looked at the two people dressed in white and a slow, savage smile came to his face. "Well, well, well," he said, feeling the powers that were coming from the two strangers. "You must be the ones who kept me from getting his powers in the first place. How nice of you to come and bring your powers to me without my even asking."

Jason moved to stand in front of Tessa and Trent, effectively blocking them from the master. He felt them put their hands on his shoulders and he smiled at the master. "You won't get their powers," he said softly. "Just like you will never have mine."

The master stalked over to the cell, putting his hands on the bars. He smiled wickedly as the bars began to glow with his dark powers. "You are going nowhere, son of Zordon," he said, feeding more of his powers into the bars. "And neither are they."

Trent looked at the master, shaking his head. "We're leaving right now," he said.

The master stood there, watching as they started to fade from sight. He began to laugh as they reappeared in the cell, not able to teleport out of it. "You were saying," he asked, his voice filled with vicious delight.

Jason looked at Tessa over his shoulder. "Hold on to me," he whispered. "We are getting out of here." He looked back to the master as Tessa and Trent gripped his shoulders tightly. "Say goodbye," he said, closing his eyes and feeding his powers through the amulet.

The master grunted in pain as the bright light shot out of the amulet and hit him on the chest. He lost his hold on the bars and staggered back from the cell.

"Now!" Jason yelled.

Tessa and Trent nodded, making sure they had a firm grip on Jason and teleported out of the ship.

The master got to his feet, glaring in growing fury at the empty spot in the cell. He turned and stormed from the brig, his hate for Jason growing with each step he took. His warriors had better find Kim and bring her to him, or else.

Kim looked at the general as the viewer faded to black. Silent tears ran down her face. "How is Jason," she asked softly.

The general shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "But, from everything I've heard, he is not handling this too well. He's not letting anyone see his grief."

Kim reached up and wiped her eyes. She gave the general a small smile. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said softly. "Jason may not be too thrilled to see me."

The general looked towards the door as it slid open. He stood up as Tessa entered the room. "Did you get him," he asked.

Tessa nodded. "We did," she said. "Trent is showing him to a chamber. He is going to get cleaned up then lie down for a while. He really needs some rest."

The general nodded and turned to Kim. "Why don't you go with Tessa," he asked. "You can freshen up and then get some rest while Jason sleeps."

Tessa looked at the general. "He may not get any sleep," she said. "He closes his eyes and sees the master killing Natalia all over again."

The general smiled at Tessa. "Let me handle that," he said. "Just show Kimberly to an empty chamber so that she can rest. I'll handle Jason." He walked out of the viewing room before either of the girls could say anything.

Tessa looked at Kim, giving her a small smile. "Let's get you to a chamber," she said. "We'll get you cleaned up and something to eat while we're at it. You can see Jason later."

Kim nodded and followed her from the viewing room.

The master glared at the dead warrior at his feet. He looked at the other warriors standing near him. "Get this ship to Angel Grove," he ordered. "Send word to all our fighting forces. We will attack that city, forcing Zordon's son to confront us on our terms."

The warriors bowed and went to follow their orders.

The master kicked the dead warrior in front of him. "Someone get rid of the body," he snarled. He turned away and walked over to the viewing window. "The time has come to crush the forces of good. I will personally see to it that Zordon's son dies in this battle." He turned from the viewing window and stormed off the bridge.

Jason looked at himself in the mirror. Trent had given him a black, sleeveless shirt to wear with matching black pants. The pants were tight, showing his well-developed leg muscles, with gold stripes down both legs. The ends were tucked into snug fitting black boots that came up to his knee. The shirt clung to his chest and stomach, showing his muscles on his torso as well. The front of it was cut low, revealing the amulet that he still wore around his neck. He turned as the door to the room opened.

The general smiled at Jason as two people followed him into the room, carrying two trays of food and drink. "I thought you might like something to eat," he said, watching as the trays were set on the table in the room. "Relax and eat while we go to join the others back on Eltar."

Jason smiled and walked over to the table, sitting down. He looked at the general. "Are you joining me," he asked.

The general shook his head. "Not now," he said. "I'll see you later. Enjoy the meal and try to get some rest." He left the room as Jason began to eat.

Kim looked at Tessa as she came out of the back room. "Does it look okay," she asked shyly. Kim was in a white outfit, the skirt was loose and flowing. The top was sleeveless, snug but not too tight. The v-neck was modest, cut low but not too low.

Tessa smiled at Kim. "It looks fine," she said. She pointed to a table with a tray of food on it. "I brought you something to eat and drink. Please sit down and relax. Once Jason has had some rest, I'll take you to him."

Kim nodded and walked over to the table. She sat down and began to eat, not realizing just how hungry she was.

Tessa left her to her meal to go and speak to the general.

Jason finished his meal and stood up from the table, stretching his arms above his head. He felt a wave of tiredness come over him and he walked over to the bed in this chamber. Weary beyond belief, Jason lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was soon fast asleep, not having any nightmares this time. He did not hear the door open as the general entered the chamber to check on him.

The general smiled at seeing Jason sleeping peacefully. He did not disturb Jason, just walked back out of the room to see how everything else was going.

The master paced around his chamber, his anger building with each step he took. He could not believe that Kim had slipped through his fingers. He thought about how Jason had gotten away and his anger turned to fury. Once again, he had had Zordon's son in his hands and once again, he had eluded him. The master stopped pacing as the door to his chamber slid open.

The warrior standing there bowed low to him. "We are at Angel Grove, master," he said as he stood back up straight. "Our forces are all headed this way as we speak. We will be ready to attack in a few short hours."

The master nodded. "Let me know when the entire force arrives here," he said. "We will plan the attack from there."

The warrior nodded and bowed once again. "As you command, master," he said. He stood up straight and turned away from the chamber, heading back towards the bridge.

The master turned and looked out his viewing window, a cruel smile on his face. "I don't think it will take very long for you to come to me, son of Zordon," he said softly. "I will be waiting for you." He gave a little laugh and turned from the viewing window, heading for his bed to get some rest.

Jason woke up after sleeping for about six hours. He felt a lot better as he slowly sat up on the bed. He came to his feet as the door to the chamber opened.

The general smiled as he looked at Jason. "If you feel up to it, I have a little surprise for you," he said. "If you follow me, there is someone on this ship who has been worried about you."

Jason stretched, and then nodded at the general. "Lead the way," he said. He followed the general from the room.

Kim was in the viewing room, nervously waiting for the general to bring Jason in to see her. She did not know how he would react to seeing her, but felt that she could not wait that long. She turned as the door to the room opened.

Jason entered the room, looking towards the window. He saw the person standing in front of him and his heart gave a little jump. "Kim," he whispered. In an instant, he was across the room, wrapping his arms around her.

Kim wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, holding him tightly. "Jason," she whispered. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about you."

Jason felt the grief from the past few days well up and he began to cry, silent tears falling down his face.

Kim tightened her hold on him, feeling tears come to her own eyes. "Its okay, Jason," she whispered. "It's going to be okay." She held him tightly to her and let him release the grief he had been trying to hide, silently giving him comfort.

The general left the room silently, leaving the two young people alone.

Zordon walked onto the bridge of Trey's ship, looking at the general in the viewing globe. "How did it go, general," he asked.

The general smiled at him. "We got Kim onto our ship before the master even got to Miami," he said. "Tessa and Trent then got aboard his ship and got Jason free. We're on our way back to Eltar."

Zordon shook his head. "We're no longer on Eltar," he said. "We're headed for Triforia. We're going to free that planet; the forces from Eltar are joining us in this battle."

The general looked at Zordon, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why don't we head for Phaedos," he asked. "Send some of the forces there to meet us. We can free that planet while you free Triforia."

Zordon nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he said. "I'll send some of the forces to meet you at the first safe location. Keep in touch and let us know how things are going."

"We'll do that," the general said. "And don't worry about Jason. I will personally keep an eye on him. The time for his battle with the master is drawing near. I'll make sure he's ready for that when the time comes."

Zordon nodded. "I'll hold you to that," he said. "I'll talk to you when Triforia is free." Zordon turned from the viewer as it faded to black. "Contact three of the other ships," he ordered. "Tell them to head to the first safe location on Pheados. The general will meet them there."

The guard at the communications table nodded, sending the word to three of the ships to head for Phaedos. He looked at Zordon as the ships acknowledged the orders and split away from the rest of the forces. "They're on their way, Zordon," he said.

Zordon nodded, moving to look out the viewing window.

Jason looked at Kim as they sat at the table in the viewing room. "How did you get on this ship," he asked.

Kim gave him a small smile. "Tessa came to get me in Miami," she said. "The general told me that Zordon was afraid the master would come after me to use me against you. Apparently, he was right. The general told me that the master's ship arrived in Miami just after they had brought me here."

Jason let his breath out slowly, thankful that his father had thought ahead of the master's plan. "It would have worked," he said softly. "I would have done whatever the master wanted, just to keep you safe."

Kim reached over, placing her hand on his arm. "I know," she said softly. "When the general showed me the part where the master captured you, I was really scared. I thought he would kill you for sure."

Jason gave her a small smile, reaching with his left hand to touch the amulet around his neck. "If it wasn't for this, I'd be dead right now," he said. "The guardians of the monolith gave me this to protect me from the master. It worked. As long as I had this on, he couldn't even touch me." He stood up from the table, going over to the viewing window in this room.

Kim stood up and walked over to stand beside him. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Jason," she said softly. "I just want you to know how sorry I am, about Natalia. I can't imagine the hurt you must be feeling."

Jason continued to look out the window, speaking to Kim without looking at her. "Thank you," he whispered. "I appreciate that." He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry for crying on your shoulder," he said softly.

Kim reached up, putting a couple of fingers on his mouth before he could say anymore. "Don't apologize," she whispered. "I didn't mind. I just wish there wasn't a reason for you to have to do it. I can't stand to see you in pain. I'd do anything to make it better for you, if I could."

Jason gave her a small smile, looking into her eyes. "You all ready have," he whispered. "I tried to keep it hidden, but I could never do that around you."

Kim looked into his eyes, wanting to tell him what was in her heart, but kept silent. She knew he was not ready to hear how much she still loved him. She would just wait, the right time would come it just wasn't now.

Jason looked towards the door as it opened. He walked over to the general, giving him a small smile. "Thanks for getting Kim out of Miami," he said.

The general nodded, smiling at Jason. He glanced at Kim as she walked over to join them. "I'm glad we were able to do it," he said. "I talked to Zordon. I wanted to let him know that the two of you were all right. They are headed for Triforia. They want to free that planet."

Jason looked at the general, knowing that there was more he wanted to say. "We're not going there, are we," he asked.

The general shook his head. "No," he said. "We're going to Phaedos. Zordon is sending three ships from the forces to meet us there. We'll be able to free that planet while they free Triforia. Once that is accomplished, we'll decide what to do from there."

Kim looked at the general. "What do you need me to do," she asked. "I'll help in any way that I can."

The general looked at her, frowning slightly. "I know you used to be a power ranger," he said. "But, the best thing you can do is stay on this ship. We can't take the chance that one of the warriors will grab you and take you to the master."

Kim opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as Jason looked at her, shaking his head.

"The general is right, Kim," he said. "We have to keep you safe."

Kim gave him an angry look. "But you'll be out there fighting, right," she asked. When Jason nodded, Kim shook her head. "The forces of good need you safe as well Jason," she said, the anger showing in her voice. "If something happens to you, they will lose their only hope of defeating the master. You should stay on the ship with me."

The general put his hand on Jason's shoulder, stopping him from replying to her words. He looked at Kim, choosing his words carefully. "The forces of good need to see Jason fighting with them," he said. He held up his hand as Kim opened her mouth to protest. "I give you my word that I will personally keep an eye on him," he said. "I won't let anything happen to him, I promise."

Kim could see by the looks on their faces that they would not give in on this and she sighed heavily. "All right," she said. "But, if anything happens to him, you'll have to answer to me."

The general smiled at her. "Well then I'll keep my promise," he said. "I don't want to face an angry female bent on protecting someone she cares about." He looked at Jason. "We'll be on Phaedos in a couple of hours. You should get some more rest before we get there."

Jason nodded, looking at Kim. "I'll see you before we leave to free the prisoners," he said. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Get some rest yourself." He turned and walked from the room before Kim could say anything.

The general looked at Kim. "You still love him," he said softly.

Kim looked at him. "Is it that obvious," she asked.

The general frowned. "I'm afraid it is," he said. "Just as it is so obvious that he still loves you as well. That is why we must keep you safe. If the master finds you, Jason will give up his life to save you. Keeping you here on the ship is the only way to guarantee that the master will not locate you."

Kim sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Then I'll stay here," she said softly. "I don't want to be the reason for Jason dying. I won't leave the ship until the master is defeated."

The general put his hand on her arm. "Try to get some rest," he said. "I'll talk to you later." He turned and left the room.

Kim walked over to the window, staring out into space. "Please keep yourself safe, Jason," she whispered. "I can't lose you again." She stood there for several minutes before finally leaving the room.

A/N: Next chapter up soon. Let me know what you think.


	33. A Sacrifice is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. However, this story is mine.

Jason walked onto the bridge of the ship as they landed on Phaedos. He looked at the general. "We need to gather our forces," he said. "We'll decide which village to free first and move on from there."

The general nodded. "I'll go make sure our forces are ready," he said, glancing at Kim as she walked onto the bridge. "Come out when you are ready." He gave Kim a small smile, and then walked off the bridge.

Jason looked at Kim as she walked over to him. "You promise to stay on the ship," he asked.

Kim nodded, sighing lightly. "I promise," she said. She put her hand on his arm as he turned to leave the ship. "Be careful, Jason," she said. "Don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

Jason gave her a small smile and nodded. "I promise," he said softly. He turned and walked off the bridge.

Kim watched him leave, and then walked over to Trent and Tessa. They were staying on the ship with her. "I hope the general can keep him safe," she said softly.

Tessa looked at Kim, giving her a warm smile. "He will," she said. "He'll make sure Jason is not harmed in any way. It's what he does, trust him."

Kim nodded, but did not say anything. She walked over to the viewing window, watching as Jason talked to the forces of good that were outside the ship.

Tommy looked at Zordon as they cleared out another village. "Is it just me," he asked, "or is this going too easy?"

"It's not just you," Zordon said. "We've had little to no resistance. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Tommy frowned. "We're missing something," he said. "I just wish I knew what it was."

Jason looked at the general as they freed the last village on Phaedos. He shook his head. "Something's wrong," he said. "We didn't have any trouble with any of the villages. And I've seen no signs of stronger forces anywhere on the planet."

The general nodded in agreement. "It's almost like they left the planet," he said.

Jason looked at him, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Trent," he said. "Scan the planets for the master's forces. I have a bad feeling that we are missing something. Let me know what you find."

"Will do, Jason," Trent said over the communicator.

Jason lowered his arm, giving the general a grim look. "He's after something specific," he said. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Trent will find his forces, Jason," the general said. "Let's get these people back to the safe areas. Trent will contact you when he finds out what is going on."

Trent looked at Tessa as the scans started to come back. His face showed the concern he was feeling. "This is not good," he said.

Tessa looked at the scans and shook her head. "Contact Jason," she said. "He'll want to know about this right away."

Trent nodded and pushed the buttons on the communicator panel. "Jason," he said into the panel. "We've found the alliances forces. It is not good news."

Jason listened to Trent as he contacted him. "Where are they, Trent," he asked into his communicator.

"Earth, Jason," Trent said. "The entire force is gathered in space above Angel Grove."

Jason paled as understanding came to him. He looked at the general. "Gather all of our forces at the ships," he ordered. "We need everyone." He lifted his communicator as the general nodded and ran off. "Trent," Jason said. "Contact Zordon. Tell him to bring all of the forces he has here to Phaedos. Make sure he knows it is urgent. I'll explain things to him once we are all gathered together."

"Right, Jason," Trent said. "I'll get them here as quick as I can."

Jason slowly lowered his arm, looking over the forces that were heading for the ships. He shook his head, knowing that he was about to ask them to do something that could cost many of their lives. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before heading back towards the guardian's ship.

The three guardians of the monolith were with Zordon when he got the call from Trent.

The guardian of knowledge looked at the other two. "The time is drawing near," she said. "Jason will be facing the master very soon."

The guardian of strength nodded. "Are we ready to do what needs to be done," he asked.

The guardians of knowledge and healing both nodded. "Zordon's son must prevail," the guardian of healing, said. "No matter the cost."

The guardian of strength looked at the two of them, and then turned to Zordon. "We must get to Phaedos as soon as possible," he said. "Jason will need all of us there to help him. The battle between him and the master is drawing near."

Zordon looked at them, nodding in understanding. He turned to the guards working the controls of the ship. "Let the others know it is time to head to Phaedos," he said. "We need to find out what Jason has planned for the final battle."

The guards nodded and contacted the other ships. Within a few minutes, the entire force was ready to leave Triforia and head for Phaedos.

The master stood on his ship, addressing the members of his alliance. "The time has come to crush the son of Zordon," he said. "I have a feeling that once we start attacking this planet, he will come to us as quickly as he can. The forces of good have regrouped and are now planning their strike against us. When they arrive here, do what you wish to any of them. Zordon's son is mine alone. I will be the one to personally destroy him. This is to be the battle where the forces of good die and he will lead the way."

The members of the alliance began to cheer, believing that no one, not even the son of Zordon, could stop the master now.

The master smiled evilly. "In two hours, we begin the attack," he said. "You all know what to do, so get prepared. When I send the signal, move out." He turned from the viewer as it faded to black. He walked over to the window, looking out at the space surrounding them. "Come to me, son of Zordon," he whispered. "Come and meet your death."

The guardian of strength pulled Zordon aside as their ship was almost to Phaedos. "We need you to do something for us," he said. "It will not be easy, but it needs to be done. Jason cannot lose. If he does, the master will never be stopped."

Zordon looked at the guardian of strength. "What do you need me to do," he asked.

"When we get to Phaedos," the guardian of strength began, "bring Jason to the monolith. I know it was destroyed, but the powers are still there. Once Jason is standing in the middle of the ruins, you need to kill the three of us."

Zordon looked at him, shock making him speechless. He shook his head. "I can't do that," he said after a long pause. "Jason won't let me do that."

The guardian of strength shook his head. "It has to be done," he said. "We have been his protectors for a long time, but that time has ended. Jason needs all of our powers. This is the only way he can defeat the master. The only way we can give him all of our powers is to die."

Zordon shook his head. "Please, don't ask me to do this," he said quietly. "I don't think I can."

The guardian of strength put his hand on Zordon's shoulder. "You have to," he said. "We have always known that our lives would end to protect your son. We are ready and willing to make this sacrifice to save the universe from this evil. The forces of good must win. Giving our lives for this cause is the only way that can happen."

Zordon looked at the guardian of strength, reluctantly nodding. "There is no other way," he asked.

The guardian of strength shook his head. "No," he said. "We must die to ensure that the master is defeated. It is our destiny and we accept it." He looked at Zordon. "Will you do this?"

Zordon nodded slowly. "I will," he said. "I just hope that Jason will understand and not hate me for this."

The guardian of strength nodded. "He will understand," he said quietly. "He may not like it, but he will understand."

Jason stood on the bridge of the guardian's ship, watching through the viewing window as the ships from Triforia, Eltar and other planets began to land. He looked at the general. "Let's go gather the forces," he said quietly. "We need to plan our attack against the alliance."

The general nodded and headed off the bridge. Tessa and Trent followed him.

Jason looked at Kim. "I think you're safe to come out," he said. "The White Guardians have put up a protective shield around this part of the planet. I'm sure Tommy and the others will be glad to see you."

Kim gave him a small smile. "All right," she said. "Let's go meet them."

Jason nodded and led her from the bridge.

Zordon and Dulcea were the first ones off their ship. They saw Jason and Kim come from the other ship and rushed over to them.

Jason smiled at his parents, pulling them into a hug as they ran over to him.

Kim stood back, letting Zordon and Dulcea have a few moments with Jason alone. She smiled as Zordon pulled back and looked at her.

Zordon smiled at Kim and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that the master didn't get you," he said. "We were worried we wouldn't be in time."

Kim hugged him, smiling at him as they pulled back. "The guardians found me just in time," she said. "It was close, but I'm all right."

Dulcea walked over and pulled Kim into a hug. "It is so good to see you," she said. "Thank goodness you are okay."

Kim smiled at her, and then was engulfed in hugs as the rangers rushed over to greet her.

The guardian of strength pulled the general to the side, saying something in his ear.

The general looked at him in surprise, and then slowly nodded. "All right," he said softly. "Are you sure about this?"

The guardian of strength nodded. "All will be made clear, trust me," he said.

The general nodded, turning away and going over to three of his soldiers. He said something to them, speaking quietly so that no one else would hear what was said.

The soldiers looked at him in puzzlement, then nodded. They would follow his orders.

Tommy walked over to Jason, pulling him into a hug. "Glad to see you in one piece, bro," he said.

Jason smiled at him. "Good to see you guys are all right," he said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing the guardian of knowledge standing behind him. His smile faded as he saw the serious look on her face. "What is it," he asked.

The guardian of knowledge gave him a small smile. "We need you to come with us, Jason," she said quietly. "There is something we need to do and you must be there to help us with it."

Jason looked past her to see the other two guardians nodding at him. He looked back to the guardian of knowledge. "All right," he said. "Where are we going?"

"To the monolith," the guardian of healing said. "You will understand once we get there."

Jason nodded, looking back to Tommy. "Have each of the leaders gather in about an hour," he said. "I'll be back and tell them the plans from there."

Tommy nodded, watching Jason walk into the trees with the three guardians of the monolith. He did not see the general and three of his soldiers follow them as well as Zordon.

Dulcea walked up to Tommy. "Let's do as Jason asked," she said, knowing what was going to happen at the monolith. "We can pass the word, and then start working on a meal for all of us. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the strength we have for this battle."

Tommy nodded, looking at the other rangers. "Let's get the leaders gathered together," he said. "Jason will tell us his plans when he gets back."

The rangers nodded and split up, going to the various leaders and telling them to gather in an hour.

Jason followed the guardians to the remains of the monolith. An uneasy feeling came over him as he saw Zordon, the general and the three soldiers come out of the trees.

Zordon walked up to Jason, the grim expression on his face making Jason's uneasiness grow.

"Father," Jason said. "What is going on?"

Zordon looked past Jason and nodded to the general. "Now," he said.

Before Jason could move, the three soldiers were behind him, grabbing his arms and shoulders to hold him still.

Jason did not struggle as he watched the three guardians move to stand in the middle of the monolith's ruins.

The soldiers forced him to move to stand directly in front of the guardians.

The guardian of knowledge looked at Jason. "The time has come for our end," she said. "Do not grieve for us, son of Zordon. Your destiny is at hand. Once we are dead, our powers will be yours. They will enable you to destroy the master."

Jason started to struggle as Zordon took a knife from his pocket and approached the guardian of knowledge. "No," he said, struggling to get free. "There has to be another way."

The soldiers tightened their grips on him, keeping him from stopping what was about to happen.

The general moved to stand to the side, ready to help his soldiers if Jason managed to get free.

The guardian of strength looked at Jason, giving him a small smile. "This is our destiny, Jason," he said. "We are ready and willing to sacrifice our lives to ensure that you win. Just as the guardian of magic did. Do not hold this against anyone here. They are only doing as we have asked them to do." He looked at Zordon, nodding slowly. "The time has come," he said. "Do what you must to ensure that the forces of good do not fail in this battle."

Jason stopped struggling as Zordon placed the knife blade against the throat of the guardian of knowledge.

She smiled at Jason. "We will always be with you, Jason," she said as the blade pressed into the skin of her neck. "My powers now belong to you."

Zordon drew the knife across her neck, slitting her throat.

Jason stood still, shock making him unable to react as Zordon moved quickly and killed the other two guardians the same way. Three orbs of bright light emerged from the bodies, hovering in the air for a second.

The soldiers released their holds on Jason as the orbs moved to hover in front of him.

The orbs moved quickly, shooting into the amulet and engulfing Jason in a bright light.

Jason's back arched as the powers of all four guardians flowed into the amulet then into him. The amulet disappeared, as the powers of the monolith became a part of Jason. The light faded and Jason fell to his knees, the powers flowing through him as he knelt there.

Zordon turned away, throwing the knife onto the ground in disgust. He turned back around to see Jason slowly lifting his head.

Jason looked at Zordon, tears in his eyes, but not falling. He slowly got back to his feet, feeling the powers flowing through his body. He walked over to Zordon, putting his hand on father's shoulder. "You did what you had to do," he said quietly. "I understand."

Zordon looked at Jason, tears in his own eyes. "I didn't want to do it," he said.

Jason pulled Zordon into a hug, his tears falling down his cheeks. "I know," he said. "I know."

Zordon hugged his son, his own tears falling as Jason held him. He looked at Jason after they pulled apart. "What now," he asked.

Jason's eyes flashed with a golden light. "We make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain," he said. "It is time to face the master and destroy him." Jason turned to look at the general. "Gather our forces," he said. "We're going after the master. This time, he is the one who will pay."

Tommy looked towards the trees as Jason led the others back to the camp. He did not see the guardians following them and he walked over to Jason. "What happened," he asked.

Jason's eyes were still glowing from the powers he had received. He looked at Tommy. "They gave their lives for me," he said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Are the leaders gathered," he asked.

Tommy nodded, not sure what to say to Jason.

Jason looked around the camp, seeing the leaders waiting for him by the fire. He looked back to Tommy. "It's time to make our plans," he said. "The master will not win, I'll see to that."

Tommy watched Jason walk off and then turned to Zordon. "Is he okay," he asked.

Zordon gave Tommy a grim look. "He's mad," he said. "The guardians gave their lives so that their powers would become a part of Jason. He's had enough of the sacrifices. Now, it's time for the alliance to fall." Zordon put his arm around Tommy's shoulders. "Come on," he said. "Let's hear what Jason has to say."

The two of them walked over to the fire, wanting to hear Jason's plans for the upcoming battle.

A/N: I hope you aren't mad at me. Let me know what you think.


	34. End of the Master

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Need I say more?

Jason stood by the fire, looking into the face of each of the leaders for the forces of good. "I'll understand if some of you don't want to go into this battle," he said. "But, earth is my home. I need to protect it from the master and the alliance of evil. I will not ask anyone who feels uncomfortable to go into this battle. It is your choice alone."

One of the elders from Eltar stood up, looking at Jason carefully. "I'll go," he said. "You came to Eltar and freed all of us. I will help you defend your home."

The others elders stood up, nodding their agreement.

Trey stood up, giving Jason a smile. "If it wasn't for you, my planet would still be under the control of the alliance, Jason," he said. "I'm in this battle with you. I won't let you lose your planet after you got enough forces together to save mine."

Each of the other leaders stood up, voicing their agreement with those who had spoken. They were all willing to help Jason and the Zeo Rangers defend their home.

Jason smiled at all of them. "All right," he said. "Then, let's get our ships ready and head towards earth. The master has had things his way for too long. It is time to destroy the alliance of evil and take back control of the universe."

The leaders all nodded, turning and heading for their ships.

Tommy walked up to Jason, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to face the master, bro," he asked.

Jason looked at Tommy, nodding slowly. "I am," he said. "The guardians' powers are a part of me now. I'm ready to finish this, one way or the other."

Tommy looked back, seeing Kim standing and talking to Trini and Aisha. "What about Kim," he asked. "What part is she going to play in this?"

Jason glanced at her before looking at Tommy once again. "She is to stay on the White Guardians' ship," he said. "She doesn't like that, but the general and I made her understand how important it is for her to remain hidden. She'll do it."

Tommy nodded. "Then, let's get ready," he said. "We should leave for earth as soon as possible."

Jason nodded and the two of them turned and headed for their ships.

The master stood on the bridge of his ship, looking out his viewing window. He turned around as he heard someone approaching him. He frowned at the warrior who bowed in front of him. "What is it," he asked irritation in his voice.

The warrior stood up, looking at the master nervously. "Master," he said. "We have detected a large number of ships headed for earth. They are carrying the forces of good. They are on their way here to engage us in battle."

The master let an evil smile come to his face. "This is good," he said. "Zordon's son is coming to me without my even having to attack." He looked at the warrior before him. "I am going down to the planet," he said. "I want ten warriors to come with me. The rest of the alliance should get ready to meet the ships for the forces of good. Let the ship that has Zordon's son on it get through. Once it is clear, destroy the other ships."

The warrior bowed and then turned and headed for the communications. He would alert the other ships, telling them what the master had ordered.

The master turned back to the viewing window. "Come to me, son of Zordon," he whispered. "Your death is at hand. Come and make my powers complete."

Tommy walked over to stand beside Kim, both of them watching Jason as he talked to the general. Tommy glanced at her. "How are you doing," he asked softly.

Kim looked at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm more worried about Jason than myself. I wish I could do more than just hide on this ship."

Tommy turned to face her. "It's for the best, Kim," he said. "Jason needs to focus all of his attention on the master. He cannot be worrying about your safety and do that at the same time. Staying on the ship is the best thing that you can do. The White Guardians will make sure that you are safe."

Kim looked at Tommy, sighing lightly. "I know," she said. "But, he's going out there to face someone who wants him dead. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him."

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder. "He's ready for this, Kim," he said. "He has the powers of the monolith in him, plus his own powers. The master is in for a tougher fight than he thinks. He'll be okay."

Kim gave Tommy a small smile. "I hope you're right," she said. "Because I can't stand the thought of not having him in my life. I don't want to lose him."

Tommy gave her a small smile. "You won't," he said. "I just know it."

The master looked at his ten warriors as they arrived in Angel Grove Park. "You know what to do," he said. "Get into place and get ready. Zordon's son should be here soon."

The warriors bowed, then turned and went to their hiding places. They would be ready to trap Jason once he got to earth. This time, he was not getting away from them.

The master looked around the deserted park, anticipation filling him as he waited for Jason to get here.

Zordon looked at Dulcea as their ship neared earth. "Do we tell Jason that we are going with him," he asked.

Dulcea shook her head. "No," she said. "We don't want him to know. That way the master will not suspect anything as well. We'll teleport down after Jason leaves, ready to help him out of whatever trap the master has set for him."

Zordon nodded, glancing over at their son. "He's ready," he said. "The master is going to wish he'd never started this battle."

Dulcea glanced at Jason, nodding in agreement. "I know," she said. "You told Tommy of our plans?"

Zordon nodded. "I did," he said. "The rangers are ready to help us keep the warriors away from Jason. We won't let the master win by cheating."

Jason looked at Tommy as their ship arrived at earth. "Time to go into battle," he said.

Tommy nodded and looked at the rangers. "Let's do it guys," he said.

The rangers nodded and made their zeonizers appear.

"Zeo Ranger one, pink," Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger two, yellow," Aisha said.

"Zeo Ranger three, blue," Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger four, green," Adam called out.

"Zeo Ranger five, red," Tommy said.

"Zeo Ranger six, white," Billy called.

"Zeo Ranger seven, purple," Trini called out.

"Zeo Ranger eight, silver," Zack said.

Jason held his arms down to his sides. "Ultimate Gold, power up," he yelled. Jason looked at the general as his gold ranger outfit covered him. "Keep her safe," he said.

The general nodded. "We will," he said. "Good luck, Jason. We'll be watching your battle."

Jason nodded, lowering his arms to his sides once again. He teleported off the ship, heading for the park in Angel Grove where their sensors had told them the master was located.

Zordon walked over to the rangers with Dulcea. "Let's go," he said. "We need to keep close to Jason to make sure the master doesn't trap him."

Tommy nodded and the ten of them teleported off the ship.

Kim walked over to the viewer, nervous for all of their safety. She watched as they all appeared in Angel Grove Park, facing the master and his warriors.

The master smiled evilly as Jason teleported to the park near him. "Welcome, son of Zordon," he said, making a motion with his hands.

The ten warriors came out of their hiding positions, heading for Jason. They came to a halt as Zordon, Dulcea and the rangers appeared, blocking their way to Jason.

Jason looked at the master, smiling under his helmet. "Not what you expected is it," he asked.

The master snarled in anger and charged at Jason.

Tommy ducked under the swing of the warrior in front of him. He came up, his right fist shooting out.

The warrior's head snapped back as Tommy's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, unable to prevent Tommy from doing more to him.

Tommy went into a leaping kick, hitting the warrior in the chest with it.

The warriors crashed onto his back, stunned and unable to move.

Kat went into a spinning kick as the warrior near her approached. Her right foot shot out, catching the warrior in the chest.

The warrior flew away from her, his back slamming into a nearby tree. He fell onto his hands and knees, dazed and winded.

Kat moved quickly, slamming her right arm down. Her elbow caught the warrior on the back of the neck, knocking him onto his face. He passed out from the blow.

Adam blocked the punch the warrior facing him threw at him. His right fist shot out, catching the warrior in the chest.

The warrior flew back, landing hard on the ground. Before he could recover, Adam knelt down beside him.

Adam drew his right fist back, sending it forward to connect with the chin of the warrior. He smiled under his helmet as the warrior's eyes glazed over and he passed out.

Billy jumped up, flipping over the warrior in front of him. He landed behind the warrior and went into a spinning kick. His right foot connected with the back of the warrior.

The warrior flew forward, slamming into a tree. He fell onto his back, slowly losing consciousness.

Trini and Zack attacked the two warriors in front of them. They locked their arms together and snapped out sidekicks.

The two warriors took the kicks under their chins, snapping their heads back. They fell onto their backs, passed out cold.

Rocky spun away from the warrior who charged at him. As he came back around, his lashed out with his right foot.

The warrior stumbled forward as the blow caught him in the back. He came to a stop as Rocky ran up to him.

Before the warrior could turn around, Rocky slammed his fist into the side of his head. The warrior went down hard, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Aisha snapped her right leg forward, catching the warrior in front of her in the chest. She watched him fly away from her, slamming into a tree. She smiled under her helmet as the warrior slowly crumpled to the ground.

Dulcea swung her staff, hitting the warrior in front of her in the chest.

The warrior came to a dead stop, the breath knocked from his body from the blow. He saw her swing her staff once again, but could not block it.

Dulcea smiled as her staff caught the warrior on the chin. She watched as he spun around and collapsed onto the ground.

Zordon swung his staff low, catching the warrior in front of him at the ankles.

The warrior fell onto his back, unable to catch his breath. He looked up as Zordon loomed over him.

Zordon swung his staff down, catching the warrior on the chin. He grinned as the warrior passed out cold.

Jason met the master's charge, not flinching away from him. He held up his hand, sending forth the magic powers that flowed through him.

The blow caught the master in the chest. He flew back, landing hard on the ground. He looked up as he heard Jason walking over to him. He lifted his hand, sending some of his dark powers at the young man before him.

Jason raised his left hand, blocking the blow and sending it back towards the master.

The master winced as the blow caught him in the body. He rolled over quickly, getting to his feet as Jason continued to advance on him. He opened his robe, revealing four tentacles underneath it. He shot the tentacles out, wrapping them around Jason's body and pinning his arms to his sides.

Jason strained his arms out, trying to loosen the tentacles around him. He could not get free as the master rushed up to him.

The master reached out, grabbing Jason's helmet and pulling it from his head. He smiled evilly as Jason tried to free himself. He reached up with his hands; grabbing Jason's head on, either side and forcing it back.

Jason struggled harder as the master moved closer to him. He could feel the master's breath on his neck and increased his efforts to free himself.

The master drew back his lips, revealing his fangs as he lowered his head to Jason's neck. "It ends now, son of Zordon," he whispered, placing his fangs against the skin of Jason's neck.

Jason surged his arms out, freeing his right arm. He reached under his shield, pulling out a knife. The knife glowed brightly in his hand as he lunged up with it.

The master let out a scream of pain, releasing Jason as the knife plunged into his heart. He felt all of Jason's powers flowing through the knife as he staggered back.

Jason stood looking at the master as his red eyes began to lose their glow. His face was an emotionless mask as the master slowly sank to his knees.

The master glared at Jason as he felt his life ebbing away. "No," he whispered. "I had you. You couldn't defeat me."

Jason raised his right hand, causing his golden power staff to appear in his hand. He swung it down, watching as it cut through the master's body.

The master screamed in agony as his body tore apart from the blow. He looked at Jason in disbelief, and then disappeared in a large explosion of light.

Jason stepped back as a large dark mist rose from where the master's body had been.

The mist hovered above the ground, red glowing eyes appearing in the middle of it. A mouth appeared below the eyes. "You have not won, son of Zordon," a voice in the mist said. "I will have you. Even if it means I must possess you." It moved quickly, surrounding Jason from all sides.

Jason calmly lifted his power staff, pushing the button on the top. He pulled the amulet from under his shield, placing it in front of the crystal. Jason felt the powers of the monolith feed into the amulet as he pressed the button once again.

The mist quivered as the bright lights from the staff hit it. It began to dissolve slowly as Jason kept firing his staff into it. "No!" the voice yelled. "This is not possible. I am more powerful than you."

Jason gave the mist a mirthless smile as the staff continued to bombard it with light pulses. "Maybe," he said. "But, you are not more powerful than my powers and the monolith's combined." He kept firing until the last of the mist disappeared from sight. Jason slowly lowered his arm, looking around to see the master's warriors start disappearing. He turned as he heard his friends and parents approaching him.

Zordon smiled at Jason. "You've done it, son," he said. "You have destroyed the master and the evil that was in him. Well done."

Jason smiled at him, bending down and picking up his helmet. He looked at the others as he put his helmet back on. "We need to get back to the ships," he said. "I want to make sure that all of the master's warriors are finished."

The others nodded and teleported with him back to their ships.

Kim ran over to Jason as he arrived in the White Guardians ship. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Jason," she said softly. "You did it."

Jason wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He felt himself relax as the general walked up to him.

"The alliance of evil is finished, Jason," he said. "Thanks to you, the warriors have all been destroyed. The other members have fled, not even trying to put up a fight. I sent some of the other guardian ships after them, making sure they will not return. The universe is safe once again."

Jason nodded, slowly releasing Kim from the hug. He stepped back from her, lowering his arms to his sides. "Ultimate Gold, power down," he said softly.

Kim stood back, watching the emotions in his eyes. Without a word, she reached out, taking his hand and leading him from the bridge of the ship.

The general looked at Zordon. "Should we leave them alone," he asked.

Zordon nodded. "We should," he said. "They need time to themselves. Jason needs to deal with his emotions right now and Kim is the best one to help him with that. He'll be back later to make sure everything is settled."

Kim led Jason to the small conference room on the ship, turning to him as the door slid closed behind them. Without a word, she took him in her arms, feeling his wrap around her.

Jason put his head on her shoulder, letting his emotions take control. He felt the tears come and tightened his arms around Kim slightly.

Kim responded in kind, letting him get it all out. She stroked his hair as he released all of his grief. "It will be okay, Jason," she whispered. "I'll make sure of that."

Jason did not say a word, just silently cried on her shoulder, feeling safe and secure.

Kim held him tightly, not saying anything else, just letting him feel her love through her comfort. She felt him slowly relaxing in her arms as his grief began to subside. She slowly pulled back from him, looking up into his face.

Jason gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kim reached up, gently cupping his cheek. "You never have to apologize to me," she said. "I'll never be sorry for being able to help you through anything. I'll always be there when you need me."

Jason looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love there. He slowly lowered his head, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. He looked into her eyes as he pulled back. "I still love you, Kim," he said softly. "I don't ever want anything to come between us again. If you are willing to take a chance on me, I want you back in my life, always."

Kim smiled at Jason, moving her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him down to her. She kissed him, letting him feel her love through the kiss. She looked into his eyes as she pulled back. "I love you, too, Jason," she said. "I want to be a part of your life, forever. I never want to lose you again."

Jason smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. "You never will," he whispered.

Kim hugged him tightly, happier than she had been in weeks. This was where she belonged, with Jason for the rest of her life. No matter what else happened, this was never going to change.

A/N: Sorry this was so long in coming. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.


	35. A Dream Fulfilled

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Power Rangers. I just own this story.

A/N: This chapter takes place about two months after the battle with the master. Hope you like it.

Kimberly sat with Trini, Kat, and Aisha at a table in the youth center. They had gathered this Saturday morning to have breakfast, and then they were going to spend some time at the mall, shopping together.

Aisha was sitting where she could see the doors to the youth center. She saw a young woman enter the center and her mouth dropped open in surprise. She jumped from her chair and made a beeline for the woman.

The young woman looked up as Aisha rushed over to her. Her face split into a wide grin and she enveloped Aisha into a hug. "Aisha," she squealed in delight. "I was hoping I would find you here."

Aisha hugged the young woman, and then pulled back with a wide smile on her face. "Tanya," she said delightedly. "What are you doing here? The last I heard you were in Africa."

Tanya shook her head. "I earned the credits I needed there for college," she said. "So, before going back to school in a few weeks, I decided to come and see you. How are you?"

Aisha smiled wider. "I'm great," she said. "I'm enrolled in Angel Grove University this fall. I'm going to go for my teaching degree." She glanced over her shoulder, finding her friends looking at her curiously. She looked back to Tanya. "Come with me," she said. "I want you to meet my friends."

Tanya nodded and followed Aisha back over to the table.

Aisha smiled at her three friends. "This is my cousin, Tanya," she said. "Tanya, I'd like you to meet, Kim, Kat and Trini. Some of the best friends anyone could ever have."

The three girls smiled at Tanya, making her feel welcome.

Kat waved to a chair. "We were just about to order breakfast," she said. "Would you like to join us?"

Tanya nodded and sat down. "Thanks," she said. "That would be great. I'm starving."

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Zack arrived at the ranch around the same time that Tanya arrived at the youth center. They pulled their cars into the driveway, parking near the camp office and getting out.

Jason came out of the office, grinning at his friends. "Hey guys," he said. "Did you get everything?"

Tommy grinned at Jason, nodding. "We did," he said. "You should have seen the looks we were getting from the sales lady. She couldn't understand why the five of us were buying all of these decorations."

Rocky chuckled, putting his arm around Billy's shoulders. "She thinks that the two of us are an item," he said, grinning widely as Billy blushed slightly.

Jason looked at the two of them, shaking his head. "Of course, you discouraged that rumor," he said. "Right, Rocky?"

Rocky shook his head, removing his arm from around Billy and taking his hand. "And spoil her morning," he asked, gazing at Billy with a loving look. "What would she have to gossip about if I did that?"

Billy gave Rocky a mock frown, pulling his hand free. "He went with it," Billy said. "The poor woman thinks that these decorations are for a wedding between Rocky and me."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry guys," he said. "For what it's worth, you make a cute couple."

Billy frowned at Jason, taking a swing at him. "Not funny," he said in mock anger.

Jason ducked under the swing, grinning widely at Billy. He waved his hand over his shoulder. "Nancy's in her office," he said. "Why don't you pry yourself away from Rocky and go say hi."

Billy blushed deeply, but hurried towards the office. He had shown an interest in Nancy since the battle with the master. The two of them were dating, growing quite fond of one another.

Jason looked at the other guys. "Let's get this stuff into the house," he said. "Kim's mom is making breakfast for all of us, before putting us to work."

The others nodded and gathered up the bags from their little shopping trip. They followed Jason to the house, knowing that Billy and Nancy would be joining them in a little while.

Jennifer looked up as the guys entered the kitchen. She smiled at them, turning back to the stove. "Breakfast is almost ready," she said. "There's coffee in the urns and orange juice and milk in the refrigerator. Get your drinks and have a seat."

Tommy looked at Jason as they sat down across from each other. "So, Kim has no idea about any of this," he asked.

Jason shook his head, smiling. "No," he said. "She thinks we just wanted to have some guy time. I told her we were probably going to ride to the river and spend most of the day out there."

Zack sat down, fixing his coffee before looking at Jason. "Trini said that she would make sure that she keeps Kim busy all day," he said. "She'll call before they head back here."

Jason nodded, looking up as Jennifer brought over plates of food for the guys. "What about the dress," he asked as Jennifer grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down beside him.

Jennifer smiled at him. "I'm picking it up in about an hour," she said. "I'll be back in plenty of time to make sure the decorations are put up properly. Do you need me to pick up anything else while I'm in town?"

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "Everything else is done."

"What about your plane tickets," Adam asked.

"I picked them up yesterday," Jason said. "The suitcases are all packed and ready to go. Zack and Trini are going to stay here and keep an eye on things while the construction workers finish the camp. Emily has my signature on several checks in case she needs to pay for anything while I'm gone. We're all set."

Billy and Nancy walked into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and joining the others at the table.

The talk died down as everyone began to eat.

Jennifer looked at Jason as he walked her out to her car. "Are you sure you don't need anything from town," she asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "I picked up the necessary papers when I got the tickets. All we need to do is get ready and wait for the girls to get back here."

Jennifer went to open her car door, but stopped as a thought came to her. She looked at Jason. "What about food," she asked.

Jason grinned at her. "It's all taken care of," he said. "Relax. I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous, not you."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Okay," she said. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't let the guys do anything with the decorations until I get back."

Jason grinned. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said. "See you in a little bit."

Jennifer nodded and got into her car. She waved at Jason as she drove down the lane and headed towards town.

Trini opened the trunk of her car, helping the others put their bags into it. She pulled out her cell phone as the others got into the car.

Jason answered the phone in the kitchen. He smiled as he heard Trini's voice on the other end. "Everything's ready, Trini," he said. "We just need for you girls to show up."

"We're leaving the mall now, Jason," Trini said as she walked towards her door. "We'll be there in half an hour."

Jason hung up the phone and looked at his friends. "They're on their way," he said.

Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam were out the door as the girls pulled into the driveway. The four of them greeted Kat, Aisha and Trini as Kim and Tanya exited the car.

Aisha introduced Tanya to the guys, watching Kim from the corner of her eye. She saw Kim head for the house and nodded to the others.

The group of friends followed Kim without a word, wanting to see her reaction as she entered the house.

Jason stood in the hallway, smiling at Kim as she walked through the door. "Hey, babe," he said, walking up to her and taking her hand. "How was the shopping?"

Kim smiled at him, walking with him into the living room. "It was great," she said. "I got a new…" Her words died off as she saw the decorations strung around the room. She turned a puzzled face to Jason as the others entered. "Jason," she asked. "What is going on?"

Jason took both of Kim's hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Kim," he said. "I love you. I don't want to wait another minute to show you how much you mean to me."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "Kim, will you marry me," he asked softly. "Not in a few days, or months, but right now, tonight?"

Kim looked at him in stunned silence, and then a slow smile crossed her lips. She felt her eyes tearing up as she nodded slowly. "Yes, Jason," she whispered. "I would love to be your wife. I will marry you tonight."

Jason leaned down, pulling Kim to him and kissing her deeply. He looked into her eyes as they pulled apart. "I love you Kim," he whispered.

Kim smiled broadly at him. "I love you too, Jason," she said, just as softly. "But, what am I going to wear? I don't have a dress."

Jason grinned at her. "Yes you do," he said. "Your mom picked it up this afternoon. You girls can get ready in the guest room while the rest of us get ready in the master bedroom."

Kim gave him another quick kiss, and then pulled back. "How much time do I have," she asked.

Jason took her arm and pushed her towards Trini and the others. "One hour," he said. "Think you can do it?"

Kim grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'll be ready," she said. "Just make sure that you are as well." She headed down the hall with the other girls, not waiting for Jason to respond.

Tommy walked up to Jason, taking his arm. "Let's get you ready as well, bro," he said. "You'll never hear the end of it if she's ready before you."

Jason chuckled and walked down the hall with the others, going to get ready for his wedding.

Jennifer smiled at Kim as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in the guest room. "You look absolutely beautiful, Kim," she said. "Jason will not be able to take his eyes off you."

Kim looked at the dress in the mirror, liking what she saw. The dress was short-sleeved, the tops just off the shoulders. It went down in the front in a v-neck style, but not too low. The bodice was tight to her waist, and then flared out in a full skirt that went all the way to the floor. The entire dress was covered with small pearls in intricate floral designs.

The headpiece looked like a small tiara, with the veil falling down to the middle of her back. She smiled at her mom as she pulled the front piece down over her face. "This is it," Kim whispered. "This is the night my dreams come true."

Jennifer hugged Kim lightly, not wanting to wrinkle her dress. "I have something for you, Kim," she said as she pulled back. She took Kim's left wrist and hooked a small, thin bracelet around it. "This belonged to your grandmother," Jennifer said softly. "It's something old."

Trini walked over to Kim, holding a dainty pair of pearl earrings. "I wore these when Zack and I got married, Kim," she said. "It's something borrowed." She helped Kim put the earrings in then stepped back.

Aisha smiled at Kim, holding out a blue garter. "Your dress is something new," she said. "And this is something blue."

The three women helped Kim get the garter on under her skirt.

Kim smiled at all of them. "Thank you," she said. "Now, let's get out there. I don't want to wait another minute to marry the man I love."

Kim stood in the hallway, watching as first Aisha, and then Trini entered. She looked into the living room and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Jason was standing in front of the fireplace, wearing a black tuxedo. He looked so handsome and Kim felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Jeffrey moved to Kim's side, holding out his arm to her. "It's time, Kim," he said softly. "Are you ready?"

Kim smiled at him, nodding. "I've been ready for this for a long time," she said. "Let's go."

Jeffrey escorted her to the front of the living room, turning to her as they stopped next to Jason. He lifted her veil, kissing her cheek lightly, and then taking her hand and placing it in Jason's hand. He smiled at Jason, then moved back to stand behind the couple as they turned to face the preacher.

The preacher smiled at them, then looked out to the friends gathered in the living room. "Welcome to this special occasion," he said. He looked at Jeffrey. "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man," he asked.

Jeffrey smiled. "Her mother and I do," he said. He moved to go and sit beside Jennifer, taking her hand in his.

The preacher smiled at Jason and Kim. "Do you, Jason Lee Scott, take this woman, Kimberly Ann Hart as your lawfully wedded bride," he asked. "Do you promise to love her and cherish her all the days of your life, forsaking all others?"

Jason smiled at Kim. "I do," he said.

The preacher looked at Kim. "Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," he asked. "Do you promise to love him and cherish him all the days of your life, forsaking all others?"

Kim smiled widely. "I do," she said.

"Take each other's hands and face one another," the preacher instructed. He waited until they were facing each other. "Jason, repeat after me," he said. "I Jason, take you Kim to be my wedded wife."

"I Jason take you Kim to be my wedded wife," Jason said.

"I promise to love you and keep you, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do us part," the preacher continued.

"I promise to love you and keep you, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do us part," Jason repeated.

"Kim, repeat after me," the preacher said. "I Kim, take you Jason to be my wedded husband."

"I Kim take you, Jason, to be my wedded husband," Kim said.

"I promise to love you and keep you, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do us part," the preacher said.

"I promise to love you and keep you, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad, until death do us part," Kim repeated.

The preacher looked at Tommy. "May I have the rings please," he said.

Tommy took the rings from his pocket and handed them to the preacher.

The preacher held the rings in his hands. "I ask the Lord to bless these rings," he said. "So that they who give them and wear them will remember the vows they have exchanged each time they look at them." He held Kim's ring out to Jason. "Jason, place this ring on Kim's finger and repeat after me," he said.

Jason took the ring and slid it on Kim's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the preacher said.

Jason looked into Kim's eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

The preacher handed Jason's ring to Kim. "Kim, place this ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me," he said.

Kim put the ring on Jason's finger and looked into his eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed," the preacher said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kim said.

The preacher smiled and looked at the other people in the room. "I now pronounce these two man and wife," he said. "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." He looked at Jason, smiling widely. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

Jason grinned and pulled Kim to him.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Jason deeply. She smiled at him as they pulled apart.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott," the preacher said.

Jason took Kim's hand and led her from the room as the others came to their feet.

Kim smiled at Jason as they walked onto the back deck, waiting for the others to join them. "I love you, Jason Scott," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Kimberly Scott," Jason said, and pulled her into another deep kiss. They pulled apart as the others came out onto the deck to help them celebrate this happy occasion.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter and the end of the story. I am thinking of doing another one to follow this one, but that won't be for a while yet. I have my other story to finish up and that will take a while. I hope all of you liked it. Thanks for all the positive reviews and comments, you always make it easier for me to continue my stories. Hope all of you will read my other story as well.


End file.
